Destiny of a Dream
by Lady Artimes Blaine
Summary: When silent tears fall and only the dream remains, the past will become the future and she will answer the call of destiny, the destiny of a dream. Part 1 of The Dream Saga. Note: Some Yu Yu Hakusho included. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Author's Rant

Lady A: Here it is.

Inuyasha: Here is what?

Lady A: *glares at Inuyasha* Chapter 1 of my first fan fiction, baka.

Miroku: *bonks Inuyasha with his staff* My apologies, Lady A.

Lady A: *glances at Miroku and smiles* Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite monk? Keep an eye on the baka for me.

Miroku: Of course, Lady A. *drags Inuyasha's unconscious form away*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other shows, movies, and/or books I make references to. The original graphic novels of the Inuyasha series is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/SHOGAKUKAN and the TV series is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/SHOGAKUKAN, Yomiuri TV and Sunrise. All credit goes to them for the characters of the Inuyasha series. I do, however, own my original characters and the plot. This disclaimer will only appear in the first chapter.

Chapter One: Memories

*Dream Sequence*

A face hidden in shadows, eyes of glowing gold. His majestic silver hair blowing in the wind. The full moon's radiance bathing the mysterious man in a heavenly light. His hand outstretched towards Artimes, calling her to him.

"Who are you?" She whispered in awe.

She reached for his hand but hit something solid. She placed her hand on the invisible wall as if begging it to let her through.

"I know you." She whispered, straining against the invisible barrier.

She stared into his golden eyes, transfixed. Tears rolled silently down her face, a sob rising in her chest.

"Please…Sesshoumaru…" She cried.

*End Dream Sequence*

All faded into darkness, all except an annoying beeping sound that wouldn't shut up. She opened her eyes slowly, letting her room slide into view. She realized after a few moments that her back was on the floor. Her legs were still on the bed, sheets and blankets twisted around them. She sighed heavily when she finally realized that she had fallen out of bed…again. Judging by how cold her back was, she had been there for a while.

The incessant beeping was her digital alarm clock trying to stir her into action. She groaned as she untangled herself from the bed covers and stood up. She smacked her hand down on the clock to stop the annoying contraption from giving her a headache. It was 7 am and she wondered who in their right mind would get up so early on a Saturday morning. She smacked her forehead.

"Me of course." She grumbled.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and wandered towards the bathroom. She silently cursed when she ran into the door jam. Cursing had become second nature to Artimes after she became friends with a certain half breed. She would never forget that fateful day in Junior High. The day she met a strange boy on the roof of her school. The day, she met Inuyasha.

*Flashback*

Artimes grabbed her school bag and the incredulously large lunch her cook, Sanji, had made for her. Sanji was always cooking for a small army so her lunch was naturally this size as well. She hefted her lunch and bag and headed out into the hallway. She never needed a lunch that big. It's not like she had any friends she could share it with.

Due to the circumstances of her life, she was without a doubt, a loner, in every meaning of the word. Even if she did have friends, they wouldn't be able to eat the food Sanji had prepared for her. Artimes couldn't stand spicy food, she couldn't even eat curry. It's not her fault she had wonky taste buds.

Sanji had learned very quickly how to prepare food for Artimes which to everyone else would taste unbearably sweet. Sanji was a great cook, and she really felt bad for wasting half of her lunch, but it couldn't be helped. The food was only edible to her. She sighed heavily as she made her way to the stairs that lead to the roof.

She began thinking about what it would be like to have a friend. A girl in her class was nice to her. What was her name again…Kagome. Lately Kagome has recently become very ill, but some of the diseases and ailments they were told she had, either did not make sense or didn't exist at all. She had a feeling Kagome was up to something, but she didn't know where Kagome lived so confronting Kagome was out of the question.

Artimes, for the most part, passed unnoticed, unseen, and most definitely unheard. Kagome was the only one brave enough to talk to her. Artimes was considered to be cursed. A long list of tragedies in her life had made her into the strange child that nobody wanted. Her parents had died when she was little and she had been in and out of foster homes until a little over a year ago. In each home she had been adopted into, a strange accident or death occurred and she was commonly sent back to the orphanage. She remembered the day she met Takia.

*Flashback Within Flashback*

An elderly business man and long time supporter of the orphanage, Takia Okuda, paid a visit to the orphanage. He saw a young girl with hair like fire and eyes like rain sitting alone in the corner, drawing.

"Tell me, dear one. What is your name?" He asked, smiling.

She looked up at him with cold eyes.

"My name is Artimes." She replied simply and returned to her drawing.

He glanced down at the pad and saw the figure she was drawing. A man with long hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, and what looked to be claw like hands.

"So you are drawing a demon, dear one?" He asked a knowing look in his eyes.

Artimes looked up at him with a frigid expression on her face and confusion in her eyes.

"I have many books about demons such as this one. How would you like to come and live with me? Perhaps be my granddaughter?" He asked happily.

"You'll just send me back like all the rest." She replied acidly.

"Nonsense. Even if I die, dear one, you will be well taken care of. There will be no need for you to ever return to this orphanage again. I give you my word of honor, dear one." He vowed.

Artimes looked at him for a moment, her eyes searching for the truth in his words. Finally her icy gaze softened slightly, but just marginally.

"Very well. I accept your offer, Grandfather." She replied, standing and bowing.

*End Flashback Within Flashback*

From that day on, Artimes had a home. Unfortunately, she experienced tragedy once again when Takia died. Whatever warmth she had vanished with his passing. The only ones who saw her softer side was the staff at her estate.

There was Sazuki, the chief of staff and Artimes's personal attendant, Sanji, her beloved chef who she secretly adored for his silly antics in the kitchen, Kaya, the housekeeper who made looking stern into an art form, Hiro, her butler who was the embodiment of flamboyance, Yuki, the gardener who always had a smile and a rose for her every day, and Lee, her personal driver who was more like her bodyguard/training partner. Lee was what she considered to be her punching bag/pin cushion. They would practice close combat and swordplay almost every day.

She sighed. She had a very strange family but at least nothing else bad had happened since Takia's death and she was grateful for that, but she never showed it. She stayed cold on the outside and kept any and all emotion on the inside. It was safer for her that way. She couldn't risk forming attachments or even hoping for an attachment.

No one cared about her, no one missed her, nobody needed her. She really wanted a friend but no one showed any interest in her. Being a foster kid was bad enough, but to then be the top student in school and to have death following in her wake, it made it nearly impossible for her to have a friend. It made her so angry that, at times, she really believed herself to be cursed.

She shook her head clear of her thoughts. She knew those thoughts would not lead to anything fruitful so she pushed them aside as always. By this point, she had finally reached the door to the roof. She sighed again.

"My life is too damn depressing." She muttered under her breath.

She opened the door and headed out onto the roof. The sunlight blinded her for a moment. She shielded her eyes until they adjusted to the harsh light of the outdoors. She stiffened slightly when she sensed that she wasn't alone. Artimes had a knack for sensing others and the presence she felt wasn't of the normal variety. The energy seemed so…so violent.

She really felt like hitting something and she, for the most part, was nonviolent. She hated conflict and usually opted for the more peaceful solution. Artimes wasn't a fool. She learned how to fight early on in life. She was an elite martial artist and a master of swordplay (What can she say? She had a lot of free time on her hands.).

She turned towards the presence until her eyes fell upon a strangely dressed boy. She inwardly gasped when she caught sight of his silver hair and gold eyes. Her mind flashed to the dream she had every night of her life, of the strange man bathed in moonlight. She snapped her mind back to attention.

She quickly scanned the boy and mentally took note of his appearance. He was wearing a red haori, red hakamas, and no shoes which she found a bit odd. She glanced at his hands and noticed that they looked like claws….claws?! She mentally shook it off and continued her inspection until she reached his head.

What drew her attention was not his silver hair or his gold eyes, but the two very adorable dog ears on the top of his head. Artimes boiled down all the information and consolidated it, she formed a plan, a 3-step process.

1.) Learn his name.

2.) Ask him to join her for lunch.

3.) Touch those adorable ears of his!

Artimes was an incredibly quick thinker. The total amount of time she spent analyzing the boy and forming a plan took about ten seconds. She put on her mask of perfect indifference and approached him. The boy visibly stiffened. She smiled at him politely and he seemed to relax but only slightly.

"Hello, my name is Artimes. What's yours?" She asked politely.

He scoffed.

"I see no reason to tell you." He answered sharply, turning his head to side and looking away from her.

Artimes was slightly taken aback by his rudeness but she didn't let it show. She wouldn't be surprised if he told her to get lost. She decided to interchange Step 1 and Step 2 of her plan. She went with her special tactic called "Stomach Bribery."

"Well alright. You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to, but will you join me for lunch? My cook, Sanji, always cooks too much and I really hate wasting it." She replied giving him a sweet smile.

She watched in amusement when his ears perked up at the mention of "lunch." He placed his hands in his sleeves and appeared to be mulling it over. After a moment, his stomach growled loudly which seemed to be his body's way of saying "yes." Artimes sighed and grabbed his right sleeve and dragged him over to the shade.

"Hey!" He complained but he didn't resist.

Artimes placed her stuff to the side then focused her attention on the boy. She placed a hand on each of his shoulders and pushed him to the ground gently. He complied which didn't really surprise her, given that he was hungry. She sat next to him and pulled out her lunch. She placed four boxes of food out in front of herself and the boy. She handed him a pair of chopsticks.

"Choose whichever two you would like." She offered.

The boy scanned the boxes over and chose the two closest to him. He picked up the first box and sniffed it. He then picked up some of the food with his chopsticks and put it in his mouth. He chewed it a moment, as if enjoying the flavor, and swallowed. Artimes was expecting him to say something along the lines of "Ugh! It's too sweet!" or "You actually eat this crap!" but that isn't what happened.

"Hey, this is pretty good. I thought it would be spicy like Kagome's but it's perfect." He complimented smiling before resuming to eat.

Artimes blinked. She wasn't expecting him to like the food, but that certainly didn't stop her from moving forward with her plan. In fact, it helped her tremendously. She began eating then remembered that he had mentioned Kagome.

"You know Kagome?" She asked politely.

The boy stopped eating for a moment and answered her, "Yeah. She and I are friends."

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. They finished lunch in silence but then again silence never bothered her. Once they were done eating, she cleaned up the boxes and put them back in their carrier. Once her work was complete, she looked up at the sky and gazed at the clouds. The silence was broken after a few minutes by the strange boy.

"Inuyasha." He said simply.

So his name was Inuyasha, Steps 1 and 2 were now complete. That only left the third and final step. She glanced over at him and gave him a polite smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Inuyasha." She replied her eyes returning to the clouds.

A few minutes passed and the silence was broken yet again by Inuyasha.

"Why are you sad?" He asked softly.

Artimes's eyes widened in shock. Of all the questions he could ask, she wasn't expecting that one. She quickly regained her composure and put a secure lock on her emotions. She would not allow Inuyasha to rattle her again.

'No attachments, no attachments, no attachments.' She chanted inwardly.

"What makes you think I'm sad, Inuyasha? I am quite content." She replied warmly, smiling at him.

He let out a sigh and turned to her.

"You're lying," He said in that same soft tone, "I can smell how you feel. Your scent is steeped in sadness and loneliness radiates from your aura. You can't hide it from me."

Artimes looked at him in bewilderment, the mask slipping a bit.

"I'm not lying. I am neither sad nor lonely." She replied meeting his gaze.

He growled.

"Will you quit fooling yourself?!" He snapped quickly rising to his feet.

He was clearly very upset. She had to put a stop to this, right here and right now. This boy was making her control slip and she could not allow that to happen. She sighed and stood up as well. She faced him and prepared herself to do the one thing she hated most, being the "Ice Queen" as people referred to her bitch mode. Her eyes were like ice and her words were even colder.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from yelling at me and how I conduct my affairs is none of your concern." She replied her voice like the Arctic wind.

Inuyasha walked up to her and slapped her face. Her cheek burned from the impact and a look of surprise and shock was evident on her face.

"Stop being so damn stubborn. You can't live with your emotions bottled up like that and you shouldn't be so heartless towards your friends." He said his voice soft once again.

She turned and looked at him. Her eyes wide with shock as his words sunk in. Her eyes fell to the ground and she lowered her head.

"I don't have any friends," She admitted quietly, "They're afraid of me."

"With the way you treat people, I am not surprised." He stated bluntly.

She didn't dare look at him. She was trying desperately to keep her mask of indifference in place but it seemed to be crumbling away. The shock of being slapped had rattled her. She had never been slapped before. Hell, no one cared enough to slap her in the first place.

She struggled to find the words that would make him understand why everyone feared her. He had to know that she didn't choose to be this way, but it was the only way she could survive.

"It's not that. That isn't the reason why they're afraid." She started.

Inuyasha glanced over at her, arms in his sleeves.

"They're afraid of me because…" She started again, struggling to find the words.

Her heart was screaming to tell him everything, but her mind pushed it aside and futilely tried to keep the mask in place. The more she tried, the more it crumbled. She took a breath to steady herself. No one had shown the slightest interest in her and now, here was this strange boy, bypassing all her defenses like they didn't even exist. Her body visibly shook from the amount of effort it took to hold her tongue. She had never felt the need to "pour out her soul" to anyone and it was getting damn hard for her not to do it now.

Her body gave up before her mind did. She fell forward. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her before she hit the ground. He sat down with her and wrapped his arms around her. She was at the breaking point and the moment she looked up into his golden eyes, her resolve snapped like a toothpick.

For the first time in over ten years, she cried. She buried her face into his red haori and just cried. All the emotions she kept locked away inside of her, all came out at once. She was vaguely aware of Inuyasha tightening his arms around her. They stayed like that for a long time, the only sound was her muffled sobs.

Finally she pulled back, wiped away her tears, and looked up at him. She saw worry, relief, and a bit of helplessness in his eyes. She smiled at him. Not a polite smile or a cold smile, but a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Why don't I explain everything from the beginning, so you understand why I am the way I am?" She spoke quietly.

He looked confused for a moment but it soon passed. He nodded, repositioned himself to sit in front of her, placed his hands in sleeves, and waited. She smiled again and told him about her life. Her parents' death, the foster homes, the strange accidents and deaths while in each home, Takia and his death, the staff who was like a family to her, the estate, the cruelty of the orphanage, all the rumors, gossip, and hearsay of her fellow students. All of the things that molded her into what she was, all for the sake of survival. He stayed quiet and listened to everything she said. Once she was finished, he let out a long sigh.

"Geez, no wonder your scent and aura were so chaotic." He commented.

She blinked. Her scent? She understood auras but what about her scent?

"What do you mean my scent?" She asked not bothering to hide her curiosity.

"I'm half demon so my sense of smell is far superior to a human's. Different emotions have ways of changing a person's scent. That's how I could tell what you were truly feeling." He explained.

Did he say half demon? Her mind immediately flashed to a book she had a read in Takia's library at the estate. It was about youkai or demons. He said he was a half demon therefore a hanyou. Her brows furrowed in concentration. Her hand instinctively went to her chin and she closed her eyes to his curious gaze.

According to the book she read, youkai were common during the Warring States Era also known as the Feudal Era. Hanyous were half demon and half human and were not accepted by humans or demons. They were commonly rebuked by both human and youkai society and were treated as outcasts and undesirables. But what in the world was a hanyou doing in the Modern Era?

"Inuyasha?" She said her hand returning to her lap and her eyes returning to his face.

"Yeah?" He asked his ears twitching slightly.

She scooted closer to him and with lightning speed, grabbed his ears gently and fiddled with them.

"Gah!" He exclaimed jumping away.

She stood and chuckled. Step 3 of her plan was now complete. She never felt so light before. It was like the giant boulder on her shoulders took a very long vacation. Inuyasha was scowling at her which turned her chuckle into full blown laughter.

"It's not funny!" He yelled but he couldn't hide the grin forming on his face.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but your ears are just so adorable. I'm guessing from their shape and color that you're an inu hanyou. Your demon side is silver dog demon, correct?" She replied rising to her feet.

He look dumbfounded for a minute and she wondered what she said to make him look like that.

"You know about demons?" He asked astonished.

Now she understood. Inuyasha wasn't use to people knowing about demons which meant he likely did come from the Feudal Era.

"You're from the Feudal Era, right? And yes I know about demons. My grandfather, Takia, had quite an extensive library, but I have never actually met a demon before." She explained.

She was quite glad that Takia had such an insatiable thirst for knowledge. He had quite a few books, scrolls, and print outs all about the Warring States Era.

"Kagome calls it the Feudal Era too, but yeah." He answered still stunned.

Then it clicked. The reason why Kagome had so many so-called "illnesses" was just an excuse for her to cover up the true reason why she was missing school so much. It was because she was traveling through time to the Feudal Era and back again.

"How do you come from that era to this one?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her.

"The dry well at the shrine where Kagome lives." Inuyasha explained.

One more thing clicked into place, the strange aura she felt around Kagome. Kagome had to be a miko also called a priestess. Mikos have great spiritual powers and are capable of purifying demons.

Realization dawned on Artimes when she saw how long her shadow was. She glanced behind her and saw the sun setting. She sighed heavily and grabbed her things. She headed towards the roof exit, but then Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked slightly unwilling to part company with her.

"I missed the rest of my classes and the sun is setting. I really don't want to be walking home in the dark so I have to head out now. If I hurry, I should be able to make it home before it gets too dark." She explained.

She looked at the sun again and shuddered. She didn't like the dark. Even though she was a martial artist, she could still be outnumbered and hurt badly, maybe even killed. Her focus returned to Inuyasha who had released her arm and grabbed her empty lunch boxes and backpack. He then knelt down with his back to her.

"Get on. I'll take you home, so you won't have walk alone in the dark." He offered giving her a smile over his shoulder.

She was shocked to the say the least. She hesitantly climbed onto his back, secured her legs around his waist, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Um…Inuyasha, are you sure about this?" She asked nervously.

"Half demons like myself can jump across buildings like they're nothing. Don't be nervous. I won't let you fall, I promise." He replied wrapping his arms around her legs.

And with that, they were off. She let a little "eek!" when they jumped from the school roof to another building. Inuyasha continued to move throughout the city, Artimes finally unburied her face from Inuyasha's hair. She had done it earlier when she saw how far off the ground they were. She had a thing about heights.

She kept her gaze forward and watch the scenery fly by. She was scared but she was also excited. She had never traveled like this before and it was actually fun. She started giggling and she felt Inuyasha chuckling as well.

"Having fun?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, I have never seen the city from this perspective before. A girl could get used to traveling like this." She replied grinning.

"Well then, we will have to see about that, now won't we?" He asked a mischievous smile on his face.

She laughed. She felt lighter than air and she felt safe with Inuyasha…no matter what he might be scheming. After a few minutes, Inuyasha jumped super high into the sky. Artimes's eyes widened and she yelled as they headed back down.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled loudly.

He landed gracefully and took off again.

"Do you mind not yelling? Sensitive ears." He whined.

"Sorry, but warn me before you are going to do something like again. You scared me." She retorted resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He said while smiling.

"Show off." She muttered knowing full well that he heard her.

His smile got even wider, if that was even possible. She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt Inuyasha as he moved beneath her; strong, vibrant, and full of life. She realized then that he had a very earthy scent and she found it relaxing. After a while, she noticed that Inuyasha was slowing down. She opened her eyes and gave him a curious look.

"We're getting close." He said glancing back at her before bounding off again.

After another minute, he made once last leap and landed a short distance from her front door.

"How did you know where I lived?" She asked while sliding off of him and grabbing her stuff.

"I followed my nose, stupid." He said shrugging.

She walked towards her door but she stopped halfway there. She dropped her stuff and raced back to Inuyasha. She embraced him tightly.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She whispered in his ear.

He held her closer and said, "Any time."

She pulled back from him so she could look into his eyes. She needed to ask him something. It was very important and it took all her courage to get it out.

"Are we friends now?" She asked almost shyly.

He smiled.

"Of course we are, you silly girl." He answered with a huff.

She smiled widely, but then a thought occurred to her. Would she ever see Inuyasha again? Would he ever come back or would he forget about her?

"Then I have a favor to ask, Inuyasha." She stated stepping back from him and lowering her eyes to the ground.

She had to ask, she needed to ask. She needed Inuyasha, she needed his strength, his courage, and his friendship. She needed hope and only he could give it.

"What is it?" He asked clearly curious and a little weary.

"Would you come and visit me sometime? You know when you return to this era?" She asked timidly.

For once in her life, she was clinging to hope with all the strength she had.

"Sure. Kagome always yelling at me to leave her alone, so when she comes back so will I." He answered looking away.

A grin broke out across her face and she made note of the "blush" on his face, but that paled in comparison to the joy she felt. He promised he would return when Kagome did and although those visits were few and far between, she would gladly take it. She ran forward and embraced Inuyasha a second time. She felt Inuyasha hug her back. She let go of him and made a mad dash, grabbing her stuff, and ran towards the front door.

"Okay, Inuyasha. I'll see you soon. Goodnight!" She yelled waving back at him.

*End Flashback*

Artimes continued to get ready. She was dressed in a long sleeved, dark red shirt which had a hole in each shoulder to show the skin beneath. She was wearing a similar colored short skirt, and matching leather boots. She grabbed her blood red leather jacket and put it on. She grabbed a small black pouch and attached it to her brown belt.

She waved her goodbyes to Sazuki and the others and headed out to the driveway. Sitting in the middle of the driveway was her baby, an absolutely gorgeous crimson motorcycle. She grabbed the helmet which had a blue phoenix adorning it and placed it over head, careful of her long, crimson braided hair. Her sapphire eyes stared lovingly at her motorcycle. She tore her eyes away from the beauty and sighed. She straddled her bike, turned on the ignition, and revved the bike to life.

She had to hurry, it was almost time.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Please Read and Review. The more reviews, the more chapters.

Miroku: Lady A?

Lady A: Hn?

Miroku: *takes her hands* Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?

Lady A: *sweat drops*

Sango: Miroku! *raises her boomerang and clobbers him*

Inuyasha: Serves him right, stupid pervert. *drags Miroku away*

Lady A: *chuckles* That never gets old. Anyways Review, Review, Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes

Author's Rant

Inuyasha: What was that?

Lady A: Hn?

Inuyasha: That last Chapter, of course! I mean, seriously, she got out of bed…big freaking deal.

Lady A: I guess you're not a fan of flashback sequences, eh Inuyasha?

Inuyasha grumbles a bit.

Artimes: Inuyasha quit bothering Lady A! This is her first published fan fiction! You could try to be more supportive, ya know!

Inuyasha glances at Artimes and then sighs heavily.

Inuyasha: Fine, get on with the next chapter already!

Lady A: *smirks* Your wish is my command, my sweet Inuyasha. *mischief dancing in her eyes*

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and dashes behind Artimes.

Inuyasha: Scary…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter Two: Goodbyes

Artimes could scarcely believe that it had been three years since the final battle with Naraku. Thanks to Inuyasha, she had a pretty good idea of events up until a few days prior. During the course of their friendship, Artimes had learned many things from her favorite half demon. She knew all about Kikyo, the Shikon Jewel, the shards, Naraku, Naraku's incarnations, and the many adventures Inuyasha shared with Kagome.

She sped out of the driveway and onto the road. Artimes thought back to the strange visions she started having shortly after she met Inuyasha. The visions were not necessarily of the future, but things that had happened long ago. She remembered the day of her first vision, a vision that had her on the floor and in tears.

*Flashback*

Artimes raced around her study, grabbing books, scrolls, and print outs as she went. She needed to learn as much about the Feudal Era, demons, hanyous, and anything else she could get her hands on as soon as possible. She didn't know when Inuyasha would return and she wanted to impress him with her knowledge. She smiled happily when she thought about him. The staff thought she had gone crazy when Artimes came racing into the house barking strange orders. She remembered it oh so well.

*Flashback Within Flashback*

"Sazuki!" Artimes yelled as soon as she closed the front door.

Sazuki rushed out with a worried expression on her face. She knew it was never a good thing when her mistress yelled like that.

"Yes milady?" Sazuki asked a little scared.

Artimes gave her a curious look. Why was Sazuki shaking like that? Oh right. Artimes yelled for her and yelling usually meant trouble. She smirked inwardly. Time to change that.

"Sazuki, gather the staff. I have a few announcements to make and some orders to give out." She informed with a smile.

Sazuki looked like a fish out of water, but raced away to carry out her mistress's command. After a few minutes, the staff was gathered in the main hallway. Most of them looked pretty worried except for Sanji, who a very strange smile on his face.

"Alright everyone, listen up. First of all, I have made a new friend. His name is Inuyasha." She started waiting for a reaction.

The staff went from worried to joy in a split second. Artimes smiled widely. She knew she would get that reaction. They had all been worried about her for quite some time. She cleared her throat loudly. They quieted and all eyes turned their attention back to her. Sanji's smile had turned into a smirk. Artimes made a mental note to ask him about that later.

"Now this part is going to sound crazy, but try to keep an open mind." She continued again pausing for their reaction.

The staff nodded, but some had confusion in their eyes.

"Inuyasha isn't your normal kind of guy. He's a hanyou. That means he is half human, half demon. He comes from the Feudal Era, so he doesn't quite understand a lot of the more modern technology. I don't know his entire story, but I will learn it soon enough. Also he will be visiting every time he comes to this era. You will treat with the same respect as you would me." Artimes finished waiting for the barrage of questions that was sure to follow such an outlandish speech.

Silence gripped the room and Artimes was beginning to think that her staff had gone into shock. Sanji was the first to speak.

"So what sort of hanyou is he?" He asked smirking.

Okay, she wasn't expecting that reaction.

"He's a silver inu hanyou." Artimes answered giving her beloved chef a confused look.

She looked at Sanji with intense curiosity. He smiled and Artimes watched in astonishment when Sanji's eyes flashed to green cat's eyes. She blinked a few times, making sure she wasn't hallucinating. His eyes were normal now and he simply smiled and nodded. Lee was next to speak.

"Can he be trusted, milady?" Lee asked.

Of course Lee would go with a security question.

"Yes, Inuyasha can indeed be trusted. He is also very strong and fast, so I won't be using you as my punching bag when he's around." She replied smirking at Lee.

With that, the staff relaxed and began chuckling. Sazuki spoke next.

"Are there any other orders you have, milady?" She asked politely.

Artimes could tell that Sazuki was on edge and for some reason that made her sad. She sighed.

"Yes. From now on, we drop the formalities unless you really like calling me 'milady'. Also I need any and all information having to do with the Feudal Era; demons, hanyous, and anything and everything. Herbology, politics, commerce, rules, regulations, clothing styles, rulers, buildings, living standards, money, trade, fore-mentioned demons and hanyous, customs, monks, mikos, spiritual and demonic powers. Don't forget myth, lore, and legends no matter how vague. I need to learn as much as possible. Also I apologize for my cold and icy demeanor. I know that I have been a real bitch since Takia died three months ago and I am sincerely very sorry. You are my family and I have been so horrible. Please forgive me." She said bowing deeply.

The staff were a little surprised that their Lady had bowed to them, but that didn't stop Sazuki from doing what came so naturally to her. She race forward and hugged Artimes.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We love you very much and we will do everything we can to help you. We will always be here to take care of you no matter what." She said quietly, pulling back to look at Artimes.

Artimes could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes and she remembered what Inuyasha had said.

"You can't live with your emotions bottled up like that." His voice echoed in her mind.

The tears fell down her face and she didn't bother to stop them. She would no longer hide her emotions. She hugged Sazuki and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Sazuki." She whispered her voice filled with relief and happiness.

After a few minutes, Sazuki released her and turned back to the staff. She put forth an air of authority that rivaled even Artimes.

"Alright, you heard Lady Artimes. Now get to work!" She snapped shooing everyone away.

Artimes smiled, but then grabbed Sanji before he had a chance to escape.

"Sanji, we need to talk…now." She said growling.

Sanji gave her a sheepish smile and allowed her to drag him towards the kitchen. Once there, Artimes started the inquisition.

"What exactly are you?" She asked curiosity dancing in her eyes.

Sanji smiled.

"I'm a kitsune." He answered.

Kitsune? Artimes flashed back to one of the books she had read. Kitsune meaning fox demon. Kitsune were masters of illusions and were well known for their excessive pranks on unsuspecting travelers. There was a wide variety of fox demons, but the red kitsune was the most well known.

"Fox demon." She stated matter-of-factly.

He nodded.

"What in the world are you doing here of all places?" She asked bewildered.

"Your grandfather." He said simply.

"What about him?" She said clearly confused.

He chuckled.

"I have been friends with your grandfather since he was a boy." He explained.

"What?! Did Takia know about demons? About you? Is that why he adopted me because I was drawing a demon? Is that why Takia had so many books about demons?" She asked spitting out questions left, right, and center.

Sanji chuckled.

"Yes, Takia did know about demons. Yes, he did know about me. The most likely reason why he adopted you was because of the strange aura you give off. It makes you a puzzle and Takia could never turn away from of a puzzle. It was the thrill of new information that kept him so lively. His thirst for knowledge knew no bounds. As to the reason why he had so many books about demons, it has to do with something about you. He said you were going to need them one day, but he never told me why." Sanji explained.

Artimes mulled it over. Inuyasha had said her aura was chaotic. Sanji says her aura is strange. Takia knew about demons and he knew that she would need to know about demons one day. Some questions were answered only to have twenty more pop up. She groaned, letting her head hit the kitchen island.

*End Flashback Within Flashback*

Artimes chuckled again while laying the stack of books on her redwood desk. Sanji had been the biggest help thus far. She now had an intimate knowledge of kitsunes and their techniques. He had even told her about the fox child, Shippo, that traveled with Inuyasha. She couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha everything she had learned.

Artimes had gathered a large group of scrolls in her arms and was about to put them on the desk when her vision went dark. She dropped the scrolls but she never heard them hit the floor.

*Vision*

She looked around but she was suddenly blinded by a bright light. When she opened her eyes, she was in a village and it was on fire. She could hear the screams of the villagers.

"It's Inuyasha…run!" One of them yelled.

Artimes watched in horror as Inuyasha came bursting out of a shrine with a pink jewel in his hand.

"Inuyasha, stop! You're hurting people!" She cried but no sound came out of her mouth.

"Finally a way for me to become full demon at last!" Inuyasha said triumphantly.

"Inuyasha!" A woman called out.

Artimes turned and looked at the woman. She was wearing white and red robes, the normal wear of a priestess. She held a bow in her hand, an arrow already notched in place. She shot the arrow at Inuyasha. Artimes screamed, tears rolling down her face.

"Inuyasha! Look out!" She cried and still no sound came.

She watched as the arrow pierce through his heart and sealed him to a large tree.

"Kikyo, I thought…un…" Inuyasha whispered before the spell claimed him.

She stared at Inuyasha's sleeping form. Her tears kept falling and she felt as if something inside her had broken. The priestess known as Kikyo picked up the small jewel. Apparently it was called the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, but Artimes was barely aware of it.

She glanced back at the miko and saw her fall to the ground, dead. She watched as they burned her body, the jewel disappearing. Everything faded to darkness, but the darkness didn't stay for long. Artimes was then enveloped into another vision.

Inuyasha was still pinned to the tree but he was awake. There was girl right below him. She looked like Kagome. Artimes gasped and saw that it was Kagome. She was even wearing the school uniform. They seemed to be trapped by some sort of centipede demon.

"Could you pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know." Kagome replied straining to reach the arrow.

"Are you ready to die yet?" Inuyasha asked harshly.

Artimes cringed. That wasn't like the Inuyasha she knew.

"I choose to live!" Kagome yelled banishing the spell of the arrow.

Inuyasha quickly took care of the centipede demon.

"Wretched child!" It snarled.

"Nasty hag!" He smirked, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

A few moments later, the centipede demon had return to bones and in Kagome's hand rested a pink jewel. Artimes stared at the jewel. It was the Shikon no Tama, but how did Kagome get it?

"Humans can't use it so why bother keeping it? Now give me the jewel or I'll have to sharpen my claws on you." Inuyasha threatened.

"No! Inuyasha, don't do it!" Artimes yelled and damn it all, she still couldn't speak.

She watched helplessly as Inuyasha attacked Kagome. It wasn't until the elderly miko had placed some sort of beads on him that he stopped.

"What the heck are these?" He yelled trying to remove them.

The elderly miko was saying something but Artimes was too distracted by Inuyasha and Kagome.

"A word to seal his spirit? What word?" Kagome cried running away.

The jewel slipped from her grasp and rolled onto the bridge. Inuyasha landed on the bridge and bent to pick up the jewel.

"Um…Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha face planted into the bridge. After a few more commands, he slammed through the bridge and into the river. Artimes was once again enveloped by darkness, but this time when the darkness faded she was in her study.

*End Vision*

Scrolls scattered everywhere, Artimes was on her hands and knees shaking tremendously, tears rolling down her face.

"Was it real? Did that actually happen? Why did I see it? Oh Inuyasha, please come back. I'm scared, I'm so scared." She whispered squeezing her eyes shut and just sobbed.

*End Flashback*

It wasn't until sometime later that Artimes began having visions of the future. She remembered the vision she had the morning Inuyasha had returned. It was the day before the final battle with Naraku. She remembered that day very distinctly. It was the day she had the vision of Inuyasha and Kagome being separated and the well being sealed.

*Flashback*

"What?!" Artimes yelled.

The entire staff heard their Lady's shout, but it had become commonplace to hear their mistress yelling at Inuyasha.

"Do you mind not yelling? Sensitive ears, remember?" Inuyasha complained uncovering his ears.

"I can't believe Naraku has all the shards now! A complete Shikon Jewel! Kohaku's okay, right? Inuyasha you have to stop him!" She continued at a slightly lower volume.

"Don't worry. Kohaku is fine and he's at the village. We will destroy Naraku and get the Jewel back. I'll have Kagome show it to you when the battle is over." He stated confidently.

Artimes was still plagued by the vision she had earlier that morning. She couldn't shake the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked at Inuyasha and was enveloped in the vision once more.

*Vision*

Artimes watched silently as she watched the well be engulfed in a strange light then vanish altogether. The well was completely gone. There was no trace that the well had even been there. She saw three days pass by like someone had pressed the fast forward button on the VCR.

On the third day, the well reappeared. Kagome hopped out of the well, crying her eyes out. Artimes, herself, was standing at the door to the well house. A blue light engulfed Inuyasha. Artimes felt her mouth moving but she couldn't hear the words she was saying. Inuyasha vanished and Kagome started crying with a renewed force.

*End Vision*

Her room slipped back into view and she saw a very worried Inuyasha. When Artimes zoned out like that, it only meant trouble.

"What did you see?" Inuyasha asked quietly, looking down at the carpet of her bedroom floor.

Artimes sighed heavily.

"Something I didn't want to, but I guess it's necessary. Inuyasha, I have a feeling that you and I will see each other one final time after this." She answered glumly.

She was surprised when Inuyasha embraced her. He was holding her very close like she was going to disappear.

"I don't want you to be alone…not again." He whispered.

She felt something wet fall on her cheek and she knew he was crying. Inuyasha rarely cried if ever. She knew the significance of this act. Over the last year, she and Inuyasha had become good friends, siblings really. He relied on her and she on him. Separating from each other would be the hardest thing that they would ever have to endure. She hugged him closer to her.

"I won't be alone. Kagome will be with me." She replied then mentally kicked herself at the implied meaning.

She wanted to go with Inuyasha to the Feudal Era. She wanted to meet his friends, to always be by his side, but she knew it was impossible. It made her heart ache just thinking about it. She felt his breath hitch when she had said Kagome would be with her. They separated and she watched in mild amusement as he brushed his tears away, trying to make certain she hadn't seen them.

She walked over to her dresser and picked up a circular locket. She walked back over to Inuyasha who was now watching her with curiosity. She pulled out the heart shape locket Kagome had given to him a while back and attached the circular locket to it. She returned it to its original resting place under his haori.

"A keepsake from your baby sister. Try not to lose it, kay?" She said with voice cracking from so much emotion.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the house. This action earned curious glances from her staff but they said nothing. They headed out the back door and out into the garden. They walked up to a giant cherry blossom tree with pale blue blossoms. She recognized it immediately. It was their favorite tree in the entire garden.

He lifted her into his arms and jumped into the tree. Sitting on their usual branch, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Her arms encircled him and snuggled up to him. She breathed in his earthy scent, committing it to memory. They gazed up at the stars for hours. Artimes broke the silence once.

"I love you, big brother. Don't forget me." She whispered tears flowing down her face against her will.

He stroked her back in a vain attempt to ease her sorrow.

"I love you too, baby sister. And believe me, I could never forget you." He whispered back sniffing her.

"I am not a baby, Inuyasha." She retorted smiling into his haori.

He chuckled.

"In comparison to me, you are." He replied shifting slightly to rest his head on her shoulder.

With that, the two fell asleep clinging to the last moment of happiness together.

The next morning, Artimes and Inuyasha arrived at the well house and watched Kagome say goodbye to her family. The half demon joined the young miko by the well. Artimes ran down the steps and embraced him. He hugged her back. They separated and they said their goodbyes.

She watched helplessly as her best friend disappeared, her heart breaking in two. Once again, Artimes was alone. She stared at the well, her heart and mind in chaos. She knew she would see Inuyasha one last time before the well was sealed, but she didn't know what time.

She had two choices. The first would be to return home and run the risk of not seeing him which in her opinion wasn't even an option, but being thorough as she was, she still included it. The second was to camp out on the shrine grounds, but she wanted to look her best for him. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was Kagome's mother, Sakura.

"Why don't you stay with us till they come back?" She asked her smile full of warmth and oddly familiar, "You want to look your best when they return, right?"

Artimes stared at the woman.

'How does she do that? It's like she read my mind.' Artimes thought cringing internally, 'That is a little unnerving.'

She bowed to Sakura.

"Yes, thank you." She answered smiling slightly.

'There are times when people, especially women and definitely mothers, are really scary. This is without a doubt one of those times.' Artimes thought shuddering slightly.

The two exited the well house and went into Kagome's house. Artimes was given the guest bedroom and told to make herself at home. She looked around the room and came to one conclusion…it was too blue. The walls were powder blue, the carpet was a dark navy blue, the comforter on the bed was a deep midnight blue, and the curtains were a cerulean kind of blue. All in all, the room made her blue. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sazuki.

"Sazuki, could please bring my duffel bag to Kagome's house. It's on my bed." She asked.

"Of course, dear. I guess you decided to wait it out over there?" Sazuki asked her voice tinged in sadness.

Artimes wanted to race home and give Sazuki a hug. Sazuki was just about upset about this as she was. She sighed inwardly. Sazuki did get a little attached to Inuyasha. She viewed him as her son. Heck, the entire staff considered Inuyasha family.

"Yeah, that way I don't miss him." She answered her voice sounding as blue as the room she was in.

They chatted for a few minutes more then hung up. The vision replayed in her mind and she started to cry. She clutched her chest and silently cried. She knew she was going to lose Inuyasha, her best friend, her big brother and worse still, he would be separated from Kagome, the woman he loved.

She clutched her head and silently cursed her photographic memory. Why? Why did she have to have these visions? They hurt so much, not physically, but emotionally and mentally. She knew she would be forever haunted by their memory and she just wanted the pain to stop. She wanted Takia to be with her so he could say everything would be okay. Hell, she wanted her parents to be there.

She just wanted someone to understand the horrible burden of her visions, but there was no one. She was alone. Finally, her tears ran dry and she glanced in the mirror. She was shocked to see what horrible mess she was. Her eyes were filled with so much pain and her face held a grief so powerful that she looked like a ghost.

She got up and raced towards the bathroom. The last thing she needed was for Kagome's family to see her like this. They would be worried out of their minds and she couldn't do that to them. She washed up and headed back to her room. She found her duffel bag on her bed and quickly changed into her pajamas. She placed her duffel to the side of the dresser and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and sleep claimed her almost immediately.

*End Flashback*

Artimes cursed loudly when she was forced to backtrack because of car accident. She had to make it to the shrine on time, if she didn't then she wouldn't be able to see her sister, Kagome, off. She smirked. Kagome had no idea she would be going anywhere but Artimes did. Those thoughts lead her back to the day before the well reappeared.

*Flashback*

Artimes stood in the kitchen, her back leaning against the counter. She was munching on some toast she had made while everyone was busy shouting in the well house. This had been going on for two days. She wasn't overly worried. She knew Kagome would return. Her vision darkened and she groaned inwardly.

'What now?' She thought as she was drawn into a vision.

*Vision*

Artimes's mouth dropped open as she saw Kagome reach into the well and grasp…Inuyasha's hand! The vision shifted for a moment and she saw a note on the calendar on the fridge. A big red circle around a particular day and bold words saying High School Graduation, it then shifted to the day next to it which was a Saturday.

She heard a clock chime nine times and realized it was nine in the morning on a Saturday, the day after high school graduation. The vision shifted back to the well house and she saw Kagome being pulled through the well and into Inuyasha's arms. Artimes just gaped as she saw how happy Inuyasha and Kagome were and in the Feudal Era no less.

*End Vision*

Everything went dark then the kitchen reappeared. The toast in her hand fell to the floor and Artimes stood there, mouth open, wearing an expression between joy and sadness. Kagome would return to the Feudal Era and be with Inuyasha. She was a little surprised that her vision had practically screamed when this would take place. First time for everything.

Toast forgotten, she ran upstairs to pick out an outfit. (Oddly enough, it's the same outfit she is wearing today. The only difference is that today she has her hair in a braid instead of loose and freely down her back. Inuyasha preferred her hair down while Kagome preferred it in a braid, thus the difference.)

Artimes now knew what her parting words to Inuyasha would be. She couldn't hear them in her vision because the second vision had yet to occur. She would give her brother hope, like he had done for her.

The following day, the well reappeared. Artimes stood in the doorway of the well house, her hair blowing in the wind. The light began to engulf Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." She spoke, saying it only loud enough for his ears to hear it.

He looked at her for a moment, sadness in his eyes. She looked straight back and grinned.

"Be patient, Inuyasha, for you will see her again." She said her voice the same level as it was before.

She watched as hoped filled his eyes and he looked at Kagome once more. Then Inuyasha was gone and Kagome cried.

*End Flashback*

Artimes turned onto the street where the shrine was and gave serious thought to driving her motorcycle up the shrine stairs but decided not to run the risk of her destroying the crimson beauty. She quickly parked and raced up the steps. She tossed her helmet to the side when she reached the top of the stairs. She ran directly to the well house. She heard Kagome's voice as she reached the door.

"Momma, I can see the sky." She said.

"It finally understands." Her mother replied.

Artimes burst through the open doorway and down the steps. Both Kagome and her mother stared at her. Artimes had a huge grin on her face.

"Well don't just stand there! He's waiting for you!"Artimes exclaimed embracing Kagome for a moment.

Kagome nodded and turned around. She reached her hand into the well and was pulled into it. For an instant, she felt Inuyasha's aura. He was happy, no joyous was a better word to describe it, and so was Kagome. Then both of their auras faded and they were gone.

Artimes sighed and turned to leave when she suddenly felt Sakura's arms around her, holding her close. Without her knowledge, tears were silently flowing down her face, but she didn't feel them. Her silent tears fell as she left the shrine and returned home.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Ah, another chapter down. Yay me!

Inuyasha: What is up with all these flashbacks? When are we going to get a chapter without flashbacks?

Lady A: Most likely, Chapter Four. Chapter Three will have quite a few because of her memories of you.

Kagome: Quit pestering Lady A, Inuyasha! I thought you would be glad that I'm back but no you're busy trying to piss off the author!

Inuyasha: *ears flatten against his head*

Artimes: Kagome, stop being so mean to Inuyasha. That was a legitimate question and a very good one.

Inuyasha: Yeah, that's right, stupid!

Lady A and Artimes: *smacks their foreheads* Baka.

Kagome: Inuyasha…*her voice ever so sweet*

Inuyasha: *sweat drops*

Kagome: SIT BOY! *wham!*

Lady A: Please read and review. More reviews, more chapters. *drags Inuyasha away* Baka.


	3. Chapter 3: Silent Tears

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter Three at last.

Kouga: Do I finally show up and claim Kagome as mine?

Kagome: *sweat drops*

Lady A: Sorry Kouga, but you won't be appearing…

Kouga: Lady A! I'm not in the story! I could claim you as my mate if Dog Breath has Kagome!

Lady A: *sweat drops* I'm flattered, Kouga, but you're not my type and I never said you were not in the story. You're just not appearing in this chapter is all.

Kouga: *pulls Lady A against him* Once you have been with a wolf, you won't want anything else.

Lady A:*sweat drops* Um…Somebody get this mangy wolf off me!

Sesshoumaru: *grabs Kouga by the throat and holds him off the ground* You will not touch her again. *growls*

Lady A: Next chapter anyone?

Chapter Three: Silent Tears

Artimes returned home and was greeted by her chief of staff and second mother, Sazuki.

"Welcome home, sweetie." Sazuki said her smile faltering a bit when she saw her daughter's tears.

Artimes smiled widely, completely ignorant of the tears that fell from her eyes. Sazuki was always warm and friendly. She reminded her of Kagome's mom, Sakura.

"Thanks, Sazuki. Could you have some tea brought to my study?" She asked still smiling.

Sazuki desperately wanted to her hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but for some reason her body wouldn't obey her heart.

"Of course, sweetie." Sazuki answered and watched Artimes walk gracefully down the hall.

Sazuki felt like crying. She had just lost her energetic adopted son, Inuyasha, and now her beautiful adopted daughter was shedding silent tears. Silent tears? Why did that sound so familiar? Takia, Artimes's late grandfather and her former master, had said something about when silent tears fall. She thought back to a conversation she had with Takia over five years ago.

*Flashback*

*knock, knock*

"Come in, Sazuki." Takia said turning to her and smiling.

"You wish to see me, Master Takia?" She asked returning his smile.

"Tell me. What do you think of my granddaughter? Be honest now." He asked still smiling.

Sazuki fidgeted. She had been around the girl quite frequently because Master Takia had made her the girl's personal attendant. His granddaughter, Artimes, newly adopted from the orphanage was literally the embodiment of ice and had perfected the art of "death glares."

"To be completely honest, Master, she is very cold, distant, and suspicious of others, but I can tell that she has had very hard times. She is lonely, sad, carries tremendous pain with herself, and is afraid to open up to others because she doesn't wish to be abandoned again." Sazuki answered calling it how she saw it.

Takia nodded and smiled warmly.

"That is a very accurate assessment, Sazuki, but she will not always be that way. One day her heart will be like fire, her pure soul a light to others, and she will never submit. She is strong, powerful really, but she is also kind and gentle. Years of tragedy in this life and pain and suffering from her previous life has left deep wounds which can only be healed by one man. The man, she doesn't even realize, that she is searching for." He replied looking out of the window at the back of his study.

Sazuki was a bit confused, but then again Master Takia always spoke in riddles.

"How will she find him, Master Takia?" She asked not knowing what else to say.

"With these." He said gesturing to a small wooden box on his mahogany desk.

He opened the box and revealed two silver bracelets, each had a dark sapphire jewel embedded in them.

"They're beautiful Master." She replied in awe.

He closed the box and placed it on a small metal pedestal in between the two windows at the back of his study.

"They are called the Celestial Bracelets and they will take her to the man she seeks." He said sighing, "But I will not be the one to give them to her."

His eyes held sadness as he looked out the window once more.

"Why not Master?" Sazuki asked confused.

"I will die long before the appointed time comes," He started and Sazuki gasped, "You will have to give them to her, Sazuki."

"Me sir?" Sazuki asked bewildered.

He nodded.

"But what is the appointed time, Master Takia? How will I know?" She asked getting worried.

"When silent tears fall and only the dream remains, the past will become the future and she will answer the call of destiny…the destiny of a dream." He answered turning to face her.

Sazuki looked, for a lack of a better term, befuddled. Takia chuckled and smiled warmly at her.

"Trust me, Sazuki. You will know when it is time. Promise me that you will carry out my final wish, Sazuki." He stated, his eyes serious which was a rarity indeed.

"I promise, Master Takia." She vowed bowing deeply.

She turned and was about to leave when she heard his voice, "Thank you, my sweet Sazuki."

She smiled and left.

*End Flashback*

Artimes was crying silent tears which meant it was time. Sazuki raced away in search of the box. She had to find it and give it to her beloved daughter.

* * *

Artimes wandered through the three story eccentric house. It was a mixture of Eastern and Western architecture. Her grandfather's father had it built as a testament to the philosophy of East meets West. The course of the architecture followed the path of the sun.

The east side of the house was Japanese and Chinese architecture and the west side was European and American style architecture. The middle of the house mixed these two different styles and made a style of its own which was neither East nor West. It created a beautiful balance and Artimes simply loved the flow of it all.

Her bedroom was on the East side because she was such an early riser, her art studio was in the middle and sported the unique central harmony, and her study was on the west side where she spent her late nights reading or researching.

She had so many memories in each room. Inuyasha had, in fact, been in every room of the house, even her grandfather's study which no one entered out of respect for Takia and Artimes, who kept her most precious tokens of affection from her late grandfather there.

Artimes wandered into her study and found a kettle of tea and a china cup on her redwood desk. The polished red of the desk was a stark contrast to the ivory kettle and cup. She poured her tea and sipped it quietly.

The last four years was pretty much spent here in her study when Inuyasha wasn't present. She chuckled softly, remembering when Inuyasha had returned which was about a week later after their first encounter.

*Flashback*

Artimes was hunched over her redwood desk reading a book about a goddess with wings made of starlight when Sazuki burst in. She had a somewhat stunned look on her face. Artimes looked up at her in amusement. It was a rare sight to behold when something actually happened to shock Sazuki.

"What is it, Sazuki? You looked like you have just seen the ghost of Christmas Past." She said chuckling slightly.

Sazuki opened her mouth to say something but instead closed it only to open it again. This action happened a few more times and Artimes sighed. She put down her book, marked her place, and walked around the desk to her chief of staff.

"Sazuki, your lips are moving but I am not getting any audio." She commented smirking inwardly.

It was rare thing indeed for her personal attendant to be rendered so utterly speechless.

"Oh…um…sorry milady." She stammered.

Artimes glared at her.

"Sazuki, we talked about the milady thing remember?" Artimes said coolly.

Sazuki tensed slightly before relaxing and finally finding her tongue.

"Sorry sweetie, but a matter has arisen in the main hallway." She said cryptically.

Artimes's eyes narrowed. She hated it when Sazuki went all cryptic like that. She spent way too much time with Grandfather. She walked out of the study with Sazuki following closely behind.

"What sort of matter?" Artimes asked slightly annoyed, turning to face her.

"Well…uh…" Sazuki started but was interrupted.

"Well it's about time you showed up. I thought I was going to have track you down by your scent." A voice said behind Artimes, who was presently facing Sazuki.

Scent? She turned around and saw the red clad hanyou standing in front of her a few feet away, his hands in his sleeves. Artimes felt tears well up in her eyes as she just stared at Inuyasha. Said hanyou smelt her tears and started to get worried.

"What? Why are you crying?" He said getting very nervous.

Tears rolled down her face and she ran to Inuyasha. She hugged him close and cried happily.

"You came back! You actually came back!" She cried her hands clutching the back of his haori.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course I did, stupid. I promised, didn't I?" He retorted pulling back.

Artimes smiled widely and dragged him into the sitting room off to the left of the hallway. Over her shoulder, she told Sazuki to go get everyone. Sazuki smiled and rushed away. Inuyasha looked a little confused so she started explaining what was going on.

"Okay, first: they know you're a hanyou, second: they know you are my friend, third: I have been learning everything I can about your time, and fourth: everybody wanted to meet you." She explained.

"Should I be nervous?" He asked a little hesitant.

Artimes laughed and clung to his right arm.

"Don't be silly, Inuyasha, but you might be hounded by questions by a certain staff member. His name is Lee and he is my unofficial bodyguard, training partner, and chief of security. The first question out of his mouth when I told them about you was 'can he be trusted.'" She answered imitating Lee.

"And what did you say?" He asked curious.

"I said of course he can be trusted. I also said that you were strong and fast and that while you were here I would not be using Lee as my punching bag/pin cushion. I haven't told you this but I am elite martial artist. I excel in close combat. Also I am a master of swordplay and poor Lee takes a beating every time, but he never gives up and insists on keeping my skills sharp and refined." She explained.

Inuyasha had that mischievous look in his eyes again and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Inuyasha, you and I can go to blows later. After introductions, I will be giving you a tour of the house, then dinner." She commented poking him in the chest.

He chuckled. His ears perked up and he looked towards the door leading to the main hallway. Artimes turned and looked as well. They watched as six people entered the room. Some were wearing smiles while others were curious. Two in particular were either bored or suspicious. They all stared at Inuyasha and she felt him stiffen at her side.

She let her left hand slide down and take his. He glanced at her, a little nervous, but she just gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He relaxed a little and turned his attention back to the group in front of him.

"Okay everyone, this is my friend, Inuyasha." She started.

Everyone bowed to him and said, "Welcome, Master Inuyasha."

He raised an eyebrow at Artimes and she gave him a look that said 'Don't look at me. I didn't tell them to do that.' He sighed and said hello. Artimes chuckled and started introducing the staff.

"The woman to the far left is Sazuki. She is the chief of staff, my personal attendant, and in my opinion, my second mother." She said pointing to Sazuki, who appeared to be tearing up at the 'second mother' comment.

Artimes smiled warmly at Sazuki and Sazuki smiled widely in return.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Master Inuyasha. Artimes has spoken only of you since you became friends." Sazuki stated bowing.

"Is that so?" He asked giving Artimes an amused look.

Artimes blushed but didn't let go of his hand. She gave Sazuki a look that said 'Did you have to say that?' Sazuki merely giggled at her 'daughter's' embarrassment.

"Anyways, moving along. Next is Lee and you already know his job description." Artimes said motioning to Lee, who was eying up Inuyasha like a lamb to the slaughter.

Inuyasha stared him straight in the eye and gave him the look that said 'Challenge me if you dare' but also at the same time it said 'I'll be damned before I let anyone hurt Artimes.' Lee gave a curt nod.

"Welcome, Master Inuyasha. I trust that you will behave yourself in our Lady's presence?" He asked his back ramrod straight.

Artimes gave Lee her trademark "death glare" before glancing at the half demon.

"Only if she behaves herself." Inuyasha replied smirking.

Artimes gaped at him and slapped his arm with her right hand playfully. He simply shrugged which earned him a scowl from her. He chuckled softly.

"Next is the one and only Sanji. He is my beloved cook with silly antics and is the same person who made my lunch the day we met." She said smiling at Sanji, who was currently smirking like no tomorrow.

Artimes had promised Sanji that she would not tell Inuyasha about him being a kitsune. He wanted to see if he could figure it out.

"Great. An adult form of Shippo." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Both Sanji and Artimes wore similar expressions of surprise. They recovered quickly and Artimes went on with the introductions.

"The next two are twin brothers. Hiro is the one on the left and he is my butler, basically a guy that serves guests and such when I have them, also he helps keep the house clean. Yuki is the one on the right and he is my gardener. He always has a smile and rose for me every day." She said pointing to each in turn.

They both bowed and said, "We are honored to meet you, Master Inuyasha."

Both Inuyasha and Artimes blinked. Those two had been in perfect unison. They glanced at each other and both had the same thought, 'creepy.'

"The last but not least is Kaya, she is the house keeper and she makes looking stern into an art form." Artimes stated motioning to Kaya on the far right.

Kaya gave a stiff nod and said, "Welcome, Master Inuyasha, please refrain from breaking anything."

He scowled slightly but gave her a nod. Artimes sighed.

"Sanji, dinner will be in two hours." She ordered.

Sanji bowed and left the room.

"Kaya, Yuki, and Hiro, please return to your normal duties." She ordered.

The trio left the room. Artimes turned to Lee and Sazuki.

"Lee, Sazuki continue to gather my research materials." She stated and the two rushed out of the room.

Once they were gone, Artimes slumped onto the couch behind her. Inuyasha joined her and was looking at her strangely.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked closing her eyes, letting her body relax.

"You really missed me, didn't you?" He asked his voice filled with slight disbelief.

Artimes opened her eyes and looked at her hanyou friend.

"Baka. That was a stupid question. The truth is I have been talking about you non-stop for the last week and trying to learn all I can about the Feudal Era; demons, hanyous, monks, mikos, basically anything and everything." Artimes answered smiling at him.

Inuyasha just stared at her. Artimes scooted closer to him and, once again, with lightning speed grabbed his ears gently and fiddled with them. She was surprised when he didn't jump away. Instead he pulled her into his lap and held her close. She felt the ribbon in her hair slide out.

"What are you doing?" She asked her left cheek against his chest.

"Your hair looks better down. More wild and free, natural." He said chucking the ribbon to the side.

She smiled into his haori.

"You don't like me being tied up or caged, do you?" She asked wrapping her arms around his back.

"No, I don't. You need to be free. I can't explain why, but you are like a bird that has been caged for so long that it has forgotten how to fly. Feh. I sound like Miroku." He replied with a huff.

"Who's Miroku?" She asked pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Miroku is a pervert and a womanizer who feels women's bottoms and still claims to be a monk." He answered, "Lecher."

Artimes giggled.

"Inuyasha?" She started.

"Yeah?" He asked curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"Were you…" She started biting her lip.

"What is it? You can ask me anything." He said starting to worry.

"Promise not to get mad okay?" She asked.

"I promise not to get mad." He replied.

Artimes sat up and looked straight at him.

"Were you pinned to a giant tree by a priestess named Kikyo?" She asked deciding to go with the direct approach.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He was stunned, but she also saw pain, sadness, and even regret in his eyes.

"How do you know about that?" He asked quietly.

"I saw it in a vision the day after we met. I don't know why I started getting visions. It was Kagome who freed you from Kikyo's spell and then you tried to kill Kagome for the Shikon no Tama and she told to you sit and you fell into the river. You actually attacked the village to get the jewel and then Kikyo died. How did Kagome get the jewel? Why were you hurting people, Inuyasha? What was so important about that damn jewel that you had to hurt people?" Artimes ranted tears flowing down her face.

Inuyasha lowered his head so his forehead touched hers. He sighed heavily and seemed to come to a decision.

"I'll tell you everything." He said and then began his story.

*End Flashback*

Artimes learned about Naraku and how he had tricked Kikyo and Inuyasha into hating each other, about Kagome breaking the Jewel and having to collect the shards, about Kikyo being reborn from bones and graveyard soil, about the many hardships they had to endure, about Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Kouga, and the many others they met on their journey.

She learned of Kagura, the wind sorceress, Kanna of the Void, and Hakudoshi with his demon steed, Entei. So many things she had learned, but she had never learned of a way for her to travel to the Feudal Era. She grit her teeth in frustration. She refilled her cup which was now empty and decided to focus on happier times. She smiled when recalling a time when Inuyasha had found her in her study.

*Flashback*

Artimes was once again sitting behind her desk, this time reading a book of lore revolving around the mysterious Soul Sword and the Celestial Temple. She wasn't even a third of the way through the book when Inuyasha came barging into her study.

For them, this was normal. He walked around her desk, grabbed the book out of her hands, took said hands and pulled her out of the chair, tossed her over his shoulder and carried her out of the study.

"Inuyasha!" She squealed in laughter.

"You're going outside for some fresh air. You stay cooped up in your study all day and night and when I come home, Sazuki is begging me to drag you out of there." Inuyasha replied smirking as he carried her all the way outside.

"At least put me down so I can walk beside you." She complained.

"No way. You would run straight back to that study of yours and put up a demon warding spell to keep me out. No thanks!" He said cheerfully.

Inuyasha shifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style to their favorite tree. He jumped up into the branches and sat against the trunk. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively trapping her. Artimes was laughing too hard to care.

She snuggled up to Inuyasha and began singing an ancient hymn she had found a long time ago. It was Inuyasha's favorite and her voice was pleasant to his ears. Within moments, Inuyasha had gone to sleep. Artimes tucked her head under his chin. Her hands instinctively clutched his haori and she too went to sleep, perfectly content in her best friend's arms.

*End Flashback*

Artimes sighed and put her empty tea cup on the desk. She left her study and wandered around the house some more.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Another chapter down and for those who read the original before it was pulled from Fan Fiction, this chapter has been split into two because it was almost ten thousand words.

Inuyasha: Feh, you write too much, wench.

Lady A: *hits him with a frying pan* Don't ever call me that or you will experience a fate worse than death. *her eyes darkening with the promise of pain*

Inuyasha: *ears flatten against his head* Whatever. *quickly disappears*

Sesshoumaru: You are learning quickly.

Lady A: *smiles brightly at the inu taiyoukai* Well I have a very good teacher. *winks at him*

Artimes: Get your own guy!

Lady A: *pouts* But where is the fun in that?

Kagome: *sighs* Readers, please review.

Shippo: For all those flamers out there, be warned that if you make Lady A cry, I will show you the true power of fire. *puffs out his chest and tries to look menacing*

Kagome, Artimes, and Lady A: *giggles at his antics*


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

Author's Rant

Lady A: Howdy Everyone and welcome to Chapter 4: Hope! Just a reminder that this is the second part of the original Chapter 3, so there some modifications from the original.

Inuyasha: Will you stop talking and get to the chapter already?!

Lady A: Why so impatient, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: *grumbles and looks away*

Kagome: I think he wants to see Artimes again.

Lady A: Well, technically that won't be for a while. There are some flashbacks every now and again.

Inuyasha: Just get on with that chapter! We don't have time for you to be lazing about!

Kagome: Inuyasha, Sit Boy!

Inuyasha: *Wham* Kagome…

Lady A: Thanks Kags! Now on with the chapter!

Chapter Four: Hope

After some time, Artimes finally wandered to her bedroom. She walked in and sat on her bed. Her bedroom had once sported a lavender/lilac theme, but after meeting Inuyasha, her bedroom became filled with reds, blues, greens, yellows, silvers, and golds.

The vibrant colors reminded her of Inuyasha. He was so full of life and she wanted to feel that same sensation every time she woke up. She thought back to the first time Inuyasha had spent the night.

*Flashback*

Artimes sat in her pajamas, sketching her favorite model, Inuyasha, when she heard a knock on her window. It was mid-winter then and she was trying to figure out how someone could get to the third story window.

She walked over to the window and discovered none other than Inuyasha, who was covered in snow. She opened the window quickly and he hopped into her room. He shook off the snow and Artimes darted away so she wouldn't get splashed.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? I thought you were going back to the Feudal Era tonight?" She asked grabbing a towel to dry his hair.

He sat down on her bed and allowed her to dry his hair.

"I was, but Kagome was like 'I'm staying here for three more days. Go away!' Then she sat me, so I went to the only place I knew I was wanted." He explained smiling at her.

Artimes smiled back and scratched behind his ears. She giggled as she watched her half demon friend close his eyes and enjoy the attention he was getting. Artimes spoiled him rotten but it did wonders for their friendship. He opened up to her and told her about his past, his mother, his elder half-brother, and his time with Kikyo.

He told her everything even his meetings with Kikyo. He never lied to Artimes because he knew she never lied to him. She entrusted him with her most terrifying secret, her visions. He had learned, right from the start, to never doubt her visions and it had saved his life and his friends' lives several times.

She stopped scratching his ears and began to take off his haori which oddly enough, he allowed. Inuyasha was now bare chested and it didn't bother Artimes in the slightest. She hung his haori and the under kimono up to dry. When she looked back, she noticed Tetsusaiga lying on her dresser and Inuyasha had crawled under the blankets of her bed. She giggled when she noticed that he was asleep.

He rolled onto his back, his hair falling into his face. Artimes sighed and walked around to the right side of the bed. She climbed under the covers gently as to not wake him. She brushed his hair out of his face and watched him sleep. She softly hummed his favorite hymn when he started to get restless.

He settled down and grabbed Artimes by the waist. He pulled her close until she was on top of him. She smiled inwardly at their position. Inuyasha would be so embarrassed when he woke up, but for now she closed her eyes and breathed in his earthy scent. His arms wrapped around her and he nuzzled her neck slightly.

She sighed and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. It was a fast rhythm and she was soon drifting in and out of sleep. She was vaguely aware of a muffled chuckle and the light being turned off. She drifted off to sleep feeling safe, warm, and loved.

*End Flashback*

Artimes looked around her bedroom once more. She felt empty like this wasn't really her room anymore. She felt incredibly disconnected from everything around her. It didn't feel right without her big brother there. She got up and picked up a beige, notebook size shoulder bag. To the naked eye, it was ordinary, but in actuality, Kagome had placed a spell on it with her miko powers. She thought back to her little experiment with her adopted sister.

*Flashback*

"Kagome, I'm not certain about this. You have already made sixteen of these bags spontaneously combust and another twelve that just turned to ash. Not to mention the seven that turned into goo." Artimes stated clinging to her beige shoulder bag for dear life.

Kagome smiled at her best friend/sister.

"Trust me, Artimes. You will need it for when you go to the Feudal Era." She said happily.

Artimes was going to argue with her with the usual argument that it would most likely never happen, but Kagome grabbed the bag before she could speak her rebuttal. Artimes watched in horror as Kagome began to glow pink. Her handbag turned pink then blue then silver. The glow faded and her handbag was still in one piece. She let out a sigh of relief.

"See. I told you it would be alright." Kagome said smiling.

She handed the bag back to Artimes.

"Now remember. You have to concentrate on what you want in order for it to come out of the bag." Kagome instructed in a commanding tone.

"I remembered the first time, Kagome. There was no need to tell me another twenty two times. I'm not a baka like some people." Artimes replied giving her a smirk.

Kagome gaped at Artimes.

"What are you implying?" She asked her voice rising with anger.

"I am not implying anything, baka. Baka busa, baka, baka busa." Artimes replied chanting at the end.

Kagome ran towards Artimes who ran away. Kagome chased Artimes all over the shrine until she was out of breath.

"Don't tell me you're tired already, Kagome?" Artimes asked sitting in the Tree of Ages.

Kagome scowled between breaths. Artimes smiled and laughed at her very worn out sister.

*End Flashback*

The bag could hold anything and Artimes had certainly put it to the test. During the three years Kagome had been stuck here in the Modern Era, Artimes learned a great deal more about Inuyasha and his friends.

She learned about their mannerisms, their behavior, detailed descriptions of their appearances...some with photographic evidence, their likes and dislikes, and all the intricacies of how they worked together and traveled together. She had all their favorites along with many things for herself like books, blank journals and drawing pads, paints, camping gear, cookware, clothes, and a variety of other useful items.

Artimes slipped the bag over her shoulder and walked out of her bedroom. She'd have to remember to put her sword in her bag at some point. She thought about Tetsusaiga and chuckled when she remembered some of her sparring sessions with Inuyasha. He didn't take kindly to the move called Getoutsu. He managed to dodge the first attack but when she switched from horizontal Getoutsu to vertical Getoutsu, he got a pretty nasty cut. She had to bandage him up after that.

She giggled once more then thought about the cast off of Tetsusaiga, the Tenseiga. There was also Tokijin and Bakusaiga. Although Tokijin was broken during a battle with one of Naraku's incarnations, that just left Tenseiga and Bakusaiga which were owned by Inuyasha's elder half-brother, Sesshoumaru.

Artimes stopped mid-step as she remembered her dream from the previous night. It couldn't be, could it? Artimes whirled around and headed into the opposite direction where her art studio was. She needed to see that painting again. The painting of the man of her dreams.

* * *

Sazuki spent the better part of a day rummaging around to find the box. She looked in closets, and sheds, and several different rooms including the gym, the dojo, the kitchen, the living room, the sitting room, two bathrooms, her room, Lee's room, the twins' rooms, Kaya's room, Sanji's room, and was currently ransacking another closet. She was mentally cursing herself for losing her master's box. She had to find it, she needed to find it.

"Where is it? Where is it?" She spoke aloud, her voice filled with worry and tension.

She was on the brink of tears when she felt a hand on her back. She jumped slightly and turned and faced the owner of the hand. It was Lee, Artimes's driver/bodyguard.

"It's in his study." He stated then turned and left without another word.

Sazuki thanked the Kamis for Lee. The entire staff knew about their master's final wish. They also knew that Sazuki, being Sazuki, would worry herself into an early grave if someone didn't help the poor woman. Her feelings for Artimes had become apparent after Takia's death. Sazuki had stuck to Artimes like glue and practically waited on her hand and foot.

The staff understood her actions very well. Although the girl was the embodiment of the Arctic glaciers, they felt the pain she tried desperately to hide. After their Lady met Master Inuyasha, they saw the ice melt and her heart became like fire, full of determination and purpose.

Sazuki smiled sadly as she remembered what her beloved son had done for her beautiful Lady. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she raced down the hallway towards her late master's study to retrieve the box.

* * *

Artimes finally made it to her studio while narrowly missing a dashing Sazuki. She quirked an eyebrow at the speed of her 'mother.' She sighed and headed into the studio. She walked over to the only painting that was covered. She reached for the cloth hesitantly. She had never shown Inuyasha or Kagome this painting. She just couldn't or wouldn't do it.

For Artimes, this was incredibly personal. The person depicted in the painting had been her only comfort and strength for her entire life. Every time she slept, she had dreamt of him. She drew back the cloth slowly letting it slip to the floor. There was the silver haired man bathed in moonlight. It was the same man she had been drawing when Takia adopted her.

She gazed into the eyes of the mysterious man. Their gold depths held such warmth and love that it took her breath away. She wanted to meet him, but could never find him. Artimes continued to gaze at the painting. Silver hair, golds eyes. Her mind flashed to when she first met Inuyasha. He had the same silver hair and the same gold eyes.

She remembered Kagome describing Inuyasha's brother to her. A pale blue crescent moon on his forehead, she touched the figure's head. Two magenta stripes on each cheek, her fingers grazed the figure's cheeks. A fluffy pelt like object over his right shoulder, again she touched the corresponding area.

Dressed in white with a sakura pattern, her fingers touched the figure's clothes. The swords Tenseiga and Bakusaiga at his waist. She traced the brush strokes and could do nothing but stare, her thoughts trying to desperately sort themselves out.

"Could it really be the same man? Could it be Sesshoumaru?" She whispered her heart clinging to hope once more.

Said hope swelled up inside her and threatened to overrun her entire being. She felt like she wanted to cry. She raised her hands to her eyes to brush away the oncoming moisture, only to realize that she was already crying and had been for some time.

She dried her tears and prayed to the Kamis that no one had seen her silent onslaught of tears. She looked up at the painting once more and smiled softly.

"Perhaps I still have a connection to the past after all, eh Sesshoumaru?" She asked her smile growing wider as she stroked the painting.

"Artimes!" A voice called.

Artimes jerked away from her thoughts when she heard her name.

"That sounded like Sazuki." Artimes commented then she sighed, "Best go see what she wants otherwise she'll pester me all day."

She started to leave the studio. When she reached the door, she turned back and looked at the painting.

"I'll find you, Sesshoumaru and when I do I won't let you go even if it means hell and high water." She vowed.

Sighing, she left her studio in search of Sazuki and hoped she wasn't going to start nagging her again.

* * *

Artimes descended the stairs to the first floor. In the main hallway were Sazuki and the rest of the staff. They were all wearing similar expressions of worry and sadness. Even Kaya, the normally stoic housekeeper, was showing mild concern. Artimes walked over to them, crossed her arms, and gave them a puzzled expression.

"What's the occasion?" Artimes asked bluntly.

Sanji's lips twitched with a slight smile. He knew Artimes preferred the direct approach and usually stated what was on her mind. The staff looked at Sazuki expectantly. Sazuki stepped forward and held out a small wooden box. It was similar in color to her grandfather's mahogany desk in his study.

"Inside this box is something your grandfather wanted to give you. He made me promise to give it to you when he said wouldn't be around for the appointed time." Sazuki started.

Artimes's eyes widened slightly at the words 'appointed time.' Was it possible that her grandfather had visions like she did? Or perhaps he found some way of passing her gift to her before he died? Artimes pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the small box her grandfather left for her.

"What is it and what appointed time?" Artimes asked her voice hiding the demand with a layer of confusion.

She needed answers and more and more questions kept popping up. Sanji cringed slightly. He had seen her reaction to the words 'appointed time' and felt slightly guilty for not telling her the whole truth. Her grandfather, Takia, started having visions after a friend of his died.

Said friend, had the gift of sight which included the past, present, and future. Takia received this gift after his death and it seemed that Artimes inherited the gift after Takia's death. Her visions have no doubt been geared towards Inuyasha and his friends, trying desperately to help them.

"He called them the 'Celestial Bracelets' and they apparently belonged to a powerful miko from long ago. As for the time, he was rather cryptic. He said 'When silent tears fall and only the dream remains, the past will become the future and she will answer the call of destiny, the destiny of a dream." Sazuki explained.

Artimes recalled reading something about the Celestial Bracelets. It was a legend that was somehow connected to the legend of the Shikon Jewel. Was it possible that everyone had seen her silent tears? Is that why Sakura hugged her before she left? Why Sazuki was rushing around like a mad woman?

Only the dream remains, was Takia referring to her recurring dream…to Sesshoumaru? The past will become the future, was it a reference to traveling back in time? What is a destiny of a dream? Her brain felt like it was going into overload and she was mentally cursing Takia for yet another riddle she had to solve.

"Wow that was cryptic. Never could get a straight answer out of the old man." Artimes commented her hands on her hips and smirking.

The staff chuckled quietly. They all knew how much Artimes loathed riddles and their former master spoke quite often in riddles to force his granddaughter to think, to use her mind, and to better herself.

"You were crying silent tears earlier and we knew it was time to give these to you." Sazuki replied opening the box.

Artimes inwardly cringed. Sazuki had seen her tears and she hated making her mother worry. She sighed and looked in the box. Two silver bracelets lay inside and each held a dark sapphire that was similar in color to her eyes.

"Wow, so pretty." Artimes stated in awe.

She couldn't take her eyes away from the bracelets. She was entranced by them like they were calling to her. She reached her right hand towards the box without thought. Before she could touch them, however, they began to glow. She wrenched her hand back, but the bracelets grew brighter.

They formed into balls of light and flew out of the box. They shot around behind her, circled her a few times, and started heading straight towards her face. She raised her hands to protect herself only to have the balls of light circle around her wrists. They reformed into the bracelets and the light faded. She breathed heavily, her fear showing quite clearly. She was beyond startled. She glanced up at Sazuki who had dropped the box in shock.

"That was weird." Artimes said smiling.

Artimes felt her feet lift from the floor. She looked down and was actually floating above it. All of sudden, her feet shot towards the ceiling and turned her completely upside down. Sazuki rushed forward and grabbed her daughter's hand.

Artimes looked towards the ceiling and watched as a blue vortex opened above her feet and she was slowly being drawn into it. She looked back at Sazuki, clearly scared out of her mind.

"Sazuki!" Artimes cried clinging to her mother's hand for dear life.

Sanji rushed up and held out a necklace, it had a jagged silver and black gem on it. Artimes grabbed it with her left hand and pulled it on around her neck. She gave Sanji a baffled look and she heard his voice her thoughts.

'You'll need it. Trust me.' He said, 'Don't ever give up. Keep going even when all things seem lost.'

She nodded and looked at Sazuki, who was having a difficult time holding onto her hand. Sazuki was crying and Artimes felt her own tears drop.

"Don't be afraid, Artimes. We love you very much." Sazuki said through tears as the vortex slowly swallowed her daughter's legs.

She nodded and took one last glance at her surrogate family, fresh tears falling.

"I love you all and I'll miss you. Thank you for everything," Artimes replied letting go of Sazuki's hand.

Artimes disappeared into the vortex.

"Don't forget me!" They heard her voice yell as the portal disappeared.

Sazuki collapsed in a heap, tears flowing down her face with no sign of stopping. She had lost them both. Her son and her daughter, and her beloved master was gone too. Sanji knelt down and held Sazuki in his arms. She sobbed into his chest.

After a few minutes, they heard a knock at the door. The staff turned and watched Lee go to the door. Out of all the staff, he was the most composed at the moment. He opened the door and gasped. The other staff members all gaped at who was standing in the doorway. Sazuki and Sanji looked up with similar expressions of shock.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Yes I know, you hate me. I'll give you a cookie if you guess who showed up at the door. Also the final scene of this chapter will come into play in one of the later segments, so trust me it has a purpose.

Artimes: Eek! Lady A help me!

Lady A glances over at Artimes who is apparently running away from a very ticked off, very naked hanyou. Artimes clutching the robe of the fire rat to her chest and hiding behind Lady A.

Inuyasha: Give that back, Artimes. *growls and reaches behind Lady A, pressing against her*

Lady A: *looks down and blushes*

Inuyasha: *looks down, gasps, and tries covering up* Well…uh…Lady A…um…

Lady A: *still blushing* Didn't know that you liked me that way, Inuyasha. *her face going redder*

Artimes giggles and calls for Kagome. Kagome runs up and sees Inuyasha naked, pressing against Lady A, who blushing like mad. Lady A notices Kagome and quickly makes a hasty retreat dragging Artimes with her who drops Inuyasha's clothes.

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: I can explain! *ears going flat against his head*

Kagome: *sighs* You shouldn't pester Lady A. She has a lot to do. *turns and walks off*

Inuyasha: *breathes a sigh of relief*

Kagome:*stops mid step* … oh and SIT BOY!

*BOOM*


	5. Chapter 5: First Encounters

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter 5! Finally! Now we can get into the story! Apologies for all the flashbacks in the first four chapters, a necessary evil I'm afraid. If you guys want me to do a prequel, I will but that will be after the full story of this one is over which will be a while. I will not lie to you, this story will be a long one, but it is well worth it when you get to explore the characters in depth rather than a brief overview. Sadly, I am disappointed that I haven't had any reviews. *pouts* Alas, I will continue writing, because I do not like leaving a story unfinished.

Inuyasha: Feh! That was sure long!

Lady A: Sorry Inuyasha, but some stuff had to be said. Also I can't wait for someone to guess who it was that showed up at the end of Chapter Four!

Inuyasha: You would get excited about dinner getting done let alone if someone guessed correctly, stupid girl.

Kagome: Sit boy! *wham* Sorry Lady A.

Lady A: *chuckles* It's alright Kagome. He is a total baka after all.

Inuyasha: What you call me?

Lady A and Kagome: Baka.

Inuyasha growls but then notices that Lady A has that mischievous look in her eyes again.

Lady A: *giggles* Now on to Chapter Five!

Chapter Five: First Encounters

*Dream Sequence*

Sesshoumaru walked through the forest, pulled by an unknown force. Something or someone was calling to him. He reached the edge of the forest and saw her. She turned to face him; her crimson red hair blowing in the wind and her sapphire blue eyes glowing in contrast to her shadowed face. He saw the warmth in her eyes, a warmth he could not understand. There was also pain, pain hidden behind the warmth, a pain he did not cause. She reached her right hand towards him, beckoning him to come to her.

"I know you." He spoke his voice barely above a whisper.

She smiled softly, her eyes filling with an emotion he could not comprehend. He reached out to take her hand but it collided with an invisible barrier. His inner beast howled in desperation, longing to be in her embrace.

"Stay with me, Artimes." He cried out longing in his voice.

*End Dream Sequence*

Everything faded to black, and Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to the small clearing where he and his servant, Jaken, had made camp. Jaken snored loudly and Sesshoumaru wondered why he kept that pathetic little youkai around.

He sighed inwardly and rose to his feet. Perhaps it was for entertainment. He kicked a pebble towards the little imp and had the distinct pleasure of seeing it land on Jaken's head, waking the little demon. He smirked inwardly as he watched Jaken rub his head where a nice size lump had sprouted.

"Jaken." He started sharply.

Again he smirked inwardly when the imp jumped nearly three feet in the air before landing on his back side with an audible thud.

"Yes milord?" Jaken asked rising to his feet with the staff in his hands.

Sesshoumaru turned and said, "Come."

Sesshoumaru walked away and Jaken followed shortly after.

"Aye milord." Jaken said tripping when he tried to catch up.

It was almost dawn and Sesshoumaru had no desire to sleep again. Although demons did not require as much sleep as humans, Sesshoumaru both anticipated and dreaded sleeping. When he was asleep, he was vulnerable to attack, but if he did not sleep, he would not see _her_.

The woman in his dreams brought him peace, a sense of tranquility that he never experienced in his waking hours of life. She gave him strength to endure the hardships and, all around, boredom of being a lord; though he would never admit to such a thing.

He was comforted by her presence and now…now he knew her name, Artimes. It was certainly an unusual name, but the name somehow befitted her, for she, herself, was rather unusual. Deep down, Sesshoumaru wanted to meet her, even if she existed at all. He did not know whether she was human or demon, but honestly he didn't care.

Her presence alone would be enough for him and he would slay any who dare to do her harm. He mentally shook himself free of those thoughts. Perhaps he would never meet her and he growled inwardly at the prospect.

* * *

Artimes looked around her. She was surrounded by shining balls of blue light and they were spinning around her. Just watching them was giving her a headache. She closed her eyes and waited for the wacky roller coaster to be over. She felt like she was going to be sick when it felt like she was dropping or more accurately falling.

She felt the air in her lungs being knocked out of her and she started to feel faint. She clung desperately to consciousness but to no avail. Within moments, she was out cold and falling through the air.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were once again on the mysterious woman. Oddly enough, he thought more about her than his lordly duties. She was such a puzzle, a unique and fascinating puzzle with many intricate layers. The puzzle of the mysterious woman demanded to be solved and Sesshoumaru could not resist a puzzle.

It was this strange woman that made him refuse to take a mate. No demoness or human were even remotely close to being as interesting as her and no one but her will do. He mentally cursed himself for being so damn picky, but they were just not the one he wanted.

"Milord!" Jaken's irritating voice broke through his reverie.

He turned to Jaken, fully intent on beating the little imp to within an inch of death when he noticed a strange scent, a meadow after a storm. He glanced at Jaken who was pointing to the sky. Sesshoumaru, begrudgingly, shifted his gaze upward and saw a blue, swirling vortex high in the sky.

His hand went straight to Bakusaiga as he watched a figure appear from the vortex. The figure appeared to be a woman. His eyes widened slightly when he saw her crimson red hair. The vortex vanished and the crimson haired woman began to fall to the earth.

Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru released his grip from Bakusaiga's hilt and jumped into the air. He caught the woman, bridal style, and landed gracefully on the ground. He quickly took in the woman's appearance.

She was wearing very odd clothing; each article seemed to be a different shade of red or crimson, she was wearing a skirt that showed her legs quite nicely, and the only thing that was not red besides her brown belt was a beige shoulder bag.

Her hair was long and crimson red, braided down her back. Sesshoumaru took note that she was very beautiful for a human. Her beauty could even surpass many demonesses. He leaned down and sniffed her hesitantly and discovered the faint hint of salt, most likely from tears and that the scent of a stormy meadow was, in fact, her natural scent.

For some inexplicable reason, he was quite content just holding her even though she was human. The woman began to stir and he watched her slowly open her eyes. He nearly dropped her when he saw that she had sapphire blue eyes. His mind raced frantically, searching for answers, although his perfect mask of indifference never faltered.

* * *

Artimes opened her eyes to a pair of cold, very cold, gold eyes. His silver hair shined in the sunlight and dropped over his right shoulder. She mentally shook her head out of her stupor and took stock of the situation. She was currently being held, bridal style, by the man of her dreams, but his eyes, his eyes were too cold.

It was wrong and she felt her heart drop. She mentally composed herself and just looked at him for another moment. His eyes were so icy that it gave her enough precedence and motivation for what she did next. She pushed away from him, slipped out of his arms, landed on her hands, and did a few back flips away from him.

She stood upright once she got some distance between them. She faced him and watched in slight amusement at the startled expression he had on his face. It disappeared quickly and was replaced with a mask of indifference. She took in his appearance.

White haori with sakura patterns along the sleeves and edges, white hakamas, yellow and purple sash around the waist, furry pelt like object over his right shoulder – most likely a mokomoko, two swords in the sash on his left side, claws, silver hair, gold eyes, two magenta stripes on each cheek, a pale blue crescent moon on his fore head, and a green little imp standing nearby looking dumbfounded.

Yep, he was Sesshoumaru alright. What was irritating her was that he was just staring at her. She placed her hands on her hips.

"You know it's impolite to stare." She stated matter-of-factually.

He continued staring for a moment longer before he said something.

"Who are you, human?" He said coolly.

She frowned at him, but then remembered everything her friends had said about him. His icy demeanor was normal and he didn't have a fondness for humans. He did not abide disrespect and practically demanded everyone to respect him. Fat chance that she would give him her respect. He'd have to earn it, same as everyone else. Time for a little fun. If he kills her, then she would die happy.

"Hmmm…good question. Tell me, Sesshoumaru, what would you do if I managed to hit you?" She asked completely ignoring his earlier question.

She was deliberately baiting him. He raised an eyebrow and that look he had on his face practically screamed 'How does this human female know my name?'.

"This Sesshoumaru will not allow a filthy human to touch his person." He answered coldly.

She giggled. He gave her a cold quizzical look.

"Says the guy who was holding me in his arms mere moments ago." She replied smirking.

He just stared at her and she saw a brief flash of acknowledgement in his eyes before it vanished. He must have realized that she was far from dumb. Artimes watched him for a moment. He appeared to be deep in thought so she decided that she would take advantage of the situation.

She ran towards him at top speed and punched him square in the jaw. He skidded slightly and staggered but soon regained his balance and his composure. Artimes straightened up out of her attack posture and crossed her arms.

It was clear that he wasn't expecting an attack. The slight red mark on his cheek and jaw proved that she had caught him off guard.

"So what will you do now, Sesshoumaru? This human has just touched your person, hit you square in the jaw, and is openly mocking you." Artimes commented clearly amused.

She was intentionally pressing all of his demonic buttons, and she couldn't really explain why she was doing it in the first place. She just knew that she needed to.

'Come on Sesshoumaru. You are the Aristocratic Assassin, the Killing Perfection. Don't back down from a female that is openly challenging you.' Artimes pleaded internally.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared at her. Inwardly, he was shocked. Shocked that she hit him, shocked that it actually hurt, and shocked that he didn't have her pinned to ground, begging for her life. No, she wouldn't beg for mercy. He could tell from that one punch. She was a fighter, a warrior, a survivor, and damn, he respected her for her bravery and cavalier attitude.

He narrowed his eyes at her, she was clearly amused and clearly challenging him. Oddly enough, his inner beast was quite content. Normally his inner beast would be out for blood, respect, and vengeance but for some odd reason, his beast was happy to let her have her own way.

He growled at her and she didn't even flinch. She adjusted her position to make her fighting stance which had to say was a damn good one. She didn't have any apparent weaknesses in her stance. Very well, he decided that he would test her skills and abilities. He darted forward and their battle began.

After an hour of swapping blows, there was no obvious victor. Sesshoumaru had to admit that she was incredible. When he went for strength, she used speed. When he used speed, she would simply block. When he used accuracy, she used evasion. When he used evasion, she slowed her movements to not expend more energy than necessary.

He had only met a few with a fighting prowess as good as his own and they were his father, the other lords, and his generals. For a human, she was an exceptional fighter. He also made note of the fact that she was using her miko powers to augment her speed, strength, and flexibility. He had used about seventy percent of his demon speed and strength and yet she kept up with his pace easily.

He was actually breathing heavily. He was surprised that human could give him such a workout. She, herself, was also breathing heavily, but her eyes did not lose their fierceness. She smirked at him and amusement mixed with joy flooded her eyes.

Her aura, although steeped in pain, was clearly happy. She was enjoying herself, and Sesshoumaru realized that, he too, was elated. For some unknown reason, this strange human female made him happy.

He turned his focus back to the fight when he felt a sudden increase in power from her. She raced towards him at a speed so fast that he had no time to dodge, but then she jumped, flipped, placed her hands on his shoulders, and pushed him to the ground, knocking the air of out of his lungs and stunning him for a moment.

In the same moment, she twisted and flipped once more to sit on him, effectively straddling him. She had his wrists pinned with her hands and she was smiling. He felt warmth spread through him like fire when gazed into her eyes, the warmth in his body matching the warmth in her eyes.

"How about we call this fight a draw, Sesshoumaru?" She asked smiling softly.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru countered smirking inwardly.

"Because I am tired, that's why." She answered lying down on his chest, her hands moving from his wrists to his chest.

"Are you submitting to this Sesshoumaru?" He asked amused.

He certainly hoped not. She was far too much fun. She raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"Never." She answered simply.

She laid back down on him and rested her head across his left shoulder.

"But I will admit that you are the superior fighter. You have had more years to hone your fighting style and techniques. As well as actual combat situations forcing you to improve your abilities. Combining that with your demonic speed and strength and it makes you one tough son of a bitch to bring down." She whispered closing her eyes.

Sesshoumaru wondered if it was possible to be both prideful and humble at the same time, because this woman was clearly both. Her pride made it so that she would not submit, but her humility allowed her to state the reasoning behind her fatigue without diminishing her honor.

"What is your name, miko?" He asked.

He needed to know her name… to be certain that it was _her_.

"Miko?" She echoed confusion in her voice, "I'm not a miko. I don't have spiritual powers."

She had not revealed her name, but she did reveal that she did not know that she was a miko and had been using her powers during their fight without even knowing she was doing it.

"This Sesshoumaru will explain later. Tell me your name." He replied impatience entering his voice.

She chuckled softly and he discovered that he liked the sound of it. She cuddled up to him and again he felt the warmth spread through his body like fire. She opened her eyes for moment only to let them drift close again as she was beginning to doze.

"My name is Artimes." She said softly before falling asleep.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. Artimes, the woman with crimson hair and sapphire eyes, the woman of his dreams was real and was sleeping comfortably on his chest. That's when he felt it. He felt the peaceful tranquility that he only experienced in his dreams, but this time it was real.

_She_ was real, but then the sad truth reared its head as reality came crashing in. She was human, not demon, and even worse, she was a miko, a miko who had no knowledge of her powers.

He stood, cradling her in his arms, her head against his left shoulder, careful not to wake her. He couldn't leave her, but she was human and refused to follow in his father's footsteps. Inside himself, there was a battle waging. His inner beast began to stir and what it said next settled the matter.

'**She is ours. She is pack. We will protect her.**' His beast growled effectively ending the struggle within himself.

He frowned inwardly. It was unusual for his beast to care for a human, let alone claim her as pack, but at the same time, he didn't feel the need or want to argue.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru snapped.

The little demon ran towards him and bowed.

"Yes milord?" Jaken asked trembling.

He glanced at the woman in his arms then to Jaken.

"We are leaving." He answered turning to leave.

"But what of the human female, my lord? She openly disrespected you and challenged your authority, milord." Jaken stated.

He sent Jaken a 'death glare' and growled. Jaken bowed deeply, muttering apologies. He turned and walked away.

"Wait for me, milord!" Jaken squealed running to catch up.

He looked down at Artimes once more. She slept peacefully, a small smile on her lips. He inwardly vowed to protect her. He would allow no one to harm his 'little miko.'

Author's Rant

Lady A: I know, I know. This chapter was a tad short and Chapter Six will also be short, but Chapter Seven will make up for it.

Inuyasha: Wow, there were no flashbacks this time. I'm impressed.

Lady A: *smiles* I told you there wouldn't be any flashbacks in this one.

Sesshoumaru: *glares at Lady A* You made this Sesshoumaru appear weak.

Lady A: It could have been a lot worse, Fluffy. This isn't a dominance piece; it's more of an equality piece.

Sesshoumaru: *growls at the nickname Fluffy* You will address this Sesshoumaru as Lord Sesshoumaru.

Artimes: Sesshy, stop being so mean to Lady A. Otherwise she might turn you into a real pansy, a whipped pansy at that.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at Artimes as if to say 'She wouldn't?' and Artimes returned the look with one that said 'She would and she would be an evil, sadistic bitch with a smile when she does it.'

Sesshoumaru: Please continue doing your best with portraying the cast accurately. *stalks off, not before grabbing Inuyasha before the baka could say something stupid*

Lady A and Artimes: *giggles and does a high five*

Lady A: Please Review. More reviews, more chapters. Warning: Flames will be laughed at.


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

Author's Rant

Lady A: Alright, time for Chapter Six: Explanations. Keep in mind that this chapter will be shorter than normal. Chapter Seven and Eight will make up for it, believe me.

Kurama: What do you have in mind, Lady A?

Lady A: *shocked* Kurama, what the heck are you doing here?

Kurama: I came to offer my assistance, Lady A. Although I did find a few hints to future chapters in your previous ones.

Lady A: *chuckles* You noticed that, did you? I was wondering if someone was going to catch that. (To her readers) Kurama is right. There are some obvious hints but there is one that isn't so obvious and will be revealed in either Chapter 9 or 10 . At the time I was writing, I didn't know that had placed hints within the storyline so this story is literally writing itself.

Kurama: *chuckles* It just goes to show that you have an excellent imagination and have the instinct for storytelling, my lady.

Lady A: *glares at Kurama* Stop buttering me up, Kurama. You will not get the girl in my other story so quit trying.

Kurama: *sighs and gives Lady A a sad smile* I know, but she is still more beautiful than a rose. You cannot hold it against me for trying. I am, after all, a thief.

Lady A: *sniffles* I will have to do a story to make it up to you, Kurama. You know how much I love you, you sexy fox.

Kurama: *smiles and bows* I thank you, my lady. Readers, please enjoy Chapter 6 of Destiny of a Dream.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter Six: Explanations

*Dream Sequence*

There he was, standing before her, the silver haired man bathed in moonlight. She smiled and ran towards him. The barrier, the once separating them, shattered, allowing her to reach him. She placed her hand in his and embraced him.

"Sesshoumaru." She said softly.

Tears of relief and joy were streaming down her face.

"Artimes." He replied holding her close.

She looked up into his golden eyes and smiled widely.

"Finally." They said together, clinging to each other, fire and ice in perfect harmony.

*End Dream Sequence*

All faded to darkness and Artimes awoke feeling rather warm and comfy. She opened her eyes slowly and allowed them to adjust to the light. She appeared to be in a small clearing with flowers appearing here and there. She felt something soft on her arm and focused on the furry like object that was draped over and around her. She placed her hand on it and marveled at its silky like texture. She stroked it, enjoying the feel of the fur in between her fingers. She felt something shiver next to her and frowned when something tightened around her waist.

It wasn't uncomfortable just unexpected. She moved the furry like object aside and saw two clawed hands encircling her waist. She glanced up to see a pair of, very curious and slightly amused, gold eyes. Then it clicked and realization dawned on her. The hands belonged to Sesshoumaru and it was him who had shivered when she stroked his mokomoko, an extension of himself. She smiled softly.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru." She said, not breaking away from his curious gaze.

"Good afternoon." He corrected with his usual cold tone.

She looked up at the sky and calculated with help from the sun's position in the sky that it was around two or three in the afternoon.

"Well then. Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru." She replied looking back at him, clearly amused.

He shifted his head slightly to the side, confusion flickered across his eyes fleetingly before returning to their usual impassiveness. She had seen it and started giggling when she realized how much he acted like a dog just then.

"What is so amusing, miko?" He asked.

Miko? Why did he keep calling her miko? She _wasn't_ a miko. If she had been, wouldn't Kagome have told her and trained her? She was confused and slightly agitated. She was going to get some answers, damn it.

"Why do you call me miko?" She asked hiding her irritation with confusion.

"Because you are a miko." He stated simply.

She wanted to slap him, but went with patience.

"If I was a miko, Kagome would have told me and subsequently train me. Since this did not happen, I am not a miko." She replied matter-of-factly.

His eyes held recognition when she had said Kagome. At least the baka had a little more information about her.

"Your powers are difficult to sense. Your chaotic aura clouds them from detection." He said flatly.

She looked away from Sesshoumaru and her hand rose to her chin and her eyes closed. Hadn't Inuyasha said something to similar to that?

"Geez. No wonder your scent and aura were so chaotic." His voice echoed in her mind.

Her eyes snapped open and her hand returned to her lap. She shifted in his arms to fully face him.

"That's what Inuyasha had said. He said my aura was chaotic. He never did explain and I didn't think to ask." She explained.

Artimes watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened at the mention of Inuyasha.

"How do you know my little brother?" He asked coldly.

His eyes narrowed and she sighed. She wondered if those two would ever get along…probably not.

"Half brother actually." She stated looking straight into his eyes.

He raised an eyebrow and Artimes suppressed the urge to chuckle. She had thrown him for a loop again.

"I know him because he is my best friend. Actually he is like an elder brother to me. That baka was super protective. Anyways I met him four years ago in the other world." She explained.

She saw amusement come and go in his eyes when she had referred to Inuyasha as a baka.

"Other world?" Sesshoumaru echoed, "So you are not from this world, but another?"

What else would she mean by 'other world'? She sighed inwardly and decided to explain.

"Yep. Hmmm…how to explain this? I'm from the same world that Kagome came from. From my perspective, this world is the past, a period of time referred to as the Warring States Era or Feudal Era. From your perspective, this world is the present and the world I come from is the future, a time referred to as the Modern Era. The distant between these two eras is a time span of or around five hundred years." She explained her hands making gestures to clarify her point.

Sesshoumaru looked to be deep in thought, but keeping with the flow of the conversation he asked another question.

"How did you travel from that world to this one?" He asked, his curiosity barely contained on his face.

He was curious and honestly interested. She realized then that she was a puzzle to him. Takia had sent her way riddle after riddle, puzzle after puzzle, always forcing her to think, to observe, and to expect the unexpected. It seemed Sesshoumaru was learning what it felt like to have his curiosity take full control just like it had done with her and Takia's puzzles.

"Excellent question, Sesshoumaru. As to the exact specifics, I have no idea, but I do know the catalyst or the cause of my being brought to this world. It were these bracelets. They attached themselves to me and then a vortex opened up and pulled me into it. I'd wager a guess a similar event happened when I exited, correct?" She answered and he nodded in answer to her question.

She lifted her arms and revealed the silver bracelets. Sesshoumaru reached up and took her wrist. She blushed slightly as he took her hand in his. He leaned forward and examined the bracelet. He then attempted to pull the bracelet off, but the bracelet then began to glow, the light pulsing every time he tried to remove it.

"That's weird. The bracelets are acting very similar to the beads of subjugation that Inuyasha wears." She commented touching his hand.

He removed his hand and returned it to her waist. She shifted to the side and got more comfortable in his lap. She then began her examination of the bracelets. They were identical. Both were silver and both had dark sapphire like stones embedded in them. They had no markings or identifiable deviations. There was nothing to make them stand out in anyway.

She frowned then tried removing the bracelet herself, in hopes that she could remove them since she was the wearer. Alas she achieved the same result as Sesshoumaru. She sighed and gave up. She rested her head against Sesshoumaru's chest, her right encircling him and resting on his back while her left she placed on his chest. She felt him stiffen, but he relaxed after a moment.

"Will you explain why my aura is chaotic?" She asked letting her eyes drift close.

"Your aura is tainted." He began.

Her eyes snapped open and she stiffened. Her left hand immediately clutched his haori out of pure instinct. Tainted how? How could her aura possibly be tainted? Could it have been the cause of all those strange things in her life? Was it her fault people had died?

"It is tainted by pain." He continued bringing his hand up and covering hers.

"Pain?" She whispered, "But how can that be? I'm not in pain."

She was worried, beyond worried. What if all the strange deaths, what if Takia's death had been her fault? Was she to blame? She was scared and she had no doubt that Sesshoumaru could sense it.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt her stiffen and clutch his haori. Her aura showed worry, guilt, sorrow, and a not so healthy dose of fear. Why was she afraid? What did she have to fear? Moreover, what caused the feelings of guilt and sorrow? He examined her aura more closely. Her aura expressed her emotions, yes, but the pain it was expressing was not physical or mental and it certainly wasn't emotional. It seemed to originate deep within her, perhaps from her soul.

He frowned inwardly, but in order for her soul to taint her aura to this extreme was impossible. No soul could bare that much pain and survive. The soul would simply shatter from the strain and yet here she was still very much alive and very much in her own mind. Artimes was such a mystery and his curiosity was driving him mad.

He needed to find answers and to do that he needed her by his side. His inner beast chuckled at his counterparts thoughts. Sesshoumaru growled inwardly and pushed his inner beast aside. He would evaluate the odd behavior of his inner beast later. Now he needed to reassure his miko.

"Do not worry, little miko. This Sesshoumaru will find the answers you seek." He promised tightening his grip on her waist.

Artimes shifted in his arms to look at him. Her eyes held mischief and amusement. What was she thinking about? She was certainly a puzzle, a puzzle he intended to solve.

"So you plan on keeping me around, eh Sesshoumaru? I must be quite the mystery to you." She said smiling.

Could she read minds or was he losing his touch? Before he could respond she spoke again.

"If I am to travel with you then I will need a sword to protect myself." She stated.

A sword? Why would she need a sword? She was a miko. Would she not prefer a bow and a quiver of arrows?

"Before you ask, I am very good at archery, but I am far better at swordplay." She said while slipping her arms around his neck.

He was too shocked by her previous statement to object to her wrapping her arms around his neck. He also did not object when she laced her fingers through his hair. He was too busy thinking. How did she do that? It was as if she had read his mind, just pluck the thoughts right of his head. There were times when females, whether human or demon, were frightening. This definitely was one of those times.

He mentally shook himself free from those thoughts and focused on where he could attain a sword for her. Artimes was busy examining his hair with fascination and he smiled inwardly. He would need to get her a sword that was special. Yes, a unique sword for a unique woman, but where could he find such a weapon. He was vaguely aware of Artimes untangling herself from him and his mokomoko. He allowed it and watched her walk over to Jaken.

He watched curiously as she opened her bag, pulled out a small knife and began peeling the apples that Jaken had gathered earlier. She rinsed the apples in a nearby stream then placed them on a cloth she pulled out from her bag. She cut the apples into slices and tossed the cores towards the forest edge where they were picked up by squirrels and the like. She then produced a bottle of spice and sprinkled some on to each slice. She handed a slice to Jaken and he ate it. A look of joy on the imp's features.

Artimes chuckled and Sesshoumaru reveled in its sound. He was truly intrigued that her voice was so pleasing to his ears. He watched his miko and his servant finish the apples and clean up. An idea popped through his head about a certain sword but he couldn't take her _there_, could he?

"What are the bracelets called?" He asked as she pulled a brush out of her bag.

She began to unbraid her hair then stopped to answer his question.

"They're called the 'Celestial Bracelets'. Why?" She asked after she finished unbraiding her hair and began brushing it.

He was momentarily distracted from his thoughts. He watched her brush her hair and realized it was quite long, nearly as long as his own. It flowed beautifully down her back and shined like liquid fire. She began humming a tune he recognized. It was called 'Prayer of the Stars' and he had only heard it once from a traveling monk. The monk had told him that the song was known to a select group of monks and mikos who were gifted above and beyond their fellow kind.

Sesshoumaru had heard later that this 'select' group had been completely destroyed. So how could she know a song that hasn't been sung in over a hundred years? He snapped out of his reverie when she had said 'Celestial'. His mind immediately flickered to the East. Perhaps she could claim the Soul Sword, and, in the process, learn more about her soul.

"This Sesshoumaru will take you to the Celestial Temple." He stated fully expecting to have to explain to her where he was taking her and why.

She put her brush away and turned to face him.

"The Celestial Temple is where the Soul Sword is, is it not?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Indeed. You know of the temple?" He asked coolly.

He was surprised that she knew about the temple. Most humans had no knowledge of it and he expected that her being from the future, she would have had even less of a chance of knowing. She nodded and explained.

"When I met Inuyasha four years ago, I started researching the Feudal Era. From politics to Herbology to myths and legends. I guess you could say I was a little obsessed and I really wanted to impress Inuyasha with my knowledge at the time. There were quite a few legends about the Celestial Temple and the mysterious Soul Sword, which was said to have the ability to unlock a soul's true power." She explained walking over to him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his approval. Artimes was well versed and well educated. He was very pleased. He smirked slightly which earned him a smile in return from his miko. He turned away and started walking East towards the temple. He heard her quickly follow and he smiled inwardly.

"Come Jaken." She called to his servant.

A small smile appeared and disappeared across his face. Artimes came and walked beside him. She was definitely interesting to say the least. He enjoyed her presence and he realized life would not be the same without her.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter 6 complete! Chapter Seven is where things get hectic. I mean really hectic. There will be a major test of their friendship and it seems that something is lurking in the shadows.

Inuyasha rushes forward and clasps his hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha: Stop talking or you will ruin it.

Inuyasha felt a sword pricking into his neck.

Hiei: You will release Lady A immediately.

Inuyasha released Lady A and backs away.

Lady A: *smiles* Well if it isn't my favorite spitfire.

Artimes appears and lands on Hiei.

Artimes: Hi Hiei. Could you do me a favor?

Hiei: I might consider it if you get off me.

Artimes: Oops. *stands up* Sorry. Now about my favor.

Hiei: Hn?

Artimes: Could you protect Lady A from all the bakas that keep showing up and distracting her? She is never going to get the story done if fox boy, mutt face, and wolf pup keep showing up and bothering her.

Lady A grabs Hiei and walks away. Artimes giggles then knocks Inuyasha out and drags him away.

Hiei: Review or die by my blade. *Lady A scowls at him*


	7. Chapter 7: Chocolate Crisis

Author's Rant

Lady A: Oh my God, Chapter 7. Warning: There is a **LEMON**. It's kinda necessary. To be more precise it is a **Rape**/**Lemon**. So if you do not like lemons then you are welcome to skip it, but there are a few lines here and there that are kind of necessity. And yes I have the rating is M. At first it was going to be a Lime but then the story demanded a lemon, because the Lime was not enough for a particular action to occur.

Inuyasha: Can you even write a lemon?

Lady A: *glares at Inuyasha* Hiei.

Hiei appears and use his sword to knock out Inuyasha.

Artimes: Sorry Lady A. *tosses Inuyasha outside* I'm guessing the lemon involves me, doesn't it?

Lady A: *nods solemnly* I'm sorry, Artimes, but it's necessary.

Artimes: *sighs* You are the author so I won't put up too much of a fuss. *a glum look on her face*

Hiei walks over and knocks out Artimes.

Lady A: Hiei!

Hiei: Continue the story, woman. *picks up Artimes and carries her to her room*

Lady A sighs heavily and gives her readers a sad look.

Lady A: On to Chapter 7: Chocolate Crisis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter Seven: Chocolate Crisis

"So how long before we reach the Celestial Temple?" Artimes asked a little bored.

"Eight days." He replied sounding bored himself.

They had been travelling for six days already and they had another eight days to go. She remembered Sesshoumaru telling her how she had been blissfully unaware for almost two days after their first meeting. She guessed that the vortex trip must have worn her out more than she thought. Artimes thought back to the first night after she had woken up.

*Flashback*

Artimes walked by Sesshoumaru's side taking in the scenery. They were in a wooded area and the sun was beginning to set, casting orange and red light on the trees and ground. It made the forest look like it was on fire, but it wasn't obviously. They came to a stop near a river and Artimes gave Sesshoumaru a curious look.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked confused.

"We are making camp." He stated glancing at her.

She moved around him so she could face him. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"What for?" She said clearly agitated.

"For you to sleep." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I'm not tired. I'll admit a break from walking would be nice, but I'm not going to waste time trying to sleep. I hate to burst your bubble, Sesshoumaru, but I don't sleep like an average human." She snapped.

He gave her curious look.

"Oh?" He said wanting her to explain.

"Look, I sleep maybe every three to four days without any negative side effects. If I attempt to sleep then I will be even more exhausted and I'll end up sleeping for two or three days straight. It's just better that I sleep normally, okay?" She explained sighing in exasperation.

He growled and she smirked.

"You will tell this Sesshoumaru when you require rest, understood?" He ordered.

She gave him a look that said 'Don't order me around, Sesshoumaru'.

"Please?" He asked almost hesitantly.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise. Did he just say please? She smiled.

"I promise to inform you when I require rest, Sesshoumaru. In the mean time, I will take a break and eat something, kay?" She answered smiling warmly at him.

Sesshoumaru nodded and sat down against a nearby tree.

*End Flashback*

Artimes glanced at Sesshoumaru who seemed to be deep in thought.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced at Artimes for a moment. She appeared to be thinking about something amusing, because a small smile played on her lips. He returned to his own thoughts. They had been walking six days and Artimes hadn't complained at all. Sesshoumaru remembered the events that had transpired four days ago and he was still tempted to ask her about _it_.

*Flashback*

They had been walking for two days and still had a long way to go. Sesshoumaru glanced at his miko only to discover that she was no longer walking beside him. He looked around him and saw her standing a short distance away with an expression of awe on her face. He joined her and saw a large meadow filled with flowers.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

He glanced at her. In that moment, Artimes reminded him of his adopted daughter, Rin. Rin loved flowers and it was apparent that his miko shared his daughter's fascination. Artimes turned to him, her eyes pleading.

"Can we stay here for a little while? Please Sesshoumaru." She pleaded her eyes full of hope.

It was almost like Rin was pleading with him. He couldn't say no. He wouldn't be able to bear seeing Artimes sad, just like with Rin. He nodded his approval and her eyes lit up with happiness. She squealed with delight and ran into the meadow. He watched in amusement when she took off her boots and socks and placed them in her bag. She took off her jacket and placed it in the bag as well. He wondered how it could fit in said bag without it becoming larger. She handed the bag to Jaken.

"Will you hold on to this for me, Jaken?" She asked.

"Of course, my lady." Jaken replied taking the bag and putting the bag's strap over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Jaken." She replied happily and ran further into the meadow.

Sesshoumaru watched her skip and frolic through the meadow. She stopped long enough to admire some flowers. She stood upright when the wind began to blow. She closed her eyes as the wind blew through her hair, lifting it behind her. Sesshoumaru could only stare. She looked so serene in that moment.

A short while later, Artimes started to dance, her hair swirling around her. Her hips moved almost provocatively and Sesshoumaru stared in wonder. She was so fluid, so graceful, and so heart wrenchingly beautiful. Her dancing went on for quite some time before she fell to the ground, surrounded by flowers, and laughing. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and she smiled at him, her eyes full of warmth and light.

"Do flowers please you?" He asked.

Artimes sat up and patted the ground in front of her. He sat down and made himself comfortable.

"Flowers come in all shapes and sizes, colors and fragrances. It shows you how vibrant life is and the incredible adaptability and variety of nature. I learned to appreciate vibrant colors from Inuyasha. He was so full of life and energy." She answered smiling.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Artimes had spoken often of his half brother and it was irritating him.

"You care for him?" He asked but he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I love Inuyasha a great deal. He's my big brother. He gave me a reason to exist, to live. I owe him a lot." She answered smiling softly.

He was slightly shocked. Why would she not have a reason to exist?

"To exist?" He asked, confused.

Sadness entered her eyes.

"Yes. Four years ago I was a very different person. To be honest, I was very much like you. Cold, icy, impassive, having no connections to anyone or anything. The only difference between me and you was that you had a purpose, a dream, something to drive you. I did not have that. I was simply surviving, living from day to day. The strange child that no one wanted. I excelled in all subjects and was an excellent student. People were afraid of me, because strange accidents and deaths occurred around me. I was, in their eyes, a monster cursed to have death follow in my wake." She answered.

Sesshoumaru was having a difficult time imagining his miko like himself. It just didn't seem right. His miko had eyes of fiery sapphires and had a passion and zest for life. Seeing her as a cold, calculating, and impassive woman was completely wrong. Artimes was not a monster in any way and he felt anger towards those who had dared speak of her in such a manner. His inner beast roared its agreement.

"It wasn't until I met Inuyasha that everything changed. When I first met him, I was shocked. He looked completely out of place. We had lunch together and he asked me a question that surprised me." She continued.

"What question?" He asked clearly curious.

"He asked 'Why are you sad?' Of all the questions to ask, I wasn't expecting that one. At the time, I didn't know that my scent and aura were revealing my true emotions. Of course I was cold to him. For a lack of better description, I was a frigid bitch. Inuyasha got pretty upset with my response so much so that he slapped me." She answered chuckling at the memory.

Sesshoumaru became extremely angry. He tried his best to contain it but his eyes were still bleeding red. How dare that half breed harm his miko? Noticing his anger, Artimes reached over to him.

"But it was exactly what I needed." She said quietly touching his hand.

He looked at her and his eyes returned to normal.

"Why?" He asked when he was calmer.

"Up until that point, no one had cared about me. They didn't acknowledge my existence and even when they did they were afraid. So when Inuyasha slapped me, it came as a shock. Inuyasha cared enough to try and help me. It was necessary at the time. That slap forced me to open up; to let the barriers I had put up, come crumbling down, and finally reveal my emotions. Inuyasha saved me from myself. He promised to come back to me and in that moment, I found a purpose, a reason for existing." She explained, crawling into his lap and cuddling up to him.

Sesshoumaru understood what his half brother had done. By forcing Artimes to confront herself, his idiot brother had given her hope to allow her to move forward; to live, not just to survive, but to actually live.

"When Inuyasha was forced back to this world, it felt like something broke inside me and then Kagome left and returned to Inuyasha, to this world. I'm tired of people leaving me, Sesshoumaru. I just want someone to be there for me, to stay with me. I don't want to be alone again." She whispered, clutching his haori.

He smelled the scent of her tears and he felt his heart wrench and twist. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't want her to cry and it hurt that she was crying now. His inner beast whined in frustration. He knew he had to do something to make her stop crying. He glanced around the meadow, his mind frantically trying to find an answer, but all he saw were flowers.

"Do you have a favorite flower, little miko?" He asked.

Artimes sat up and dried her tears. She smiled and inwardly he sighed in relief.

"My favorite flower is a rose. I like red roses, but I think a blue rose would be better. A rose that was royal blue; maybe have a dark or majestic purple on the tips of the petals. That would be so beautiful." She answered happily.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. There was a rose very much like the one she described. It was rare and hard to find. Perhaps he will get one for her. Jaken ran up with a bundle flowers.

"My lady." He said holding them out to her.

Sesshoumaru saw her smile kindly at Jaken and accepted them.

"Thank you, Jaken. I know. I will make a crown of flowers, but I need a special one for the front." She commented.

"I will find one!" Jaken said scurrying away to find the perfect flower.

Artimes chuckled and started making her flower crown. Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him. She glanced up at him and gave him a beautiful smile. Sesshoumaru felt warmth spread through him. He knew that particular smile was the one she gave only to him and it made him happy.

She went back to her work. Jaken came running back with a pale blue flower in hand. Artimes smiled happily and added it to the crown. She stood up and placed it on her head. She spun around a few times, laughing. She walked up to him and smiled.

"How does it look?" She asked still smiling.

"Beautiful." He answered with the first thought that came to mind.

Sesshoumaru mentally kicked himself. He had blurted out what he was actually thinking. Artimes smiled that special smile at him and for a moment, he didn't care what he had said. Just seeing that smile was well worth blurting out his thoughts. He watched her walk over to the river and kneel down.

"Do you think the water is safe to drink?" She asked looking back at him.

He nodded and she reached her hand forward. She stopped and went shock still. He felt her aura shift to surprise, fear, shock then terror. He wondered what was going on in her head to cause such reactions to her aura. Artimes stood up quickly, turned around, and began to run away from the river, but she didn't get very far.

Several tentacles burst from the water and wrapped around her wrists, waist, and ankles. She cried out when she hit the ground and started to be pulled backwards. Sesshoumaru raced forward and slashed the tentacles with his claws, severing them. Artimes got up and took cover behind him. The smell of her fear was driving his inner beast into a panic and he knew he would have to finish the battle quickly before he lost control.

He was about to unsheathe Bakusaiga when Artimes tackled him to the ground. He smelt her blood instantly and saw a bladed tail retract behind him. Artimes had a long gash along her right side and her face was twisted in pain. He scooped her up and carried her a safe distance away. He returned to the battle. He drew Bakusaiga and sliced through the demon.

"Bakusaiga!" He shouted and watched the demon dissolve.

He sheathed his sword. Sesshoumaru returned to Artimes who was now sitting up and clutching her side. He saw relief in her eyes and tears were dangerously close to falling. He knelt before her and brushed away her tears when they fell.

"You are safe." He said simply.

She smiled softly but it vanished quickly. She looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked confused.

Why was she apologizing? The demon attacking was not her fault.

"You were going to die. I had to save you. I couldn't let you die." She whispered tears falling from her face.

He lifted her head with his hand and brushed away her tears once more.

"This Sesshoumaru would not allow himself to be defeated by an inferior demon." He stated confidently.

Anger filled her eyes and he couldn't fathom why.

"Trust me on this, you would have died. I know." She snapped.

He was going to ask how she knew this, but before he could she yelled at him.

"Just drop it okay?! I just knew alright!" She yelled wincing in pain.

It was clear that she wasn't going to tell him and he decided not press the issue. She proceeded to busy herself by cleaning and bandaging her wound. He would ask her later when she wasn't so upset.

*End Flashback*

Sesshoumaru still wanted to know what she had meant, but he did not want to anger her again. She was quite the force to be reckoned with when she was angered. He heard her sigh and glanced over at her.

* * *

Artimes was in desperate need of something to eat and it didn't help that she was becoming tired. It was still early in the morning and she didn't want to stop and sleep. She opted for a different solution. She opened her bag and focused on what she wanted. She grasped hold of the chocolate bar and reminded herself to thank Kagome for enchanting her bag the next time she saw her. She lifted the bar and opened it. She was about to pop a piece into her mouth when she caught Sesshoumaru's curious glance.

"It's called chocolate. It's something sweet to eat. Would you like to try a piece?" She asked holding a piece to Sesshoumaru.

To her delight, he took the piece. He sniffed it hesitantly. She giggled and ate a piece herself, to prove it wasn't poisoned. She watched him as he put it in his mouth. His eyes widened and he stopped walking. For a moment, she thought he was going to hate it. He then looked at her and was shocked when she heard a lone whine emanating from his throat.

She held out another piece and he ate it. She handed a piece to Jaken who ate it as well. Jaken jumped for joy and was silently pleading her with his eyes. She laughed and motioned for them to sit down. Over the course of the next hour, they had eaten eight bars of chocolate. She had called for a stop and Sesshoumaru's low whine was heard once more.

"Un uh, Sesshoumaru. If one eats too much chocolate, you can make yourself sick. I know dogs become very ill and delusional. They experience hallucinations and could go into convulsions. I don't know how it will affect dog demons, so let's wait until tomorrow to make certain you don't have any adverse reactions, kay?" She stated rising to her feet.

Sesshoumaru nodded and rose to his feet as well. He started walking again and she followed. A short while later, Artimes felt like she was being watched. She focused her senses and felt a strange energy. She couldn't pinpoint its exact location. It was being elusive like it didn't want to be found. She shoved the feeling aside and glanced over at Sesshoumaru. He was paler than usual and seemed to be having a slight problem breathing.

Sometime later, Artimes felt that same energy lurking about. It was driving her crazy. She was about to tell Sesshoumaru when he staggered slightly, but continued walking. She glanced back at Jaken for verification because she thought she had been hallucinating. Jaken nodded, his face very worried. Artimes turned back to Sesshoumaru. His pace had slowed and he was beginning to sweat. She took his hand in hers and he glanced at her but continued walking.

Night was beginning to fall and Artimes thanked the Kamis for the sugar rush she had earlier. It had kept her awake and alert throughout the entire day. The strange energy was present again but this time it was much stronger.

"How about we make camp, Sesshoumaru? I'm a little worn out." She suggested.

He nodded and lead them to a small lake close by. Artimes left Sesshoumaru leaning against a tree for support. She had been supporting a bit of his weight ever since midday. Jaken scurried about and made a fire. He then said something about gathering fruit for her and left. Artimes sat down and pulled off her boots and socks and set them aside. She took off her jacket and bag and placed them with her boots.

She pulled a blanket from her bag and rolled it out next to the fire. Her head popped up when the strange energy spiked and she turned to tell Sesshoumaru and gasped. He was hunched over slightly and seemed to be clutching his stomach. She walked over to him and noticed he was extremely pale and sweating profusely. She took his face in her hands and raised his head so she could see his face.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked noticing his pupils were dilated and he was shivering a little.

"Hn?" He asked barely registering that she was touching him.

"Are you okay?" She asked very worried.

He smiled slightly. Artimes felt the energy spike again.

"What worries you, little miko?" He asked almost playful.

Now she was scared. Sesshoumaru rarely shows emotions outside of boredom or anger and he was smiling. Not to mention, he called her 'little miko' in such a way that could be considered way too friendly.

"Sesshoumaru, you need rest. You're having a reaction to the chocolate. You need to lie down." She suggested trying to move him towards the blanket she had laid out earlier.

He circled his arms around her waist and his crashed lips onto to hers in a very passionate kiss. They separated and Artimes felt the energy again when he began to nuzzle her neck, trailing kisses up and down.

"Um…Sesshoumaru, you're not yourself. You need to sleep this off." She suggested blushing like mad.

***Warning: Rape/Lemon Starts Now!***

She bit back a moan when he slipped his hand under her skirt and in between her thighs. He stroked her gently through the cloth. She was beginning to pant as pleasure coursed through her. She was mentally cursing herself for wearing a skirt. She knew Sesshoumaru would be angry if she let this go any further.

She really did moan when she felt his fingers slide into her. She grinded against him involuntarily. He kissed her again, gentler this time, and he placed his hand on the small of her back. She had to stop this, but at the same time she didn't want to. She felt the strange energy again and something clicked in her mind. Someone was controlling Sesshoumaru, making him do this. It wasn't him but someone else. She summoned all her willpower and pushed away from him.

"Sesshou…" She tried talking, but her mouth became very busy and she was pushed to the ground.

Sesshoumaru was too out of it to notice her desperate attempts to get away. Artimes watched helplessly as his claws slashed through her shirt and bra. He tossed aside the remnants and his mouth and hands found their way to her breasts. Artimes struggled to get free, but gasped when she felt his claws dig in slightly on her breasts and stomach.

He ripped away her skirt and undies and tossed them aside. He released her long enough to remove his own clothes. Artimes began backing away but was quickly stopped by Sesshoumaru, who placed his full weight on her, crushing out the air from her lungs. She gasped for air when he lifted himself off her.

She felt his fingers slide into her once more and she fought frantically, trying to push him away with her hands. Said hands were quickly pinned above her head and he claimed her mouth once more. Artimes was getting a throbbing headache from the strange energy and it was so strong. It felt like it was coming from everywhere at once, but a strong concentration was emanating from Sesshoumaru. Her mind snapped back to Sesshoumaru when he rubbed his member along her clit.

"Please…don't, Sesshoumaru." She whimpered, tears threatening to fall.

He smiled at her for a moment and Artimes felt her heart lurch. He shoved his member hard inside and she gasped in pain when it broke through her barrier. He began to thrust her vigorously. Artimes thought that pain would subside, but that wasn't the case. The pain was intensifying and it was becoming dangerously close to being unbearable.

With each thrust, the pain grew. The tears she was holding at bay streamed down her face. She screamed in pain, unable to hold it in any longer. Sesshoumaru became shock still and Artimes opened her eyes and saw light return to his eyes.

* * *

The smell of blood and salt accompanied by a scream of anguish snapped Sesshoumaru backed to his senses, but just barely. He felt a dark energy flowing through his body, but didn't have time to focus on it. His eyes widened in shock at the scene before him. Artimes was stripped bare, hands pinned above her head, shallow claw marks on her breasts and stomach, his member thrust deep within her, and tears streaming down her face.

He was enraged, but none of his anger was directed towards her. It was entirely directed at himself. He had harmed his miko, his Artimes. Pain and guilt washed over him as his body began to move against his will. The dark energy coursing through him was controlling his actions. He watched helplessly as his member continued to thrust deep inside of her.

He struggled to break free when he saw the pain on her face intensify. His inner beast howled in rage, desperation and the fierce need to protect his miko. His eyes began bleeding red as he fought the dark energy.

"Please…stop…it hurts." She whispered pain filling her voice.

***End Rape/Lemon***

Those words caused something to break inside Sesshoumaru. His entire being filled fill pain, anguish, disgust, self-loathing, anger, rage, and guilt. He flung himself away from her. He landed on the ground, staggered and fell to kneeling position, hands planted in front of him and he was panting heavily. He looked up at her and watched his mokomoko wrap around her, trying to shield her. She was sitting up and crying, worry and pain in her eyes. His beast took control and whined.

"**We**…**are**…**sorry**…**never meant**…**failed to**…**protect you**…" They said together, unable to form coherent sentences.

Sesshoumaru and his beast were trying desperately to hold on to consciousness, but they were losing the battle. He heard her footsteps but lacked the energy to look up from the ground. She knelt before him and placed her hands on his face. She lifted his head and red met blue.

His eyes widened as they returned to normal. He stared in disbelief for her eyes were filled with warmth, forgiveness, and trust. He felt completely at ease, the peaceful tranquility overtook him and his eyes slipped closed. He let the darkness claim him while basking in her warmth.

* * *

Jaken heard his lady's scream and rushed back to camp, his arms full of fruit for his lady. He could smell her blood and tears and ran even faster. As he entered camp, he saw both his lord and lady, naked. He watched as his lord flung himself away from her. His lord's mokomoko wrapped around her trying to cover her naked body.

She approached Lord Sesshoumaru, knelt before him, and held his face in her hands. His lord collapsed into unconsciousness on her lap. Once again, she was crying. Jaken abandoned the fruit and raced to the weeping female.

"My lady, what happened?" He asked worried.

She looked up at him and Jaken was taken aback. Her eyes were filled with tears, pain, worry, shock, and desperation, all were presently swirling in her eyes.

"Jaken, help me…He's sick…something…something was controlling him. I-I don't know what it was. We need to…um…we need to get him to the fire and we need water to clean him up." She answered stuttering from shock but trying desperately to think straight.

"I will get the water immediately, my lady." He replied scurrying away.

By the time he had returned, Lady Artimes had placed Lord Sesshoumaru on the blanket near the fire and had already redressed him in his hakamas. His lord was breathing heavily and was covered in a thick sheen of sweat. He placed the water before her and she took several cloths from her bag and wet them. She cleaned his lord's face, neck, and chest. She placed a damp cloth across his lord's forehead to soothe his fever.

"What happened, milady?" Jaken asked quietly.

"Do you remember the chocolate we had this morning?" She asked her eyes transfixed on his lord's face.

"Yes milady, it was very delicious." He commented licking his lips when he remembered the taste.

Artimes's lips twitched, but then returned to their glum position.

"Do you remember what I said about dogs becoming ill from eating too much chocolate and the warning I gave to Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

He nodded wondering when his lady would get to the point.

"It made him ill…it made him weak. Something or someone took advantage of his vulnerable state." She stated.

"But what or who could do that?" Jaken asked dumbfounded.

Who could possibly have the power to control his Lord Sesshoumaru?

"I don't know. I had been feeling a strange energy all day. Every time I went to try and tell Sesshoumaru about it, his condition got worse and I would forget about it." She answered fresh tears falling.

"Damn it. It's my fault. If I hadn't given him the chocolate. He never would have been weakened. Damn it, damn it, damn it. He'll hate me for making him vulnerable. I should leave so I don't ever weaken him again!" She cried her voice filled with guilt and pain.

"No, my lady! If you leave, Lord Sesshoumaru would be very upset. You are a member of his pack and under his protection. Your safety is his responsibility. It is not your fault. You did your best to try and stop him from harming you and in the end you gave him the strength to break free from the force that was controlling him!" He ranted, desperately trying to ease the woman's sorrow.

She looked up at him, her face holding so many emotions. A war was waging in her eyes. She was trying to make a decision but was still in too much shock and pain to think properly. Her eyes returned to his lord, a steady stream of tears rolling down her face. Jaken did not understand why he felt the need to comfort this girl, but she was his lady and she had been kind to him from the very beginning.

She always smiled and said nice things to him. She had asked many questions, but he did not mind answering them. Her questions were not simple ones and it showed how truly intelligent and curious she was. But to see his lady in such distress, he hurt. It actually pained Jaken to see her this way. He wanted her to smile, to laugh, to ask questions, and make her special deserts. He looked up at his lady and came up with a brilliant plan.

"Why don't you go freshen up in the lake? You will want to look your best when Lord Sesshoumaru awakens." He suggested.

The water of the lake was pure and quite cool. He knew the coldness would allow her to settle her mind and think clearly. She looked up at him and then back at his lord. This happened a few more times and he realized she couldn't quite bring herself to leave his lord's side. It was obvious that she cared greatly about his Lord Sesshoumaru.

"I will tend to Lord Sesshoumaru." He commented.

She bit her bottom lip and then nodded. She grabbed her boots, jacket, and bag and walked quickly to the lake. About an hour had passed and she returned. She was wearing a traditional Japanese shirt that was a light sandy color. She was wearing 'blue jean shorts' and still wore her crimson boots. Her hair was loose and freely flowing down her back.

Jaken noticed that she had calmed considerably, but she still looked miserable. His lord's mokomoko was still clinging to her like she might crumble and vanish. If his lord's mokomoko was any indication, then his lord cared greatly for this human female. Jaken shuddered slightly. His lord would be very angry if something happened to her. Jaken decided to make it his personal mission to protect her and tend to her every need.

They tended to Lord Sesshoumaru for the next four days, his condition improving every passing day. With his lord's improvement, his lady's mood changed as well. She began asking questions and so Jaken went into a long explanation describing youkais, strengths and weaknesses, every demon he could think of, classifications, youkai society, etiquette and protocol, laws, ceremonies, rituals, marks, the lords of the other domains, a lord's duties, a lady's duties, the palace, his lord's generals and army, his lord's mother, and his lord's adopted daughter, Rin.

She listened tentatively and only interrupted to ask him to clarify something with a more in depth explanation. He was quite happy with how she soaked up all the knowledge given to her and even happier that she was listening to him. It was the end of the fourth day that he realized Lady Artimes was about to collapse from extreme fatigue and worry. She had not slept for almost a week and it was starting to show.

"My lady, you need rest." Jaken informed.

"I know, but…" She started.

"No buts. Lord Sesshoumaru would have my have my head if he were to learn that I let you neglect your health for so long. Now go to sleep, you silly girl." He scolded.

She smiled weakly at him and laid down next to Lord Sesshoumaru. His lord's mokomoko shifted and made a small pallet for her to rest on. Within moments, she was sound asleep. Jaken sighed. At least this human listened to him. He smiled slightly as the sun set. He was glad Lady Artimes was with his Lord Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru awoke with stars overhead. He slowly sat up, testing his body responses. He noticed that he was not wearing his haori and didn't really mind much. He glanced to his left and saw Artimes sleeping on his mokomoko. His eyes widened in shock as he remembered what he had done. Why? Why was she still here? Why didn't she run away?

"Sesshoumaru…" She said quietly, pulling him from his thoughts.

Had she awakened? He looked down and saw she was still asleep. Was she dreaming about him?

"Please forgive me." His chest tightened as she spoke, "I made you weak. I'm so sorry."

She was begging him for forgiveness and it hurt him. Did she think that he would blame her? No, of course he wouldn't. He had felt the dark energy and had fought against it. That energy wanted to do his miko harm and his eyes went red from rage. He would find whoever used him to harm his miko and make them suffer a slow, lingering, and painful death.

She whimpered causing his eyes to return to normal. He looked at her and felt the pain in his chest. Why? Why did it hurt so much knowing what he had subjected her to? He reached his hand forward and cupped her cheek. He was surprised that she leaned into his touch. She still trusted him? Even after everything he had done, he still had her trust…why? His inner beast pawed at him and gave him a possible explanation.

'**She is our friend, she is pack, and she trusts us**.' It said knowingly.

'This Sesshoumaru does not have friends merely allies.' He thought.

His beast snorted.

'**She is our friend, she is pack, she trusts us and we will not fail her again**.' His beast stated.

Sesshoumaru gave up trying to argue with his beast. His inner beast had already sided with his miko and it was pointless to try and fight his animal side.

'This Sesshoumaru will never harm her again. This Sesshoumaru will protect her. This…_I_ will not fail again.' He vowed.

His beast nodded in agreement and retreated to the recesses of his mind.

"Never again." He whispered aloud.

* * *

Artimes awoke with a jolt. It was early morning and the sun was barely beginning to lighten the sky. She looked around and discovered that Sesshoumaru was missing. She began to panic and her eyes began to fill with tears. Did he leave her? Was he so disgusted by her that he would abandon her? She felt something shift beneath her. She looked down and realized it was Sesshoumaru's mokomoko.

She sighed in relief as it wrapped around her body once more. She dried her tears. For a moment, she thought Sesshoumaru had left her all alone. She stood up and shivered in the early morning air. Sesshoumaru's mokomoko wrapped tighter around her in an attempt to warm her. She stroked it lovingly. No, Sesshoumaru would not abandon her.

She glanced around the camp until her eyes fell upon Jaken's sleeping form. He had his head propped against the staff of two heads and he was leaning against a large boulder. The poor little youkai had had less sleep than she did. She smiled softly and walked over to the lake. She focused on the shimmering surface of the lake, her mind wandering back to that night.

*Flashback*

Jaken had suggested that she take a bath and when the mokomoko shifted across her bare skin, she became painfully aware that she was naked. She grabbed her things and headed for the lake. She knelt down and pulled bathing products from her bag, shampoo, conditioner, soap, a towel, and a fresh pair of clothes. The mokomoko slipped from her body, rather begrudgingly, and fell to the ground.

She slipped into the lake and shivered. The water was quite cold and she was thanking the Kamis for it. The temperature of the water allowed her mind to settle and she began mapping out the events of the day. She dipped her head below the water to wet it. When she resurfaced, she began to wash and condition her hair. She thought about the strange and mysterious energy that she had been sensing the entire day. Every time Sesshoumaru's condition worsened, the strange energy got stronger.

It wasn't until Sesshoumaru had started kissing her that she realized that the energy was directed towards him. She had fought against him and tried to bring him back to himself, but to no avail. Artimes rinsed her hair and started washing her body, careful of the shallow wounds on her breasts and stomach. They stung a bit, but it paled in comparison to the pain she had felt when Sesshoumaru, for a lack of a better phrase, 'popped her cherry'.

She may have been a virgin, but she wasn't an idiot. She had read enough books to know that when a woman lost her virginity that there was the initial pain, but it would eventually subside. That wasn't what happened. With each thrust, the pain intensified. It had wreaked havoc throughout her entire body like she was being stabbed a million knives.

She rinsed her body and just soaked in the cold water, gazing at the stars. She remembered when Sesshoumaru had come back to his senses. She had seen the pain, anger, and guilt when his body moved without his permission. When she cried out, her words seem to give him the strength to break free from the strange energy controlling him.

"Please…stop…it hurts…" Her voice echoed her mind.

Artimes squeezed her eyes shut. The image of his face burned in her mind. She had seen so many emotions run across his face; pain, anguish, disgust, self-loathing, anger, rage, and guilt. She felt the energy vanish as if driven out by the torrential onslaught of his emotions. She opened her eyes and felt a fresh batch of tears falling down her face.

She had never wanted to hurt Sesshoumaru. He had been her strength, her hope, and her comfort for her entire life even if he didn't know it. She pulled herself together, washed her face, and climbed out of the lake. She put her bathing products away, dried herself off, placed the towel in her bag, and quickly got dressed. Her thoughts returned to Sesshoumaru as she pulled out her brush and brushed her hair.

"**We…are…sorry…never meant…failed to…protect you…**" His voice echoed in her mind.

His inner beast had been talking for both of them. She felt his mokomoko wrap around her as she returned her brush to her bag. Even now, his mokomoko, an extension of himself, was trying desperately to protect her, to shield her, to comfort her. She stroked the silky fur and realized that deep down, Sesshoumaru really care for her.

She smiled slightly. She thought it strange, considering they had known each other for a little over a week, and half that time one or the other was asleep. She felt the tears coming back but she pushed them aside and returned to camp. She felt Jaken's eyes are her but she didn't care. She knelt nest to Sesshoumaru and removed the damp cloth from his forehead.

She stroked his face and was surprised that he leaned into her touch. She remembered the look of disbelief and relief he had when he looked into her eyes. She didn't know what he had seen, but it somehow gave him peace. Shortly after, he collapsed into her lap.

She lifted his head and placed it on her lap. She brushed his bangs from his face and cupped his cheek. She blamed herself for making him weak. She should have never given him the chocolate, because of her, he became vulnerable. It was the perfect opportunity that the strange energy needed. Tears filled her eyes once more. It was all her fault. She should leave him, but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

'Don't ever give up. Keep going even when all seems lost.'

Is that what Sanji meant?

'I'll find you Sesshoumaru and when I do I won't ever let go even if it means hell and high water.'

Artimes remembered her promise to herself, but could she keep that promise? A tear fell from her face and landed on Sesshoumaru's crescent moon. It glowed for a moment and she heard Sesshoumaru's voice, although his lips did not move.

'Stay with me, Artimes.' He cried out, longing in his voice.

Her eyes opened wide in shock. She felt something warm spread through her like fire, but it didn't hurt and it wasn't painful. She dried her tears and made a silent vow. She would stay with him and she would become stronger. She'll become so powerful so that no one would challenge her and her Sesshoumaru.

She caressed his cheek gently and a small smile appeared on her lips. She would be loyal to him. She would never submit, but he would have her loyalty, her faith, and her trust. He was her friend, her comrade, her companion, and her ally. She would fight to protect him and fill his days with joy and laughter. She would stay by his side forever.

* * *

Artimes was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the mokomoko disappear. She turned around to see where it had gone and discovered it had returned to its master. Sesshoumaru stood before Artimes wearing his usual mask of indifference.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru." She said relief running through her.

He looked exactly as he had when they first met; strong, proud, and icy. She walked towards him unafraid. Her hands reached out and touched his face. His eyes widened slightly so she knew she had caught him off guard. She brushed back his bangs and stroked his face gently.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked worry in her eyes.

"This…I am fine." He replied dropping the third person.

She smiled softly and her hands moved from his face to his neck, and down to his chest. They encircled him and she embraced him tightly.

"I was so scared. You didn't wake up for four days and I thought I might lose you." She admitted.

She had been scared, but she believed in his strength. It didn't make her any less scared though. The prospect of losing Sesshoumaru was terrifying. She felt his arms wrap around her and he held her close.

She was a little surprised. Everything she learned about Sesshoumaru from her brother and sister, did not match up with what he had been doing since they first met. He was cold at first, but it didn't stay that way for long. He had sparred with her, carried her, held her, indulged her, saved her, and had been a perfect gentleman. Her mind was reeling at how different he was acting from what she had learned about his behavior.

"I am sorry. I failed to protect you." He apologized tightening his hold around her.

She was stunned. He was 'apologizing' to her! For a second, she thought he had been possessed. She wanted to say 'Who are you and what have you done with the real Sesshoumaru' but she held her tongue, savoring the moment. She sighed and stepped back from him, her hands resting on his chest. She saw the pain flash through his eyes before returning to their usual impassiveness. She had best tell him what had happened or he would continue to blame himself.

"It wasn't your fault, Sesshoumaru. It was mine. Something was controlling you. I felt it. It's my fault for not putting the pieces together sooner." She explained.

He looked confused and a little angry. She sighed again and took his face in her hands. He leaned down so she wouldn't have to stretch and inwardly she smiled.

"I had been sensing a strange energy all day. It kept popping in and out. It was elusive and hard to detect like it didn't want to be found. As your condition became worse, it became stronger. At the time, I was too worried about you to pay attention to it. I had told you about what kind of effect chocolate had on normal dogs, about how they become ill and delusional. I didn't know how it would affect dog demons.

It was my fault that you became vulnerable and that strange energy took advantage of the weakness that I had unknowingly created. Whatever that energy was, it was after you or me or perhaps wanted to make a rift between us, but I refuse to submit. Not to you or anyone else. I will not be claimed or owned or possessed like some piece of property. I have my own mind and my own heart.

I give my loyalty, my respect, my faith, and my trust to those whom I have deemed worthy. Very few have it, but there is only one that I wish to stay with, one who has my complete faith and total trust…and that is you, Sesshoumaru." She said watching surprise, shock, and disbelief flicker through his eyes, "Please let me stay with you, Sesshoumaru. Please let me stay by your side forever."

He truly looked dumbfounded. He pulled away from her and she felt the sting of rejection for a split second. He brought up his right hand. In it, was a royal blue rose, its petals tinged in a majestic purple. She stared at it in wonder.

It was the exact same flower she had described to him when they were in the meadow. Her hands, instinctively, reached for it. When both their hands touched the flower, it glowed and she felt a strange warmth wash over her. When the glow faded, Sesshoumaru removed his hand, but the warmth was still there. She looked up at him, confused.

"Rosanis Infinitum. It means Immortal Rose. It feeds off the energy of the owner's soul. If the soul is evil, the rose will turn black and smell of death, but if the soul is good and pure, the rose will flourish and never die. The scent of the rose is unique to the owner. It reflects the scent that is most soothing to its owner." He explained.

She looked at him for a moment. That was the most he had said at a single time…well ever. It made her happy. She sniffed the flower and smiled.

"It smells like the deep forest after the rain." She said and looked up at him to gauge his reaction.

His eyes widened momentarily. She grinned inwardly. She knew the scent very well for it was Sesshoumaru's natural scent.

"Does this mean I can stay with you?" She asked hopeful.

He nodded and she grinned, her eyes full of happiness. She could stay with him and she felt like jumping for joy. She pulled a clip from her bag and clipped the rose to the right side of her hair. She saw amusement and a bit of pride flash through his eyes.

"Does this mean we are friends?" She asked hope springing to life once more.

He nodded then said, "But I do not know what it means to be 'friends'."

She smiled.

"Then I will have to teach you, Sesshy." She said happily.

He growled at the name 'Sesshy'.

"Don't growl at me like that. You gave me a nickname too, remember? You call me 'little miko'. It's only fair that I give you one too. Unless you want me to call you Fluffy?" She commented poking him in the chest.

He growled again and she smirked.

"Sesshy is acceptable, but not it public." He conceded begrudgingly.

She giggled and went to wake up Jaken. The little imp stirred and upon seeing his lord, began to sing his praises. Artimes giggled and unknown to her, Sesshoumaru's eyes filled with warmth at the sound of her laughter. He walked away. Artimes and Jaken quickly followed, chatting away like nothing had transpired. They, once again, continued their journey towards the Celestial Temple.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Holy crow, Chapter 7 is finished!

Inuyasha: Great, she's back to using flashbacks.

Hiei appears and knocks out Inuyasha. Lady A giggles and watches in amusement as Hiei tosses Inuyasha outside.

Yusuke: Hey Lady A! Well done on your story!

Hiei: You will leave now, Detective, or die by my blade.

Yusuke: Bring it on, Hiei. I'm in the mood for a relaxing throw down.

Lady A sighs heavily and tunes out their fight.

Lady A: Please Review. More Reviews, the faster the chapters will be posted. Warning: Flames will be laughed at.


	8. Chapter 8: Shadowy Desires

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter 8 is here. Warning: Lime, not Lemon, but some Lime!

Inuyasha: I can't believe you did that to Artimes!

Artimes: Shut up, Inuyasha! It was necessary for the story so just drop it! *Tears begin to form*

Sesshoumaru: *eyes bleeding red, grabs Inuyasha's neck* You hurt our miko!

Artimes: Sesshy wait! He was just upset that's all.

Sesshoumaru: *drops Inuyasha and nuzzles Artimes's neck*

Artimes: *giggles*

Lady A: *coughs conspicuously* I hate to break this up, but we have a chapter to get to.

Inuyasha: Not before, I know for certain that Artimes is safe!

Lady A: *growls*

Inuyasha: *ears flatten against his head and runs away to find Kagome*

Artimes: *being dragged away by Sesshoumaru* Bye Lady A, see you later!

Lady A: Now Chapter 8: Shadowy Desires

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha.

Chapter Eight: Shadowy Desires

They were now three days from the Celestial Temple. Sesshoumaru glanced at the crimson haired beauty beside him. They had not spoken of the events with the dark energy since the night he gave her the Immortal Rose. He was still in awe that she had remained by his side. She smiled and laughed as though it never happened. Artimes was truly a mystery; a mystery wrapped in an enigma with a few layers of impossible. Sesshoumaru was truly impressed by the power of her will. He was beginning to understand just how strong she was.

He would have to thank that idiot brother of his somehow. Inuyasha had saved his miko and nurtured the strength she now possessed. He growled inwardly. No doubt Artimes will want to pay a visit to that pathetic half breed soon. He pulled himself from his thoughts to observe his miko. She was currently writing in some sort of journal. She had been doing it quite often the last few days. His curiosity demanded satisfaction.

"What are you doing, little miko?" He asked stopping.

She looked at him and smiled. Her smile made him feel warm and tingly. How does she do that? She stopped and faced him.

"I'm writing down everything that I have learned. Jaken told me a great deal about youkai society; customs, duties, ceremonies, marks, and the like. Although I have a perfect memory and have no need to reread anything a second time, I like having a written account in case I wish to teach others." She answered handing him her journal.

He took it and glanced at the writing. He frowned slightly. He didn't understand a word of it. She was writing in some other language or perhaps it was some sort of code?

"Why are you writing it in another language?" He asked returning the journal.

She looked at him confused then realization appeared on her face.

"Oh you mean shorthand." She answered smiling.

"Short hand?" He echoed his turn to be confused.

"Short hand is a method of writing used to condense information. It allows you to save space and write more. It's rather useful when you have limited number of journals to write in. I guess the best similarity I can make is short hand is a lot like a code. Can teach you if you like?" She offered hope filling her eyes.

He nodded his agreement. This 'short hand' could prove to be very valuable in war time situations. He smirked inwardly at the prospect. Having a completely unknown form of writing would undoubtedly be in his favor. He may just have to implement this unique writing style sooner, to prevent critical information from falling into the wrong hands.

He started walking and glanced back at his miko. She was smiling widely and took her place by his side. Her smile froze in place and her eyes dimmed. She stopped walking and so did he. He felt many emotions running through her aura; fear, anger, rage, and one he did not expect, hatred. Her eyes returned to their usual brightness and she started walking again. He was going to ask her what happened, but opted for walking beside her.

He made note that her entire demeanor changed. She was frosty, alert, and slightly tense as if waiting for battle. Her eyes were cold, calculating, and impassive. Her eyes flickered to their surroundings. It was like she was actively trying to sense something. Sesshoumaru scanned the area of the forest they were walking through. This forest was relatively large and yet he did not hear nor sense any animals or demons. There was no birdsong, no rustling, no buzzing, and no sound of any kind. The forest was too quiet and he knew something was amiss.

He heard Artimes growl at his side. Growl? He glanced at her. Her face was still like stone and her eyes were like the hardest ice. It rivaled his own icy demeanor and he, personally, hated to see his miko like this. He was about to say something when she emanated a deep resonating growl from her throat. Her eyes narrowed and she shot through the forest at a speed that was impressive even by demon standards.

He inwardly sighed as Jaken grabbed onto his mokomoko and he raced after her. He caught up with her easily and glanced at her. Her faced had shifted from ice to fire. Her eyes held intense fury and if looks could kill, their supposed target would be incinerated. He snapped his attention back to their present course. There was a strange shimmering in front of them…a barrier? Artimes ran through the barrier with ease, but when Sesshoumaru hit the barrier, he was repelled, the barrier crackling in response. He growled. No one keeps him from his miko.

* * *

Artimes raced through the forest. She had seen the barrier but was too pissed to pay it any mind. She felt the energy of the barrier sizzle and crackle when Sesshoumaru tried to pass through. It seemed that the owner of the mysterious energy wanted to speak to her alone. Artimes already knew this, her vision had told her as much. She knew there was a clearing nearby. That was where she would find _him_. She would make that bastard pay for what he did to Sesshoumaru.

If she wasn't so pissed off, she would have had room to be scared. This guy had the power to take over Sesshoumaru and use him to rape her. The demon lord was very powerful even in a weakened state, so this guy was stronger than him. To make matters worse, the entire forest was completely void of life. There were no animals, or birds, or insects, not even demons were present.

Artimes slowed down and came to a stop in a small clearing. This was the place but where was her host? As if on cue, a shadowy figure appeared. It looked like he just materialized. He had two arms, two legs, body, and head, but she couldn't any definite features. He was murky and enveloped by some sort of dark energy. His eyes were lavender, almost lilac, and he was wearing a smile on his face... or what she assumed to be his face. Artimes growled at him, her body tense and ready for action.

"Impressive growl, little miko." He said his voice a deep and seductive purr.

"Only Sesshoumaru can call me that." She countered analyzing his every movement.

The figure mocked hurt, but continued smiling as if unaware of her evident fury.

"I didn't come here to fight, my pretty." He stated his voice like honey.

Artimes wanted to beat the living crap out of him. This guy made her skin crawl and every word he said made her want to puke.

"What did you come here for?" She asked heatedly.

Her rage was starting to override her better judgment. She desperately wanted to rip this asshole to shreds and let the animals feed on the carcass. She felt an odd sensation at the back of her mind. It felt like Sesshoumaru, like he was trying to calm her. Unbeknownst to her, Sesshoumaru was doing exactly that.

* * *

After the incident that night, Sesshoumaru made certain to have a connection to his miko. It was the reason he gave her the Immortal Rose. When they both touched the rose, it created a link between them. He could see, hear, and feel what she did. What he felt was anger, rage, fury, hatred, and a very strong desire to murder the shadow figure standing before her. He growled at the figure whose lavender eyes were filled with lust. The shadow wanted his miko. Her rage was beginning to blind her. He needed to calm her down so she could think clearly and rationally.

"I came here to get better acquainted with my beautiful miko." The figure stated grinning evilly.

His growl and his miko's resonated together.

"I'm not 'your' anything, pal, so do us both a favor and get lost before I beat the crap out of you." She countered her voice like acid.

The figure began to approach her and she shifted into a fighting stance. The figure took another step, but Artimes did not budge an inch. Sesshoumaru knew that she would not back down. It was against her nature to do so.

"Don't get any closer, you pompous asshole. I still owe you an ass kicking and a slow, lingering, and painful death for what you did to my Sesshoumaru." She warned preparing to do just that.

'My Sesshoumaru'? Sesshoumaru was caught between pride and annoyance at that statement. Annoyance because it was in his nature to be dominant and yet he was proud that she thought so highly of him. He growled slightly at the prospect of _her_ dominating _him_. His beast seemed to be entertaining the idea and was thinking of trying it. He shoved his inner beast back to the recesses of his mind. Now was not the time for such ridiculous thoughts.

"Your Sesshoumaru? You actually forgave him for what he did to you? He raped you and stole your virginity, your innocence and yet you still wish to be with him?" The figure asked trying to manipulate her.

Innocence? She was a virgin when…He felt a new wave of guilt crashed over him. Sesshoumaru had stolen his miko's innocence, a gift to be given to her future husband. Could he get any lower? He heard Artimes chuckle slightly and he frowned. What was so funny?

"Do not take me for a fool. I am far more aware than you believe me to be. If I had to choose someone to give my virginity to then it would be Sesshoumaru. I mean seriously, he is gorgeous. The forgiveness thing is a mute point considering it was you that was controlling him. You forced him to take me against my will. Sesshoumaru never would have done that. His honor would never allow him to commit such a shameful act. I will make you pay for what you have done and I will show you no mercy." She answered glaring at the figure with a great deal of animosity.

The figure chuckled darkly and Sesshoumaru felt the urge to rip out his throat.

"I should have known you would have figured it out, but alas we are here and your lord is not. Why don't we forget the past and get started on our future?" The figure suggested closing the distance between Artimes and himself.

*Lime*

Sesshoumaru felt anger, rage, surprise, shock, disgust, and intense fear from Artimes when the figure grabbed her before she could strike him. The figure held her tightly and slammed his mouth over hers. She gasped for air and he forced himself into her mouth. He grabbed her ass in both of his hands and pressed himself hard against her.

Sesshoumaru watched helplessly as the figure molested his miko. Artimes fought against him but it was painfully clear that he was much stronger than her. The figure used the shadows to hold her in place. He reached his hands into her shirt and grasped her breasts hard, pulling and twisting. She gasped and the figure's mouth claimed hers once more.

The figure slipped her shirt off her shoulders, barely covering her breasts. He trailed kisses up and down, stopping at her cleavage. He slipped his hand down her shorts, his fingers touching her tender spot. Artimes's fear turned into terror as the figure began to slip his fingers inside her.

*End Lime*

Sesshoumaru felt something crack inside Artimes. A power surged from within her and he was temporarily blinded by the sheer magnitude of her raw power.

* * *

Inside her, Artimes was terrified and panicked. The crack she had felt sent wave after wave of searing heat. Her entire body felt like it was burning from the inside out. Her eyes began to glow blue with the power she was summoning instinctively to protect herself. (Note: Mark of the Contractor, Kazuma's eyes. KnS reference)

Artimes screamed as the power erupted from her body, surrounding her in a bluish silver light. The shadowy figure screamed in agony as he was slowly driven away from her. His body melted in many different places, missing both hands, and his face partially melted. The shadows surrounded him and he vanished, leaving no trace behind. A pillar of bluish silver light shot into the sky that could be seen from miles away.

* * *

Eyes bleeding red, her scream echoing in Sesshoumaru's ears, his inner beast took control. The barrier vanished and he raced forward to save his miko. He saw the pillar of light shoot into the sky, guiding him. His pace quickened as the light dissipated. Artimes turned to face him and he stopped abruptly upon seeing her eyes glowing blue with power.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered tears flowing down her face, "I'm sorry."

When her tears fell, they crystallized into silver spheres, a blue flame flickering beneath the surface. Her power receded and her eyes stopped glowing. She fell forward and Sesshoumaru caught her. Jaken grabbed the stones and returned to his mokomoko. Sesshoumaru lifted Artimes into his arms and jumped into the air. He took in her appearance. Her breathing was coming in shallow gasps, her skin was pale white and ice cold, and the pain from her soul was beginning to saturate her aura turning it a sickly black.

He scoured the area, searching for a safe place for her to rest. He located a small meadow with a hot spring nearby and he landed. Jaken jumped from his mokomoko and Sesshoumaru wrapped it around her while he sat down against a tree. Her skin was getting colder, heartbeat erratic. He pulled her closer in a desperate attempt to warm his miko. His inner beast whined and roared in desperation. Her body began to shake and her condition worsened by the second.

He then realized that her aura was entirely saturated by the pain of her soul. It was killing her. He had to do something quick or he was going to lose her. The only way to save her was to repair the damage to her soul, blocking the pain once more. Sesshoumaru tapped into the power of his own soul and hoped he wouldn't kill them both in the process. He forced his soul's energy through the rose, causing it to glow and crackle with power.

When his energy collided with her soul, she began to convulse with pain. She screamed in agony, but he held fast, restraining her from injuring herself. Agonizing minutes passed by and her convulsions slowed and ceased. The pain receded slightly from her aura as her body began to warm. Her breathing evened out and her heartbeat returned to a steady rhythm.

He sighed in relief when color returned to her face. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully as the rose stopped glowing. Sesshoumaru was hit by a wave of fatigue so strong that it rendered him unconscious, his heading resting on her shoulder.

* * *

Jaken kept watch over his lord and lady. They had been unconscious for over two days. He was certain that his lord would be fine, but he worried for his lady. When she was close to death, Jaken had been terrified. He did not wish to lose his lady. He didn't know when it had happened, but he had grown to care for the human woman and so it would seem that his lord also cared for her. His lord protects her, indulges her, and at times, seems to love her. He shook his head free of those thoughts.

His lord would never fall in love with a human female. Jaken sighed and looked up at the night sky. He pulled out the stones that had been created by his lady's tears. They were translucent silver with a blue flame burning inside. Was it his lady's power that caused her tears to crystallize? If so, what was that power? Even his lord seemed to be afraid of the power she wielded. What power did his lady possess that would cause even a demon lord to fear her? Who was it that terrified his lady to the point of unleashing said power? Most importantly, where was the enemy that took control of his lord and enraged his lady, now?

* * *

Artimes awoke with a tremendous headache. She felt like she had been kicked in the head by a horse. It didn't help that her stomach was flat empty and was complaining loudly. She opened her eyes and saw that it was night time. She made note that Sesshoumaru had his arms wrapped around her waist, his mokomoko wrapped tightly around her, and his head was on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and prayed to the kamis for the horrific pulsing in her brain to stop. She opened her eyes again.

"Jaken?" She whispered quietly.

"Yes milady?" Jaken answered mimicking her hushed tone and came into view.

"What happened?" She asked closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, hoping that would help ease the pain in her head.

Jaken quickly and quietly explained what had happened. Both Artimes and Sesshoumaru had been blissfully unaware for over three days. Artimes remembered the shadowy figure and she inwardly cringed. She also remembered the surge of power she felt and how it felt like she was roasting alive.

What was that power? Where did it come from? Why did releasing that power affect her aura? Was the crack she felt before her soul breaking? If so, what did Sesshoumaru do to save her? What was the cost of such an action? And more importantly, why did she have this throbbing headache? Her stomached growled loudly, demanding to be appeased. She flushed in embarrassment. She saw Jaken smile.

"I will bring something to eat right away." He said rushing off.

She sighed heavily and gazed up at the stars. What happened to her? She looked at Sesshoumaru. She smiled softly. He looked so peaceful like an angel. She chuckled inwardly. Sesshoumaru was more like an angel of destruction that would kill anyone who dared to challenge him or try and take what is his. It truly made Artimes wonder. Sesshoumaru had been so different from Inuyasha and Kagome had told her. They said he was emotionless, icy, merciless, and even cruel, but she had not seen any of those things.

She would admit that he was a bit stoic, but he actually revealed his emotions differently than everyone else. There were times he was icy, but never towards her. He had shown her mercy with she openly challenged him and Sesshoumaru was far too honorable to be cruel. From her perspective, Sesshoumaru had been curious, generous, and respectful for the most part, protective, intelligent, and even kind. He had listened to her, held her when she cried, and tried to make her happy.

She reached her hand up and brushed back his bangs. She gasped when he grabbed her hand. She watched him open his eyes slowly. His eyes were still red and she knew his inner beast was still in control, but she wasn't afraid. He nuzzled her neck and whined. She smiled slightly.

"I'm okay. You don't have to worry." She whispered.

He lifted his head and looked at her head. In a rather unexpected move, he licked her face. She blushed slightly and giggled. He did it a few more times which kept her giggling. He drew her closer and buried his face in her hair. She smiled. He was marking her with his scent, telling the world that she was his. It seemed his inner beast had a soft spot for her.

She began to sing the ancient hymn that Inuyasha was so fond of. He growled softly and nuzzled her neck once more. Like Inuyasha, it seemed her voice was pleasant to his ears. Near the end of the song, the red faded from Sesshoumaru's eyes and his beast retreated, content that she was safe. Blue met gold. She smiled at him and he relaxed. He looked like he wanted to say something but Artimes spoke first.

"Don't even think about apologizing, Sesshoumaru. It was my fault for rushing in recklessly. I guess you want a rundown of what happened?" She asked.

"I already know what happened." He stated.

She looked at him sideways.

"How?" She asked confused.

He removed the rose from her hair and held it in front of her. She touched it and it glowed.

"The rose?" She asked looking at him.

He nodded and clipped the rose back in her hair.

"It created a psychic link between us. I saw, heard, and felt everything that you experienced and in return you can feel my emotions." He explained.

Aw crap, that meant he heard everything even the 'My Sesshoumaru' bit. Worse still, he had felt all of her emotions especially her fear and terror. No wonder his beast was acting so possessive. It was trying to protect what it deemed as his. She had no words so she dropped her gaze to her lap.

"It seems you are far more powerful than I gave you credit for." He commented lifting her chin.

That confused her. How on earth was she powerful? She took the hand that had lifted her chin and held it.

"Me? Powerful? Don't make me laugh. I was nearly raped by a shadowy asshole and I was terrified out of my mind. Powerful is not a word I would use to describe myself." She huffed crossing her arms.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. Artimes looked at him dumbfounded.

"What is it, little miko?" He asked smiling slightly.

"You laughed and now you're smiling. I've never seen you do that. I like it." She admitted blushing and looking down.

"Only for my little miko." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered and blushed even more. He was acting weird, but she liked it. The dark energy wasn't present so she knew it was really him. Why the hell was she blushing? It's not like he was her boyfriend or anything. Her stomach growled loudly, demanding attention. She flushed in embarrassment and Sesshoumaru chuckled once more.

"Jaken!" She snapped loudly.

He winced.

"Sorry. I'm starving and I have a throbbing headache. I'm not sure what you did to save me…" She started.

"I used my soul's energy to repair the damage that had been done to your own." He interjected.

"So the crack I felt before…that was my soul breaking?" She asked looking for confirmation.

He nodded and Artimes slipped back into her thoughts. Their conversation had cleared up a few questions, but she still didn't know the cost of Sesshoumaru using his soul to save hers. What sort of consequences were waiting for them because of that act? She couldn't think about it anymore, because Jaken chose to arrive at that moment. He brought several pieces of cooked fish, a bowl of soup, and a whole lot of fruit.

Artimes tried to untangle herself from Sesshoumaru, but he would not let her go. After another minute, she gave up with a huff and repositioned herself, her back to his front. She crossed her arms and scowled at the food placed before her. He let out a playful growl against her neck that made her giggle. She glanced back at him and glared. He chuckled and nuzzled her neck, making her blush profusely.

She distracted herself from her more outrageous thoughts by eating the meal Jaken had prepared for her. To be quite honest, she demolished it. With her tummy full, she let out a sigh of contentment and leaned back against Sesshoumaru. It was at this point, she noticed her headache was gone and she did a victory dance in her mind. After a while of just relaxing, she decided she needed to get cleaned up.

"Is there a place around here for me to bathe?" She asked glancing up at Sesshoumaru.

He nodded and proceeded to scoop her up and carry her.

"I can walk you know." She complained resting her hands on his shoulders.

He glanced at her and said nothing. She hated being 'man handled' but just this once, she would let it go. She knew he was worried and he didn't want to leave her alone. He carried her into the forest a short distance then set her on her feet. In front of her was a hot spring and she nearly jumped for joy. She could finally take a hot bath.

She knelt down and pulled out her bathing products, a towel, and an outfit similar to the one she was wearing; sandy color traditional Japanese shirt, dark red jean shorts, and black boots. She stood up and glanced behind her. Sesshoumaru was standing there, staring at her. She turned back to the hot spring. After a moment's deliberation, she decided to get undressed whether he was watching or not. He had already seen her naked so what was the harm, right?

* * *

*Slight Lime*

Sesshoumaru watched his miko undress. First her boots, then the kimono, then the bottoms. Were all humans this forward or was it just Artimes? She took off her undergarments and Sesshoumaru stared. For a human, she was being incredibly bold, not to mention very alluring. She glanced over her shoulder at him, a smile playing at the edges of her lips.

She slipped into the water until it covered her breasts. She leaned against a rock and let out a sigh of contentment. She looked over at him and he saw mischief dancing in her eyes. What was she thinking? She smiled and came to the edge of the hot spring.

"Hey Sesshy, why don't you join me? The water feels great." She invited motioning for him to join her.

For a moment, he was speechless. In their previous encounters, she always insisted on bathing alone, yet now she was inviting him. Why the change? Should he join her? She was staring right at him, smiling, and waiting. For some inexplicable reason, he was…well he was embarrassed. A beautiful, naked woman just asked him to undress and join her in a hot spring; shouldn't he be in the spring already? He turned around, wanting to hide the slight blush that was appearing, and began to undress.

"Don't bother turning around, Sesshoumaru. I have already seen what you hide under those hakamas." She stated with amusement.

He turned around and looked at her. She was smirking, an unsaid challenge in her eyes. He blushed slightly. Why the heck was he being so shy? They were friends, nothing romantic, and yet he felt uneasy, almost timid. She was challenging him yet again. Why didn't he act? Here she was acting brash and bold while he was acting like a shy, timid female. What was the world coming to?

Then it hit him. When he saved her life, their souls touched. Was it possible that they were now drawing on each other? It was certainly possible and it would explain the changes in both of their behaviors, but it didn't make it any less awkward. He shoved the feeling aside and finished undressing. He stepped into the water and went to the other side of the spring. He leaned against a rock of his own and watched as she bathed.

He frowned inwardly as he analyzed her aura. It was about ninety percent pain. Before the incident with their enemy, it was roughly sixty-five percent pain. He had just barely saved her and he didn't want to think of what would have happened if he had lost her. She was the woman from his dreams and he would be damned if he let anyone hurt her again.

He was immediately distracted from his thoughts when she exited the water. She sat on the rock she was previously leaning against and began to bathe her body. Sesshoumaru felt the blood rush to his face and to his member. She was currently washing those exquisite legs of hers. He looked away quickly, trying to gain control of himself.

What the hell was happening to him? Was he admiring a human female? Was he lusting after a human? They were friends, allies, travelling companions. No, he did not desire her. No, he did not want to run his claws through her hair. No, he did not want to feel her warm, soft skin under his touch, and he, most certainly, did not want to mate her. Mate her? Where the hell did that come from?

He would not follow in his father's footsteps. Never. He was broken out of his thoughts when she asked him a question.

"Hn?" He said taking note that she had returned to the water and was right next to him.

"Would you like me to wash your hair?" She asked smiling.

He just stared at her. His eyes drifted down to her barely covered breasts. The somewhat murky water hid her ample breasts but only just.

"Like what you see?" She asked.

His eyes snapped back to her face and he blushed slightly at the amusement in her eyes.

"You're blushing." She stated grinning.

"This Sesshoumaru does not blush." He snapped trying to retain some of his dignity.

She didn't even flinch.

"Well if it isn't a blush…"She trailed off.

She pressed herself against him and he felt the soft mounds of her breasts against his bare flesh. His blush deepened. She smiled a wicked smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She laced her fingers through his hair and he growled in pleasure.

*End Slight Lime*

* * *

Artimes was getting a kick out of dominating Sesshoumaru, but she also had a point to her actions. It was clear to her now what the cost was for Sesshoumaru saving her life. He was more open with his emotions, he responded to her in ways he had never done before, and he had taken on some of her personality traits namely shyness and humility.

Their souls had connected in a way that has changed them both. Artimes never would have been bold enough to undress in front of someone, namely Sesshoumaru. His usual impassiveness has faded slightly and he has become more open emotionally with her. She sighed and moved away. She was tempted to go back when she saw disappointment in his eyes.

"Now do you want me to wash your hair or not?" She asked again.

He nodded and wet his hair. He turned his back to her and waited.

"Keep your eyes closed. If you don't, it will burn and sting if it gets in your eyes." She warned.

He nodded his understanding and closed his eyes. She began washing his hair and marveled at how silky it was. She was almost jealous…almost. She heard him purr in contentment when she was rubbing his head with her fingers. Purr? Did dog demons purr? She stifled her giggles and watched him rinse his hair. He glanced at her and she smiled.

She exited the water and quickly dried off and got dressed. She put her bathing products, clothes, boots, and towel away. She pulled out a dry towel and motioned him to get out of the hot spring. He did so and her eyes gazed over his muscled physique. She had to admit that her Sesshy was a sex god.

"Like what you see?" Her words from before exiting his lips.

She looked up at him and smirked.

"Yeah I do. What are you going to do about it, Sesshy?" She countered throwing the towel at him.

His expression was somewhere between astonishment and amusement. She sighed and picked up her bag, placing the strap over her shoulder.

"Hurry up and get dressed. You look like a drowned rat." She commented.

She smiled when he growled at her. She pulled her brush from her bag, sat down on a rock nearby, and began brushing her hair. She glanced behind her when something caught her hand. A now fully clothed Sesshoumaru pulled the brush from her hand. She gave him a quizzical look, but said nothing. She let her eyes slip close as he brushed her hair. Eventually, his fingers replaced the brush and she sighed while he weaved his clawed fingers through her hair. It was a wonderful feeling and she almost pouted when it stopped. He pulled away and she opened her eyes.

* * *

"My turn." She said happily after she had put the second towel in her bag.

She hopped off the rock she had been sitting on and grabbed the brush. He gave her a curious look and she pouted. He inwardly smiled. He wanted to feel her fingers in his hair again and his plan worked perfectly. He wondered if he would ever be able to resist the young woman, probably not.

He sat down on the rock she had vacated and closed his eyes. He felt the brush slide through his hair. After a while, he felt her fingers running through, her touch like gentle caresses. His inner beast purred in contentment and bliss. For once, he and his inner beast were in perfect agreement.

* * *

Artimes went shock still when her vision went dark.

'Oh no, not now!' She thought frantically.

She was immediately enveloped in a vision.

*Vision*

Artimes looked around. She appeared to be in some sort of ancient structure. The Celestial Temple?!

"To think you were hidden in my soul the whole time. No wonder no one could claim you." She heard herself saying.

"You had to find the words to summon me from within, to name me, or you would not have passed the trial." A voice said.

Who said that? She glanced down and realized she was holding a sword in her right hand. The Soul Sword!

"You must hurry, Artimes. With its purpose fulfilled, the temple will vanish. If you are still on the grounds when it does, you will die and your soul will be trapped forever." The voice warned.

"Great, now you tell me." She muttered sheathing the sword and exiting the temple.

The ground shook and made it difficult to walk. Parts of the temple collapsed onto the stairs. She raced down the stairs, but in her condition she wasn't doing very well. She tripped over some rubble and fell down the stairs. She hit her head on a nearby column.

Blood rushing down her face, she scrambled to her feet and limped towards the red archway marking the entrance to the temple grounds. The archway vanished and she fell. Her lungs burned as she gasped for air. She realized she was suffocating. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched her chest. Then it all went black.

*End Vision*

The hot spring slid into view and she saw a very worried Sesshoumaru. She blinked a few times and took in a few breaths to clear her mind. She looked at Sesshoumaru. Every fiber of her being screamed for her to tell him about her visions. Taking into consideration Sesshoumaru's protectiveness and his inner beast's recent possessiveness, there was no way on God's green earth that he would allow her to go to the Celestial Temple if he knew that there was a chance of her dying. He approached her and she backed away, her eyes shifting to the ground.

* * *

It was clear his miko was hiding something, but was unwilling to tell him. When she had frozen before, he had immediately turned to face her. Her eyes were dim just like before their encounter with the shadow. When light returned to her eyes, he saw the battle waging their blue depths.

Sesshoumaru attempted to approach her, to comfort her, but she retreated from him. He was more than a little surprised. Never before had she retreated from him. It was not in her nature to back down. He closed the distance between them and lifted her head. The battle was still waging in her eyes. She wanted to tell him, but at the same time she couldn't. He decided that he would resolve the battle by speaking the truth.

"You do not have to tell me. I trust you." He said trying to soothe his distressed miko.

Her eyes widened in surprise and the battle in her eyes ceased. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his haori.

"Thank you." She whispered her voice filled with relief.

Sesshoumaru had a pretty good idea of what was happening and it would explain the radical changes in her behavior. To see what has yet come to pass was a heavy burden and he was certain that his miko had the sight. He sighed inwardly. He would wait until she was ready to tell him.

He lifted her into his arms, her head resting on his mokomoko, and carried her back to camp. They would continue their journey to the temple at first light. Until then, he did not let her leave his embrace and it was apparent that she had no qualms remaining in his arms.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter 8 Complete!

Artimes: That wasn't so bad. I liked having fun with Sesshy.

Sesshoumaru: *wraps his arms around his miko and nuzzles her neck* This Sesshoumaru agrees.

Lady A: *sighs* Get a room, you two. Also readers, have a box of tissues ready for Chapter 9: The Celestial Temple. I actually cried while I was hand writing it. *sniffles*

Hiei: *hands Lady A a box of Kleenex* I don't like seeing a woman cry.

Lady A: *takes a tissue and dabs her eyes* I'm sorry but it was such a good chapter and it really touched me.

Kurama: There, there, Lady A. We all look forward to it, right guys?

Entire cast of Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho: Yeah!

Lady A: You guys are the best. Alright review, my wonderful readers. More reviews, faster the chapters will be posted. Warning: Flames will be laughed at and openly mocked at in Author's Rants. You have been warned.

Hiei: *unsheathes his sword* Review or die by my blade.

Lady A: Cut it out, Hiei!

Hiei: I am attempting to.


	9. Chapter 9: The Celestial Temple

Author's Rant

Lady A: This is it! The chapter you have been waiting for, Chapter 9: The Celestial Temple!

Inuyasha: They finally made it to the damn temple! It's about freaking time!

Lady A: *scowls at her favorite hanyou* Yes, they have made it to the temple, baka. It was going to happen sooner or later and I decided sooner, so I could change the flow of the story.

Kurama: Lady A, Artimes is not going to die, is she?!

Lady A: *hands everyone a box of tissues* You'll need those.

Entire crews of Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho: *gasps*

Inuyasha: Where is she? Where is Artimes? Where the heck are Sesshoumaru and that imp of his?

Lady A: *smiles evilly* You will know soon enough, my dear Inuyasha. *maniacal laughter*

Hiei: *ignores the whole thing and glances at the readers* Read Chapter 9: The Celestial Temple if you wish to know the answer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any references to other shows. So call off the posse of lawyers hunting me down!

Chapter Nine: The Celestial Temple

They were getting close now and Artimes was getting nervous. She had no idea what to expect when they reached the temple. She knew she would have to face some sort of trial upon their arrival. She also knew that she would be doing the trial alone. What did the trial entail? Was there some way to bring Sesshoumaru with her so she could be certain of her return?

Judging from her worn out appearance in her vision, she would be both mentally and physically drained which did not bode well for the future. To be in such a weakened condition, then to only attempt to escape from a vanishing temple, was beyond crazy…it was ludicrous. Artimes knew she was strong, but even she had her limits. She wasn't invincible and she knew it. Deep down, she was very breakable.

She put forth an air of confidence and assurance, but her heart and soul were incredibly fragile. Sesshoumaru knew this because of their link through the Immortal Rose. He had taken extra care of her after their run in with the Shadow.

Artimes was pulled from her thoughts when they exited the trees and onto a dirt path. Her eyes widen when she saw the red archway marking the entrance to the Celestial Temple. She froze in place, staring at the archway. She clutched her chest involuntarily as she recalled her vision. There was a very good chance that this would be the place where she would die and she was absolutely terrified.

She didn't want to die. She wanted to stay with Sesshoumaru, by his side forever. There were so many things she hadn't gotten to do yet. She had not seen her friends, or traveled throughout Feudal Japan, she hadn't made any new friends, and she still wanted to meet Sesshoumaru's daughter, Rin. Her body began to tremble from the acute terror she was feeling. She felt like crying, like screaming. She wanted to run away, run away from her death, but she couldn't move. She was frozen by her fear.

Sesshoumaru must have felt her distress, because he was by her side instantly. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair. Warmth spread through her now stiff limbs and it melted away the terror and fear that had kept her frozen. Now able to move, she clutched his haori and buried her face into his chest, breathing in his scent, the deep forest after the rain. His warmth and scent soothed her chaotic mind and she slowly regained her composure.

* * *

It was obvious that she was scared. No, scared was not enough to describe what she was feeling. Her scent and aura were completely enveloped in a fear so intense that it could only be terror. His beast was going berserk over that level of fear within her. It felt as if she were in danger and it fiercely pounded against Sesshoumaru's mind to try and help her.

He did his best to soothe his miko while trying to contain his beast. He felt her relax little by little, the terror slowly dissipating. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with uncertainty and doubt. His beast had settle down a little after her fear had subsided. Sesshoumaru stroked her cheek and he was rewarded with a small smile.

"Have faith, my little miko. For I have faith in you." He said cupping her face.

She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. What he had said was the truth. He had felt her power. She was far stronger than any miko he had ever encountered. It was quite possible that if her soul was not tainted with so much pain, she would be as powerful as himself, if not more so. It had been a rather humbling experience when he was blinded by the sheer magnitude of her raw power. He never knew a human could possess that much power.

His demonic instincts told him he should fear that power, but both he and his inner beast were not afraid of their miko. She would never hurt them. He knew this beyond any shadow of doubt. Even if she were to lose control of that power, she would never take his life. Her instincts would prevent that. She cared for him so much that he was certain that was permanently engraved in her soul. A testament to this was the fact that she had remained by his side, that she trusted him, was loyal to him, respected him, and had complete faith in him.

His thoughts were broken when she opened her eyes once more. The doubt and uncertainty were still shining in her eyes. She doubted herself and was uncertain of what the future held for her. Her gaze shifted to the ground and he sighed inwardly.

"What if I don't come back? What if I die in there?" She asked fear soaking into every word.

His eyes widened slightly. Is that what she saw before? Did she see her death? Was that why she was so afraid? His beast growled that it was too dangerous for her, but Sesshoumaru held firm. He believed in his miko. She was strong, passionate, valiant, noble, and incredibly kind. He knew she would not fail.

She had seen the future, so she knew what was to come. She could change it like she had before in the meadow of flowers. He needed to convince her that she would fine, that she would return. He raised her chin to meet his gaze. He cupped her face with his hands and gently kissed her forehead. Her eyes widened in surprise, her fear and doubt vanishing.

"You will return. I am certain of this." He stated smiling slightly.

She pulled away from him, her eyes narrowed, and she placed her hands on her hips. The defiant look on her face made him smile inwardly.

"How?" She asked her eyes ablaze.

He chuckled at the fiery sapphires that were glaring steadily at him. That was definitely his miko.

"You are my miko. You would never allow yourself to be defeated by anyone or anything. Your pride and honor makes it impossible for you to submit. Even Death, himself, would cower before you." He answered chuckling as she tried to hide the smile forming on her lips.

She crossed her arms and let out a huff of indignity.

"What do you mean 'cower before me'? I'd kick his ass and command him to send me back or suffer for all eternity." She countered smirking.

"Precisely little miko." He replied smirking himself.

She took off her shoulder bag and handed it to Jaken.

"I'll be back for that." She stated and faced the archway.

She glanced back at Sesshoumaru and he nodded. She looked back to the archway.

* * *

Artimes took a deep breath to steady herself and walked through the archway. She felt the energy of the barrier as it rose. She turned around and looked at where she had come through. Sesshoumaru and Jaken were nowhere to be seen. It was like they vanished. Even the path was gone. Only trees were where the path once was. She reached her hand forward and touched the barrier. It rippled like water, but did not allow her to pass through.

She called out Sesshoumaru's name and heard nothing in reply. She concluded that the barrier prevented others from seeing or hearing their companions or she was in some sort of pocket of space that was kept separate of the rest of the world. She knew that the trial would be a solo gig, but she never imagined that another barrier was in between her and Sesshoumaru. It was very frustrating to constantly have obstacles in between them. She sighed heavily.

"What is it with barriers trying to keep me from my Sesshy?" She mused aloud.

She felt a great deal of amusement in the back of her mind. Her attention was drawn to the glowing rose in her hair. She smiled. She wasn't alone even now he was with her.

"I don't know what awaits me in there, Sesshoumaru, but I promise I'll come back. I'll come back to you." She vowed.

She felt warmth and trust in her mind. She nodded and turned around. She walked the short path made of square like stones that led to the temple. When she reached the end, she whistled. The temple looked like something straight out of Mayan history, minus the columns. She stopped and examined everything. There were columns on either side of the staircase leading towards the top of the temple.

She quickly scanned for the things from her vision that had made her stumble and fall. It was then she realized that the temple had begun to collapse _after_ the sword had been claimed. The object that had made her stumble was part of the columns that lined the stairs. She memorized the exact placing of everything and she had a pretty good idea on how to prevent herself from stumbling.

The most important thing was that she needed to cover a great deal of distance in a very small amount of time. She smirked slightly. She had an idea and planned her exit strategy accordingly. She would make certain to keep her promise to Sesshoumaru. She will not fail him. She reached the bottom of the stairs and gulped as she let her eyes wander up the stair case.

She was not a fan of heights and the height of the staircase was making her wince. Why did she have to be afraid of heights? She felt Sesshoumaru in her mind like he was trying to give her courage to proceed. She took a deep breath and began to ascend the stairs. After what seemed like a very long time, Artimes reached the top. Her legs felt like rubber and she was breathing heavily. She sat down for a moment and caught her breath.

"Too many stairs. Way too many damn stairs." She whispered.

Again she felt amusement in her mind and she scowled at the ground. Of course Sesshoumaru would find it funny that she was complaining about stairs. After she caught her breath, she stood up and looked at the door. She frowned slightly. They were double doors that appeared to swing in. They were made of stone but had stone panels on them. She recognized the dialect.

They were numbers and she figured that it must be some sort of combination lock, but what was the combination? She looked around the door frame until she came to the top. Above the door was an inscription in sort of demonic dialect just like the numbers. She smirked. She had studied this particular dialect before. It was about three and a half years ago. She had used Inuyasha as her test dummy and had him so confused that his eyes were spinning. She translated the words out loud for Sesshoumaru, just in case he didn't understand it.

"The time it takes for a bird to become a bird again." She read.

Bird? What did birds have to do with the Celestial Temple? She started pacing and shifted through all the books she had read. She started with Mayan history since the temple had such a remarkable resemblance to those of the Mayan culture. She felt a pounding at the back of her head as Sesshoumaru's irritation and confusion entered her mind.

"Not helping, Sesshy." She commented.

He settled down, but was still annoyed. She focused back on her thoughts and shifted through all the books about Mayan history while cross-referencing it with the word 'bird'. It sometimes surprised her how her mind acted like a computer, but she shrugged it off as her mind pulled up a book on Mayan astronomy. According to the book, Mayans referred to the stars as 'birds of heaven' and were the first to discover the procession. The procession was the cycle the constellations went through as they traversed the galaxy. Eventually it would loop and start again.

"So 'the time it takes for a bird to become a bird again' is the amount of time it takes for the constellations to complete the procession." She stated, "Twenty-five thousand, seven hundred, and sixty-five years." (Note: The Librarian: Quest for the Spear)

She felt the confusion at the back of her mind intensify and she smiled.

"I'll tell you later, Sesshy." She laughed.

She pressed the corresponding panels for twenty-five thousand, seven hundred, and sixty-five. The doors slid open silently and she walked in. There was a stone altar a little higher than her waist at the middle back of the room. There were rectangular holes in the walls to allow light to enter and illuminate the room. The walls had the usual markings of a Mayan temple, mostly for decoration.

Besides the altar, there wasn't much there. She was a little disappointed, but she also knew to expect the unexpected just like her grandfather had taught her. Never take anything at face value when in a dangerous situation. This certainly classified as dangerous. She walked over to the altar and examined it. There was a thick layer of dust on it, but there seemed to be something underneath, some sort of writing. She blew back the dust and coughed as it scattered into the air. She growled at the dust before returning her attention to the altar. She smiled slightly. The inscription on the altar was the same as the one for the door. Once again she translated out loud for Sesshoumaru's benefit.

"In this time, in this place. There is something you wish to take. Complete the trial where your soul is at stake. To claim the Sword of Souls, only the words of heaven can be told. If you fail this test, your soul will never rest. This place will be your death, and you will never take another breath." She read.

The rhyme was a bit childish, but when she got to the final lines her fear shot through the roof. She gripped the altar as she remembered her vision. In her vision, her lungs felt like they were on fire. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move. She was unable to save herself, but this time would be different. She forced herself to calm down. She needed to focus and be prepared for anything.

She felt Sesshoumaru's…fear?! No, it was panic mixed with fear and worry. Was he afraid of losing her? Her eyes misted up for a second before blinked it away. Sesshoumaru really did care about her, and it made her happy that he cared so much, but she needed him to calm down. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to focus herself.

"Calm down, Sesshoumaru. I promised to come back to you, remember?" She reminded.

She felt calmness spread through both herself and Sesshoumaru. His beast had apparently gone berserk for a moment, but his icy self forced him back. He was still slightly rattled and getting impatient. She smiled slightly. She looked around. She had expected something to happen after she finished reading the inscription but nothing occurred. She tapped her fingers on the altar.

Ten minutes went by and still nothing. She felt like slamming her fists through the altar but opted for kicking it instead. She was surprised when the side of the altar gave way. She gripped the altar to prevent herself from falling. She regained her balance and inspected the hole. She noted that the side was meant to be pushed back and she felt like a total idiot for missing such an obvious thing.

She glanced inside and saw a black belt and sheath. She picked them up and stood to examine them. A silver crescent moon lying on its back was at the top of the sheath where the sword was supposed to go. On the reverse, there was a golden sun. Since both the sun and the moon were considered celestial bodies, it made since for them to be depicted.

She put on the belt then attached the sheath. The sheath hung oddly. Hilt side was pointing to the right. She would have to reach behind her to get it. The sheath hung diagonally downwards. The point just past the back of her left knee. (Note: FFXIII, Lightning's sword position)

"I have a sheath. Now for the Soul Sword and getting out of here." She commented.

At that moment, Artimes felt something crack inside her. She cried out at the unexpected pain. She clutched her chest in pain as a black fog poured from inside her. The fog filled the room and turned everything to darkness. Her feet lifted from the floor and she floated as the pain in her chest subsided.

"Seeker of the Sword, you believe to be worthy of my power?" A voice asked echoing in the darkness.

"I take it you're the Sword of Souls also known as the Soul Sword?" She asked straightening up.

"Indeed. Now do you believe you are worthy of my power?" It asked again.

Artimes thought for a moment. Was she worthy? She didn't really think so. Not to mention, she did not believe anyone was worthy of the power the sword could unleash. She wasn't going to start lying now.

"No." She answered, "No one is."

"Then why have you come?" It asked.

Why did she come here? Sesshoumaru had brought her here saying that she needed a special sword since she insisted on having a sword rather than a different weapon, but the reason why she came was out of curiosity and the challenge that came with claiming the Soul Sword.

"I like a challenge." She replied simply.

"You must undergo the Trial of Souls and yet you come here while bound to another. A demon no less." It stated.

"So?" She asked.

"It means that not only will you have to bear the pain of your own soul, but the pain that he has inflicted on others. You will see and feel their pain from his soul and yours. Can you bear the pain of two souls? Especially since the other soul is the one that hurt your friends and nearly killed them many times." It answered.

The darkness vanished as she was surrounded with images. It was almost like being in a vision, but she felt the pain of every injury; emotional, mental, and physical. She gasped as she watched Sesshoumaru attack her friends, injuring them or attempting to kill them. (Note: Watch all episodes where Sesshy has injured someone.) She clutched her chest as she felt their pain, tears flowing down her face.

She felt Sesshoumaru's coldness and the pleasure he received from hurting them. He was enjoying it. The vision shifted to an army that stood in his way. He cut them down like they were insects. She saw the monster that Inuyasha and Kagome had warned her about. It broke her heart to see him like that. That Sesshoumaru was nothing like the one she knew.

Could she have been wrong about Sesshoumaru? Could he just be keeping her around for his sick and twisted amusement? No, no, no, no! She couldn't have been wrong. She whimpered in pain, trying desperately to hold herself together. At the back of her mind, she felt Sesshoumaru's panic, worry, and rage. Her eyes snapped open. He was worried for her and he was angry that his soul was causing her harm. She didn't know how she knew that, but she knew.

"Sesshoumaru isn't like that anymore. His daughter…His daughter, Rin, she helped him. She melted his heart. He isn't that cold, selfish bastard anymore. Sure he wanted Tetsusaiga, but once he realized Inuyasha needed it to keep his demon blood contained, he left him alone. Now he has Bakusaiga and has no need for the fang of destruction any longer. And people should know better than to piss off a demon lord." She stated straightening up.

"You forgive him for hurting the ones you claim as family?" It asked.

She raised her head and smiled.

"How could I not? In the end, all that fighting made my friends stronger. Made them strong enough to beat Naraku together and reclaim the Shikon." She answered confidently.

"It seems your soul is in agreement, but what of the pain your previous incarnation caused?" It asked.

Incarnation? Did it mean her past life? What did she do in her past life? She had no clue about who she was then.

"Previous incarnation?" She asked confused.

"I wish for the jewel to disappear and don't ever come back!" Kagome's voice echoed in the darkness.

Artimes's head shot up and looked around quickly.

"Kagome? That was Kagome's voice. That was the wish she had made on the jewel, but what does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"Everything. For without you, the jewel never would have existed in the first place." It answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. The jewel was created by Midorico not me." She stated as she was enveloped in another vision.

"Precisely. Now watch." It replied.

Artimes found herself in the middle of a battle ground. One priestess fought against thousands of demons. Artimes felt her fatigue and the many injuries she had sustained. Eventually she was trapped by a larger demon that was merging with smaller ones. Artimes could feel the priestess' strength leaving her. She was going to die.

Artimes watch horrified as she felt the priestess delve into her soul, calling on its strength to win. She felt the pain of that action and watched the priestess and the demons become stone while a pink jewel burst from the priestess' body. Artimes was once again enveloped by darkness. She knew who that was. It was Midorico, warrior miko and creator of the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. She had felt the miko's pain, but it was impossible. It couldn't be. She couldn't be. That didn't make sense.

"Are you saying that I am the reincarnation of Midorico? She asked seeking confirmation.

"Indeed." It answered.

She twitched slightly. There was no way she could be the reincarnation of the warrior miko, because she met Inuyasha while he was collecting jewel shards.

"You're wrong. I met Inuyasha while he was searching for shards of the Shikon. If I am truly the reincarnation of Midorico's soul then how was I even alive when said soul was still trapped inside the jewel at the time of our meeting?" She asked.

The sword chuckled darkly.

"You are indeed correct in you assumption, but you underestimate the power of your soul." It answered.

Now she was getting mad, the sword was starting to talk in riddles just like Takia.

"Oh how so?" She asked clearly irritated.

"The power of Midorico's soul could not be entirely contained within the jewel. A vast majority was sealed within the jewel, but a fragment escaped the sealing of the demons and was reborn to await its completion. It was this reason why the jewel could be so easily tainted because it did not contain the complete soul of the priestess. Therefore her powers within the jewel were limited.

Once you met Inuyasha, you were tied to the destiny of the Shikon and thus to the other part of your soul. Did you not think it odd that you so desperately craved his presence? Why he filled you with such purpose and gave you a reason for existing? You were feeding off the power of the Shikon, slowly draining the light from it. You made it more difficult for the jewel to be purified. So when Kagome made her wish, the jewel was not entirely purified." It explained.

Artimes was having some difficulties wrapping her head around everything the sword was telling her. Apparently she was Midorico's reincarnation, that she had been walking around with a partial soul, and that it was her fault why the jewel was so easily corrupted.

"What do you mean the jewel wasn't entirely purified?" She asked.

"Kagome purified the evil, rage, and hatred from the jewel, but her powers were not strong enough to purify the sorrow, loss, and pain that were still held within the jewel. So when Kagome made her wish, the demons within the jewel forced all the negative energy to be absorbed by the soul of the fallen priestess.

The demons were hoping to destroy Midorico's soul but they did not take into account that a fragment of her soul had already been reborn. The rest of your soul returned to you and with it the consequences of Kagome's wish. Now you must face the pain, sorrow, and loss of all those affected by the Shikon." It finished unleashing wave after wave of visions and pain.

Artimes screamed in agony as wave after wave of pain washed over her. She watched in horror as the Shikon was used to destroy the lives of her friends, the people they loved and the thousands of innocent people who lives were destroyed, twisted, and ensnared by the jewel. (Note: Ultimate rerun of the most painful and sorrowful moments from IY & IY: TFA)

She felt Sango's sorrow for her village and little brother, Miroku's pain and his wind tunnel, the loss of Shippo's father, the betrayal of Kikyo as she gave Naraku the shards, the constant battles that her friends fought, the pain Kagome felt and endured when Inuyasha chose Kikyo, Inuyasha's pain at the loss of Kikyo for a second time, Kouga and the loss of his comrades, Kagura and Kanna and their pain, and the pain, sorrow, and loss of everyone touched by the jewel's power.

She felt it all, tears streaming down her face, her body convulsing from the strain, her soul slowly fracturing, and gasping for air. The visions finally stopped and she tried to slow her breathing so she could speak.

"If you think…I'm going to give up…trying to claim you…then you are sadly mistaken." She said when she could breathe a little better.

"The trial is not yet over, miko." It informed.

"What could possibly…be left…after that?" She asked her breathing finally evening out.

"The consequences for having a partial soul." It answered.

She was about to ask when she was enveloped in another vision. A little girl with red hair braided down her back waved happily to her parents as she waited for her snow cone. Her sapphire blue eyes lighting up when the attendant handed it to her. Artimes recognized the girl immediately.

"That's me when I was five years old and this is…" She started.

The little girl heard her parents calling to her. She saw her parents leave the curb to cross the cross walk and she raced after them.

"No. Not this. Don't make me watch it again!" She cried.

"There is no choice, miko. These are the consequences for having only a fragment of your soul. The void left from the rest caused horrible things to happen around you and it started with their deaths. You must face it if you are to move forward." It replied almost solemnly.

Artimes watched her younger self go towards the crosswalk, but became distracted when she heard a small 'mew' sound coming from the alley. She raced off to find the kitty and show it to her parents. Artimes watched helplessly as her parents reached the halfway point in the crosswalk and turned around. Their daughter was nowhere to be seen, so they made their way back. Artimes closed her eyes but the vision was still there.

The cars screeched as a semi truck flipped onto its side causing other cars to be hit and turn as well. Her parents were caught right in the middle of it all. She watched through the eyes of her younger self as she abandoned her search for the cat to see where her parents were.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw the scene before her; the bodies of her parents twisted and mangled, limbs and necks at odd angles, blood splattered everywhere, and the lifeless expressions on their faces and the voids of nothingness in their eyes. Artimes and her younger self screamed in unison. A soul splitting, soul shattering scream that even the barrier could not contain.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt only a fraction of her pain, but it was enough to send him to the ground in convulsions. How could anyone endure the full magnitude of this pain and survive? Why has her soul not shattered from the nightmarish amount of pain that she has been inflicted with? His own soul was crying out to help her, to save her. He felt totally and completely useless for the first time in his life.

He raised himself to a kneeling position as he saw the barrier ripple violently. Her scream echoed in his mind and now in his ears. His inner beast broke free, eyes bleeding red, and began to viciously attack the barrier in a desperate need to save his miko. The barrier repelled him every time and he howled in fury.

"So I was the cause of my parents' death." She said her voice void of emotion and barely audible.

His beast stilled and listened, waiting for his miko to speak again.

* * *

*Inside her mind*

Artimes felt like a void, empty and hollow. She wanted everything to end. She was tired, so very tired. She floated in the darkness of her mind unable to think, to speak, or to move.

'Don't ever give up.' A voice echoed in her mind.

She saw a bluish silver light far below her. It was so tiny like a very distant star.

'Even when all seems lost.' The voice continued.

That voice. It sounded so familiar. She knew that voice, but who did the voice belong to? The small speck of light shined a little brighter.

'Don't ever give up. Even when all seems lost.' The voice said again louder than before.

She knew that voice. Sanji, it was Sanji' voice. The light from the star got brighter. She couldn't give up. She had promised Sanji that she wouldn't give up. Images flashed through her mind. She saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. That's right. She had promised Sesshoumaru that she would come back to him.

Damn it! She had things to do. There so much that she hadn't done yet. She hadn't seen her best friends, Inuyasha and Kagome. She has yet to meet Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kohaku, Kaede, or Kouga. Damn it all to hell! She had yet to meet Sesshoumaru's daughter, Rin, the little girl that had melted his heart. She hasn't had the chance to explore Feudal Japan, to make new friends, and master her powers.

She had a shadowy perverted asshole to beat the crap out of it for hurting Sesshoumaru. Last but not least, she hasn't figured out why she has been dreaming of Sesshoumaru her whole life. She has things to do and can't be wasting any more time on that blasted sword.

She reached down for the light that was shining like a sun. She held it in her hands and felt its warmth spread through her like fire. It enveloped her and gave her the strength she needed to end this. Time to show that damn sword just who it was dealing with.

*Outside her mind*

Her eyes glowed blue with power. She raised her head and stood up straight. Her tears had long since run dry.

"So you are still fighting?" The sword asked amused.

"You're damn right I am." She answered strength returning to her voice.

"You cause so many deaths over the years and you have seen many things with your gift of sight. And yet you have not told Sesshoumaru of your visions." It stated.

Artimes felt Sesshoumaru's beast raging at the back of her mind. She frowned inwardly. She sent an energy spike through their link and gave Sesshoumaru control again. She wanted him to hear what she was going to say, and it was absolutely vital that he calm down enough to hear her. Once she was certain that he had his inner beast under control she answered the sword's unspoken question of why.

"You're right. I didn't tell Sesshoumaru about my visions. Sesshy is a big boy and can handle anything thrown at him. I have no doubt that he has already figured it out, but you know what? He trusts me. The gift of sight is my burden to bear, no one else's. He knows that if there is something he needs to be told about then he trusts that I will tell him. No one can truly understand what it means to have this gift, this curse; save those that have had it themselves. It is a lonely burden, but I'm glad that I have it. I have saved at least one life with the foreknowledge I am given. It makes it all worth it if I can save others." She explained crossing her arms.

"You did not always have your gift. It belonged to another, another who's life you stole." The sword informed.

Artimes smirked.

"So my theory that I got this gift from Takia is correct then?" She asked.

"Yes. By taking you in, it sentenced him to death. Your incomplete soul killed the man by absorbing his life force. You killed your own grandfather, the man you claimed to love." The sword answered.

Artimes felt the pain hit hurt and she felt like she was going to vomit. Her eyes pulsed in response to the barrage of pain, but there was something different about this pain. There was something hidden within the pain and she found it. Her eyes widened and tears threaten to fall once more. What was hidden in the pain was love, Takia's love for her. He knew that he was going to die if he took her in. He did so without regret.

He loved her so much that he sacrificed his life to save her, to give her a future. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from the love and gratitude she felt for her grandfather. He gave up everything so she could follow her dream and meet the man she was destined to find. Takia gave her Sesshoumaru and she loved Takia all the more. Her eyes glowed brighter with this newfound knowledge and love.

"Once again, you are correct. I was the cause for my beloved grandfather's death, but Takia accepted his death to give me a future. He gave me a home, a family, and loved me with every fiber of his being till the very end. He sacrificed his life to help me, to save me. He gave me his gift of sight to prepare me for the future, he gave Sazuki the bracelets that would lead me to the past, and he gave a lonely little girl with an incomplete soul a chance to have a better tomorrow. I will not disgrace his memory by giving up now. I will claim you, for his sake if nothing else!" She cried passionately, her body beginning to glow with power.

"But what about Kagome and Inuyasha…" It began.

"Stop. Considering all the crap you have subjected me to, you're about to say it was my fault they were separated, yes?" She interrupted.

"Yes…" It began again.

"Well then, I need to hurry up and claim you so I can go and apologize to my brother and sister. You have wasted enough of my time." She interrupted once again.

"You can't. You don't know how." It replied quickly.

"Wrong. The inscription told me how to do it." She replied smirking.

Her body began to pulse with power.

"You're bluffing." It countered.

Artimes grinned so wide that the Cheshire cat would have been envious. She cupped her hands in front of her chest where the black fog had originally been pouring from.

"The reason why no one has claimed you was because no one thought of looking within their own soul to find you." She stated.

The sword gasped.

"I call upon the power of the stars. Ancient forces near and far." She started an orb of light appearing in her hands.

She held it in front of her, holding it tightly.

"Soul Sword, transform all your might and draw your power from my light!" She continued raising the orb above her head.

"Taizunga!" She yelled as the orb transformed into a sword.

Bluish silver light erupted from her body and shot upwards into the sky.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had finally returned to his feet and watched as a pillar of bluish silver light pierce the barrier and shot upwards into the sky. His eyes widened when a large, dark blue phoenix emerged from the light. Its bluish silver wings shining in the sunlight. It screeched loudly and vanished from view. He watched as the light returned to within the barrier. Whatever the light was, it had once again disrupted the psychic link he had with his miko. All he could do now was wait.

* * *

Artimes opened her eyes, squinting through the brightness. She lifted her left hand to shield her eyes. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she saw a black jewel floating in front of her.

"What is that? It looks like the tainted Shikon Jewel." She stated.

Taizunga pulsed in her right hand.

"That is what remains of the jewel. All the pain from inside your soul was driven out by your light and is now physically manifested as the tainted Shikon." Taizunga explained.

"We can't let this thing out into the world. There is no light remaining to combat the darkness. It would destroy everything. Any suggestions on how to get rid of it for good?" She asked gripping the sword in both hands.

"I do not know. The jewel was made from your soul. You must follow your instincts to destroy it." It answered.

Follow her instincts? Her instincts were telling her to slice it into salami and blast it into oblivion. Almost instantly, she knew what to do. The words came and she raised the sword. Taizunga glowed with power.

"Celestial Strike!" She yelled slashing downwards.

Bluish silver energy left the sword like a blade and collided with the jewel. It disintegrated before her eyes and she no longer felt its dark and malevolent power. The light faded and she stumbled against the stone altar as her feet touched the ground. Her eyes still glowing with power, she sheathed Taizunga and raced out of the temple.

"What are you doing?" Taizunga asked.

"With the temple's purpose complete, it's disappearing. Got to run or die here!" She exclaimed racing down the steps.

The ground began to shake and she saw a part of the temple's columns fall into her path. She used it to jump into the air and cover over half of the length of the stairs. Unfortunately, karma was a bitch and she landed wrong causing her to fall and roll down the other half. She winced slightly when she cut her left thigh on the way down. She stopped rolling and was immediately back on her feet, racing towards the red archway marking the entrance to the temple grounds.

"What about the barrier?" Taizunga asked worriedly.

She smirked.

"I'm going to cut through it. Sesshy, you and Jaken get out of the way. I don't want to hurt you!" She said unsheathing Taizunga.

Once she was close enough, she jumped into the air, the sword above her head.

"Celestial Strike!" She yelled slashing through the barrier.

It opened and she passed through.

* * *

Sesshoumaru attempted to stay upright as the ground began to shake. It was easier said than done. Artimes must have done something to cause the earthquake. He saw the barrier rippling violently along with the shaking earth. His head snapped up when he felt the presence of his miko.

"I'm going to cut through it. Sesshy, you and Jaken get out of the way. I don't want to hurt you!" She said.

She was heading right for the barrier. He grabbed Jaken and stepped to the right side of the path.

"Celestial Strike!" She yelled.

Sesshoumaru watched as the barrier open and Artimes pass through. Unfortunately, the fates didn't smile on his miko's landing. With the ground shaking and her weakened state, she ended up falling to the ground, rolling, and finally skidded to a stop on her left side. She lifted herself to a sitting position and the trio watched as the archway, the temple, and the grounds vanish, leaving only a grassy meadow in its place. The ground stopped shaking once the temple disappeared.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to his miko, who had a very silly grin on her face. Her eyes were still glowing with power and her aura shined like the sun. He inwardly gasped when he realized that her aura was completely pure. There was no sign of the sickly black pain that once tainted her aura. Where could all that pain have gone? It could not simply vanish, could it?

When the light had shot out of the barrier, he had been blinded like before and the link did not reestablish until she was almost at the barrier. What could have happened in that short expanse of time? She stood up and winced slightly. He noticed the small cut on her left thigh and assortment of scrapes and bruises. She scowled at the sword.

"Shut up, you damn sword." She spat sheathing the sword with a huff.

He gave her a quizzical look and she smiled.

"Sword talks and judging by the look on your face, you can't hear it." She stated walking over to him, staggering slightly.

He made note that she was extremely exhausted. How in the world was she still standing? He nodded and she embraced him.

"I'm back." She whispered.

He smiled slightly then lifted her head. Gold met glowing blue.

"You're late." He stated knowing full well that he would get that special smile.

She did just that. She smiled the special smile meant only for him and the light faded from her eyes. Her eyes drifted close and she fell backwards. He caught her easily and lifted her into his arms. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with warmth and pride. She had a peaceful expression on her face and a small content smile on her lips. She looked like an angel that fell from the heavens. He rested her head on his mokomoko and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I am very proud of you, my Artimes." He said softly.

Sesshoumaru walked away from the meadow, carrying his beautiful and powerful miko. Jaken followed closely on his heels.

* * *

Silver-blue eyes snapped open as the Celestial Phoenix rose to the heavens.

"She has claimed the Sword of Souls. Perhaps she is the one I have been waiting for." A deep sensual voice said, "I will see if she is the one, the one worthy of my power."

Author's Rant

Lady A: Tada! Chapter 9: The Celestial Temple is complete!

Kagome: I was crying so hard for her. She had to go through every ounce of pain that all of us had gone through. *cries*

Inuyasha: *holds Kagome* It's alright, Kagome. She did it. She made it through. That's our Artimes, stubborn till the end.

Yusuke: I was cheering like mad when she claimed the sword. She showed that damn sword what she was made of!

Kurama: Agreed. She is indeed powerful, but who was it that spoke at the end?

Hiei: Whoever he is, he better not hurt the miko.

Kuwabara: I think Shorty has a crush on Artimes.

Hiei: *glares at the buffoon and unsheathes his sword*

Lady A: Enough! Readers, please Review. More reviews, the faster the chapters will be posted. Warning: Flames will be laughed at.

Hiei: Review or die by my blade. *threatens the buffoon with castration*


	10. Chapter 10: Training with Taizunga

Author's Rant

Lady A: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I had a few issues with this chapter, but I have finally gotten it sorted. A little bit of lime. Not too much, but a little.

Hiei: What will happen to the miko now?

Lady A: That is a good question, my little spitfire. The last chapter was a test for her soul. This chapter will have its own problems as well.

Hiei: And what of your new story?

Lady A: Hn? How did you hear about that?

Artimes: I might have spilled the beans on that, Lady A.

Lady A: *glares at Artimes*

Artimes: *sweat drops*

Hiei: *unsheathes his sword and steps in front of Artimes* I will not allow you to harm the miko.

Lady A: *sighs* Fine, but only for you, my little spitfire. Readers, a new story is up called Dancing Minds, so if you love BBC's Sherlock then go check it out! Now on to Chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other shows I make references to, so call off the army of lawyers that are camped outside my house.

Chapter Ten: Training with Taizunga

Artimes awoke groggily. Her eyes were heavy and slow to open. Once open, she found herself gazing up at the stars. She smiled softly. She always loved the stars and they were so much brighter here than in the Modern Era. Still, she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched, like there was something hidden in the stars watching her.

She sighed. She didn't really care all that much. She felt so light, lighter she has ever been. She chuckled softly. She now understood what Inuyasha had meant all those years ago.

'You're like a bird that has been caged so long that it has forgotten how to fly.'

She was free now. She could feel it in her entire body. The heaviness of her body was gone and she was so very happy. As her mind cleared of the euphoria of her newfound freedom, she realized she wasn't where she thought she should be. She was lying on the ground and was quite chilled. She would normally be in Sesshoumaru's arms or leaning against him.

She frowned and sat up. Her body was stiff and she heard a few cracks as she stretched. She looked around and saw Jaken sleeping nearby, snoring loudly as usual. She stood up and loosened her muscles some so she wasn't so tense. She must have been on the ground a while to be in that condition. At least a few days for certain.

Her head snapped up as she sensed a strange energy. Unlike the shadow's energy, this energy was not hostile and yet it seemed familiar. She glanced over at Jaken and noticed he was giving off a strange energy too. She remembered Kagome telling her about youki or demon energy. Is that what she was sensing now…demon energy? Her brows furrowed in thought. She hadn't been able to sense youki before so how come she could do it now?

'Your powers were suppressed by the pain of your soul. It prevented you from tapping into your true powers. Now that your soul has been purified, your powers are no longer hindered and can be utilized properly.' Taizunga explained sounding bored.

She scowled at the sword.

'You're a nuisance.' She replied.

'Takes one to know one.' It countered.

Artimes ignored her sword and instead focused on the energy she was feeling a short distance away. It dwarfed Jaken's energy substantially, yet it seemed so familiar that it made her head ache trying to figure out how she knew it. Eyes opened in realization. That energy must belong to Sesshoumaru, but she frowned slightly. That energy seemed small in comparison to her own. She crossed her arms and concentrated.

The energy was definitely from an upper class demon with two smaller energies very close to the other one. One of the smaller energies was exactly like the bigger one while the other had a distinct difference to it. She sighed and opened her eyes. She felt a bit put out that the energy wasn't stronger. She was hoping for a good fight so she could try out Taizunga. She trudged off into the forest to look for the energy and prayed that it wasn't Sesshoumaru.

She walked through the forest for a few minutes until she found a large meadow. She saw Sesshoumaru near the center practicing his swordplay. She realized then that the smaller energies she felt were Bakusaiga and Tenseiga. She also concluded that he must be hiding his true power to avoid any entanglements. She analyzed his movements carefully. He was both fluid and graceful. Each swing, each twist, each movement was calculated and refined.

It made her happy just watching him, but then she noticed his eyes were distant and very distracted. Whatever he was thinking about was causing him great anxiety with a healthy dose of anger and frustration. She noticed when his swordplay faltered for a moment before returning to its original flow. He was worried about something, making his movements slightly jerky but so miniscule that no one but a master of swordplay would notice.

Taizunga pulsed in its sheath and she watched as Bakusaiga and Tenseiga pulsed as well. He stopped to analyze his swords. The wind blew from behind her as she stepped out of her hiding place and into the meadow.

* * *

Sesshoumaru couldn't concentrate and his swordplay was suffering because of it. His miko had been asleep for nine days. Tomorrow would be the tenth day since she claimed the Soul Sword. During that time, his inner beast had been raging with worry and fear, but Sesshoumaru had faith in his miko. She had endured so much pain during the Trial of Souls and she not only survived it, but she claimed the sword, and escaped the temple grounds before the Celestial Temple disappeared.

He was still very angry that his soul had caused her pain and for one instance she doubted him, but that moment was fleeting and disappeared almost instantly. He sighed inwardly. After what happened at the temple, he could not begrudge her the sleep she so desperately needed. He had been impressed by the strength of her will before, but now he had an undeniable and unshakeable respect for her.

He did not care for humans, but she and Rin were the exceptions. Rin was his daughter and Artimes was unlike any woman he had ever known. She was truly the best that humanity could offer. She was strong in mind, body, and spirit, but there was one thing that was both strong and weak at the same time, her heart. Her heart gave her strength to endure, to live, to fight, and to protect others, but her heart also made her too trusting. He came to realize this quickly during their travels. She was quick to trust and when betrayed it hurt her deeply.

During their brief time together, they had crossed paths with many travelers. There were many times that he had to save her from touching a cursed object or accepting gifts from kitsunes. The woman was a magnet for trouble. Anything that was even more remotely dangerous would be pulled to her like a moth to a flame. He smirked inwardly. Life would never be boring with her around.

'Please let me stay by your side forever.'

Yes, she will be by his side for the rest of her life. His thoughts immediately ceased. It had finally struck him. Artimes was a human, a mortal. Humans have a very short life span and they die quickly, some sooner than others. His beast wailed at the thought of being separated from their miko. Despair crashed over him so strong that his swordplay faltered slightly before returning to its rhythm.

Was there a way to save his crimson haired beauty? He knew of only one way to save her and that was to mate her. He immediately dismissed that as an option. He would never be so selfish to mate her against her will just so he could prevent himself from feeling the pain of her loss. Their encounter with the Shadow made him see that he could not force Artimes into doing anything. It would break her spirit if he were to try.

All he wanted was for her to be happy, to laugh, to smile, and for her life to be filled with joy. Artimes had been his comfort, his peace, and the only reason he stayed sane while performing his lordly duties. She had been with him his whole life though she, herself, knew not of this. He finally had the woman of his dreams by his side and he will be damned if he lets her go now. There must be a way to save her and if he couldn't find it then he will cherish every last moment he had with her. No, he will save her. Every fiber of his being demanded it.

His thoughts were broken when Bakusaiga pulsed in his hand as did Tenseiga at his side. He examined Bakusaiga carefully. What had caused his swords to pulse like that? The wind blew across his face and his eyes widened as he inhaled a familiar scent, a meadow after a storm. He quickly scanned the area until his eyes came to rest on his miko. A smile graced her lips as she entered the meadow.

Her eyes were filled with warmth with no trace of the pain she once carried. Her aura was a bluish silver and it was pure, no signs of the sickly black at all. The pain was completely gone as though it had never existed. Sesshoumaru sheathed Bakusaiga and desperately restrained his beast who wanted nothing more than to run up and embrace her.

She walked towards them with a fluidity and grace that even the most beautiful and talented demoness could not compare to. Her inner light radiated from within her and it made her almost luminescent. It was like she was her own sun; warm, bright, and fiery. She was of the sun and he of the moon.

'**She is mine!**' His beast howled happily. (Insert giant dog doing a happy dance.)

It took every ounce of self-control he had to remain still and then she was in front of him. Her warmth washed over him, soothing all of his doubts and fears away. It made his entire body feel like he had been struck by lightning. He realized what he was feeling then. The emotion was joy, pure untainted joy. His miko was by his side once more and he could barely contain himself.

* * *

Artimes felt his joy in her mind and it made her smile. She realized that he had been extremely worried about her and it made her feel so warm that he cared so deeply for her. She did wonder how long she had been blissfully unaware this time. It had to be a while to stir up this kind of reaction from her Sesshoumaru.

'His swords say that you have been asleep for almost ten days.' Taizunga informed.

Artimes's smile disappeared as shock took its place. She swore a long list of curses which turned Sesshoumaru's joy to panic to worry to fear. She gave him a reassuring smile as she pointed to Taizunga. He relaxed and she turned her attention on the infernal sword.

'You can communicate with Bakusaiga and Tenseiga?' She asked in her mind.

'Apparently. I didn't know that until they responded to my call earlier.' Taizunga answered.

'Would they be willing to give me a rundown of what happened the last ten days?' She asked slightly irritated.

'Tenseiga, yes, but Bakusaiga is a little hesitant.' It answered.

'How come?' She asked her irritation growing.

'It seems Bakusaiga does not wish to betray its master by revealing too much of its master emotions during that time frame. Since Tenseiga originally belonged to Sesshoumaru's father, Inu no Taisho, it has no qualms revealing his emotions. Bakusaiga, however, is very relieved that you have awakened and is glad that you have returned. Also it congratulates you for your victory in claiming me. Personally, I think Bakusaiga is a bit too pompous and arrogant for my tastes.' Taizunga answered.

Artimes smiled slightly. She noticed Sesshoumaru frown and she sighed.

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru. Taizunga is helping me become better acquainted with Bakusaiga and Tenseiga. Apparently, our swords can talk to each other." She explained focusing on Sesshoumaru once more.

"What did they say?" He asked.

Artimes didn't want to tell him the whole conversation, so she gave him the highlights and omitted the parts about the blabbermouth Tenseiga and Bakusaiga's relief of her return.

"They said I have been out for ten days, Tenseiga wishes to give me a summary of events, and Bakusaiga congratulated me for claiming Taizunga." She summarized.

He nodded.

"Why were you asleep so long?" He asked worry showing in his eyes.

In all honesty, Artimes had no idea why she was asleep for such an extended period of time. Even with being mentally and physically drained, she should not have gone past the fourth day so what took so long?

'It was necessary.' Taizunga stated.

Artimes glanced at her sword and frowned.

"Why?" She asked aloud.

Sesshoumaru gave her a quizzical look and she smiled sheepishly.

"Oops. Guess I said that out loud, huh?" She asked smiling.

He simply nodded and Artimes returned her attention the sword.

'Why?' She said in her mind.

'During the trial, your soul had begun to fracture from the strain. It was dangerously close to shattering. After you collapsed, I was able to mend your soul, but it required time. This kind of healing could not be rushed. If I had, your body would have erupted with power, killing not only yourself, but everything in a ten mile radius of you.' It explained.

Artimes cringed slightly.

'That would have been bad.' She thought hanging her head and sighing.

She repeated Taizunga's explanation to Sesshoumaru and he nodded. He frowned once more and Artimes scowled at him.

"There is obviously something you want to ask, Sesshoumaru, so spit out already." She snapped clearly annoyed with his constant frowning.

She wanted him to smile or at least smirk. She didn't like him being upset or worried and right now, he was both.

"What happened to the pain that once enveloped your soul?" He asked a little hesitant.

Artimes stiffened at the memory of the tainted jewel. Her skin crawled as she remembered the horrible feeling of its evil power, an evil that once threatened to rip her soul apart.

"Do you remember what Taizunga said about me being Midorico's reincarnation and the consequences of Kagome's wish on the Shikon?" She asked quietly, looking at the ground.

"It said that the jewel was not entirely purified and the demons within the Shikon forced the negative energy into the soul of the fallen priestess in an attempt to destroy her soul." He answered.

Artimes nodded and took a deep breath. She looked up at him. He wasn't going to like what she was going to say, but he needed to know.

"When I claimed Taizunga, the light of my soul forced out all the pain that it had been carrying. That kind of action has consequences. The first was that it put an incredible amount of strain on my already fractured soul. The second was that all the negative energy became physically manifested in the form of the tainted Shikon Jewel, but this time there wasn't any light within the jewel to combat the darkness. I destroyed it with my powers to prevent its dark and malevolent power from wreaking havoc in this world once again." She explained.

She watched as rage filled his eyes. Once again, the Shikon had reared its ugly head and wreaked havoc in the lives of others. She understood that all of his anger was directed towards the infernal jewel. It was, after all, the darkness of the jewel that nearly shattered her soul. Sesshoumaru cared deeply for her and the Shikon had nearly destroyed her. He was beyond angry as he clenched his fists. His body was shuddering and his eyes were beginning to bleed red.

'Distract him!' Taizunga ordered.

'How?!' She thought frantically.

'How else? Use me to spar with him. Besides Bakusaiga is itching for a fight.' It replied.

Artimes jumped back and drew Taizunga. This immediately caught Sesshoumaru's attention. His anger dissipated almost immediately and was replaced by curiosity.

"How about we spar a bit, Sesshoumaru? I want to show you my skills in swordplay." She suggested smirking.

His eye brows raised and his eyes lit up at the prospect. She giggled. They put some distance between themselves and took their stances. Artimes immediately decided to try the Getoutsu on him. She was certain that he would fare far better than Inuyasha. He gave her a curious look and Artimes realized that he didn't recognize her stance.

She smirked and raced forward using the horizontal Getoutsu. He jumped to avoid it and drew Bakusaiga. She switched to the vertical Getoutsu and had the distinct pleasure of watching surprise flitting across his face. He dodged the attack by deflecting it with Bakusaiga. The force of deflecting her attack caused Artimes to twist and flip away. She landed then immediately jumped into the air to try out her new attack. Taizunga glowed with power.

"Celestial Strike!" She yelled slashing downwards while unleashing a wave of bluish silver energy towards Sesshoumaru.

"Bakusaiga!" He yelled sending forth a wave of yellow and green energy towards her own attack.

The two energies collided and created a giant explosion of power. Her eyes widened as she landed. The explosion was expanding towards her quickly. She reacted instinctively and shoved Taizunga into the ground. It created a bluish silver barrier around her and shielded her from the blast. After the explosion subsided, she smirked at Sesshoumaru who seemed to look very impressed.

"And that was my Celestial Barrier." She commented pulling Taizunga from the ground.

"Very impressive, little miko. Now show me your best technique." He ordered smirking.

She smirked even more and took her stance.

"As you wish, Sesshy, but I will warn you now. This attack could kill you." She warned.

"Unlikely." He answered preparing his defense.

'Alright Kenshin. Let's see if that ultimate technique of yours is any good.' She thought with amusement.

Taizunga chuckled.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as she took her stance. He wanted to see the true extent of her abilities. He had a feeling she was holding back and his inu nature was reacting to the threat she posed. He knew that she would never challenge him for dominance, but her power was practically demanding him to issue the challenge. It was grating on his nerves. He knew he would have to do something soon or it would rip him apart.

That was the reason for demanding her best technique. It was his attempt to appease his demonic nature and his curiosity. He watched as her eyes filled with mischief and amusement. At least she was enjoying herself. His eyes widened slightly as she raced towards him at a demonic like speed. He barely had time to dodge the diagonal swing of her sword. He gasped as he felt the sudden pain in his chest.

He skidded to a stop near the forest's edge and leaned against a nearby tree. He looked down and saw a diagonal slash across his chest, blood soaking into his haori staining it red. How did that happen? He had dodged the attack and yet he was somehow wounded. He looked up at her, clearly confused by what happened. There was no blood on her sword. How was she able to injure him? She sheathed Taizunga.

"What was that attack?" He asked clearly baffled.

She smiled and began to walk over to him.

"Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. It's the ultimate technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi style of swordsmanship. I call it the twin dragon strike." She answered coming to a stop in front of him.

"Twin dragon strike?" He echoed.

She nodded.

"The attack requires an almost god-like speed. The first attack or dragon is with the sword. The second attack or dragon is the air rushing in to fill the void left behind by the initial swing and can be as deadly as the first. If both had hit, you would most likely be dead. You asked for my best technique and I complied. I hope you're not mad at me for injuring you." She explained.

He blinked. Mad? Why would he be mad? He was impressed. His miko was a formidable opponent and with her knowledge of future techniques, it made her an extremely dangerous adversary. He was secretly glad that she was his friend. He inwardly cringed at the thought of her being his enemy. His demonic nature was beginning to scream at him, but both his inner beast and himself forced it back down.

"No. I am impressed by your mastery of the blade." He admitted honestly.

Her eyes lit up with happiness. She clasped her hands together and jumped for joy. He smiled slightly. He was glad that she was happy.

"Okay. In return for the nice compliment, I will heal your wound." She informed moving her hands to hover above his wound.

"Heal my wound?" He echoed.

When did she learn how to use her powers to heal?

"Yes heal. Now shush, I need to concentrate." She ordered.

His inu nature snapped again when she ordered him, but he forced it down. Her eyes glowed with power and her hands mirrored her eyes. His instincts told him that it was an attack but he shoved it aside with great effort. It was getting harder to control his demonic nature. He would have to do something very soon.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he watched his wound heal, the blood vanish, and his close mend. He was shocked to the say the least. The light faded from her eyes and hands. She lowered her hands and smiled.

"Did that hurt?" She asked a little worried.

He shook his head and sheathed Bakusaiga.

"No. I felt no pain whatsoever. A gentle warmth, but that was all. When did you learn that?" He asked curious.

She fidgeted slightly before answering.

"When? Just now." She answered honestly.

If he wasn't Sesshoumaru, he would have fallen over in surprise.

"You were not certain that you could heal me?" He asked slightly annoyed.

He was not some sort of subject she could practice on and it made him extremely irritated. His demonic nature rose again demanding that he challenge her at once to prove who was dominant. He was starting to become mentally fatigued by denying his nature.

"Taizunga says to trust and follow my instincts, so I did. I knew I could heal you and I was pretty certain that I wouldn't cause you any pain in doing so. Taizunga says it's because my powers are neither spiritual or demonic, but something called Celestial powers. It says I am a Celestial miko, the last apparently. The others of my kind were wiped out over a century ago." She explained.

So they 'select' group of monks and mikos that were destroyed over a hundred years ago possessed Celestial powers. But what had the power to kill that many beings that held such power? Did that creature or person still exist? If so, would it come after his miko? No, he will not allow anyone to harm his miko, but now that he had the knowledge of what her powers were, his demonic nature was raging so hard that it was making him sick. A deep growl resonated from his chest and it startled his miko.

* * *

Whatever he was thinking about was making him very angry. She had to find some way of distracting him again. She didn't want to use Taizunga for fear harming Sesshoumaru a second time.

'Hand-to-hand combat?" Taizunga suggested.

Her eyes lit up at the prospect. She and Sesshoumaru had not sparred in close combat since the day they first met and she was curious about how it would go this time around since her powers were no longer hampered by pain. Sesshoumaru had mentioned that she was using her powers to augment her speed, strength, and flexibility. Maybe she could give him a good workout now.

"Hey Sesshy, why don't we spar a bit in close combat? It's been quite a while since our last match." She suggested.

She watched as the anger melted away and was replaced with curiosity once more, but she frowned inwardly at something she saw in his eyes. There was more than just curiosity there and she could have sworn that it was desperation. Thankfully she had successfully derailed his thoughts once again. They moved back to the center of the meadow and their sparring match began. After a short time, Artimes realized something was off. Sesshoumaru's movements were far too slow.

'Was Sesshy always this slow or is he holding back?' She pondered easily avoiding his frontal assault.

'He is not slower. You have become faster.' Taizunga pointed out.

'I couldn't have improved that much. I mean I'm not even trying.' She retorted sidestepping a punch clearly meant for her stomach with absolute ease.

Taizunga sighed heavily.

'With your soul purified, the true extent of your powers has been unleashed. How many times do I have to tell you that, stupid?' Taizunga reiterated.

'No need to get snippy. I knew Sesshoumaru held back in our first fight. Maybe he is doing that now. I mean a human can't be more powerful than a demon lord, right?' She asked flipping away from a round house kick.

'Artimes, you are a Celestial miko. The only challenge you could ever have is if you squared off against a god. A demon lord is chump change when you utilize your powers fully, but go ahead and ask him if he is holding back. I'll bet he has been going all out this whole time.' It answered.

"Hey Sesshy?" Artimes called skidding a feet away from him.

"Yes, little miko?" He asked.

"Are you holding back?" She asked clearly curious.

"No." He answered simply.

'What? No way, Sesshoumaru doesn't lie, but it can't be.' She thought astounded.

"You're using 100% of your demonic speed and strength?" She asked disbelief coloring her words.

"Yes." He answered simply, "Are you holding back?"

'Well duh, stupid! I'm not even trying!' She yelled inwardly, slightly annoyed.

"Yes." She answered crossing her arms.

"Don't." He stated, "Give me your best."

'Is he nuts? My best could kill him!' She thought frantically.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you challenging me, Sesshoumaru?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, I challenge you, miko." He answered taking his stance.

She stared at him in surprise.

'He can't be serious, is he? Does he realize what he's doing?' She thought her mind at a loss.

'Yes, he is serious and openly challenging you. His inu nature will not allow him to back down from a superior opponent who may threaten his dominance.' Taizunga explained.

'But I don't want to dominate, Sesshoumaru! He's my friend!' She yelled inwardly.

'He knows this, but nevertheless, you must answer his challenge or it will cause major stress not only on your friendship but himself as well. By accepting his challenge, it will prevent that from occurring. He is trying to help, Artimes. It's the only way.' Taizunga replied solemnly.

Artimes inwardly seethed and she had no doubt that Sesshoumaru could feel her apprehension. No matter how much she wanted to say no, she knew there was no other choice. She was not happy being boxed into this, but there was no way around it.

"Sesshoumaru, are you absolutely certain that you wish to challenge me?" She asked.

She needed to be certain that it was the right thing to do. She was giving him every opportunity to back out. He nodded and Artimes released the hold she had on her powers. Her eyes glowed blue with power and she took her stance.

'I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I never meant for this to happen. Forgive me.' She thought her heart filling with sorrow and regret.

"Then I accept your challenge, Sesshoumaru." She said preparing to attack.

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew he was in for the beating of his life when Artimes completely vanished. This was necessary and he hated himself for putting her through this. He felt the air shift behind him and he glanced back. Artimes was there, eyes glowing, and she kicked him so hard that it sent him flying. He slid to a stop and stood. Artimes was already in front of him and before he could blink, he felt her fist collide with his stomach. He heard a few ribs crack on his left side as he skidded back further.

Before he had a chance to recover, he was being hit on all sides. Blows were being landed on his legs, arms, and most certainly his chest. The pain was excruciating. Every impact burned from the Celestial powers she had radiating through her body. She appeared once more in front of him and he felt her kick collide with his already abused chest. The force of the attack blew him backwards, the air being knocked out of him.

His back hit a giant oak and the tree groaned in protest, but held firm. He coughed up blood and raised his head. She was heading straight for him, her fist aiming directly for his face. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came.

* * *

Artimes skidded to a halt, her fist a mere half an inch from his face. She felt like crying as she took in his injuries. His body was battered, broken, and bruised. He had coughed up blood and he was clutching his left side. He opened his eyes. They were glazed over in intense pain. She had caused that pain and she felt her heart break. She had hurt her best friend and it made her sick to her stomach. Her eyes stopped glowing and she lowered her fist. She straightened up out of her attack posture, guilt filling her eyes.

"The battle is over. I win." She whispered her voice hoarse from the torrential emotions inside her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood, cradling his left side, and he involuntarily winced in pain. He saw her cringe when he did so and he was mentally berating himself for putting her through this. He knew she was strong, but to think that she had completely dominated the fight from start to finish was astonishing to say the least. His inner beast whined weakly at being beaten by a human female, its pride and ego more broken than his body.

His beast eventually conceded that their miko was, in fact, their alpha. She had defeated them so soundly that there was no room for error. She was no longer his miko, but he was her Sesshoumaru. He saw the guilt and pain in her eyes and it hurt him more than his injuries. He never wanted to hurt her and he was mentally cursing his inu nature.

He shifted slightly and the pain shot through his body like mini explosions. He fell forward unable to withstand the pain any longer. He grunted in pain as she wrapped her arms around him to prevent him from falling. He hadn't realized the true extent of his injuries. The pain was even more excruciating now than it was mere moments again.

"Sesshoumaru!" She cried out unable to hide the pain and worry in her voice.

He felt warmth spread through him as her powers washed over him. She was trying to heal him. He could feel the desperation in her aura. The pain began to subside slowly as her powers took effect. He stood when he felt her powers retract. She had completely healed him in under a minute. She was truly remarkable.

He looked into her eyes and his heart twisted painfully. Their blue depths shimmered with unshed tears. He had caused her pain and he needed to tell her why, but more importantly that it wasn't her fault. This had to be done, but it didn't make the situation any less painful, for both of them. He knelt before and he heard her gasp. He knew without a shadow of doubt that she was not going to like what he had to say, but she needed to know.

* * *

"Do not feel guilty, Artimes." He stated his head bowed and looking at the ground.

She stared at his prostrated form unable to move. He had said her name. He never used her name. He called her 'little miko' or 'his miko'. Why? Why did he use her name now?

"Why are you bowing like that?" She asked shakily.

She had a feeling that she knew the answer but her brain wasn't quite working yet. The shock of him bowing and saying her name had her brain turned to mush.

"You have bested me in combat and have won the challenge that I issued. Both myself and my inner beast have conceded defeat. You are our alpha, the leader of our pack. I serve and protect you. I must obey your orders. I am loyal only to you, my lady." He answered.

Artimes couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never wanted this. She fell to her knees and her tears gave way and flowed down her face. He looked up at her and she saw the worry in his eyes.

"I don't want to be your alpha. I am your friend. I only wanted to be your equal, nothing more. I never wanted this. I didn't…" She trailed off, her voice ceasing to function as her tears flowed steadily down her face.

"Just because you are my alpha does not mean we are not friends. It just means that the dynamics of our friendship has changed." He stated.

"But I don't want you to treat me any differently. I want you to call me your miko like you've always done. I never minded you calling me that. I was proud to be your miko. I was happy when you gave me my nickname, little miko." She whispered clutching his haori and leaning her head against his chest, "I don't want things to change. I want things to be as they were before. I want to be your little miko."

* * *

'**Do something! Our alpha is in pain! Help our alpha!**' His beast wailed.

"If that is what you wish." He stated.

He watched as her aura flared with anger. She looked up at him, dried her tears, pushed him onto his back, and straddled him. Her hands were still clutching his haori and her eyes were filled with rage. What had he done to cause such a reaction? He remembered his words and mentally kicked himself. Of course she would take it the wrong way.

"That's exactly what I mean, you baka! You're already treating me different! I don't want you to serve me or do everything I tell you! That's not how friendship works, you baka! We work together as a team, as equals! Stop treating me like I am some damn queen! I am your friend, your comrade, your companion, your ally, and I am your miko, you baka!" She screamed her rage building with every sentence.

*Lime*

He needed to do something quick or she would lose control of her powers, but what? He didn't have any experience dealing with angry females. He had no idea what to do. What could possibly cut through her anger and make it vanish? His ears were ringing from the intensity of her shouting. There had to be something he could do. Finally a thought popped into his mind and he acted on it.

He pulled her to him and kissed her, effectively cutting off her screams. She froze for a moment, stunned by the action, but what she did next surprised even him. She opened her mouth to allow him entrance and he delved deeper into her mouth. Their kiss grew more heated and passionate. Her taste was intoxicating and he craved more of it. He knew he should stop, but didn't. He was too enthralled by the sweet tasting beauty who was conveniently straddling him directly above his member.

He continued to explore her mouth allowing her to deepen the kiss herself. She laced her fingers through his hair and pulled them deeper into their already passionate kiss. Her hips began to rub against him in a soft rhythmic motion. His member responded and grew hard, his groin burned like fire. She moaned against his lips as she separated to breathe and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into the kiss. She didn't resist and he began his exploration again.

His hands moved instinctively to her bottom and he cupped it firmly, grinding her against his hard member. She gasped in pleasure and he claimed her mouth once more. He wanted her. There was no denying that he wanted her. He wanted her to be his mate, but something was holding him back. What was preventing him from claiming what he desired?

* * *

Artimes had been more than shocked when Sesshoumaru kissed her, but what shocked her even more was when she responded to him. Her body's reaction was staggering. She didn't know whether to be shocked or turned on by the fact that he was holding her bottom and grinding her against him. She could feel how hard he was with every pass and it felt good. His taste was divine, his scent was soothing, and the heat of his body made her feel like she was on fire. She wanted him.

She knew Sesshoumaru was like a sex god, but she wanted him anyways. If his actions and stiff member were any indication, he wanted her as well. She wanted to feel him inside her, moving inside her. She wanted to feel his mouth teasing her breasts and feel the warmth of his caress across her bare skin. The shadow's energy wasn't present. This was all them. She moaned as he slipped her shirt off her shoulders and trailed kisses all the way down to her cleavage. This felt so right and yet something inside her told her to stop, but why?

*End lime*

Her brain suddenly kicked into overdrive. She was human not demon. His father had abandoned Sesshoumaru and his mother for a human princess and a hanyou child. She couldn't let Sesshoumaru walk the same path as his father. It would destroy him; his reputation, everything he has built, and his lands would be ripped to shreds and plunged into chaos.

She summoned all her willpower and tore herself from Sesshoumaru's embrace. She stood up, straightened herself out, and looked back at him. He was standing now and she saw the pain of rejection in his eyes. She looked straight into his eyes and even though her resolve wavered slightly, she held firm.

"I will not let you walk the same path as your father." She stated and walked away.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt like he had been slapped and had freezing water poured on his head as she walked away. He was at war with himself. He wanted to be angry at her for rejecting him, but he couldn't. She was trying to save him from following in his father's footsteps, but he wanted her. By the kamis, he wanted that woman. He wanted her even more now, knowing that she was trying to keep his honor as a lord intact.

He knew if he mated a human, his position as Lord of the West would be questioned. He would be considered weak for mating a human and worse still a traitor for mating a miko. Because of his father, it was now considered taboo to mate with humans and it meant certain defeat in the eyes of his enemies. He growled and clenched his fists in rage. His beast pawed at him and asked a question he wasn't expecting.

'**Do you love her?**' It asked.

His anger dissipated quickly. Did he love Artimes? He wanted her as his mate, to be by his side forever, and he wanted nothing more than to make her happy, but did he love her? He growled loudly because he didn't have an answer.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Well damn, had to split chapters again. Anyways, quite a twist huh? Never expected her to become his alpha, now did ya? *smirks evilly*

Kurama: You find amusement in just about everything, don't you?

Lady A: *rolls her eyes* Not everything, but I do find certain things funny.

Hiei: Leave her be, fox. You're distracting her.

Kurama: I am not one to remain silent, Hiei. You of all people know this.

Hiei: Don't remind me.

Lady A: I like being distracted. I sometimes come up with very unusual ideas and twists when distracted.

Hiei: Oh joy. Now we get even more of your ridiculous nonsense than usual.

Lady A: *scowls* You're a jerk.

Hiei: I know.

Kurama: *sighs* Readers, please leave a review. Also, flamers will be met with violence.


	11. Chapter 11: Time and Again

Author's Rant

Lady A: And we're back! Chapter 11: Time and Again has arrived! Now keep in mind that this chapter is the second half to the original Training With Taizunga, but after some deliberation between me, myself, and I, I have decided to split it into two chapters because the second part takes on a different tone then the first part. Also If the Author's Rants don't line up too well then I apologize. Just go with it.

Hiei: Will you shut up?

Lady A: You're just pissed that I removed this story from FF and now have to deal with the reposting!

Hiei: *growls*

Yusuke: Calm down, Three Eyes. She is actually posting it faster than last time.

Kurama: Yusuke is right. Before she had to write it, type it, then post it. This time it only requires minor corrections and is already typed.

Hiei: *glares at Lady A*

Lady A: *sighs* Okay, okay. I'll stop talking and get to the chapter. Sheesh.

Chapter Eleven: Time and Again

Artimes walked back to camp. Her thoughts never strayed from Sesshoumaru. It hurt her to say what she did, but it needed to be said. She didn't want to hurt him, but her emotions were scattered all over the place. Physically, she wanted him. There was no denying it. Mentally, they were matched with her knowledge of the future and his knowledge of the past. They could learn from each other and never get bored, but her heart wasn't ready. She knew it.

Deep down, she was afraid that he would leave her like everyone else had done. She couldn't bear it if he did. Things were moving too fast. She knew she liked him. She liked him a lot, but she would not risk everything he worked so hard to build for just that. She couldn't do that to him, she respected him too much.

She growled loudly and scowled at the ground as she walked. She couldn't leave him for two reasons. The first was because she was too damn selfish and craved his company. The second was because she had made a promise to stay with him and she never goes back on her word.

She sighed heavily and decided that she needed some time to think away from Sesshoumaru. She needed to sort out her feelings then she would talk to him again. She wanted things to go back to what they were before, but she knew it was far too late for that now. They would simply have to deal with the sudden upset to their tenuous friendship.

Artimes finally returned to camp and snagged her bag that was lying next to, a still snoring, Jaken. She wondered how the little imp had slept through all the explosions and screaming. He was a strange one alright. She exited camp and went and sat on a hill overlooking a small lake.

She pulled out a drawing pad and some color pencils. She began to sketch the many people she had seen during the trial. She wanted to see them smiling rather than in pain. After a few minutes, the silence was broken by Taizunga.

'Are you alright?' It asked.

'No. I'm confused and I'm not sure what to do.' She admitted.

'Care to listen to the idiot sword of yours?' It asked.

Artimes chuckled.

'I never said you were an idiot just a stubborn nuisance.' She replied.

'I am a reflection of your soul. I am a stubborn nuisance because I am your guide to keep you steady and true.' It explained.

'I guess that makes sense. What do you suggest for my Sesshoumaru problem?' She asked.

'Time.' It answered simply.

'Explain.' She ordered.

'You've technically known each other for less than a month. Your confusion is caused by your pull to Sesshoumaru. Your instincts tell you to be him, but alas you are human and have a human heart. Your heart is afraid that he will abandon as others have done in the past. People have died, left, or you have been forcibly ripped away from them. You don't want to lose him too. Your human heart would buckle under the loss of Sesshoumaru.

In terms of power, you are stronger than he is and you easily keep up with his speed, strength, and stamina. In terms of intellect, Sesshoumaru is a brilliant tactician and holds extensive of the Feudal Era. You, with your knowledge of the future, photographic memory coupled with your imagination and cleverness makes you a walking computer.

You two compliment each both physically and mentally. The problem rests between the heart and the instincts. This problem exists for both of you. There is no doubt that he is feeling just as confused as you are, if not more so when you factor in his past. The only way for the two, your heart and your instincts, to reach an agreement is time. Time to allow your heart to catch up to your instincts.' Taizunga explained.

'You know what's scary?' Artimes asked.

'Your table manners.' It answered sarcastically.

Artimes glared at her sword and it chuckled.

'No, what is scary is that your explanation made sense.' She replied.

'It's suppose to, stupid. I'm like you freaking Jiminy!' It retorted.

'No need to be an ass.' She replied.

'Takes one to know one.' It countered.

Artimes sighed heavily and went back to her drawing. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a talking sword.

* * *

About an hour later, Sesshoumaru returned to camp. He needed to speak with Artimes again. He frowned when he did not see her anywhere in the camp.

'**Did our alpha abandon us?**' His beast asked solemnly.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let his senses take over. Her scent was an hour old so she had originally returned to camp. He scanned for her energy and felt its pure essence not too far away. He breathed a sigh of relief.

'No, I can sense her power nearby.' He answered.

'**Our alpha is very upset. We must do something to appease our alpha.**' His beast stated.

'We will, so keep calm.' He replied.

His beast whined a little. His beast didn't like the fact that they had upset their alpha. From the very beginning, his inner beast had sided with Artimes. Sesshoumaru still didn't understand how Artimes could hold such power over his inner beast. Never before had his beast claimed a human so readily.

He frowned slightly. Even though he had learned more about her in this last month, he still had many questions revolving around her. She was still a mystery wrapped in an enigma and instead of a few layers of impossible; it had evolved into a conundrum. She didn't make sense.

So many things about her were impossible; she was from the future, she was Midorico's reincarnation, a Celestial miko who carried an overwhelming amount of pain in her soul, she had lived with an incomplete soul, she had befriended not only his half-breed brother but also the Shikon miko, she had visions of the future, had a mysterious power over his inner beast, was a magnet for trouble, claimed the Sword of Souls, escaped death, nearly shattered her soul and survived, she had bested him in combat and became his alpha.

Add in the power she had over himself, the way he responded to her, his need to protect her, care for her, and indulge her, his need for her happiness, the fact he felt truly at peace and happy in her presence, the need he felt to mate her, and the inexplicable reason why he had dreamt of her his entire life and it makes her the ultimate puzzle.

Someone like Artimes should not even exist, but by some miracle she does. The fates were cruel indeed to torment Sesshoumaru with a puzzle such as she. He doubted that even if he had a thousand years with her that he would never have answers to all of his questions, for no doubt more would arise along the way.

He exited the camp and followed her lingering scent. He found her sitting on hill overlooking a small lake, the moon shimmering on its surface. He approached cautiously for he had no desire to startle her and be on the receiving end of her powers. Once was enough to last a lifetime.

"Care to join me, Sesshoumaru?" She asked not looking up from her project.

He sat down on her left side and glanced over at her. She was drawing the demon slayer astride her fire cat. He glanced up at her face. Her face was peaceful. There was no trace of her earlier rage. Her scent and aura were content tinged with slight confusion, but it was barely registering. He was in awe over how well she controlled her emotions. It seemed that in the past hour she had been able to find some sort of resolution within herself. He simply sat there, not knowing what to say. He did not wish to incur her wrath again. She smiled softly at her drawing.

"You don't have to say anything, Sesshoumaru. Just listen." She said continuing to draw.

He nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment to speak his response. Not to mention, words seemed to be failing him.

"We have known each other for less than a month. My instincts tell me to be with you, but my heart is hesitant. If you asked me to be your mate, I probably wouldn't say no, but that would be wrong. I care greatly for you, Sesshoumaru, but my feelings are not strong enough to risk the prosperity of your lands. You have worked so hard to make the West a peaceful place. After the what happened with your father, the lands were plunged into chaos, a chaos you had to contend with. I may not know much about that time, but I do know that you have earned the respect from the other lords.

I will not destroy what you have built. I respect you too much to do that. We have known each other a very short time and it would be reckless to jump into something like mating too quickly. The consequences could be devastating. Our friendship has only begun and I would prefer to nurture it first. What we need is time, Sesshoumaru. Time for our hearts to catch up to our instincts. Can you give us that time?" She asked looking up at him.

Once again he was in awe. His feelings and hers were aligned. He couldn't have asked for a better outcome. He truly feared that she would leave him, that his actions had pushed her too far. They needed time; time to sort out their true emotions. If their emotions led to mating then he will fight the entire world to keep her safe.

The wind blew past them, blowing a few strands of hair into her face. He reached forward and tucked them behind her ear. He looked straight into her eyes and lowered his hand.

"Of course, little miko." He answered.

Her eyes lit up with happiness and a smile appeared on her lips. She quickly put her things away. She moved closer to him and leaned against his shoulder. They gazed at the stars together. At some point, her left hand and his right hand joined together. They sat together in silence gazing at the stars, watching the moon make its way across the night sky. After hours of just sitting, a question popped into his mind.

"The time it takes a bird to become a bird again." He said quietly.

* * *

Artimes smiled and looked up at him.

"I guess I never did explain that, did I?" She asked.

He shook his head. She started explaining about the stars, constellations, galaxies, space, the procession, and the universe. This led Sesshoumaru to ask more questions about the future. He was as curious as a kitten.

She explained electricity and advancements in technology; the light bulb, the radio, the telephone, cars, airplanes, computers, television, and even weaponry. Sesshoumaru became very interested when she started explaining the atomic bomb. She flat out refused to show him how to build one, even though she did actually possess that knowledge.

"No way, Sesshy. That would totally screw up the timeline! Demons with atomic bombs, no way." She stated.

At this point, she was in his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. The sun had risen and it was about nine in the morning.

"Tell me more about you, your grandfather, and your family." He asked.

She smiled softly as he stroked her face. His gold eyes were so warm and gentle. It reminded her of her dream. She was entranced by that warmth. It called to her, pulled her, and held her transfixed. She leaned in unknowingly and gently pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was completely enthralled by her eyes. Her warm sapphires held him in place. When she kissed him, he responded but gentle. He did not move to deepen the kiss for fear of upsetting her once more. He gently returned the kiss, enjoying her sweet taste. After a moment, she pulled back, her cheeks rosy.

"I'm sorry. I just…" She started blushing brighter.

He chuckled and buried his face into her hair, inhaling her soothing scent.

"You are welcome to steal a kiss anytime, little miko." He whispered in her ear.

Her blush deepened and she looked down.

"Anytime?" She asked shyly.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. She gasped when he nuzzled her neck.

"Only if I can have the same honor." He said against her neck.

She nodded unable to speak. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. He saw an innocence there in her eyes that was so awe inspiring considering everything that she had been through. She was so good and pure even after so much darkness and pain. He marveled at her innocence and purity of spirit. He leaned down to kiss her, but sadly was interrupted.

"My Lord! Lady Artimes has disappeared!" Jaken's high pitch squeal cut through the air.

His ears rang from the intensity and he growled. Artimes scowled towards the camp and stood up.

"I'm going to kill that little imp." She muttered as she walked back to camp.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and rose to his feet. He followed after her in hopes of watching an entertaining show.

* * *

Artimes reached the camp, placed her hands on her hips, and gave Jaken a death glare that even put Sesshoumaru to shame. Jaken visibly gulped and shook from the intensity of the glare. She was seething mad that the little imp had interrupted a very tender moment between herself and Sesshoumaru. She began to walk toward Jaken, fully intent on beating the crap out of him, when her vision went dark.

*Vision*

She was flying over a forest. There was a ravine to her right; at its bottom was a river. She landed and was surrounded by large oak, Cyprus, and cedar trees. It was dark so she knew it was nighttime. She heard something crashing through the forest. She saw a little girl with dark brown hair and green eyes running through the trees. She was being chased by a group of men. They appeared to be bandits. They were dressed in armor and carried an assortment of weapons; swords, knives and bows.

"Come here, little girl. We just want to have some fun with you. We have some sticks for you to play with!" One of the men called out in a drunken stupor.

Artimes seethed in rage. How could they think of doing that to an innocent child? Finally they cornered the little girl against a tree.

"Nowhere to run, sweetie." A bandit said lust in his eyes.

They began to reach for the girl. She cried and screamed in fear.

*End Vision*

"No!" Artimes yelled her hand reaching out as the vision ended.

Sesshoumaru was by her side instantly. He took her face into his hands.

"What did you see?" He asked.

Tears flowed down her face and for a minute she couldn't speak. He wiped away her tears and she took a deep breath. She told him about the little girl, the forest, the ravine, and the bandits. He nodded and moved away. He appeared to be deep in thought. After a moment, he spoke again.

"I know the area. It is two days North of here if we ran without rest." He informed.

"I got that vision for a reason, Sesshoumaru. It means I have to do something about it. We have to save her!" She cried clutching her shirt as tears began to fall again.

"Jaken, break camp. We're leaving." He ordered.

"Aye milord!" Jaken said running to fulfill his lord's demand.

He returned to her side and kissed her forehead. She lifted her head and looked at him. He was going to help her save a human girl. She didn't know if it had to do with her being his alpha or if he genuinely cared, but that moment she didn't give a flying flip. She had to save the little girl.

"We will find her and we will save her." He promised wiping away her tears once more.

"Thank you." She whispered as she embraced him.

He wrapped his arms around her and she took comfort in his warmth. They will save her, they had to.

"It is done, milord." Jaken informed hopping onto his lord's mokomoko.

He released her and kissed her forehead once more. She nodded, determination filling her eyes.

"Lead the way, Sesshoumaru." She said.

Sesshoumaru took off to the North. Artimes followed closely behind.

'I will save you. I promise I will get there in time.' She vowed inwardly.

* * *

A man walks through the starry night. His silver white hair, a stark contrast to the darkness around him. His face enveloped in shadows. A silver crescent moon, lying on its back, adorning his forehead. His silver-blue eyes shining with sadness.

"Tread carefully, Celestial Maiden. The path you take is long and treacherous one. You will soon be surrounded by echoes of your past and I am truly sorry, but if you are truly worthy of my power then you must experience the death of innocence. You must see the world for what it truly is and embrace the other half of your soul." He warned a single tear falling down his cheek.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter 11 is complete!

Inuyasha: *laughing so hard that he can't talk*

Lady A: Inuyasha, what is so funny?

Inuyasha: He lost to Artimes! Now she can boss him around! *laughs even more*

Artimes and Sesshoumaru: *glares at him*

The rest of the Inuyasha cast: *crickets*

Inuyasha: Hey guys, come on. It's really funny. Huh? Where is everyone?

Hiei: *scoops up Lady A and disappears*

Artimes and Sesshoumaru: *unsheathes their swords*

Inuyasha: *blinks*

Artimes and Sesshoumaru: *attacks Inuyasha with their respective attacks* Bakusaiga! Celestial Strike!

Inuyasha: *is blown away far, far away*

Lady A: Don't worry, Inuyasha will be back. That idiot never dies. Anyways Review. More reviews, more chapters. Warning: Flames will be laughed at.


	12. Chapter 12: The Calm Before the Storm

Author's Rant

Lady A: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait. These next few chapters were difficult to write but I finally got it and it is now up for your viewing pleasure.

Inuyasha: Oi! It's about time, you stupid wench!

Lady A: Shut up, Inuyasha or I will have Artimes beat your ass to a pulp.

Inuyasha: Feh! As if some stupid woman could beat me.

Artimes and Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: *wham* They had to say it. *twitches on the ground*

Lady A: Now onto Chapter 12: The Calm Before The Storm!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other shows I make references to, so tell the idiots in suits to get off my front lawn!

Chapter Twelve: The Calm Before The Storm

Artimes and Sesshoumaru raced through the forest. They had been steadily running for two days. She was beyond tired. Her muscles were screaming from the constant exertion, but she knew she couldn't stop. Stopping meant that the child in her vision would be lost and Artimes refused to let that happen.

Night had fallen, transforming the seemingly beautiful forest into a very creepy and very dangerous web of shadows and darkness. It made her skin crawl and filled her with an even greater sense of urgency.

Artimes skidded to a stop as she recognized the area. They were getting close. Sesshoumaru was by her side instantly and scanned the surrounding area.

"We're very close. This way." Artimes commented before dashing through some shrubbery.

Artimes's head shot up when she heard something in the forest ahead of her. It was the voice of the bandit from her vision. Her aura flared in rage and her pace quickened.

"We finally caught you, little girl." One of them said.

"Yeah, play with our hard sticks." Another said.

Artimes heard the little girl scream and her heart lurched. Her eyes glowed with power and she tripled her speed. She continued running until she caught sight of them. They had the girl pinned to the ground and were trying to remove the girl's kimono. Artimes burst through the trees and slammed her fist into the bandit on top of the little girl, sending flying into a tree.

Before the other bandits had time to react, Artimes whipped her legs around tripping three of them causing them to lose their balance and fall backwards toward the unforgiving ground. She flipped back to her feet and landed squarely on one of the fallen bandits' chest, effectively winding him. She proceeded to knock the other bandits senseless.

Sesshoumaru finally arrived, having been unable to keep up with Artimes's sudden burst of speed, and dispatched an archer that was about to fire an arrow at her with his light whip. The others ran off leaving their now dead archer behind. Artimes stood from her attack posture and took a few breaths to calm herself.

Her eyes ceased glowing and she turned to face the little girl. The girl had dark brown hair and forest green eyes. Artimes knelt down in front of her and gave her a reassuring smile in hopes of calming the little girl.

"It's alright. You're safe now. My name is Artimes. I am a miko. These are my friends: Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken. You don't have to be afraid." She spoke softly, motioning to her companions as she mentioned them.

The girl looked from Artimes to her companions then back again. She stopped trembling and dried her tears with a sleeve of her dark green kimono. She smiled widely before pouncing on Artimes, giving her a tight embrace. The young miko smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around the child. It never ceased to amaze her just how resilient children could be. The girl pulled back and was grinning happily.

"Pretty miko lady saved Mimi. Mimi is very happy. Mimi thanks the pretty miko lady and her lord for saving Mimi from the bad men." Mimi replied bowing first to Artimes then to Sesshoumaru.

Artimes chuckled. She wondered why everyone used the third person so much, but it was cute to watch the little girl express her thanks. It warmed her heart to see the little girl smile so happily.

'Thank goodness I made it in time.' Artimes thought as relief spread through her.

"So your name is Mimi? Do you live around here?" Artimes asked.

"Yes. Mimi's name is Mimi. Mimi's village is somewhere around here, but Mimi does not know the way." Mimi answered solemnly, her eyes casting to the ground.

Artimes glanced up at Sesshoumaru, a question in her eyes. If anyone knew where the village might be, it was Sesshoumaru. He had a far greater knowledge of the area than she did.

"There is a village about half a day's walk from here." He informed answering her unspoken question.

Artimes turned her back to the little girl.

"Get on, Mimi. We'll take you home." She offered.

Mimi squealed in delight and climbed onto Artimes's back. She made certain that Mimi was secure and glanced at Sesshoumaru, a smile on her face.

"Shall we?" She asked her eyes dancing with joy.

Sesshoumaru silently sighed and walked into the forest. Artimes followed, carrying a very talkative Mimi. She told them everything about her village, her parents who happened to be a lord and lady, and the flower meadow where she picked flowers daily.

"Do you have a favorite flower, Mimi?" Artimes asked.

Mimi nodded enthusiastically.

"Mimi's favorite flower is a cherry blossom. Mimi has heard that there are cherry blossoms that are blue and not pink!" The girl answered excitedly.

Artimes smiled widely. Mimi had just described her brother's favorite hangout spot in her garden.

"That's right. In my garden back home, there is a giant cherry blossom tree with pale blue blossoms. It was where my elder brother and I spent a great deal of time. We would sit in the branches and gaze at the stars for hours." Artimes explained momentarily reliving those times with Inuyasha.

It all seemed like a lifetime ago instead of only a few years. Mimi squealed in delight and Artimes noticed Sesshoumaru cringe slightly. Artimes had forgotten that inus had very sensitive hearing.

"Hey Mimi, try not to squeal like that. Lord Sesshoumaru is a silver dog demon and loud sounds hurt their ears." Artimes informed.

Mimi's face fell and lowered her voice.

"Sorry Mister Lord." Mimi said quietly.

Sesshoumaru nodded and continued walking.

Later, Mimi asked about demons which led to a very lengthy explanation. Artimes told her about the demons Jaken had mentioned, but she spent a great deal of time telling the girl about the different varieties of kitsunes since she had an extensive knowledge of them, thanks to Sanji.

Eventually Mimi grew tired and fell asleep. Artimes sighed heavily. Mimi certainly did know how to talk, but then again so did Artimes. Mimi reminded her so much of how she once was that it was frightening, but it also made Artimes love the child even more. She smiled inwardly at the girl's curiosity and she had no doubt that Mimi's curious nature would get her into trouble…oh wait it already did. Artimes sighed again.

"Little miko?" Sesshoumaru called breaking through her thoughts.

"Yeah Sesshy?" Artimes responded looking at him expectantly.

She had a pretty good idea what her silver haired friend was going to ask about.

"How do you have such an intimate knowledge of kitsunes?" He asked.

Bingo. Artimes knew he was going to bring that up. Maybe she shouldn't have let those little pranksters a while back have their way. She chuckled nervously which earned her a glare from her demon lord. She sighed.

"My chef back home told me about them. His name is Sanji and he is a red kitsune. He made certain that I knew about the different kinds, their abilities, and their mannerisms." She answered.

Here it comes.

"Then why did you constantly try and accept gifts from the kitsunes we encountered on our journey?" He asked confused.

Once again…Bingo. She was starting to wonder if Sesshoumaru was just too damn predictable. She decided to go with the truth because there was simply no point in lying to him.

"Because I was curious. Hearing about it and actually seeing it are two different things. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see a kitsune in action." She answered chuckling.

Sesshoumaru glared at her and she smiled.

"You are a magnet for trouble." He stated bluntly.

She grinned and he growled.

"You have to admit that I make things more interesting for you." She replied winking.

"Indeed." He stated glancing away.

Artimes chuckled and wondered if she could find a kitsune brave enough to pull a prank on the stoic demon lord. As if he knew what she was thinking, Sesshoumaru growled which made Artimes erupt into a fit of silent giggles.

Artimes glanced back at the sleeping girl. Mimi really did remind her of how she once was. When Artimes was little, she was curious about everything. She would constantly bombard her parents with questions, wanting to learn everything she could about the world and how it works. She smiled softly. Back then, Artimes possessed an innocence that knew no bounds.

She frowned slightly. Artimes let her mind traverse her memories and came to one conclusion; she still possessed that innocence. Even after everything she had gone through, Artimes still possessed a child-like innocence. Artimes was beginning to understand just how dark and dangerous the world really was, but she inwardly vowed never to take a life. She knew there would be no going back once that occurred.

No matter how evil a person might be, who was she to judge whether or not they deserved to live or die? Artimes had learned from Kagome that a miko's duty was to protect, to defend, and to heal and that was exactly what she was going to do. She would save lives rather than destroy them.

Artimes glanced back at the sleeping girl once more. Inuyasha once said that she saw the world through her heart and he was right. She had only known Mimi for a short time, but she already loved the girl with her entire heart.

'I promise, Mimi, I'll make you safe and I won't let innocent people die. I'll fight to protect others and save as many as I can. I won't let other people get hurt like we were. I promise to never kill. I won't become like the bastards that hurt you. Never.' Artimes vowed her eyes filling with determination and resolve.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced over at his miko. Determination burned in her eyes and resolve radiated from her aura. He was curious as to what brought about the change in her demeanor.

"What troubles you, little miko?" He asked.

"The bandits." She answered.

"They dare not attack us." He stated.

"I have a feeling they are nearby. Call it intuition, but I don't think we have seen the last of them." She replied her aura flaring slightly.

"I will protect you." He stated a fierce look in his eyes.

"I know, but…" She started.

She stopped walking and her eyes shifted to the ground. Sesshoumaru stopped as well.

"But what, little miko?" He asked.

"I have a favor to ask." She said quietly, refusing to look at him.

"Name it." He replied.

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She was nervous and slightly fearful. What was she afraid of?

"If we fight them again, I won't kill them. I will not take another's life. As a demon, the act of killing another would not affect you as it would me. My favor is this…" She paused, took a deep breath, and continued, "I ask that you do what I won't. I will not be consumed by the darkness that lies within the hearts of humans. I will not become a monster like those bandits. I understand if you think less of me because of my choice, but I will not kill. I will protect, I will defend, and I will heal, but I refuse to take the life another. Who am I to decide who lives and who dies?" She explained.

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened. It had taken a lot of courage to say what she did and he respected her decision. In all honesty, he did not want his miko's hands stained with blood. After all the pain, suffering and loss she had endured, she had remained pure, innocent and vibrant. He would do this for her. Not because she asked, but because he desired to.

He will not allow his miko to be tainted by evil. He will protect her innocence so that she may never have to learn of the pain of taking another's life, but Sesshoumaru had a bad feeling. His instincts told him that trouble was brewing and that his miko would be in danger once again. No matter what it takes, he will protect her…he had to…for his own sanity.

"Of course, little miko and I respect your wishes." He answered.

He walked up to her and lifted her head so that their eyes met.

"You are very brave for voicing your decision and I will do my best to protect you and those you care for. You have my word." He vowed placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and walking away.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She said quietly, following after him.

He nodded. He still couldn't shake the odd feeling he was having. Something was going to happen and soon.

* * *

After a few hours, Artimes began to slow down. She was getting very tired. Her muscles screamed in agony and her brain felt like it was in a fog. Between running for two days and nights, getting into a brawl with some bandits, and carrying a sleeping Mimi, Artimes was beyond exhausted.

'You need rest.' Taizunga commented pulsing.

Artimes frowned.

'You've been quiet all this time, so why start talking now?' Artimes snapped internally.

'Because you have been ignoring your physical needs.' It stated.

'I know. I have no idea why I am so tired.' She replied slowing down further.

Taizunga sighed heavily.

'You had been running at a _demonic_ speed for over two days and nights, you did not stop to eat, drink or rest, you got into fist match with a group of idiotic bandits, and have been carrying a child on your back for several hours. It's a miracle you haven't dropped yet. Your body needs time to recover from the constant exertion. You would recover faster if you would take care of that empty stomach of yours.' It explained pulsing once more.

'Later.' Artimes replied coming to a complete stop.

Sesshoumaru turned and gave her a curious look. Her eyes drooped slightly as her fatigue set in. Artimes set Mimi down against a tree and sat next to her. She pulled the child into her arms and held her close. She glanced over at Sesshoumaru, but just couldn't muster up enough energy to talk. Her eyes drifted close and she fell asleep instantly, her head on top of Mimi's.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as his miko went to sleep. He was wondering how long it would take for her to succumb to her body's need for rest. Artimes was truly an impressive woman. She had kept up with his speed for a prolonged period of time and was, at times, faster than he was. She had not complained nor did she stop to rest which would have hindered their progress. He marveled at his miko. She held the girl child in her arms, shielding her from harm. Even in her sleep, her aura flared protectively around the child.

Sesshoumaru realized that Artimes would make an excellent mother. It was clear that she had all the instincts to do so and to do so very well. Perhaps one day, she will be the mother of his pups. The idea of her being round with his child sent a certain thrill of pride and excitement through his veins. With her power and his, no one would dare challenge their pup's right as the heir of the Western Lands, but he had promised her time and he will abide by her wishes. He smiled inwardly. It was not as if he could deny her anyways. Not only was she, his intended, but also his alpha.

He sat down next to her and gazed at her sleeping face. She was so peaceful and calm. She looked very much like a goddess sent from the heavens to torment him. Maybe he could love her, he wanted to, but considering he did not know much in that particular area of emotions and coupled with the inexplicable feeling that it wasn't time yet, he was left baffled.

He could not explain why he felt this way. It was as if the Kamis were guiding his actions and perhaps hers as well. He did know one thing with absolute certainty; he was destined to meet her. His dreams had prepared him for her arrival, but what did destiny have in store for them? He frowned. More importantly, what was this odd sense dread and apprehension he was feeling? The pressure was building and Sesshoumaru knew there was a storm approaching. The storm would arrive tomorrow which only added to his uneasiness.

* * *

Artimes awoke groggily. Her head was pounding and her body felt like jelly. She made a mental note to never neglect her frail human body ever again. She opened her eyes and looked around. The sky was overcast and she could barely discern the position of the sun. It looked to be around midday maybe elevenish if she had to guess. She looked down at the little girl in her arms. Mimi was still sound asleep and Artimes couldn't help but smile. Her favorite demon lord knelt in front of her.

"Little miko." He called quietly.

Artimes looked up at him and smiled widely when she the apple he was offering. Her stomach growled and Sesshoumaru smirked. She scowled at him playfully before grabbing the apple and demolishing it in record time. Jaken walked up with more apples and she ate those too. She let out a content sigh as her headache disappeared. Artimes gently awoke the sleeping Mimi and chuckled when the little girl squeaked in fright at the sight of Jaken. Mimi rubbed her eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Master Jaken. Mimi was surprised." She stated sleepily.

Jaken led Mimi to a pile of apples nearby for the girl to eat.

"How close are we to the village?" Artimes asked.

"A few hours." He answered helping her to her feet.

She stumbled slightly and she fell against him. He steadied her and kept a firm grasp on her shoulders making certain she would not fall.

* * *

Artimes's irritation showed in her aura. Sesshoumaru knew that said irritation was caused by her body's fragile nature. He resisted the urge to sigh. Artimes was still human and humans have limitations, but Artimes being Artimes, always pushed herself beyond those limitations. She looked up at him with an apologetic expression on her face.

Why was she constantly apologizing to him? She was his alpha and she did not have to justify her actions nor did she have to apologize for her weakened condition. He smirked inwardly. He knew exactly what to do to get a rise out of her. Her leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. He smiled inwardly as her irritation melted away and was replaced by her ever-growing arousal.

* * *

Artimes lost all meaning of time and became oblivious to her surroundings. She was entirely engrossed in Sesshoumaru's impromptu show of affection. She deepened the kiss and became quite happy when his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Her body became like a live wire crackling with electricity.

Why did Sesshy have to be so damn desirable? She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers into his hair. Her tongue plunged deeper into his mouth demanding more and he more than happily obliged.

"Is the pretty miko lady and mister lord going to make babies now?" Mimi asked innocently.

Reality came crashing in and Artimes quickly untangled herself from Sesshoumaru and stepped away. She heard his low growl of displeasure and annoyance.

"No Mimi. We are not going to make babies now." Artimes answered blushing like a tomato.

"Why is miko lady so red? Is the pretty miko lady sick?" Mimi asked tilting her head to the side to study Artimes.

Artimes felt like she was going to die from embarrassment.

"Nonsense, you foolish human girl. Now stop pestering my lady and finish your breakfast." Jaken squawked leading the girl away.

Artimes gave Jaken a grateful and very relieved smile and he nodded in understanding. She turned to Sesshoumaru, crossed her arms in front of her chest, and gave him a very pointed glare. His eyes held a great deal of amusement which only infuriated her. She scowled at him.

"What brought that on, Sesshoumaru?" She asked her glare intensifying.

His eyes filled with mischief and he smiled slightly.

"You granted this Sesshoumaru permission to steal a kiss from you anytime, remember?" He said coolly.

Her blush returned full force and she just walked away, muttering a string of curses so low that not even the demon lord heard them all. They left and continued their journey towards the village.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Tada! Chapter 12: The Calm Before The Storm is complete!

Miroku: Ah, children just say the most interesting things, don't they?

Lady A: *giggles* I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. It was so good!

Artimes: *blushes profusely*

Inuyasha: Hey Artimes, how come you're so red? *places a hand on her forehead and one on his own* No, you don't seem to have a fever.

Artimes: Sit! *runs away*

Inuyasha: *wham* What the hell was that for?

Lady A: *chuckles* Inuyasha is just so cute sometimes.

Inuyasha: *jumps out the crater and glares* Take that back!

Lady A: No, because you really are cute. Especially with those adorable ears! *reaches out to touch his ears*

Inuyasha: *face pales once he realizes what she wants* Um…*runs away*

Lady A: Get back here! *runs after Inuyasha*

Miroku: *coughs* While Lady A is currently busy, please be kind and review her latest chapter. Though I will not hesitate hitting you with my staff if you flame such a lovely and beautiful authoress such as she.


	13. Chapter 13: Death of Innocence

Author's Rant

Lady A: Hey everyone! I know, I updated super quick this time, but the muse decided to have an inspiration overload and here we are.

Sanosuke: And here I thought I could distract you.

Lady A: This is an IY fan fiction, Sano. Why don't you go bother Megumi?

Sanosuke: And miss out on all the action? No thanks.

Lady A: Sano…*growls dangerously*

Kenshin: Now, now Lady A. I'm certain that Sano has a good reason for disturbing you, that he does.

Lady A: *sighs heavily* I'm listening.

Sanosuke: I was wondering if I could borrow some money to pay off my tab at the Akabeko.

Lady A: *twitches* You interrupted me for that?

Kenshin: *backs away slowly*

Artimes: *launches an attack* Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Ryu Zoa Sen! *knocks out Sano and drags him away*

Lady A: Kenshin!

Kenshin: I humbly apologize, that I do. *runs away*

Lady A: Get back here, Kenshin! *chase after him*

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or any other shows I make references to, so all lawyers please vacate the area immediately or be devoured by the Dragon of the Darkness Flames.

Chapter Thirteen: Death of Innocence

Artimes glanced down at the ever-talkative, ever-happy Mimi and smiled widely. Mimi was walking in between Artimes and Sesshoumaru. She held Artimes's left hand and Sesshoumaru's right hand. Artimes had been a little surprised that her stoic companion had allowed Mimi to touch him, but then she remembered Rin.

Rin truly had changed Sesshoumaru and it was definitely for the better. He was no longer the cold and arrogant bastard that attacked Inuyasha on an almost monthly basis trying to steal Tetsusaiga. Oh yes, the ice prince had his heart melted by the bundle of innocence and joy that was his daughter. Artimes couldn't stop grinning at her thoughts which earned her quite a few curious glances from a certain inu taiyoukai.

They were very close to the village now and Artimes was getting excited. She had yet to see a village in the Feudal Era and her curiosity was in full swing. She glanced over at Sesshoumaru who was giving her a look that said 'Don't go looking for trouble'. She shot one back at him saying 'I don't go looking for trouble. It finds me all on its own'.

They topped the hill and Artimes got her first look at the village. She nearly ran down the hill to begin her exploration, but was stopped short by Sesshoumaru's heated glare. She chuckled nervously and gave a sheepish smile while trying to reign in her intense curiosity.

Mimi, on the other hand, had other ideas. She dropped both of their hands and made a mad dash towards the village. The miko and taiyoukai sighed before quickly giving chase, making certain that the young princess didn't fall and injure herself. Some of the villagers saw them and raced towards the edge of the village.

Now Artimes was normally a very observant person, but between her curiosity and her desire to watch over Mimi, Artimes was thoroughly distracted. The last thing she ever expected was to feel a sharp pain in her left shoulder. The miko skidded to a halt and looked down at her shoulder. There was an arrow lodged her left shoulder and blood was staining the kimono top she was wearing. Blood dripped down her arm and made it feel hot and sticky.

* * *

The smell of copper and salt reached his nose and Sesshoumaru looked back to find its origin. His eyes widened in surprise. Artimes had been shot by an arrow in her left shoulder, blood turning the light colored kimono crimson red, a small puddle forming by her feet as her life blood flowed down her arm. He raced to her side and stopped another three arrows, dissolving them with his acidic poison.

He looked at her face, searching for a sign that she was alright. She looked stunned and seemed to be in a state of shock. She looked at him, her eyes wide with confusion. It was obvious that she wasn't expecting the attack and unfortunately, neither was he.

"Protect the princess!" Someone shouted.

"Slay the demons!" Another shouted.

A high pitch scream filled the air making Sesshoumaru's ears ring. Artimes's head snapped up and her eyes began to glow blue with power. The arrow in her shoulder dissolved and then she simply vanished into thin air. Sesshoumaru glanced around frantically trying to locate his miko. His attention was drawn to a group a villagers trying to prevent Mimi from venturing forward into the battle. Said villagers were being knocked out one by one. His miko would appear and disappear so quickly that even he couldn't keep up with her movements.

Artimes reappeared once more, grabbed the frightened Mimi, and disappeared, only to reappear in front of him. She clutched tightly to Mimi's sobbing form, rubbing circles on her back and stroking her hair to try and comfort the young princess.

* * *

"Release the princess, you demons!" A soldier ordered readying his weapon for an attack.

Artimes looked up at said soldier and growled. Her aura flared protectively around the princess. The soldiers began to walk towards them slowly and Artimes took a few steps back until her back was pressed against Sesshoumaru's chest. Artimes heard him growl deeply as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Stop! I command you leave them be!" A younger man yelled pulling everyone's attention to him.

He was dressed as a traditional Feudal lord and was very handsome. He had black hair and the same forest green eyes as Mimi. Artimes could only assume that this man was Mimi's father. The soldiers looked back at the young lord with stunned expressions.

"But Lord Tinzo, the demons have princess Mimi!" The soldier stated while sending a glare towards Artimes and Sesshoumaru.

Tinzo gave the soldier a stern look before moving towards Artimes.

"Can you not see that they mean no harm? Can you not see that the woman holding my child is a Celestial Miko, a champion of good and protector of life? Can you not see that her demon companion is none other than Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the Western Lands?" The lord asked clearly upset with the soldiers that had attacked them.

The soldiers' faces paled as they realized what they had done. They had attacked a Celestial Miko and the Lord of the West. They fell to their knees and bowed before Artimes and Sesshoumaru.

"Please forgive us, Sesshoumaru-sama, miko-sama!" They said trembling in fear.

"I apologize, Lord Sesshoumaru. Please forgive their behavior and I take full responsibility for this incident." Tinzo apologized bowing slightly himself.

Artimes gave the soldiers a disapproving look and they cringed in fear. She walked forward; eyes still glowing and handed Mimi to her father.

"My name is Artimes. I am sorry for the trouble I've caused, but I wanted to return Mimi safely home. She was attacked by bandits near her flower meadow and was chased for several miles. We were able to rescue her, but tread carefully, young lord, the bandits are undoubtedly still in the area." Artimes stated returning to Sesshoumaru.

"Please don't go, miko lady!" Mimi yelled crying.

Artimes turned around and gave the princess a soft smile.

"Perhaps you could stay a while, continue your journey tomorrow?" Tinzo asked hopeful.

It was obvious that he loved his daughter very much and recognized the growing bond between Artimes and Mimi.

Artimes looked up at Sesshoumaru, seeking his approval for the idea. To anyone else, it would seem like Sesshoumaru was in charge, but Artimes simply wanted to include him in the decision. He nodded his acceptance of the idea and she smiled.

"Thank you and we graciously accept your hospitality." She said looking back at the young lord.

* * *

Artimes's eyes stopped glowing as she stepped forward. She fell towards the ground, her eyes closing. Sesshoumaru caught her easily and lifted her into his arms. Tinzo quickly led them to his castle. They entered the front gates and were stopped momentarily by the lord's wife, Sasami. She quickly took Mimi from her husband's arms and Tinzo showed them to a room. He asked if he required the healer which Sesshoumaru quickly dismissed the idea.

He gently laid Artimes on the bedding and shifted her kimono off her left shoulder. He growled slightly at how much blood had been lost, but continued his examination. He would have to be more careful if he was to keep her safe.

He frowned slightly as he examined her shoulder closely. There was no wound in her left shoulder. Only a mild discoloration of the skin and it was quickly fading. Sesshoumaru could only assume that when the arrow dissolved it healed her wound in the process. Artimes was proving to be full of surprises.

Artimes began to stir and he retracted his hands.

"Sesshy?" She called her voice barely audible.

"Yes, little miko?" He answered.

Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked a few times. Her face held a deep confusion.

"Why doesn't my shoulder hurt anymore?" She asked clearly confused.

"The wound is no longer there. I believe your powers healed you earlier." He explained.

"Well isn't that wizard." She stated with mild sarcasm.

Sesshoumaru couldn't keep the smirk off his face and inwardly he was chuckling at her antics. She stretched lazily then frowned.

"What is it, little miko?" He asked slightly concerned.

"What's that coppery smell?" She asked.

She could smell the blood? Perhaps it was because of her powers.

"Blood." He stated.

She sat up quickly and looked down at her hands. She looked up at him, eyes wide with fear.

"Did I hurt anyone?" She asked.

Didn't she remember or was the loss of so much blood clouding her memory?

"No. You knocked out a few villagers, nothing more. Perhaps you should get cleaned up." He replied helping her stand.

She looked up at him with amusement and he wondered what she was thinking.

"Are you implying that I stink, Sesshou?" She asked smiling slightly.

His eyes widened slightly. He wasn't expecting that or he at least should have. He had blatantly left the door open for that snide comment.

"No. Simply that you would be more comfortable not being covered in blood." He answered smoothly.

She giggled while quickly heading to the indoor spring adjacent to their room. He waited patiently for her to return, ordering food to be brought in. Artimes returned a few minutes after the food arrived. She was dressed in a white kimono like top, red jean shorts, and brown boots.

"A modern day miko." He commented in appreciation.

She glanced down at herself and chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Didn't even realize that I had done that." She stated smiling.

He gestured to the food and she finally took notice of the giant spread. She squealed in delight and Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to rub his temples. Artimes acted too much like the princess for his own sanity. It was no wonder that his miko was so endeared to the little girl.

Artimes sat down and happily enjoyed the wide assortment of dishes. Once she was finished, she sat back looking rather content. Sesshoumaru was about to ask about her family when Mimi ran into the room.

"Will the pretty miko lady play with Mimi?" She asked eyes pleading.

Sesshoumaru knew that Artimes would not refuse the child and no sooner had she said her goodbyes; she raced from the room with the young princess in tow. The inu taiyoukai rubbed his temples to alleviate the growing headache.

"Too similar. Far, far too similar." He mumbled.

* * *

Artimes and Mimi played in the gardens all afternoon. They spent a good chunk of that time making flower crowns and necklaces. They made secret plans to braid flowers into Sesshoumaru's hair and poor Jaken became an unwilling mannequin for their flower projects.

Sometime later, Artimes watched as Mimi chased after a yellow and black striped butterfly. Artimes couldn't help but marvel at Mimi's love of life and the deep respect and reverence the young princess had for nature. She had a feeling that the little girl she loved so much would become a kind and compassionate woman whose outer beauty would be outshined by her inner beauty.

Artimes thanked the Kamis that she had made it in time to save Mimi. The princess would become a light to guide others and Artimes's heart filled with happiness. It was a shame that the sky could not reflect her joy. The clouds were becoming darker and darker as the day progressed. It was going to be one hell of a storm later. Good thing they had accepted Tinzo's offer.

She called Mimi over to her and they headed off towards the dining hall for dinner. Upon arriving, Artimes's face split into a grin as she saw her favorite demon lord already sitting at the table. She saw the warmth in his eyes and knew he was smiling if only on the inside. She took her place by his side and turned her attention to the young lord, Tinzo and his wife, Sasami.

"You have a beautiful home, Lord Tinzo." Artimes complimented.

"Thank you, my lady, and please call me Tinzo." He replied smiling.

"Very well, Tinzo, but please drop the formalities and call me Artimes." She responded smiling as well.

Tinzo chuckled softly and was about to respond when he was distracted by a very excited Mimi who started telling her parents about what she and 'the pretty miko lady' had done all afternoon. Dinner was served shortly after and everyone ate and conversed happily. Even Sesshoumaru spoke a line here and there to everyone's surprise except Artimes. She was one of the few who knew that Sesshoumaru couldn't resist a happy atmosphere to save his life, but that you would never see his enjoyment through his infamous mask of impassiveness.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced over at his miko. He saw the joy and mirth in her eyes as her laughter rang throughout the hall. Happiness flowed from her aura in waves which seemed to affect everyone around her. He smiled inwardly at seeing her so happy. He never wanted to see that smile disappear. Her happiness brought him such peace that he wanted her to smile and laugh all the time.

He had been worried before when she had been injured. He was absolutely certain that she would be angry or fearful towards the lord and his soldiers, but she surprised him yet again. She brushed it off as a simple misunderstanding and did not allow it dampen her spirits in the slightest. She truly was a mystery. She never did what he expected and he wondered if she would ever stop surprising him…probably not.

"She's an incredible woman." Tinzo commented quietly, taking full advantage of the fact that Artimes and Sasami were deep in conversation to speak with the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru directed his attention towards the young lord.

"Yes she is." He agreed.

Tinzo's eyes took on a knowing look and smiled slightly.

"You're a lucky man, Sesshoumaru." Tinzo stated his smile widening.

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru responded waiting for the inevitable explanation of such a statement.

Tinzo chuckled and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"She would make an excellent mate, would she not? After all, she is a Celestial Miko. Her life span is as long as a demon's, perhaps longer." Tinzo informed who seemed to be fighting the urge to grin.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. Was it possible that he would not lose his little miko to time? He had to know for certain.

"Are you certain about their life spans?" He asked his curiosity and hope kept safely behind his emotionless mask, but only just.

Tinzo grinned widely.

"Absolutely certain. Centuries ago, a Celestial Monk once resided in this village. According to him, those with Celestial powers maintain their youth and beauty subconsciously with their powers. So long as the heavens exists, the Celestial Monks and Mikos have a constant flow of power and thus have the gift of longevity. The monk left us a scroll that has details about their kind so that lords such as myself can recognize and honor those of the Celestial Order. It is in my office should you wish to peruse it." Tinzo explained.

It took every ounce of self-control Sesshoumaru had to keep his features from showing any emotion.

"Yes, I am interested in seeing this scroll." He stated calmly.

Inwardly, Sesshoumaru's beast was yelping for joy and parading around his mind happily. Sensing his shift in moods, Artimes touched his arm. A look of concern on her face. He placed his hand over hers and gave her a small smile. He watched in amusement as her eyes shifted from concerned to very curious. Her eyes searched his for the answer to her unspoken question. For a moment they simply stared into each other's eyes. They unconsciously moved towards one another as if trapped in their own little world.

Her hand slipped from his arm as her eyes dimmed. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly when he realized she was having a vision, now of all times. He examined her aura closely as her emotions shifted, trying to gleam some clue of what she was seeing. He felt the constant of fear, but it was mingled with surprise, shock, and a whole lot of anger. Her eyes returned to normal and she stood up hastily.

"Tinzo, get your soldiers to the village quickly. The bandits are coming." She ordered the young lord.

"When?" Sesshoumaru asked rising to his feet as well.

"Now." She answered.

Tinzo glanced first at Artimes then at Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai nodded and Tinzo stood and began barking orders of his own.

"Get the men to the village. Sasami, Mimi, stay in the castle. Prepare the defenses and protect the villagers." He ordered exiting the room and heading towards the armory.

After the dining hall had been cleared, Artimes gave her own orders.

"Jaken, help the villagers move to a safer location and protect them." She ordered.

"Yes my lady." Jaken replied scampering off.

"Sesshoumaru, you and I will help Tinzo's men take on the bandits. The rain will prevent the fires from spreading too far." She continued.

Sesshoumaru nodded and followed Artimes as she raced from the castle and towards the village.

* * *

The rain began shortly before Artimes and Sesshoumaru reached the edge of the village. Many of the huts were already ablaze and just like Artimes predicted, the rain prevented the fires from spreading further. Several soldiers were injured or dead and the bandits were everywhere, scattered like confetti. Artimes glanced at Sesshoumaru as he started issuing orders to retrieve the wounded and to fortify their positions. She couldn't help but be impressed by how calm and assured he was.

Artimes drew Taizunga and focused on the bandits heading her way. She blocked their swords, twisting away from two other attacks, maneuvered behind them and knocked them unconscious with the sword's hilt. She hit the deck as a barrage of arrows flew at her and she growled in annoyance. The cause of her annoyance was swiftly dispatched by Sesshoumaru and his Poison Claws.

Artimes returned to her feet and felt a displacement in the air behind her. She whipped her sword to her back, blocking a sword that wanted to sever her spinal cord. She spun around quickly, disarmed the bandit, kicked him in the family jewels, and slammed her fist into his face, knocking the bastard out cold.

The rain fell harder making it more difficult to keep a solid footing on the muddy ground. The rain fell in sheets decreasing visibility to almost zero. Artimes tightened her grip on Taizunga, its hilt slippery from the constant rain. Artimes silently swore about not braiding her today. It was plastered to her body, acting like a second skin.

Artimes had a bad feeling. Her instincts were telling her that something was wrong. She couldn't figure out what her instincts were trying to tell her, but she had a feeling she was about to find out as one of the soldiers ran towards her yelling at the top of his lungs, trying to be heard of the deluge.

"My lady! The castle! The castle has been breached!" The soldier yelled.

'Mimi.' Artimes thought as her blood ran cold and her stomach tightened in knots.

Artimes glanced around for Sesshoumaru. She quickly located him and yelled to him.

"Sesshoumaru! Stay here and take care of the rest of the bandits! I'm going to secure the castle!" She yelled running off before getting his answer.

The rain lessened becoming a drizzle and Artimes sheathed her sword. The last thing she needed was to drop Taizunga while she ran. She reached the castle grounds within minutes and raced through the outer courtyard searching for Tinzo and his men. The fear in her heart began to rise to new levels. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

She entered the inner courtyard and quickly recognized the area. She was close to the garden where Mimi, Jaken, and herself played earlier that afternoon. She ran into the garden and skidded to a stop silently. The garden was filled with bandits and at the far end sat their leader on a giant boulder looking rather proud of himself.

Artimes's eyes widened as her eyes fell onto the naked and crumpled form of the young princess. Her pale skin was covered in dark bruises and blood. Her dark hair was soaked in mud, blood, and cum. Her face was contorted in fear and frozen terror, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Artimes couldn't tear her eyes away from the little girl's eyes. They were empty, void, and lifeless. There was no glimmer of life or emotion in their dulled green depths. Artimes's mind flashed to a time where she had seen that kind of emptiness before. It was the day her parents died. Their eyes were exactly the same. The light in their eyes was completely gone. Mimi was gone. She had been brutally beaten, raped, and murdered and she wasn't there to stop it. She failed.

Artimes's soul screamed from within, the image of her parents' death coupled with the current sight of Mimi's lifeless corpse caused a great shift within the Celestial miko. Her heart was in chaos and in an instant, like someone had flipped a coin from heads to tails, something awoke from deep within Artimes's soul.

Artimes shuddered as a cold fire swept through her veins, consuming her entire being. It filled her with a new and powerful knowledge of what she was truly capable of and she had every intention of showing these vile, disgusting creatures just what a Celestial Miko could do.

Artimes's eyes became cold and hard as the cold fire subsided. A new and rampaging desire flowed to the surface, a desire for blood and justice. Artimes walked gracefully through the garden, ignoring the lustful glances from the bandits. Her entire being focused on the monster that was the bandits' leader, who was currently stroking his exposed member like some sort of animal in heat. She stopped a short distance from the vulgar little man and he looked at her with amusement as he continued to pump his shaft.

"Judging from your clothes, I'm guessing you're the miko bitch the brat was screaming about." The leader assumed smirking.

"That is correct." She responded her voice taking a dangerous edge.

"Well now, why don't we have some fun with you? Your powers don't work on humans and it is said that a miko loses her powers when they have been tainted by a man." He commented stroking his member faster at the thought, "Why don't we test that little rumor? I would love to have a miko as my personal bitch."

"Was it you who killed the princess?" Artimes asked completely unfazed by his vulgarity.

The leader smiled cruelly, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah and she was a real screamer too." He answered his eyes roaming her body like she was his favorite whore.

"Then you will die a slow and painful death by my hand." Artimes stated her voice dripping with coldness and the promise of pain.

"Is that so?" The leader replied, "Get her."

Artimes's eyes glowed blue with power. She lifted her right hand and focused her energy into a small point. Within a fraction of a second, a whip of blue light appeared. She flicked her wrist almost lazily and sliced through six bandits with ease, their blood splashing everywhere, mainly on the ground and Artimes herself.

She felt the warm and sticky fluid soak through her clothes and touch her skin. Her entire being filled with a strange happiness and she chuckled darkly. The feel of their blood seemed to fuel the ever-growing desire to wreak destruction. Her chuckling soon transformed into an almost maniacal laughter as she began methodically breaking necks, dismembering limbs, and ripping out internal organs.

Pleasure coursed through her system as she delighted in their deaths. Within moments, she was completely covered in blood; her hair, her clothes, and her skin painted red by their life essence. She turned towards the leader and basked in his fear as it poured off him in waves.

"What are you?!" He asked his entire form shaking in fear.

"I am death." She answered smiling at the look of terror on his face.

She grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air effortlessly. She focused her powers into the hand holding his throat burning his neck slowly. She reached down and grasped his exposed member and disintegrated it with her powers. He screamed in agony and the pleasure she felt before increased tenfold as she relished in his screams like they were sweet music to her ears.

Artimes raised her hand and focused her powers, creating a small energy blade and proceeded to slice away his extremities little by little. After some time, she stopped to admire her handiwork; he was now armless and legless with bleeding gashes across his torso and abdomen. His screams only intensified as she continued her slow torture, extracting every ounce of pain the little man could muster. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"You're a real screamer too." She commented her voice sadistic and cruel.

The leader was weeping tears of blood. The sight irritated her so she took pity on him and plunged her hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. It beat once, twice, then stilled. She poured her power into the heart, turning it to ash. She summoned her whip and sliced through the remnants of his head and body until nothing was left but tiny pieces. Artimes had never felt so powerful before. The blood that covered her from head toe filled her with a type of pleasure and joy she had never before known. It was exhilarating.

She turned to leave and saw a bandit cowering in fear a short distance away. She raised her whip to kill him, but stopped. She frowned as she sensed his soul. It was not tainted like the others, it was good and pure. She sighed and lowered her whip. The whip vanished and in a wave of her hand she dismissed him.

"Your soul is good, so I won't kill you. But this is a warning. Should your soul ever be tainted by evil, I will not hesitate to kill you. Basically…run." She stated rather bored.

He bowed swiftly and ran away. Mere moments after his departure, a second batch of bandits entered the garden. Their souls were evil and corrupt and Artimes decided it was time to test out some of her new powers. They raised their weapons and prepared to attack. She smiled a sinister smile.

"You're all…gonna die." She stated preparing her next attack.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had finally finished off the last of the bandits. He had never seen bandits this organized before or in such great number. He looked to the castle and attempted to reach his miko, but something was wrong. He couldn't sense her through the rose. Fear gripped him and his heart beat wildly. His instincts were telling him that something was seriously wrong with his miko.

He left final instructions with the soldiers and returned to the castle. He ignored the gates and jumped over the walls instead. The rain had momentarily stopped and he tracked the lingering fragments of her scent. He tracked her all the way to one of the inner gardens. He came to a stop and his eyes widened at the scene before him.

Bodies were everywhere. Some were sliced to pieces, others were burned beyond recognition, and some possessed cuts that were unattainable through a sword. The ground was cracked in places and looked to have crushed many and others looked to be close to plant food.

In the middle of it all was his miko, completely covered in blood and staring up at the sky. He finally took note of the girl child that Artimes cared for then back at the carnage. It was methodical, well planned, and executed with precision. Could the princess's death cause Artimes to wreak such devastation? This was not done in rage, not even in revenge…and people called him the Killing Perfection. His attention finally returned to his miko, eyes filled with questions. She gave him a small sad smile, her glowing eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I really am a monster cursed to have death follow in my wake." She said quietly, her voice layered with suppressed agony and pain.

Sesshoumaru took a step forwards and she took a step back. Artimes began to tremble and tears streamed down her face, crystallizing just like before. He reached a hand towards her and continued his approach. The rain began to fall once more, a lament for the grief and guilt stricken Celestial miko.

He touched her cheek and she screamed. The wind swirled around her, blowing him backwards. He stood and watched as his miko was lifted into the air by the wind. She flew off into the storm, her scream still ringing in his ears. One solitary tear flowed down each of Sesshoumaru's cheeks, unseen by the torrential rain pouring from the heavens.

Author's Rant

Cast of Inuyasha: *stunned silence*

Cast of Yu Yu Hakusho: *bewildered stares*

Lady A: Well say something.

Hiei: Hn.

Both casts: *still trying to sort out which emotion to go with*

Hiei: Fools.

Lady A: *sighs* Who knew I could render almost two dozen people speechless?

Hiei: It isn't difficult. They're all idiots.

Lady A: Some feedback would be nice.

Hiei: I don't see them coming out of the stupor for quite some time.

Lady A: *sighs heavily* Hiei, do the wrap up, will ya? *walks off*

Hiei: Hn. Review now and if you value your abilities to breathe then you will not flame the woman. *follows after Lady A, leaving the fools to their idiocy*


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath

Author's Rant

Lady A: Hey Everyone! Chapter 14: Aftermath has arrived. Now there is going to be a rather interesting Jaken moment, so just go with it.

Hiei: The fools are still speechless.

Lady A: *looks over at the two casts and sees that many of them are sporting the fish-out-of-water syndrome* Well damn, I didn't think it was that much of a shock.

Hiei: You expected them to move beyond their idiocy?

Lady A: Well it has been a few days, so yeah I guess so.

Hiei: Hn. Foolish woman. Never have high expectations from those fools. It will simply lead to disappointment.

Lady A: *sighs heavily* I guess you're right and here I thought I was brilliant. *pouts*

Hiei: *lifts her chin* You are an intelligent author…for a human, but those fools are unable to grasp your greatness.

Lady A: *smiles softly and kisses Hiei's cheek* You're so sweet.

Hiei: *blushes slightly* Quit speaking such frivolous nonsense, woman, and continue the story.

Lady A: *kisses his cheek once more* Sure thing, Sparky.

Hiei: *growls*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other shows I make references to so back off you crazy lawyers or I'll sick Sparky on you.

Hiei: *gives Lady A a dry look* I am not your attack dog, woman.

Lady A: *giggles* Good dog.

Chapter Fourteen: Aftermath

Sesshoumaru stared up at the sky, the rain soaking through his clothes, but he didn't care. He could still hear her scream in his mind. The last time she had screamed like that was when her soul was on the verge of shattering. He clenched his fists painfully in anger. He had failed. He, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, had failed to protect what was his. He was absolutely disgusted with himself. He had made a vow to protect his miko and those she cared for. He had broken his promise and he didn't know what to do to make it right.

He was barely aware of Jaken approaching and picking up the tear stones. His mind was elsewhere so it came as a shock when Jaken actually said something useful.

"With all due respect, milord, but stop staring at the sky and use the Tenseiga to revive the fallen princess!" Jaken snapped.

Sesshoumaru growled slightly at Jaken's tone, but then the imp's words sunk in. His eyes widened. Of course, he could use his father's fang to save the life of the child his miko loved. He would worry about Jaken's punishment later.

He moved quickly to the girl and unsheathed Tenseiga. It pulsed in his hand and he knew that the sword wanted to save the child as well. He saw the transparent figures of the servants of the Underworld. They were trying to remove the girl's soul, but the princess was fighting. It was obvious that the child had no intention of abandoning her body.

He raised Tenseiga and sliced through the Underworld's minions. He sheathed Tenseiga and knelt before the little girl, making certain that she could not see the carnage behind him. Sesshoumaru watched as color returned to the girl's face, her heart began to beat, and her once void eyes shined anew.

"Mister Lord?" Mimi asked hoarsely.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her cheek as her tears began to fall.

"I am here." He stated lifting the girl into his arms.

"Where is the pretty miko lady?" She asked her voice gaining strength.

They entered the castle and away from the carnage that was the garden.

"She has left the village." He answered extending his senses to locate a hot spring.

"Why?" She asked curling into him.

He located the sulfur scent of a spring and headed towards it.

"She killed the bandits that hurt you." He answered as he turned down another hallway.

"Is she mad at Mimi for being caught by the bad men and dying?" She asked crying again.

They entered the indoor hot spring.

"No. She is upset with herself." He answered lowering Mimi into the hot spring to get cleaned up.

The girl immediately began washing her hair and body, trying to get rid of the blood and mud.

"Why?" She asked rinsing herself of the shampoo and soap.

"She broke a promise to herself by killing the bandits." He answered retrieving a small kimono from the wardrobe along with a towel.

"What promise?" She asked as she got out the spring and began drying off.

"The promise never to kill. Now she feels broken inside." He answered helping her into the kimono, being mindful of his claws.

Mimi took Sesshoumaru's hand and he led her through the castle in search of her parents.

"Could Mister Lord fix the pretty miko lady? Mimi wants to say she's sorry and thank the pretty miko lady for getting rid of the bad men." Mimi asked looking at him expectantly.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked down at Mimi. He remembered his miko's words.

'I will protect, I will defend, I will heal, but I will not take the life of another.'

He sighed inwardly. He knew that mikos had many duties; protection, defense, and healing among them, but he also knew that mikos have a duty to fight and slay evil. His eyes widened slightly. He had an idea on how to help his miko. Mimi tugged on his hand, still expecting an answer.

"I will 'fix' the miko and return her to the village." He answered.

Mimi smiled widely, her eyes bright and shining with hope.

* * *

Artimes hit ground with her fist causing a small fissure to appear. Her heart and mind were in chaos. The darkness within was trying to comfort her, but she wouldn't listen. She was in shambles and by some miracle had gotten cleaned up and dressed. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that was hanging off her shoulders, a strap on each shoulder to hold it in place. She was also wearing a black sleeveless leather jacket, a black skirt, and black boots.

She wasn't entirely aware of how she had gotten dressed or when she had braided her hair. Her mind was at war, trying to win the battle of dominance between light and darkness. Her darkness spoke again in an attempt to soothe her grief, but she pushed the darkness away.

She screamed as blades made of wind shot forth from her body and sliced the surrounding trees to ribbons. Electricity crackled around her body before shooting out in bursts catching some of the vegetation on fire. She kept moving further away of the village, away from the massacre she caused. She punched the ground again causing an even greater fissure to appear. She raised her hands in front of her and sent out blasts of fire and ice, trying desperately to gain control over her emotions, but she was lost. Her heart was screaming.

What the hell was she? She said she wouldn't kill, but then she did. What's worse is that she enjoyed it. She loved every second of pain she inflicted; every scream was like a serenade to her ears.

She remembered the warmth of their blood, how it cooled and dried on her skin. It was divine. The sick and twisted joy she felt as she ripped off their limbs and gouged out their internal organs. It was wrong, it was so wrong. She could see it in her mind, her photographic memory allowing for perfect recall and the immense pleasure of taking their lives nearly drove her insane.

Her darkness rose again, begging to let her help, but she refused. She slammed her fist into the ground once more, but this time the earth heaved and moaned as it gave way to the onslaught of her power. All of nature cried out to try and ease the miko's suffering, but she couldn't hear their cries as she ran further away from the village.

What the hell was she?

* * *

Sesshoumaru set off in search of his miko. Tinzo's family, as well as the villagers were all worried about Artimes. Many of them had heard her scream before she left and they were afraid for her. They wanted her to return so they could express their gratitude and make certain she was alright. Sesshoumaru had thought it would be difficult to locate her, but the line of destruction she had left in her wake was more than enough for him to track her.

He landed and raced through the battered landscape. It was clear that her emotions were in control when she was wreaking havoc after she left the village. It was very different from what he had found in the garden. There it had been precise, thought out, executed perfectly, but here it was haphazard, random, and completely chaotic.

He would have to be careful when he approached her or he would be on the receiving end of her powers. He found her in the middle of a small meadow, her back to him. He approached carefully and slowly, as to not provoke an attack.

"Hello Sesshoumaru." She said her voice filled with exhaustion and pain.

"Artimes." He replied reaching out to touch her shoulder.

She moved away.

"Don't. I don't want to hurt you too." She warned her voice filling with a chilling pain.

Sesshoumaru froze. He was uncertain of what to do. There were things that needed to be said, but she was close to bolting again or worse, losing herself completely. He was going to make a gamble which may or may not claim his life, but he had to try. He grasped her shoulder gently.

She whipped around, grabbed his throat, and lifted him into the air effortlessly. Her eyes were cold, ruthless, and a mixture of joy and pain swirled in their depths. It was then that he noticed her eyes were shifting colors. They were either sapphire blue or midnight blue. It was clear that she was locked in a war with herself. Her eyes were not glowing and he realized that even now she was trying to protect him from her powers. He watched helplessly as the light and dark sides of his miko fought to be in control. Finally, she dropped him and moved away.

"Leave." She ordered her hair covering her eyes.

He rose to his feet, but made no move to leave.

"I will not." He refused taking a step forward.

*Lime/Lemonish*

Vines appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around his neck, wrists, and ankles. He tried to break free, but soon realized that his youki had been suppressed. Somehow the vines were preventing him from accessing his youki. He was as weak as a human which was absolutely disgusting. He was now at the mercy of his miko and he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like where this was going. Artimes looked at him, her eyes a deep midnight blue. Her face was full of mischief and her eyes held a wicked gleam.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk." She said wagging her index finger from side to side.

She approached him slowly, her eyes like that of a predator.

"You have disobeyed your alpha, Sesshoumaru and therefore must be punished." She stated as she opened his haori.

Sesshoumaru knew exactly where this was leading and he was going to make certain that he did not succumb to his desire. He realized that Artimes's heart was in such chaos that it has unleashed her dark side, a side that was never meant to see the light. Unfortunately for him, he was at the mercy of her dark side and its desires, for that was where the more primitive and carnal desires resided.

He was broken out of his thoughts as she rubbed her hands across his bare chest and he bit back a groan. He would not add to his miko's suffering by allowing her to see how much he enjoyed this, but damn the woman had some wicked hands which were soon followed by an even more wicked mouth. She kissed trails up and down his neck and chest, allowing her hands to follow the trail with ghost like caresses. He pressed his lips together in an effort to remain silent.

"So this is not punishment enough then? Very well, I will do more." She stated while begin to stroke his groin.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, willing himself to stay focused while she untied his hakamas, letting them fall to the ground. She took hold of his erect member and he involuntarily bucked. She chuckled darkly, stroking his member slowly. He opened his eyes when she moved away and then deeply wished that he hadn't. She had removed her clothing and was pleasing herself a short distance away. Her soft moans were making his erection so hard that it was almost painful. Her moans soon became just shy of screams and she cried out his name when she climaxed and in doing so, he climaxed himself without any assistance.

Damn, he felt pathetic. He came by simply watching her. Deep in his mind, he wanted to touch her, to feel her, to be inside her, but he couldn't let himself succumb to his own desires. He had to stay strong, he had to…

His thoughts were interrupted once more when knelt in front of him. His eyes widened. She wouldn't, would she? No, he had to stop this. He had to stop this now. He strained against the vines, but to no avail. They wouldn't budge an inch. He felt her hands begin to stroke his member gently. She built up speed slowly, his pleasure rising. He growled and the vine around his neck tightened slightly.

"This is your punishment, Sesshoumaru. Never disobey me again." She stated before sliding his member into her mouth.

His head fell backwards as he felt her tongue licking the head of his shaft. She slid his member back into her mouth and began a very fast rhythm making him release a deep growl of pleasure. She moved up and down on his throbbing member like a professional and his mind began to haze over. Time held no meaning as she continued to pleasure him. He reached his peak many times. Every time he did, he erupted his seed into her mouth and she swallowed it all, licking up every last drop.

*End Lime/Lemonish*

Finally, she finished cleaning him up and redressed him. He was exhausted and he hung his head in shame. He had been too weak to resist her ministrations and growled inwardly at his own weakness. Within moments, his eyes closed and he let the darkness take him.

* * *

Artimes sighed heavily and watched Sesshoumaru sleep after his 'punishment'. She had gotten cleaned up and dressed again, but couldn't seem to stop smiling. She knew he needed a release, but damn, he actually came without her touching him. Poor guy had been sexually deprived.

She sat down on the ground and stared up at the sky. She thought about her awakening and growled inwardly. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. It was meant to be gradual so she could slowly merge with her light, but something went wrong and she was pushed to the surface forcefully.

'It was the Shikon.' Taizunga stated pulsing.

Artimes raised an eyebrow. She wasn't expecting the sword to be able to communicate with her.

'What about the Shikon?' She asked glancing over at Sesshoumaru.

'It severed the bond you shared with your light, so when your light was pushed beyond her emotional limits; there was nothing for her to draw strength from. The lack of stability forced you to awaken completely and take control. There had been so much damage to your soul that the Shikon had been able to sever the link without being noticed. Call it a parting gift from the jewel.' Taizunga explained spitting out the last part.

Artimes glared at the ground, her anger rising. Her body crackled with electricity. That damn jewel just couldn't be destroyed without leaving one last surprise.

'That jewel is like a fucking cockroach.' She thought bitterly.

Now she was going to have to convince not only her light but Sesshoumaru as well that she was not evil. She was simply the other half of the miko's soul forced to awaken because of the stupid jewel. She had no idea how to convince her light not to reject her, because she has been refusing to speak with her and has locked herself up tighter than Fort Knox. If she doesn't do something soon, then their soul will begin to shatter because the light cannot exist without the darkness. This was not her day…er…night.

Artimes sighed heavily. Just how was she to convince Lord Fluffy that she wasn't evil? Not like she really cared, she was more concerned about her light. Her light would be the greatest challenge. It was going to take a miracle to get her light back out.

'Sesshoumaru will bring her back.' Taizunga stated pulsing.

'And how, pray tell, will Fluffy-sama do that?' Artimes asked her voice laced with sarcasm.

The dog was hot; she'd give him that, but what he could possibly do to get _her_ light back? Taizunga chuckled softly. She glared at the sword with pure venom.

'You will see. There is a reason why your light has such great faith in the taiyoukai.' It answered cryptically.

'You sound like Takia.' She replied scowling.

'Thank you.' It said happily.

'Hmph.' She replied rolling her eyes.

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer bound by vines and his youki ran freely without hindrance. He was fully clothed, Tenseiga and Bakusaiga was at his waist. He heard a soft chuckling and looked up. Artimes was sitting on a boulder, her left leg lying flat out while her right was bent, her arm resting comfortably on her knee. Her eyes were not the usual sapphire blue, but a deep midnight blue. Her hair was braided down her back and she had a rather amused expression on her face.

"So you're finally awake, Fluffy." She commented smirking.

So her dark side was still in control? He couldn't understand how her personality could change so drastically. It was like she was a completely different person. As if reading his mind, Artimes chuckled again.

"I am indeed Artimes. I am simply the other half of her soul." She stated.

His eyes narrowed and she chuckled again. Artimes hopped off the boulder and walked over to him. He waited for her next move and he wasn't disappointed. She sat down on top of him and straddled him directly above his member. Though her eyes were cold and hard, she wore a softened expression on her face.

"Listen to me, Sesshoumaru. I am not evil. I am simply darkness. Every soul has two sides, a light and a dark, but Celestial Mikos are different. The two sides of the soul normally merge making them neither light nor dark." She explained.

"Normally?" He asked not liking where this is going.

Artimes smirked slightly.

"Caught onto that, huh?" She commented.

*Lemon*

He growled. A vine wrapped around his neck, silencing his growl and constricting his youki.

"Behave, my little puppy or I will have to punish you again." She threatened rubbing across his member for emphasis.

Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly. He was already becoming hard again from such a simple action. He was Sesshoumaru; certainly he had more control over his body than this? Sensing him struggling, Artimes grinded against his member, eliciting a moan from the taiyoukai. In an effort to stop the movement and regain his sanity, he grabbed her bottom, but without his youki enhanced strength, he could do nothing more but hold on.

* * *

Artimes smiled inwardly. Fluffy was ready for another round and although she had not intended for it to go that far, she thought what the hell, they both needed the release. While he was distracted, she untied his hakamas once more. In one swift motion, she lifted up, exposed his member, pulled her undies to the side, and slammed his erection deep inside herself.

* * *

Sesshoumaru gasped in both surprise and pleasure. His member throbbed in response to the sudden heat. The fire and tightness of her folds gripped his member fiercely. He tried to remove his hands but discovered they were encased in crystal, preventing their removal. She slowly began to pump his shaft up and down. She was wet, very wet and his member slid so easily.

He grit his teeth trying not succumb to his lust, but she started going faster and his breathing became more ragged. It was becoming increasingly difficult not to show how much he was enjoying the feeling of being inside her. She increased the power of her thrusts and he let out a deep guttural growl of pleasure.

Inside the crystal, his hands instinctively gripped her bottom harder causing her to moan in pleasure. Hearing her sounds of ecstasy made him buck against her. She cried out in surprise and he did it again. His mind hazed over, the pleasure overwhelming his logic.

* * *

Artimes felt when Sesshoumaru ceased struggling and she decided to release his hands from the crystal. The crystal shattered to dust. His response to that action was to grip her bottom harder and to plunge her deeper, hitting her core as he thrusted. By the Kamis this felt good, but she wanted more.

The vine constricting his youki released and his eyes bled red. His beast surged to the surface and was eager to please. Within moments, she was on her back and he was driving into her with his demonic speed and strength. She climaxed several times over the next hour. She could feel Sesshoumaru getting close to his own release.

She smirked as the vine wrapped his neck again forcing his beast back inside, but Sesshoumaru was still thrusting albeit slower. At the last second, he pulled out. She pushed him onto his back and quickly wrapped her lips around his shaft, sucking steadily, bringing him to his peak. He came hard while growling out her name and Artimes felt a swell of pride bubble up in her chest. She cleaned him up and proceeded to lay down on his chest. The duo drifted to sleep, exhausted from their love making.

*End Lemon*

* * *

Artimes awoke a few hours later and she felt like crap. Her body was screaming and it wasn't just from the sex. She carefully extracted herself from the sleeping inu taiyoukai. Her body protested greatly as she got clean and dressed. She was wearing the crimson outfit that mirrored her black one from earlier. She had always liked this style and often preferred it. She could care less for traditional crap.

It was painfully obvious that her body hadn't had enough time to recuperate its strength. Elemental powers were very draining when the body lacks the proper endurance training. The energy pathways were still new and hadn't had the time to truly settle yet. She did go a little overboard when she killed the bandits and her light went completely mental when she made a mad dash away from the village.

She sat on a rock near the river's edge and watched the water swirl and foam. She had gotten distracted earlier with Sesshoumaru. She still needed to convince him she wasn't evil. Then there was her light. Her light was buried so far within that it was ridiculous. Though she could see and hear everything she did, but she just flat out refused to listen. Plus her light wasn't happy with what she did with Sesshoumaru.

She truly did wonder if the sexy puppy could bring back her light. Taizunga seemed confident that he could. Why did her light have so much faith in him? Was it because of the dreams? She glared at the water. She didn't know what the dreams meant or why she was having them; not like it mattered anyways, she hadn't had any dreams similar to those for almost a month. Why did the dreams suddenly end? Did it mean that they were making their own fate now? At this point in her life, Artimes was really starting to hate fate.

* * *

A large cat with golden fur and glistening golden wings walked through the starry night. His golden eyes fell upon his silver haired friend who was currently clenching his fists in anger. He came along side him and sat down on his back paws.

"What troubles you, old friend?" The cat asked knowing full well what was on his friend's mind.

After all, his friend never moved from the viewing crystal where he watched over the Celestial Maiden.

"I am in no mood for your games, Keroberos." The man snapped.

Kero sighed heavily. Will he ever learn?

"You cannot help her, Yue. She must do this on her own." He stated.

Silver blue eyes cut over to him, a cold glare in their depths. Kero suppressed the urge to shiver. Yue was always so dramatic.

"I know that, but the jewel has interfered with destiny. It has severed the bond between light and darkness." He informed his eyes returning to the crystal.

Kero growled deeply, his golden eyes glowing from his anger. Damn, that jewel is going to ruin everything.

"The bond must be restored if she is to complete her destiny. But how?" Kero questioned.

Yue took on a thoughtful expression.

"A soul reader, perhaps?" He suggested crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kero's eyes lit up as an idea popped into his mind. There was one soul reader who would be accepted by both light and darkness. He will have to work quickly.

"I know what to do. Leave everything to me, old friend." He stated turning to leave.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Keroberos, because I will not tolerate any harm coming to her as a result of your plan." Yue warned his tone carrying the promise of pain.

Kero shivered slightly, but did not respond. His plan will work, it had to. He knew how much his friend cared for the woman and he knew Yue's heart was breaking because he was trapped in the heavens and unable to help her. He raced away to put his plan into action. That woman had a great destiny; if he could get it back on track, that is.

* * *

Sesshoumaru awoke feeling sated and he growled inwardly. His physical lust had been appeased as well as his beast's. Why couldn't he resist her? Was he really that weak? Or was it simply that he was weak against her? He rose to his feet and straightened out his clothes and dusted himself off. He set off in search of Artimes and followed her scent.

He found her standing on a hill, staring at the stars. She looked to be deep in thought until she lowered her gaze to scowl at the ground. She seemed to be very upset about something. Sesshoumaru finally conceded that this woman was his miko, just a different side of his miko that he will have to learn about.

"What troubles you, little miko?" He asked coming up next to her.

She looked up at him, surprise evident on her face.

"You called me 'little miko'. You only call my light that." She answered looking away from him.

His eyes softened as he felt the sadness in her aura. Perhaps she was not so different from the miko he knew.

"You are my little miko. You will always be my little miko. No matter what form you take, that will never change." He stated turning her to face him.

She looked into his eyes, searching for something. What it was, she found her answer, because she smiled softly.

"I really thought it would take longer to convince you that I wasn't evil. You surprise me, Fluffy." She replied.

Did she have to call him Fluffy?

"Shall we continue our previous discussion?" He asked.

Artimes chuckled softly.

"And which discussion would that be? The one where we were talking with our mouths or the one where we were talking with our bodies?" She asked mischief dancing in her eyes.

His eyes widened slightly. This Artimes was far more direct than her light and much, much bolder.

"Both." He answered smoothly.

Artimes smirked and started laughing.

"Whoa there, puppy. I'm all for another round, but we have more pressing issues. Darkness and light are meant to merge gradually until they are one. Unfortunately, we have a problem. The merger cannot be completed." She informed.

"Why?" He asked.

Her aura flared with anger and her body began crackling with electricity. She looked him square in the eyes and he resisted the urge to retreat. Her eyes were blazing with rage and he had no idea why.

* * *

"Why?! The jewel! That's why! That blasted little gem severed the connection with my light, so when she was pushed beyond what she could handle, she couldn't draw on me for help. Instead I was forced to the surface and had to take care of things. I'm certain you took note of my coming out party in the garden. It's that damn jewel's fault that my light has locked herself in the deepest part of my mind and I can't get her out. She refuses to listen to me and all Taizunga could say was trust you. That you could get her out, where I couldn't. What's so special about you?! Why does she have so much faith in you?! Why can't I save my light?! Why…" She yelled.

She was cut off by Sesshoumaru's lips meeting hers. Her anger and rage melted away and her body stopped crackling with electricity. She opened her mouth in invitation and he accepted, delving deeper into the kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance, neither willing to submit. It finally became necessary for separation in order to breathe. She panted heavily until she got her breathing under control. Damn Fluffy for knowing the kill switch to her anger.

"How is the jewel responsible? It was destroyed at the temple." He commented.

She took a deep breath and tried to keep her anger in check.

"My soul was close to shattering when the jewel was being forced out. It knew what I would become since it had been in my soul for some time. It was easy to sever the bond then and Taizunga wouldn't have noticed until I was pushed to the surface. Without the connection, the two halves can't merge. Not like it really matters anyway. If my light continues to reject me then my soul will split in two and begin to crumble away until nothing is left but an empty shell." She answered.

* * *

Sesshoumaru contemplated everything she had said. The jewel is still causing trouble. Why couldn't it just be destroyed and leave his miko alone? Had she not suffered enough already because of that infernal gem? He sighed inwardly. Moreover, Taizunga believes he has the ability to restore his miko's light, but he had no idea how to accomplish that. Perhaps her darkness has an idea.

"How do we bring her back?" He asked.

"I have no clue. It would take a miracle. Some great shock or surprise; kinda like what happened when I was awakened. That's all I can think of since she refuses to talk to me." She answered shrugging.

A miracle? Luckily he knew exactly what to say.

"Can she hear me?" He asked.

She gave him a confused look but nodded her head in confirmation.

"Mimi is alive." He stated.

Her eyes widened and he watched as her eyes shifted from midnight blue to sapphire blue and back again.

"I used Tenseiga and brought her back to life." He continued.

Her eyes were shifting colors so quickly that it was almost a blur. She was almost there. She just needed one more push.

"She wishes to see you again. She wishes to apologize for being captured and killed by the bandits. She doesn't want you to be angry at her for dying." He informed.

Her eyes flashed to sapphire blue and stayed there.

"But it wasn't her fault! I'm the one who failed to protect her!" She yelled tears rolling down her face.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

"It was not you who failed, it was I." He countered.

"I don't understand." She replied her eyes filled with confusion.

"I made a vow to protect you and those you cared for and I failed. I knew how much you loved the princess and I failed to keep her safe. Do not blame yourself, little miko." He explained wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.

"How can I not? I made a vow never to kill and I did. Worse still, I enjoyed it and then I went and treated you like my own personal love slave. I'm a monster." She replied her tone quiet and filled with self-loathing.

He growled slightly.

"You are not a monster. Mikos do not just heal, protect, and defend, but they also fight and slay evil. As for being treated as a love slave, your dark side understood the need for physical release and we were both…hesitant." He stated.

"I still don't like how I degraded you like that and as for the bandits, I didn't actually kill them all. I let one go. His soul was still good." She replied.

"You're darkness is not evil, but simply another part of who you are. She is good just like you and she would never kill anyone whose soul was still pure. Also you cannot degrade me, my little miko. You are my alpha and you can do as you wish." He countered.

Artimes took on a thoughtful expression as he slid his hands to her shoulders.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" She asked her eyes lowering to the ground.

He lifted her chin until their eyes met.

"I would be lying if I said I did not and as you know, little miko, I do not lie." He answered.

He held back a smile as she blushed crimson. She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off with his lips, his tongue diving into her mouth. He basked in her warmth and relished her sweet taste. She didn't fight, but instead melted into him, allowing him to lead. He pulled back and smiled softly.

"Why did you stop?" She asked her voice sounding so innocent.

He chuckled and she scowled at him.

"If we were to continue, little one, I would take you again." He stated boldly.

Her blush deepened and tried to find something else to look at.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

After a moment, she spoke again.

"We have to go back." She said quietly.

"Yes." He replied.

"They won't hate me, will they? I did make quite a mess in one of their gardens." She asked timidly.

"They do not hate you, little miko. They asked me to find you and return you to the village. They are very worried, none more so than Tinzo and his family." He answered.

"Then let's go back." She replied walking towards the village.

Sesshoumaru took his place by Artimes's side and together, they made their way towards the village.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter 14: Aftermath is complete! I actually changed the ending of this chapter three times before settling on this one.

Hiei: You are a woman and you do change your mind a lot. There were many scenes that changed, expanded or was simply omitted.

Lady A: *shrugs* Author's prerogative, Sparky. This flowed better. So where is everyone?

Hiei: They are currently tormenting the inu taiyoukai about being the miko's love slave.

Lady A: Oh, that will not end well.

Sesshoumaru and Artimes: Bakusaiga! Celestial Strike! *several explosions are heard*

Lady A: Told you that wasn't going to end well.

Hiei: The fools tried to embarrass two of the most powerful people in the room, aside from myself.

Lady A: Is that why you are in here with me, so you were not be put in the line of fire?

Yukina: *pours tea for Lady A, Hiei, and herself* I convinced him to join us for tea. I hope that was alright, Lady A?

Lady A: That's fine, Yukina. I love the tea you make. It's absolutely superb and Sparky is welcome anytime, because he keeps the idiots away.

Yukina: What idiots?

Hiei: Three canines who don't know when to stop humping Lady A.

Lady A: *giggles*

Yukina: Perhaps you should neuter them.

Hiei and Lady A: *starts laughing*

Lady A: Anyways, Review my wonderful readers.

Hiei: Review or die by my blade.

Lady A: Will you stop threatening people?

Hiei: No.


	15. Chapter 15: Time Ripples

Author's Rant

Lady A: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter Fifteen: Time Ripples! Also give some love to my most loyal and loving fan, Inu! She's been with me from the start so take a leaf out of her book and Review after the chapter!

Hiei: Great. Just what you need a fan girl.

Lady A: *glares at her favorite hybrid* She likes my work, so button it!

Hiei: Button what? *smirks*

Lady A: *glares at him with pure venom* You know, if you don't like my work then you don't have to stay!

Hiei: Hn. I never said I didn't like your work.

Lady A: So you like it?! *eyes shining with hope*

Hiei: I never said that either.

Lady A: *glowers* I have no idea why I put up with you.

Hiei: Because if you didn't, certain canines would be making your life hell.

Lady A: *thinks for a moment* I can handle those idiots.

Hiei: *wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to him* But you cannot handle me, woman.

Lady A: *blushes* Fight fair.

Hiei: I fight to win…by any means necessary. *smirking evilly*

Lady A: *grins like the Cheshire cat* Then we'll play by a new set of rules. *snaps fingers and Hiei vanishes* Don't mess with the author. Now on to Chapter 15: Time Ripples.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other shows I make references to, so quit harping on me or I'll make you disappear too. *maniacal laughter*

Chapter Fifteen: Time Ripples

Artimes walked carefully through the battered, abused, and torn landscape. She inwardly winced at the destruction she caused. She had no idea that she was capable of such devastation. She had been acting on pure instinct and had no clue how to control her new powers. She was dangerous, more so than her darkness, who at least knew how to use their newfound abilities.

Artimes stopped walking and thought for a moment. Her darkness knew how to use their elemental powers, but could she trust her darkness? Her darkness had reveled in the bandits' torture and was absolutely euphoric when they met their final demise.

She frowned. Sesshoumaru had said her darkness was good just like she was, but if that was the case then there had to be a reason behind her actions. What was the driving forcing in being so vicious and cruel? She had to learn the reason for it; because if she didn't there wasn't any way in hell she would ever be able to accept her darkness.

This led to the pressing issue of the soul shattering if she rejected her darkness outright. Their shared soul would deteriorate until only emptiness remained and she really didn't like that option. She had to try to find some common ground with her darkness. It was the only way.

Artimes sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She imagined the garden back home and silently entered the mindscape.

*Mindscape*

Artimes sat on her usual branch of the cherry blossom tree in her garden. She figured this would be a good location for a conference call since there were three different entities present; Artimes, Her darkness which is called Night, and Taizunga. Night sat at the base of the tree, staring out at nothing. A silver blue orb flew around at its leisure; it was the physical representation of Taizunga's consciousness.

"What is it that you wish to discuss, Artimes?" Taizunga asked coming to halt and floating in front of her.

Artimes opened her eyes, a question burning in their depths.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why not?" Night answered flatly.

Artimes scowled and jumped out the tree. She landed and knelt in front of Night.

"What was the real reason for torturing the bandits to such extremes before killing them?" She asked determination burning in her eyes.

Night's eyes widened slightly, but she said nothing.

"I understand killing them because of what they did to Mimi, but there's more to it than that. I felt it. It was personal to you. Something they did or said struck a nerve, something important to you." Artimes probed.

Night looked away and refused to speak, but there was an unreadable emotion in her eyes.

"Night, I want to trust you, to believe in you, to accept you, but you've got to work with me. You did what you did for a reason. I have an idea of what it might be, but you need to tell me, Night. Please…trust me." Artimes pleaded.

Night closed her eyes for a moment.

"You." She whispered refusing to look at her.

"I don't understand." Artimes replied confused.

Night grit her teeth to contain her rage.

"They hurt you." She tried again, this time more forcefully.

Artimes blinked and Night screeched in frustration and anger.

"They hurt you! They hurt my light! I made them pay for every ounce of pain and anguish they put you through! No one hurts my light!" She yelled before huffing and looking away, a slight blush appearing across her cheeks.

Artimes smiled softly. She knew it. She had known it all along. Her darkness wasn't evil and never would be. Night had been trying to protect her, to get justice for her. Night was forgiven, always and completely forgiven; she would even forgive that whole thing with Sesshoumaru too. Artimes pulled Night forward and embraced her.

"Thank you." Artimes spoke her voice warm and accepting.

"For what?" Night asked confused.

Artimes chuckled softly and pulled away to see Night's face.

"For doing what I could not; getting justice for Mimi, protecting and avenging me, and the small preview of what my sex life will be with a certain inu taiyoukai." Artimes answered her eyes sparkling with mischief and amusement.

Night frowned.

"But do you love him?" She asked.

Artimes sobered immediately. In all honesty, she had no answer to that.

"I don't know. How about you?" She asked.

Night shrugged.

"I don't have a clue, but then again, I don't trust easily either." She answered.

"Okay. We'll put that on the back burner for now. Next issue for debate is our new elemental powers. Can you teach me how to control them so I don't accidentally hurt someone?" She asked her face hopeful.

Night smiled widely.

"Sure can! We can even use the dreamscape to train you at night while you sleep then do practical application during the day. Now some of the powers can be a bit tricky to find the trigger for, so don't get discouraged if you don't get it right away." She answered while both of them stood.

"Mm kay. Oh one more thing!" Artimes exclaimed.

"What?" Night asked her head tilted to the side and a look of confusion on her face.

Artimes embraced Night in a tight hug and buried her face into Night's shoulder. Night overcame her momentary shock and mirrored her light's movements.

"Don't ever leave me, because I accept you…now and forever." Artimes vowed.

Night tightened her embrace.

"I will never leave you, my light. I am with you always. I accept and embrace you with all that I am…now and forever." Night promised her voice filled to the brim with sincerity and relief.

Taizunga floated above and pulsed.

"Now and forever." It stated its pulsing becoming faster.

The light grew brighter and began to expand. Soon both Artimes and Night were engulfed in a bluish silver light. Unknown to both sides of the soul, the bond between their two halves reformed. It was weak, but through their shared determination, they had reestablished the link themselves. Only time would reveal whether or not the strength of their connection would be enough to attempt a merger.

*End Mindscape*

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been waiting patiently for the last several minutes. Artimes had simply stopped and remained motionless during that entire time. Her eyes were not open, so he could not tell if she was in another vision. Her aura was so sporadic that he could not lock down a single emotion. The only explanation for this was the fact that both halves of her soul were awake and felt different emotions at the same time. It was very frustrating.

He lifted an eyebrow when Taizunga began to pulse within its sheath. His eyes widened when Artimes began to glow, the light pulsing with the sword. Artimes's eyes snapped open and Sesshoumaru saw that they were neither sapphire blue nor were they midnight blue. Instead they were a brilliant royal blue which seemed to be half way between the former colors. As the glow faded, Artimes's eyes shifted back to the original sapphire state. The light vanished completely and Artimes blinked a few times as if coming out of a trance.

She looked up at him and smiled that special smile. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. It seemed his miko had done the impossible once again. She had found a resolution within herself and found yet another reservoir of hidden strength.

Now if only things were that simple with himself. He needed time to think, to sort through the many complications and intricacies that had been added to the puzzle that was his miko. He would find the time to do so later, but first he must return her to the village.

"Sorry for the hold up, Sesshy. Just had to sort out some things with Night first." Artimes informed her smile never wavering.

"Who's Night?" He asked his head tilting to the side in confusion.

Artimes chuckled and her eyes turned midnight blue.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten me already, my little puppy?" She asked while placing a hand on his chest and sliding it down.

She slipped her hand inside his hakamas and grabbed his member. He controlled his reaction well and stayed immobile. Her eyes shifted to sapphire blue and she squeaked in surprise. She quickly removed her hand from his hakamas and blushed scarlet.

He watched in amusement as she began to have a verbal war with her two sides with the occasional interruption from Taizunga. He only knew this when both sides told said sword to shut up. He noticed that when they responded together or agreed on something that her eyes would turn to the royal blue he had seen earlier. Perhaps that was the color her eyes will become when the merger was complete.

An hour passed and Sesshoumaru was starting to get a headache. During the last hour, he had learned that Artimes had come to terms with what had happened with the bandits and with the events that transpired between her darkness and himself.

Also she had accepted her darkness completely and the reasoning behind the carnage. She was going to receive lessons from her darkness on how to control her elemental powers. There was a not-so-summarized account of the Shikon's latest surprise, and that Artimes had no intention of having sex with him again until she sorted out her feelings; although, Night has threatened to take control when the need for physical release became too much.

"I am not some damn whore, Night!"Artimes yelled angrily.

Her eyes shifted to midnight blue.

"I never said you were, Artimes, but you can't keep dancing around this issue forever. It's a physical necessity!" Night replied her frustration clear in her voice.

Her eyes shifted back to sapphire blue and she growled angrily.

"Fine, but Sesshy only. I'm not doing it with anyone else, got that?!" She conceded with a great deal of agitation.

Her eyes shifted back to midnight blue as Night snorted.

"The puppy is the only one who has a right to touch us. Not only that, he is the only one capable of fulfilling our physical needs. After all, he's gorgeous, well endowed, and is very eager to please us." She commented crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Sesshoumaru blushed slightly, but couldn't help the swell of pride that rose in his chest when she praised him so highly.

"Just don't switch on me again like you did with that stunt earlier." She chastised as her shifted back to sapphire.

Midnight blue came back with a vengeance.

"But where's the fun in that? Besides you liked the feeling of your fingers wrapped around his hot, hard cock…" Night teased.

Her eyes flashed to sapphire as she turned as red as a tomato. Sesshoumaru picked up a faint spicy smell in the air around her and soon realized that she was aroused. He smirked slightly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. She looked up in surprise and he slammed his lips onto hers. She gasped and he plunged deeper into her mouth.

He slid his hands up and down her spine, making her shiver and the scent of her arousal grew stronger. She started to pull away but he held fast and ravished her mouth once more. Finally he stepped back and released her from his grasp entirely.

Her lips were red and swollen from their bruising kiss and her sapphire eyes were dazed and unfocused. A slight smirk appeared on his face as his smugness filtered through his usual mask of impassiveness. After a minute, she got a hold of herself and gave him a pointed glare. His smirk widened. She huffed and began walking towards the village once more.

"Come on, Sesshy. We have some place we need to be so quit fooling around." Artimes chastised a small smile appearing and disappearing on her face.

He chuckled slightly and took his place by her side which earned him a rather heated glare from his miko.

* * *

Artimes approached the final hill before the village and her fear was coming back in with a vengeance. What if they hated her? What if they saw her as a monster? What if they were afraid of her? Artimes was pretty certain she wouldn't be able to handle that kind of rejection. She felt Night's presence encompass her, soothing away her fear and stress.

'You'll be fine. I am with you.' Night said within her mind.

Artimes took a few deep breaths and finally got herself settled into an odd sort of calm.

'Thank you, Night.' She replied.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at her and offered his hand. She looked at his hand then at his eyes. His eyes held a silent understanding and he was trying to give her strength, in his own way. Somewhere deep down, Artimes knew she had to do this by herself without his assistance. Taizunga pulsed its agreement. She gave Sesshoumaru a small smile before shaking her head. Artimes walked past him and up the hill.

By this point, the sun had already risen and it was early midday. Artimes observed the village for a minute. Several villagers were in the process of rebuilding their ruined homes, the banging of nails and clanking of wood could be heard even from this distance. She noticed that many of the soldiers were still removing debris from where the fires had burned.

Artimes had unbraided her hair earlier, and she swiftly tucked it behind her ears. She was incredibly nervous, but she squared her shoulders and put forth an air of calmness as she descended the hill. She walked into the village unopposed, no one stopped her, but all activity in the village did come to a screeching halt. Many of the villagers and soldiers lined the main path through the village and stared in silence. It was rather unnerving.

Suddenly one of the soldiers made a bee line for the castle, shouting as he ran.

"The lady miko has returned! Lady Artimes has returned home!" The soldier yelled.

With that exclamation, the entire village erupted with cheering. Many villagers waved, others were whistling, and the soldiers were saluting. Artimes didn't understand what was going on, but continued walking towards the castle. She was trying very hard not to smile, but with all the smiling and cheering, she was failing miserably.

Her smile froze in place and for a second her heart stopped as she heard a voice that she thought she would never hear again.

"Pretty miko lady!" Mimi yelled.

Artimes's eyes fell upon the princess's smiling face. She was being held by her father, Tinzo who was sporting a look of complete and utter relief. He set Mimi down and the young princess bolted towards the miko. Artimes fell to her knees, unable to stand any longer, her relief and joy robbing her of the will to move.

Mimi threw herself into the waiting arms of the Celestial Miko. Artimes cried, not giving a damn about who saw, because she was far too happy to care.

"Mimi loves the pretty miko lady. Mimi is so very happy the miko lady came home." Mimi said while clinging fiercely to the miko.

"I love you too, Mimi. I'm so sorry. I failed to protect you. Please forgive me." She whispered.

"Mimi forgives the pretty miko lady, but it wasn't really the miko lady's fault. Mimi was trying to find the kitty she heard when the bad men found Mimi in the garden. Mimi never found the kitty though. Please forgive Mimi for not being a good girl and staying with Mommy. Mimi is very sorry and promises to do better to make the pretty miko lady proud of Mimi." The young princess pleaded crying into Artimes's shoulder.

Kitty? It was just like the day her parents died, but she never found said cat. How odd?

"You are forgiven, always and completely forgiven. I'm just so happy that you're alive and safe." Artimes replied stroking the girl's hair.

"Thank you, Artimes." Mimi said saying the miko's name for the first time.

An emotion so powerful that Artimes couldn't even begin to identify flowed through her body like a never ending and encompassing warmth. She may not have had the words, but her powers seemed to know how to express it. Her eyes glowed blue with power and the wind gently flowed around the miko and young princess.

* * *

Unknown to anyone except for a servant or two in the castle, a giant tree grew in the garden. The very same garden where Artimes and Mimi laughed and played. The very same garden where Mimi's life was stolen, where Artimes's darkness was awakened, where great pain and anguish flowed like water, where the death of innocence transpired, where Mimi's life began anew and where a stoic demon lord shed his first tears.

This tree was a cherry blossom tree, but five times the normal size. It was already fully bloomed but not with the average pink flowers, but pale blue ones. Around the base of the tree was a seven foot radius of earth and grass and around this was a small pond. Stepping stones dotted the pond, marking the four cardinal directions, and led up to the tree's base. Pinpoints of light formed on the tips of the leaves. It shot out in the form of prism like beams. They ricocheted of the water of the newly formed pond. A pillar of prism like light shot into the sky.

* * *

Many villagers gasped and pointed towards the pillar of light. By this point, Artimes's eyes had stopped glowing and she held Mimi on her right hip. Sesshoumaru joined her instantly, his eyes never leaving the mysterious pillar.

"What's that light?" Sasami asked clinging to her husband's arm, her face full of wonder and awe.

"It's coming from the garden." Sesshoumaru stated instantly recognizing the location.

It was not a place that was easily forgotten considering everything that had transpired there. Artimes handed Mimi to Tinzo.

"We'll check it out." Artimes informed before taking off towards the castle.

Sesshoumaru quickly followed, his thoughts focusing on the mysterious pillar of light.

* * *

*Roughly Five Hundred Years Later*

An abnormally large cherry blossom tree with pale blue blossoms was creating its own pillar of prism like light. Three figures stood nearby watching the impromptu light show.

"What do you make of it, mother?" A man with silver blue eyes asked.

"Hopefully…trouble." A woman with royal blue eyes answered happily.

"Haven't we had enough trouble, my lady?" Another man spoke his eyes a midnight blue.

"I agree, mother." The silver blue eyed man concurred.

"Come now, boys. Where is your sense of adventure?" She asked playfully, eyes full of mischief.

"My sense of adventure took a very long vacation after your housekeeper hit me with a broom." The midnight blue eyed man answered pouting slightly and rubbing his back at the memory.

"I told you not to break anything, fox." The silver blue eyed man retorted crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Why did he break something?" The woman asked confused.

"Because Red was chasing me with a rolling pin and I knocked over a vase in the main hall while trying to get away." The blue eyed fox answered who was now fully pouting.

"Why was he chasing you?" She asked.

"Oh do tell, fox." The silver blue eyed man said smirking.

"Shut up, mutt." The fox snapped.

The woman gasped. Both men turned and looked at her, more than ready to defend her from any and all threats. Upon seeing no one, they returned their attention to the tiny, blue eyed woman.

"Please don't tell me you ate the peach pie he made for me!" She wailed clearly distressed.

"Uh…well, you see…uh…um…yes." The fox stuttered tripping over his words.

The woman's royal blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Please don't cry, mother!" Her son exclaimed coming to her side instantly.

"My lady, I'm sorry." The fox mumbled looking down at the ground ashamed.

Her tears evaporated and were replaced by a raging fire. Her son inched away from the volcano that was his mother. She glared at the fox for a moment, but then her eyes began to hold a wicked gleam. The fox visibly gulped and he had a feeling that he was in for it now.

"Oh no, you're not sorry now, but you soon will be, my precious little fox." She stated the fire in her eyes gaining in intensity.

The fox trembled, but held firm. He knew what was coming, but he hoped that his punishment wouldn't include _that_.

"You're going to be my chef's new slave. For two months, you are at his beck and call. After that and in recompense for annoying the housekeeper, you will be her slave for two months as well." She informed her voice taking on a sadistic edge.

"Please, my lady! Please, I beg you to reconsider! I'll do anything!" The fox pleaded.

The woman chuckled darkly and the fox yelped in fear. Not that, anything but that!

"That is only the beginning of your punishment. For taking what is mine, you will be my slave for twice that amount and I will do as I desire during that time. I have so many things for you to try. You're going to love it!" She replied her eyes shining with mischief and amusement.

The fox paled and he honestly wished he had never followed his stomach. Every time he got into trouble, he would be punished by becoming her test dummy, her mannequin, or just flat out slave. Looks like he was going to be all three. It was going to be a long year.

"Yes, my lady." He responded his tone resigned.

"Now off you go. Report to your first master." She dismissed shooing him away.

Her son knew that she was about to turn her attention to him and he was slowly inching towards the back door of the house, but alas he didn't make it. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and turned him around.

"Now sweetie. My mother has told me that you have been locking yourself away in that study of yours quite a lot recently. Care to explain why?" She asked her voice ever so sweet.

"Research." He answered simply.

"On?" She prompted crossing her arms.

"Him." He answered truthfully.

He has never once lied to his mother and he never would. She sighed heavily.

"You work too hard. Things will happen as they must. Working yourself to death will not change that." She reprimanded turning back towards the pillar of prism light.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared." He countered.

"Tell me, sweetie. What is the destiny of a dream?" She asked her voice steeped in an ancient sadness.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him. He leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Why do you ask questions that you already know the answer to?" He asked his own voice tinged in silent pain.

She smiled slightly.

"Because I have a new dream to follow which means the start of a whole new adventure." She answered turning to kiss her son's forehead gently.

Her son sighed heavily as he released her.

"Now I know why father loved you so much." He stated.

"Oh?" She asked as she headed towards the house.

"You are impossible." He answered smiling.

She giggled as she turned to face him, eyes full of humor.

"You're just now figuring that out? I thought you were smarter than that?" She asked smiling widely.

He smirked and her eyes widened. He raced towards her as she escaped into the house, laughing as she fled from her son. The pillar of light diminished and faded leaving a fully bloomed sakura tree in its place. Its pale blue blossoms glistened in the sun's light.

* * *

*Back in the Feudal Era*

Artimes and Sesshoumaru entered the garden as the pillar of light faded. Artimes could only stare as her eyes took in every detail of the abnormally large sakura tree. Its pale blue blossoms blew gently in the wind. Artimes recognized the tree. How could she not? It was the exact same tree that stood in her garden. The very same tree where she and Inuyasha would gaze at the stars. The very same tree that reminded Kagome of the Goshinboku.

*Flashback*

Artimes sat at her redwood desk in her study, reading a scroll about a mighty dragon whose flames shined with every color of the rainbow. It was said to be incredibly powerful and could only be summoned by the Star Child. She sighed as she folded her arms on her desk and laid her head down.

Artimes sorely missed Inuyasha. He had only stayed for a few hours after he had told her his story and the majority of that time was spent sparring in the dojo. She just didn't feel like doing anything. Her weird visions had been dragging her down and she felt downright miserable.

She was on the verge of crying when Inuyasha burst into the room. Any bad feelings she had flew out the coop as a smile appeared on her face. She took in Inuyasha's appearance and had to stifle her laughter. Inuyasha's haori was half off, one side trailing the floor. The under kimono was off his shoulders, revealing some of his chest. He was holding the front closed with one hand while trying to put the haori back on.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" She asked grinning in amusement.

"Your mother was beginning to undress me. She said my clothes were absolutely filthy and that they needed to be washed." Inuyasha answered finally getting himself semi-dressed.

Artimes chuckled happily.

"She was just trying to take care of you, Inuyasha. You'll get used to it." She replied rising from her chair.

She walked over to him and finished straightening out his clothes. He tried to stop her, but she just batted his hands away.

"Will you stop fussing?" He complained.

Artimes giggled and took his hand.

"Come. There is something I want to show you." She hinted pulling him towards the back door that led outside.

"What is it?" He asked warily.

Artimes chuckled softly.

"I wish to show you my favorite place in all of the estate. The place that brings me peace, a sense of balance, if you will." She answered exiting the back door with Inuyasha in tow.

After a few moments, they came to a very large sakura tree with pale blue blossoms. At its base was a small radius of earth and grass with a pond surrounding it. Dark grey stepping stones marked the Cardinal directions North, South, East, and West.

"Wow. It's beautiful. It has a calming effect similar to Kagome's shrine. I can see why you like it so much." Inuyasha commented his face full of awe.

"Do you like it?" Artimes asked watching the hanyou with great interest.

"Like it? I love it!" He exclaimed.

One second, Inuyasha was looking at the tree and in the next, she was in his arms and he was jumping into its branches. Finding the perfect branch, he sat down and wrapped his arms around her waist, making certain she wouldn't fall. She looked down at the ground and was struck by a wave of vertigo. She immediately buried her face into his haori.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I kinda got a thing about heights." She muttered looking up at him.

He smirked.

"You'll get used to it." He stated mimicking what she had said earlier.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed. He chuckled softly at her antics. The angry kitten who thought it was a tiger.

"It's odd. You and this tree give off a similar energy. I guess that's why I'm so comfortable here. It reminds me of you." Inuyasha commented.

"Well I have been around this tree a lot the last few years. Maybe it likes me." She mused.

"Maybe." Inuyasha replied his voice oddly distant.

*End Flashback*

It couldn't be the same tree, could it? Was that even possible?

*Flashback*

Artimes sat in her studio, her concentration focused solely on her painting. She had been on a dragon kick lately, so she was painting an Eastern style dragon covered in blue flames. Sazuki walked into the room and silently admired her daughter's work. Artimes was a talented artist and it was such a shame that she refused to part with any of her paintings. She would make a mint if she did.

"What can I do for you, mother?" Artimes asked her eyes never wavering from her work.

Artimes had started calling Sazuki, mother quite frequently since the well had been sealed and Inuyasha and Kagome had been separated.

"Lady Kagome is downstairs. She wants to see you." Sazuki informed.

Artimes paused in her brush strokes, her hand in mid air. She knew Kagome would come soon. It was inevitable. Between Artimes's visions and Kagome's need for some sort of connection to the past, she knew Kagome needed an anchor, a safe haven, a balance. She sighed heavily and went to greet Kagome. Sazuki stayed behind to clean up for her.

Artimes walked downstairs and into the main hallway. There Kagome stood eyes full of sadness and loneliness; a silent plea in her gaze that Artimes simply couldn't refuse. It was funny that this was their first meeting outside of the school or the shrine.

"I've been expecting you, Kagome." Artimes stated smiling warmly.

"You have?" Kagome asked her voice quiet and low.

"I'm guessing Inuyasha didn't tell you about my gift of sight, did he?" Artimes asked.

Kagome cringed slightly at the mention of Inuyasha's name. Artimes sighed inwardly. She had her work cut out for her.

"No, he didn't." She answered.

Artimes turned her back to Kagome.

"Follow me. There is something you need to see." She ordered walking towards the back door.

Kagome followed like a whipped puppy and Artimes wanted nothing more than to slap her and tell Kagome to get a hold of herself. She knew for a fact that Kagome would return to the Feudal Era, but she had to keep her mouth shut or risk changing her vision and possibly breaking her promise to Inuyasha.

They entered the estate's garden and Artimes led Kagome to Inuyasha's favorite tree. Kagome seemed to freeze in place when she saw the abnormally large sakura tree. After a few minutes, Kagome began to move like she was in trance. She stepped lightly across the stepping stones and onto the earth at the base of the tree. Artimes followed once she was across. Kagome touched the tree and it glowed faintly.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha's favorite place in the entire estate. He spent a great deal of time here." Artimes informed.

Tears rolled silently down Kagome's cheeks.

"This tree is like the Goshinboku. It spans the ages just like the God tree. It's no wonder he liked it so much. Its energy is like a reflection of your own. This tree is a part of you like the Goshinboku is for me." Kagome stated her voice growing stronger.

Artimes watched as Kagome's eyes filled with new determination and purpose. Artimes blinked a few times trying to discover what brought about the sudden change in her friend, because she certainly didn't have anything to do with it. Kagome turned and grasped Artimes's hands.

"I've decided. I'll find a way back to the Feudal Era and when I do, I'm taking you with me." Kagome declared.

Artimes chuckled nervously as she saw Kagome's no nonsense look that she sometimes gave to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I'm certain you'll make it back someday, but I have been looking for almost a year to find a way back to the past. I'm pretty certain that there isn't a way for me to go with you." Artimes replied her eyes filling with sadness.

Kagome smiled brightly and Artimes wondered if the Shikon Miko had finally lost her sanity.

"I have faith that you will. I can't explain it, but I know you will find a way to the past." Kagome countered her optimism in full swing.

It became a common argument over the next three years.

*End Flashback*

Artimes walked across the stepping stones and placed her hand on the bark of the trunk. The tree glowed softly, a few beams shot from the leaves every now and then as if it is was welcoming her. Artimes could feel the energy of the tree now. There was no mistaking it. Kagome had been right. This tree's energy was a reflection of her own.

She was home. Five hundred years in the past, but she was home.

* * *

A week had passed since the bandits' attack and once again, Artimes was in her cherry blossom tree, reclining leisurely on one of the branches. She was commonly found here when she wasn't helping with the reconstruction, working on her elemental powers, or hanging out with Mimi and Jaken.

Sesshoumaru left to check on the Western Palace just two days prior. Not that she minded of course, she was more than happy to stay with her tree. Night would make random suggestions or snide comments just to get a rise out of her. It was during one of their mental conversations that Mimi and a young boy from the village ran into the garden looking for her.

"Lady Artimes!" Mimi yelled.

"Up here, little one!" Night called.

Mimi glanced up and immediately recognized her.

"Oh hello Lady Night! Did Mimi interrupt?" She asked.

By this point, the entire village knew about Night. Night chuckled softly, flipped out of the tree, and landed gracefully in front of the children.

"Not at all, squirt. I'll let Artimes out to play." She answered winking.

Mimi giggled at Night's antics. Artimes's eyes shifted to sapphire blue and she smiled.

"So who's your friend, princess?"Artimes asked glancing at the boy.

Said boy had black hair and steel blue eyes. He was going to be quite handsome when he grew up. The boy bowed slightly, but did not break eye contact.

'The kid's got guts.' Night commented.

Artimes's lips twitched as she suppressed the urge to grin. That was Night's way of showing approval.

"My name is Taiki, Taiki Okuda. It is a pleasure to meet you." He introduced.

Artimes blinked a few times.

'Did he just say Okuda?' Night asked baffled.

'You don't suppose he's Takia's ancestor, do you?' Artimes asked slightly stunned.

'I haven't the foggiest.' Night answered slightly stunned herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Taiki. I'm Artimes and you met Night. Are you taking good care of Princess Mimi?" She asked.

Artimes and Night watched in amusement as the boy blushed bright red and nodded vigorously.

"Why is Taiki so red? Is Taiki sick?" Mimi asked innocently, "Mimi will take Taiki to see the healer."

The miko watched as the young princess took the boy by the hand and dragged him away, said boy stuttering profusely about being fine.

'You know it's pretty funny when I'm not on the receiving end.' Artimes commented as she jumped back into the tree and comfortable again.

'Indeed, but do you think Takia is a descendent of Mimi and Taiki?' Night asked.

Artimes snorted.

'What are the chances that we would save the girl that is our grandfather's ancestor?' She asked sarcastically.

'Considering how twisted our lives are, it's highly possible. I wouldn't put it past fate to do just that.' Night countered.

'Yeah rig…' Artimes started but then her vision went dark, 'What now?'

*Vision*

Artimes and Night were standing next to each other, but were transparent like ghosts.

"Yo!" Night greeted with a half wave.

"Well this is new." Artimes replied crossing her arms.

It was the first vision they have had since Night awakened.

"Should be fun." Night responded smirking.

"Well we're still in the garden." Artimes commented.

Night looked around.

"Hey, is that Mimi?" Night asked pointing at the base of the sakura tree where a beautiful woman sat staring up at the branches.

"Yeah it is. Wow, I knew she was going to be gorgeous when she grew up." Artimes answered smiling.

Artimes's eyes shined with unshed tears. Night wrapped her arms around Artimes's waist and held her from behind. Their little moment was interrupted by a handsome young man with black hair and steel blue eyes. He skipped gracefully across the stepping stones and knelt in front of Mimi.

"Is that Taiki?" Artimes asked.

"Have you been waiting long, my princess?" He asked smiling.

"I'd wait forever for you, Taiki. You know that." Mimi answered smiling warmly.

Night chuckled softly.

"Does that answer your question?" Night asked smirking slightly.

Artimes huffed and turned her attention back to the young couple.

"Lady Artimes told me of a Western tradition and I would like to do it for you. She says it is romantic." He informed helping Mimi to her feet then kneeling on one knee before her.

"He's not!" Artimes exclaimed mouth open in shock.

"He is!" Night yelled grinning.

"Mimi, will you marry me?" Taiki proposed placing a ring on the princess's left ring finger.

"Yes!" Mimi squealed in delight.

The couple kissed passionately while Artimes face palmed while Night was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"This does not prove that they are Takia's ancestors." Artimes pointed out as the darkness returned.

A new vision began, Taiki was holding his wife, Mimi who was holding their newborn son. Vision Artimes and Sesshoumaru stood in front of them.

"Why are there sparkles in your hair?" Night asked confused.

"Better question, what is that on my forehead? Some sort of symbol?" Artimes countered.

"A crest maybe? But it's so blurry that I can't make it out." Night answered scowling slightly.

"So Mimi, what will you name your son?" Vision Artimes asked.

"With your permission, my lady, we would like to name him after your grandfather." Taiki commented.

Both Artimes and Vision Artimes wore similar expressions of surprise and happiness.

"Takia Okuda." Vision Artimes said her voice tinged in slight disbelief.

"Is it alright, pretty miko lady?" Mimi asked smiling while using her old nickname for Artimes.

"Yes it's perfect and I am deeply honored." Vision Artimes replied.

"Though Night was right all those years ago." Artimes mumbled under her breath.

Night smirked and Artimes face palmed again. Sesshoumaru chuckled softly.

"It is time we return to the palace, little miko." He informed.

"Oh yes. Can't leave poor Inuyasha in charge forever? He'll be driven insane by the paperwork." Vision Artimes joked.

Both Night and Artimes tilted their heads sideways in confusion.

"Inuyasha…" Night started.

"…in charge?" Artimes finished.

"Now he knows why I constantly sought him out to fight." Sesshoumaru commented steering Vision Artimes away from the happy family.

"I'm so glad you acknowledged him as your brother and as a Western Lord." Vision Artimes stated waving goodbye to Mimi and company.

Night and Artimes both gaped at that last statement. Inuyasha…a Western Lord?!

"I am happy that it pleases you, my little miko. And to think I accomplished such a feat within two months of knowing you." He replied chuckling.

"Well I am awesome!" Vision Artimes exclaimed smiling happily.

Everything faded into darkness.

*End Vision*

Artimes sat in her tree in a state of shock.

'Okay, let's get this straight. First: By saving Mimi, we ensured that one day Takia would be born and most likely named after Mimi's son. Two: Fluffy acknowledged Inuyasha as his brother and as a Western Lord. Three: We are still with Fluffy after what appears to be a couple of decades.' Night summarized.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone, Night. A couple of things just aren't jiving. First: Our eyes are neither sapphire nor midnight, but royal blue. Two: What is the crest on our forehead and why couldn't we see it? Three: How is it we look so young after twenty years?' Artimes countered.

'As for the eyes, we must have completed the merger. I still have no clue about the crest, but it did look kind of silver-ish, I think. Also I seem to recall something Tinzo said about the life spans of our kind.' Night replied.

'Well?!' Artimes asked getting impatient.

'Hold up, I'm thinking! It was during dinner shortly before the bandit's attack. You were talking with Sasami and Tinzo was talking to Fluffy. Oh! Now I remember! He said our kind have the same life span as a demon because of our Celestial powers. So long as the stars exist, we have a constant flow of power which sustains our youth and beauty.' Night explained.

'Wow. That means I can go home, but it will take a while.' Artimes commented her eyes misting over at the thought of seeing Sazuki and the others.

'We'll need patience, but we'll be able to see them again one day.' Night replied warmly.

'Patience is a virtue.' Artimes commented.

'Not right now, it isn't!' Night retorted laughing.

Artimes laughed as well. Her mind filled with images of home.

"One day." Artimes whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Keroberos rejoined his silver haired friend by the viewing crystal.

"All is prepared." He informed.

"This had better work, Keroberos." Yue stated.

"It will, my friend. Have faith in her. She will make you proud." Kero replied.

"I am already proud of her. She is truly remarkable." Yue commented his voice taking a softer tone.

"You mean impossible, don't you?" Kero retorted.

Yue smiled slightly.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter Fifteen: Time Ripples is complete. So did anyone get half the twists in this chapter?

Hiei: Clever, woman.

Lady A: *giggles* I had so much fun writing this chapter. I kept stopping because I was laughing so hard.

Hiei: Is that what I heard earlier? I thought that it was a boar demon dying rather painfully.

Lady A: *glares at Hiei* You are so mean.

Hiei: You are just now noticing that? I thought you were smarter than that, woman?

Lady A: Shut up, Sparky. *snaps her fingers and Hiei disappears*

Night: That wasn't very nice.

Artimes: I agree.

Lady A: If the two of you don't shut up, I will have you be forcibly mated to another demon.

Night and Artimes: Don't you dare!

Lady A: Try me. *eye taking on a sadistic gleam* I'll make it painful too.

Night and Artimes: *growls*

Lady A: Review, my lovely readers. Special shout out for my beloved Inu! Everybody else, review damn it.


	16. Chapter 16: Inner Shadows

Author's Rant

Lady A: Sorry for the wait, but I had some problems with the wording on this one. But I am proud to present you with Chapter 16: Inner Shadows. So enjoy and make certain to leave a review. Reviews make me write more.

Hiei: *snorts* You would continue writing anyways, woman. You hate leaving things unfinished.

Lady A: *shrugs* Reviews make me update faster.

Kurama: I have heard rumors that you intend to add three new animes to this story line.

Lady A: *chuckles* It's true. This will be the longest story I have ever written and it will cross at least seven different animes. Maybe more if I get the notion to. These are the confirmed animes, in order of usage: Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Escaflowne, Outlaw Star, and The Twelve Kingdoms. It is also confirmed that Outlaw Star will happen before The Twelve Kingdoms, but there may be other animes that happen in between Escaflowne and Outlaw Star. I may just throw in Fullmetal Alchemist after Escaflowne just for the hell of it.

Yusuke: Why so many?

Lady A: Simple, it's to combine the ridiculous amount of ideas I have for all these different animes into a single story so I don't have to write a thousand and one stories for each of them. Also it gives me an already made character to work with and it allows us to see how that particular character develops when presented with so many different obstacles and how she overcomes emotional hardship.

Kuwabara: I don't get it.

Hiei: That is not surprising.

Kuwabara: You trying to pick a fight with me, runt boy, because I'll gladly make you eat pavement!

Hiei: Hn. I seriously doubt that you have the intelligence to understand what I'm about to say, so I will lower it to your apish standards…You are not worth the effort of killing.

Kuwabara: Why you….?!

Yusuke: *grabs Kuwabara and drags him away* Way to go, three eyes. You need to brush up on the definition of teamwork.

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: Perhaps we should save this hostility for later and allow Lady A to continue her story.

Lady A: *sitting cross legged on the floor with a bag of popcorn in one hand and a soda in the other* Hn. Oh yeah story. You're absolutely right, Kurama. Guess I'll save this for later. *puts her popcorn and soda away*

Hiei: *smiles slightly* For all you pathetic humans reading this nonsense, proceed to Chapter 16: Inner Shadows. *walks away*

Lady A: *glares at Hiei's back before following him* It is not nonsense and how dare you call my readers pathetic, you spikey haired jerk! *Kurama follows her, preparing to play mediator for his friends*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other shows I make references to. If I did, it would not be called _Fan_ Fiction.

Chapter Sixteen: Inner Shadows

Two weeks had passed since Artimes's vision and she had finally been hit by the massive build up of emotional stress. She finally realized just how much she had been through these last few years…heck her whole life and it was getting more fantastic and dangerous with every passing minute.

She had spent quite a few hours in deep thought going through everything that has transpired and the list became significantly longer since arriving in the Feudal Era. She had come up with many conclusions during that time.

1. She was actually in the past and Kagome had been right all those years.

2. The man from her dreams was real and the demon lord, Sesshoumaru, of all people.

3. The mysterious Shadow was her sworn enemy and she needed to find out more information about him: who he is, what he is, why and how he took over the inu taiyoukai, and most importantly, what he wanted with her.

4. She had claimed the mythical Sword of Souls, was the reincarnation of the warrior miko and creator of the Shikon, Midorico, had become a Celestial Miko, had been living with an incomplete soul that killed people by absorbing their life force, and she had killed her own grandfather, the man who loved her and gave her a home and a family.

5. She had taken the life of another human being, several in fact. In doing so, she had awakened her darkness and needed to complete the merger to ensure the survival of her very soul.

6. She had no idea what her purpose in the past was supposed to be. From her experiences with Inuyasha and Kagome, there was a reason why they traveled through time. For Kagome, it was the destruction of Naraku and the Shikon. For Inuyasha, it was to protect Kagome and ensure her return trips into the past, but what was her purpose? Her dreams had led her to the past, to Sesshoumaru. She had found him, but now what?

Artimes was currently sitting at the base of the sakura tree gazing at the stars through its branches. With her introspection completed, she had begun having doubts: about Sesshoumaru, herself, and her very future.

Her doubts with the inu taiyoukai began shortly after he left the village last week. He said he had some business to take care, but he didn't tell her what it was about and she didn't try to pry into his affairs. A part of her wished she had asked him because he hadn't been back since. She wondered if he had finally grown tired of her or if she pushed him too far and he decided to leave her. Her heart ached at the thought.

She would have given into her fears long ago if it weren't for the ever present Jaken. Artimes was pretty certain that Sesshoumaru would not abandon the little imp so quickly and Jaken was quite adamant that the Western Lord would indeed return. They just needed to be patient, that's what he said. Those doubts about the inu taiyoukai persisted, lingering in the back of her mind like shadows.

The doubts about herself stemmed from many different things. There have been so many things she has done and not all of them were good either. She had made many mistakes and her failures weighed heavily on her already stressed mind and heart. The most prominent of her recent failures was her inability to control her elemental powers.

She could summon fire, but could not control it. As a result, the village blacksmith, Touju, who had become a very good friend, was badly burned. She had healed him of course and he did not blame her for anything. Touju simply pushed the incident aside and encouraged her to keep trying.

She wasn't too bad with lightning though Jaken had been zapped on several occasions. She had to admit that the first few times had been on accident, after that not so much. Her concentration was lacking in regards to the element of earth and she had caused a minor rockslide to block the river. The villagers had to clear it out, but they didn't seem to mind. In fact, they seemed impressed by her powers and told her to keep up the good work.

Artimes certainly did not have the peace of mind that it took to control water. She flooded the fields and destroyed half of the village's crops. She thought for certain that the villagers would revolt after that incident, but they insisted that she keep trying, that they had faith in her.

She felt absolutely horrible for all the trouble she was causing and everyone was being so kind and understanding about it that it just made her feel worse. She wished that they would yell at her or become angry. That she could handle, but everyone being so nice and so supportive, it made her so guilty.

Worse still, she had couldn't fathom what the emotional triggers were for wind, ice, crystal, and metal. Her only true success was with the element of wood and plant manipulation. Its emotional trigger was kindness and her need to help others. Through plant manipulation she was able to restore the village's food stores and undo some of the damage she had done. When Night said their elemental powers were tricky, she wasn't exaggerating.

Artimes did have to admit that there was a silver lining to all her screw ups. During the course of her training, she had become a master of energy manipulation. She could use both her Celestial energy and her spirit energy to form a whip similar to Sesshoumaru's light whip, create swords and even a bow and arrow or just arrows by themselves and fire them with her mind. She had also perfected her barriers and learned many spells like binding, purification, and concealment spells. Her energy molded into whatever shape she needed it to be in.

Unknown to anyone except the miko and her assistant, Artimes has been developing her own form of telepathy that she calls a soul whisper. Since Night's awakening, she had gained the ability to sense another's soul. She has been training with that ability to communicate telepathically with another person. It was going quite well and she was even improving the distance she could do it from.

Taiki has proven rather useful and very trustworthy. She was glad that he was helping her in her training. For a kid, he was quite reliable and very honorable. She felt very certain about leaving the princess with him. She knew he would protect her no matter the cost.

Aside from her powers, Artimes had given much thought to her beloved grandfather, Takia. It was kind of hard not to considering the young princess and her riddle speaking grandfather shared the same forest green eyes. The similarity of their eyes was uncanny and a little unnerving.

Takia had died because of her. She had killed him by stealing his life energy and he let her do it too. He could have saved himself by refusing to take her in. He didn't have to adopt her. He could have just overlooked her and went about his way, but he took her in and she killed him. She often wondered why Takia gave up his life for her or did he even know that it was going to happen in the first place?

He would be so ashamed of how badly she has been mucking up. Right from the start when she was emotionally detached while still in the Modern Era, attacking Sesshoumaru right out of the gate in the Feudal Era, being attacked by the Shadow, rushing in recklessly and being overly emotional, allowing her anger and rage to govern her, killing humans, failing Mimi, wreaking havoc in the countryside, causing catastrophe after catastrophe with her elemental powers, and constantly being in a state of confusion and despair.

Takia would roll over in his grave at the many mistakes she has made. She felt like she was wasting the life that Takia had given her. She felt so useless and out of control. How she wished she could apologize to him, to tell him just how much he had meant to her and how much she appreciated everything he had done for her.

This all led Artimes to thinking about her future. Her top priority was to complete the merger and save her soul from disintegration. Beyond the merger, she had no idea what she was supposed to do. She had no direction, no purpose. With so little information on the Shadow, she couldn't very well go after him. That was beyond foolish and even too reckless for her on her worst day.

What was her purpose for being in the past? She had found the man of her dreams, but now the dreams were just gone. She had never before realized just how much of a driving force her dreams were until they were no longer there and she felt so lost, adrift in a sea of confusion, uncertainty, and stagnation.

The wind blew gently through the garden lifting her hair slightly. Her eyes never left the stars. When she needed some peace, she sought comfort from the stars. It was the strangest feeling. It was like the stars were watching over her, trying to soothe her worries and fears, like someone was trying to help her.

Unknown to Artimes, she was once again crying silent tears as her heart whispered a prayer to the stars above for guidance, an unspoken plea for the revelation of her purpose.

Artimes's vision went dark and she groaned inwardly. These visions of hers were never easy and sometimes she saw things she wished she had never seen, but that was the price for the knowledge she gained from her visions.

*Vision*

The darkness was soon replaced by a deep midnight blue, pin points of light were floating around her and shining in the distance like stars.

This was certainly unusual. Her visions never started out like this. Night floated next to her, a similar expression of confusion on her face. There was no apparent direction to the vision. They were just floating aimlessly amongst the star like points of light.

Suddenly a large sphere of golden light shot towards them from the distance. It flew past Artimes and she could have sworn she saw a very large cat with wings inside the sphere. The golden sphere of light absorbed Night into itself and shot away, disappearing with moments.

"Night!" Artimes called out.

Artimes let out a small scream as she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and waist, holding her close but not hurting her. It was almost like a gentle embrace, like someone holding something very precious to them. She craned her neck to see who held her. She caught a brief glimpse of silver blue eyes and a silver crescent moon before she was engulfed in a bright silver light.

No sooner had the light engulfed her, it started to fade. The arms holding her gave her a tender hug before releasing her completely. It was like whoever was holding her didn't want to let go and for a brief moment, Artimes felt a deep sense of loss when the mysterious man released her. At least she was somewhat certain that it was a man. The jury was still out on that one.

The light faded completely and she fell onto the unrelenting ground. It actually hurt when she landed. Never before had she felt physical pain in a vision. She didn't have time to worry about it though. Her frazzled mind was too busy realizing where exactly she was. She stood up and brushed the dirt from her hands and clothing.

She was in the garden…her garden, but something seemed off about it. The garden felt older than the Feudal Era but younger the Modern Era and she was experiencing a very weird sensation. It was almost like existing outside of time. She wandered around a bit trying to get her bearings but the temporal displacement made her feel short circuited somehow.

After a few moments, Artimes began feeling something else. It was the presence of another's soul. It didn't feel hostile or anywhere close to evil. It felt familiar and very soothing. Somewhere in the back her mind, she made the connection. She knew this feeling, how could she not?

She ran towards the presence, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. It couldn't be, it was impossible. It couldn't be him. She slid to a stop as she caught sight of her sakura tree. There was a young man standing at the base of the tree, his back to her.

Her confused mind drank in the details of the man. He was strong, lean, broad shouldered, and looked to be six feet tall. He had short black hair with brown highlights. He was wearing clothes which she swore was from the fifties. He turned and faced her, his forest green eyes full of warmth and love. He smiled softly.

"Who are you?" She asked taking a few steps towards him and stopping at the path of stepping stones.

He gave her a knowing look but didn't respond. She stepped onto the first stone, her anger beginning to rise. Why did he feel like him? What gave him the right to mirror his soul's energy? It didn't make sense and it felt like a cruel joke. She continued her journey across the stepping stones, their eyes never wavering from each other. She went through so many emotions while crossing the stones. On the last stone, she stopped. She didn't know whether to hit the man or embrace him.

"Who are you?" She repeated in an almost trance like daze.

His eyes filled with kindness and understanding. Staring into his eyes, it made her feel safe, warm, protected, and loved. At the same time, she wanted to cry. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces and she so desperately wanted it to be him.

She took the next step and slipped. She fell forward into the man's waiting arms. She didn't dare look up, at least not yet. She just stood there with his arms around her. She could already feel her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She felt so safe in his arms. This feeling was so strong; it was like she had finally found the peace she had been yearning for.

Finally she looked up. The man's eyes were filled with mischief and humor and Artimes's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She had seen that look a thousand times. It was unmistakable but it was also completely impossible.

"T-Ta-Takia?" She stuttered tears rolling down her face.

His eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"There now, I knew you would recognize me eventually, dear one." He said smiling softly.

Dear one, that's what Takia always called her. Artimes felt the sob rising in her chest, so she buried her face into his shirt. Takia maneuvered them until they were sitting amongst the roots of the sakura tree. She cried for a few minutes before she found her voice again.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered between sobs, her voice muffled by his chest.

She clung to him for dear life and she never wanted to let go. He rubbed circles on her back and stroked her hair to soothe her.

"I know. It hasn't been easy since my death." He replied kissing the top of her head.

Her head snapped up quickly, her eyes wide. She was beyond surprised and more than a little shocked.

"How do you know about that?" She asked baffled.

Takia chuckled softly and Artimes reveled in the sound. It was younger but still completely Takia.

"You forget, dear one, that your gift of sight was once my own." He answered tapping her nose with his index finger.

She scowled at him for using such a childish gesture. Oh yeah, this was totally her grandfather. He was and always will be a total goof ball and here she thought it was simply old age. The man had never grown up, not one little bit.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked her eyes lowering to her lap.

"I know everything." He stated.

Artimes stiffened. If he knew everything that meant he knew how badly she was screwing things up and all the stupid things she had done.

"Everything?" She asked her voice quiet and tinged with shame.

"Yes. My death, Inuyasha, Kagome, the bracelets, Sesshoumaru, the Shadow, the temple, Mimi, the bandits, Night, your training, your future, _and_ your multi-faceted destiny." He answered rubbing her shoulders in a soothing manner.

Artimes felt like crying again. He really did know everything and it made her heart ache in sorrow, remorse, and shame.

"I know I have made mistakes and I promise I'll do better." She replied her voice shaking from the torrential emotions storming inside her.

"I'm very proud of you, dear one." He stated his voice holding absolute certainty.

Artimes's mouth dropped open and she looked up at him in shock. Takia chuckled as he closed her mouth and wiped away the tears that were flowing down her face.

"How can you be proud of me? I've screwed up so many times and caused so much trouble." She retorted clearly upset.

He stroked her cheek and gave her a warm smile.

"Everything happens as it is meant to, dear one. Simply follow your heart and it will never lead you astray." He replied cupping her cheek.

She leaned into his touch for a moment before opening her mouth to speak a rebuttal. He placed a finger on her lips and shushed her. She glared at him but there was no real heat or feeling in it. He removed his finger and gave her a look that said 'Be quiet and let me talk.' In a very Sesshoumaru like manner, she raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Really?' but she let it go and sighed in defeat.

"There isn't much time, dear one, so we should start discussing the important matters." He started.

"How did this happen anyways?" She asked quickly.

He gave her a disapproving look and she simply smiled. He sighed and decided it wouldn't hurt to answer her.

"Call it divine intervention. Your doubts and fears had become so strong that your heart instinctively called out for guidance and the heavens answered by causing my gift of sight and yours to intersect, allowing this reunion of sorts." Takia explained.

"But what happened to Night and who was it that brought me here, the one with the silver blue eyes?" She asked.

Takia smiled slightly. His granddaughter had asked two very good questions. Unfortunately, he couldn't give her all the answers like he wanted to. She had to figure things out on her own, but he could give her a few hints to push her in the right direction.

"Night is being a shown a vision of where you need to go next. There is someone who will soon need your help and in return, she will help you complete the merger. As for the man with silver blue eyes, he is someone very special to you or should I say, will be. He cares greatly for you and seeks to protect you, but for now, his powers are limited. He brought you here to ease your troubled mind and calm the chaos in your heart." He answered.

Artimes thought it over. It was no wonder she had felt a sense of loss when the man had let her go. He was special to her and she to him. She remembered the silver crescent moon and realized that he must be the one watching over her from the stars. He was trying to help, but because he didn't have much power on Earth, he could only show her what she needed to know through her visions. She would be eternally grateful to him for as long as she lives for reuniting her with Takia, even if it was just a vision.

Finally she returned her attention to Takia and nodded.

"Now tell me, dear one. What is that troubles you so?" Takia asked taking her hands in his.

Artimes bit her lip in hesitation and Takia let out an exasperated sigh. His granddaughter had a tendency of locking her emotions deep within. Looks like he'll have to go with the direct approach to get her to open up.

"You doubt Sesshoumaru because you believe he will abandon you." He stated rather than asked.

Her shoulders slumped and her gaze lowered to their joined hands.

"Yes." She answered softly.

"Don't." He answered firmly.

Artimes looked up at him in confusion.

"He will never abandon you. I have seen it. Even in the darkest of times, he will always come for you." Takia clarified.

Artimes felt a wave of relief and happiness wash over her as she heard those words. If Takia says that Sesshoumaru will never abandon her then she believed him whole heartedly. Takia had never lied to her, spoken in riddles, yes, and gave the definition of vague a whole new meaning, but not once has he ever outright lied to her. She nodded.

"You doubt yourself as well." He continued.

Artimes looked down quickly. She had just cause to doubt herself.

"My powers are all over the place and I don't even know why I was sent to the past. What is my purpose? Why am I in the Feudal Era?" She asked.

Takia lifted her chin till their eyes met.

"You will master your powers much sooner than you think and as for your purpose, dear one, you are to destroy the Shadow." He answered.

She gave him a disbelieving look.

"But how? He took over Sesshoumaru, a demon lord for Kami's sake. How am I supposed to defeat someone with that much power?" Artimes asked her tone incredulous.

He gave her a small smile. How he wished he could do something about that self-confidence of hers. She has far more power than she realizes and it will be quite the shocker when that little tidbit of information is revealed.

"That is for you to discover. That is the puzzle you were sent to solve, but answer me this. Why did he take control of Sesshoumaru and not you? Why did he wait until Sesshoumaru was weakened? If you were his objective, why not go after you outright? Why involve Sesshoumaru at all?" Takia asked.

Artimes frowned in deep thought. Her grandfather had posed quite a few good questions. Perhaps the reason why the Shadow waited to take control of the taiyoukai was because he did not have the power or the mental fortitude to control the Western Lord at his full strength. Moreover, why involve Sesshoumaru…unless…was the Shadow afraid of them being together?

"He wanted to make a rift between Sesshoumaru and I. For some reason, he doesn't want me with Sesshou. I think…I think he might be afraid of what Sesshoumaru and I will become." Artimes mused aloud.

Takia smiled softly and stood. It never ceased to amaze him just how clever his granddaughter was. She truly had a brilliant mind and an even kinder heart. Things were going to become very difficult for her soon, but he couldn't tell her what was to come. To do so could change history and the future could be lost entirely. It was one of the many costs of having the gift of sight.

"Our time is growing short, dear one." He said helping her to stand.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly.

"What for?" Takia asked but he already knew the answer.

"For…For killing you, for taking your life energy. I'm so sorry." She answered her voice thick with emotions.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You did not kill me, dear one." He stated.

She looked up at in disbelief.

"But Taizunga said…" She started.

"It may be true that you once absorbed life energy from those around you, but that is not what happened to me. Do you remember the summer before my death, when you had become very ill?" He asked.

"Yeah, the doctors said I had double pneumonia and I was unconscious for a month." She answered confused.

He took a deep breath. She wasn't going to be happy with this.

"It wasn't pneumonia. Your body was dying because your life energy was running out. You subconsciously refused to take the life energy from those around you. Even unconscious, your heart was trying to protect us and it was killing you." He explained his voice soft and full of wonder.

Artimes's eyes widened in surprise at that revelation. She had tried to protect her family from her incomplete soul, but why had Taizunga said she had taken Takia's life force?

"Then how did I survive? What happened?" She asked.

Takia rested his forehead on her head and looked into her eyes.

"I forced my life energy into you. I poured everything that I was, all that I felt, and all my hopes and dreams into you. You fought like hell to not absorb it. Your resistance was so strong and I knew from the strength you used to keep me at bay, just how much you cared about me, how much you loved me, but in the end, you conceded and you let me save you." He answered his eyes filled with such love and warmth.

"But why?! Why would you do that?!" She exclaimed backing away a step, her eyes filled with pain.

He smiled softly.

"I should think it was obvious. I love you more than anything in this world and I would gladly sacrifice everything for the sake of your happiness, but I will admit that there is another reason. Though to me, it is not as important as the first." He replied.

"What was it?" She asked her heart beginning to calm.

"Without you, there is no future." He answered.

"What? What does that mean?" She asked annoyed.

"It means exactly as it sounds, dear one. You have no idea how many lives you will effect or just how many people you will save. I have seen everything that you have done and everything that you will do. You are the most important person in the whole of creation. By saving the past, you will save the future and complete the first facet of your destiny." Takia answered.

"What else am I meant to do besides the Shadow's destruction?" She asked giving him a pointed look.

He simply smiled. She truly was amazing and she didn't even know it.

"Everything will be revealed in due time, but I will give you this. This will not be the last time we meet. Once this vision is over I will be staring into the eyes of your future self." He admitted a smirk on his face.

Artimes rubbed her temples. Her life was getting complicated and she was starting to hate temporal mechanics. Takia chuckled and embraced her once more. He took her face into his hands.

"Remember, keep going even when all things seem lost and when the dreams return, and they will, go home." He stated.

"But where is my home?" She asked frowning.

She had so many places she called home so where was it she was supposed to go?

"They say home is where the heart is. Others say that a person's home is with their family or the place they are most comfortable, but perhaps it is simply a house or a dwelling. I wonder which of these holds true for you." Takia answered a small smile on his lips and a knowing look in his eyes.

"You're doing it again." Artimes stated.

"And what, pray tell, is that, dear one?" He asked giving her a mischievous smile.

"Talking in riddles." She answered smiling.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I can't tell you everything that would ruin the surprise, but know this. I love you so very much, my dear one, and I could not be more proud and honored to have a granddaughter like you. Always remember that I have complete faith in you." He replied his voice thick with emotion.

Artimes fought the urge to cry again and nodded.

"I love you too, Grandfather." She said eyes misting over a little.

"Ugh, that makes me sound so old!" Takia whined making an exaggeration of a horrified look while trying to stop grinning at the same time.

Artimes couldn't hold it in. Her grandfather's silly antics were too much. She laughed happily, her entire body shaking from her laughter. Takia's eyes filled with love and humor. This was how his granddaughter should be. He joined her with his own laughter, pushing away the thoughts of her difficult future and simply enjoying this single moment of happiness and joy with the person he loved most in the world.

*End Vision*

All faded into darkness and the garden of the Feudal Era returned to her sight. Artimes was still chuckling and the great weight that had been on her heart was gone. She looked up at the stars and sent a silent prayer of thanks to the mysterious silver blue eyed man that was trying so hard to help her.

'What are you laughing about? And where the hell were you?' Night asked extremely irritated.

Artimes giggled a bit more and proceeded to tell her other half about what had transpired with Takia and in turn, Night told of the miko that was going to bite off more than she could chew. They needed to go and save her. Luckily they had a little over a week to get to their destination, so they decided to leave first thing in the morning…after breakfast of course.

* * *

Yue stood in front of the viewing crystal, his eyes softening as he heard her silent prayer. The Celestial Maiden was thanking him for his help, but that was something she would never have to thank him for. He loved her so much and he pushing against the limits of his power to help her.

"Her other half is quite a handful. I think she pulled out some of my fur." Kero whined coming to sit next to his friend.

Yue smiled slightly. It was one of the many things that made Artimes his impossible girl.

"It was necessary, old friend." Yue replied crossing his arms.

Kero sighed heavily.

"I know. Did everything work out on your end?" He asked.

"Indeed. Though she did catch a brief glimpse of me before I transported her to Takia." Yue admitted.

"Does she know who you are?" Kero asked.

"Yes and no. Given enough time, she will put the pieces together on her own." Yue answered.

"If she figures it out too quickly then it will jeopardize her destiny." Kero reminded.

"I am well aware of that, Keroberos." Yue snapped his voice like ice.

Kero cringed. He decided to let the subject drop. He would not anger his friend further by hinting at the possibility of the Celestial Maiden failing to complete her destiny. He was not suicidal and with how much Yue loved her, the Celestial Judge would not hesitate to cut off his head.

"All we can do now is wait." Kero commented.

Yue remained silent as he continued to stare at the viewing crystal and the Celestial Maiden who gazed at the stars, a smile on her face.

* * *

Next morning…

Artimes stood in front of Tinzo and his family, Jaken by her side. Mimi walked up to her, eyes filled with tears.

"Mimi doesn't want the pretty miko lady to go." She stated sniffling.

Artimes knelt down in front of Mimi and wiped away her tears. She gave the young princess a warm smile.

"I'll come back and visit as often as I can, but there are others who need my help, little one. Don't worry. I leave you in very good hands. Master Taiki has promised to watch over you and protect you in my stead, so do me a favor and smile for me, because this is not goodbye. I will see you soon, I promise." Artimes replied.

Mimi dried her tears and gave the Celestial Miko a dazzling smile. Artimes beamed at the child and stood. Tinzo stepped forward and placed a medium sized bag of money into the miko's hands. She opened her mouth to refuse his kind offer, but Tinzo cut her off.

"It will give me some peace of mind. Also I took the liberty of packing quite a few kimonos and other supplies into your bag just in case." He stated as she placed the money into her shoulder bag.

She glared at him and he just smiled. Tinzo had become a very lovable and often times over accommodating big brother to her. She sighed heavily in defeat.

"Thank you for everything, Tinzo." Artimes said bowing her head slightly.

The young lord chuckled softly and bowed in return.

"It is I who should be thanking you, miko-sama." He replied a mischievous smile playing on his lips as he referred to her formally.

She crossed her arms and gave him a heated glare. Tinzo was well aware of how much the Celestial Miko hated formalities. He just liked ruffling her feathers. She shook her head at him and turned to leave.

"I'll be seeing you." She said as she walked towards the main gate, waving slightly, "Come, Jaken."

Jaken bowed to the lord and his family and quickly caught up to her. They passed many of the huts, several villagers waving to them. It often surprised Artimes just how much the village had accepted her. This place was one of the many places she called home.

"You know, Jaken, you don't have to come with me. You are more than welcome to stay in the village and await Sesshoumaru's return." Artimes said suddenly.

Jaken baulked at the idea.

"How can you suggest such a thing, my lady?! It is my duty to remain by your side in my lord's stead." Jaken replied.

At that, Artimes stopped and knelt in front of the little demon.

"Jaken, I'll be heading into danger. I will not think less of you if you wanted to remain here." Artimes commented her eyes serious.

Jaken straightened up and puffed out his chest. Artimes suppressed the urge to laugh.

"I will follow my lady into the depths of hell and beyond." Jaken declared.

Artimes smiled softly. She wasn't quite sure how she had won over the little demon, but she was grateful for his company. She placed a gentle kiss to the little demon's forehead, causing him to blush and lose his serious posture.

"Thank you, Jaken. I'm glad we're friends." She replied rising to her feet.

She started walking again with a very happy looking imp on her heels. They didn't make it ten feet before they heard someone call out her name. Artimes turned towards the owner of the voice and smiled widely. It was the village blacksmith, Touju and his wife, Maiya, who happened to be an avid gardener. Maiya had taught her a great deal about plants and herbs and she was one of the main reasons for her success in plant manipulation.

They ran up to her and held out a small parcel, inside was a wide variety of seeds. She looked up at Maiya in confusion.

"They're seeds of different fruits and vegetables." Maiya clarified.

Touju placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled at the confused miko as she placed the parcel in her shoulder bag.

"You can use them in your training as well as supplementing your supplies." He explained.

Artimes smiled softly. Since she had come to the village, Touju and Maiya had made it their personal mission to look after her. They had become close friends and she considered them to be family. They had been her unofficial cheerleading squad during her elemental training and were among her greatest supporters. She had a stinking suspicion that it was because of these two that the village hadn't revolted against her for all the trouble she had caused during her training sessions.

"Thank you very much and I'll see you around." She replied turning to leave.

Artimes paused as she sensed something strange from Maiya. She looked at the young woman in confusion. She approached her, hand outstretched. She allowed her hand to hover over the confused woman's body. She came to a stop right above Maiya's lower abdomen.

Artimes's eyes widened slightly. If what she was sensing was correct then there were three souls inside of Maiya, all female. One was obviously Maiya's and the other two had to be her unborn twin girls. She lowered her hand and smiled widely.

"Maiya, you're pregnant." Artimes informed.

Both Touju and Maiya wore similar expressions of surprise.

"Are you certain?" Touju asked slightly dazed.

"Absolutely certain, twin girls to be precise." She answered chuckling softly as Touju's face went blank in shock.

The young blacksmith was suffering from what Artimes called SFS, Sudden Fatherhood Syndrome. Maiya, on the other hand, had gotten over her initial shock and was on something akin to Cloud Nine. She squealed in happiness as she threw her arms around Artimes, hugging her fiercely and was cutting off her ability to breathe. Maiya was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Maiya…can't…breathe." Artimes choked out.

Just like that, she was released and gasping for air, but started laughing as the tiny woman tackled her still dazed husband to the ground, kissing him passionately. After a moment, the happy couple was back on their feet and was whispering amongst themselves. Finally they turned their attention to the slightly confused miko.

"Artimes, I have a request." Maiya stated.

"Name it." Artimes replied.

Artimes would never deny Maiya anything considering all that she has done for her. Maiya glanced at Touju, who nodded his head in approval. She looked back at Artimes.

"With your permission, we would like to name our daughters after you and Night." Maiya requested.

Artimes's mouth dropped open in shock and Night was rendered speechless which was quite difficult to do.

"Are you certain, Maiya?" Artimes asked finally finding her voice.

Maiya took hold of her husband's hand and smiled at the stunned miko.

"Absolutely certain. We want our daughters to grow up to be as kind and loving as you are, to be strong and determined like you are, and to be valiant, honorable, and noble just like you are." Maiya answered great conviction in her voice.

"Will you give us this honor, Artimes?" Touju asked.

Artimes could feel her eyes beginning to sting as tears threatened to fall. Night was nodding numbly in her mind.

"The honor is mine, my dear friends." Artimes answered trying to wipe away her tears before they fell.

The couple hugged the miko, said their goodbyes and left. Artimes stood there a few minutes, confusion swirling in her eyes.

"My lady?" Jaken called quietly, tugging on the sleeve of her shirt to get her attention.

"Jaken, how do you see me? Am I really that different from other people?" She asked softly.

Jaken came to stand in front of her and looked directly into her eyes.

"You are just as the blacksmith and his wife described, my lady. You are a wonderful and amazing woman and you are truly the best that humanity has to offer. If there were more humans like you, I would actually respect the species." Jaken stated with a huff.

The Celestial Miko chuckled softly. The little imp had just praised her while insulting the rest of humanity. Demons really were something, weren't they?

"It's just hard to believe. I mean no one has ever wanted to name their children after me and I never really thought I was all that special. Even now, it's still hard to fathom." She replied walking towards the edge of the village.

Jaken ran after her.

"How could you not be special, my lady? You are a Celestial Miko and even claimed the Soul Sword. You are far from ordinary, my lady. Why would you not believe it?" Jaken asked both shocked and confused.

"I have spent most of my life being a friendless orphan, Jaken. No one wanted me, no one needed me, and in the eyes of others, I was unimportant and not worth their time. I guess you can say I have self-esteem issues, but I'm trying to have more confidence and believe in my own self-worth, but it can be very difficult at times with how much I mess up." She answered as they exited the village.

Jaken snorted in disapproval before running in front of her again. He jumped up and bonked her head with his staff.

"Ow!" She yelled rubbing her head," What was that for?!"

"I do not care what other despicable humans think and neither should you! You are my lady and I consider it my greatest honor serving you! So no more of this ridiculous nonsense, you foolish woman!" Jaken exclaimed breathing heavily from his rant.

Artimes blinked a few times and lowered her hands. Her eyes softened and she gave the little demon a warm smile.

"You're right, Jaken, as always." She conceded her smile growing.

It was funny how Jaken could sound so wise _and_ insult an entire species in a single breath.

"Of course I am." Jaken replied walking away.

Artimes giggled slightly.

"Um…Jaken?" Artimes started.

"Hm?" Jaken responded glancing back.

"You're going the wrong way." She pointed out while trying to keep the grin off her face.

Jaken blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh, um, I was just checking to see if you were paying attention. Um, well done, my lady." Jaken replied running up to her.

"Of course. How thoughtful of you, Master Jaken?" Artimes answered humor dancing in her eyes.

The Celestial miko walked off in the opposite direction with a very flustered little demon in her wake, her other half laughing loudly inside her mind.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter 16: Inner Shadows is complete. Forgive me for poking a little fun at our favorite little imp. I couldn't resist.

Kurama: Lady A, Kuwabara seems to be under the impression that you have already named the next chapter and are planning to reveal its title.

Lady A: *smiles widely* That's right, Foxy. I'm curious as to what people will come up with in regards to the title.

Hiei: Hn and what is the title for Chapter 17?

Lady A: *smirks* Foxtrot.

Hiei: *snorts*

Kurama: There is undoubtedly going to be a kitsune in Chapter 17.

Lady A: *a mischievous smile appears on her face* Let the readers come up with their ideas first and then have them all be surprised at what happens. *giggles*

Hiei: Baka onna.

Lady A: *rolls her eyes* Anyways, review my lovely readers. More reviews, the faster the chapters will be posted. Much love to all who has favorited and followed me. Also The Trinity Ark: Heart of the Terran will be returning to Fan Fiction very soon, so keep an eye out for my little escapade of insanity while in the Starcraft universe.

Hiei: Review or be devoured by my dragon.

Lady A: *growls* Stop threatening the readers and go destroy the lawyers.

Hiei: The lawyers don't scream as much as your readers.

Lady A: *glares at her favorite hybrid*


	17. Chapter 17: Foxtrot

Author's Rant

Lady A: Hey everyone! Surprise! I know you were not expecting this chapter so soon but my muse went to into overload. I literally wrote this within 48 hours and got started on the chapter after that too! So enjoy Chapter 17: Foxtrot.

Kurama: Lady A, what kitsune will be appearing in this chapter?

Lady A: *eyes gleam evilly* I never said there was, Foxy.

Hiei: The title, woman.

Lady A: *giggles profusely* You do realize that foxtrot is the name of a dance from the nineteen forties, right?

Kurama: It was a highly popular form of dancing during World War II if I am not mistaken.

Lady A: That is correct, Foxy.

Hiei: So this chapter is about…dancing?

Lady A: Hmmm…Fox Dance. *giggles* Sorry, that was a reference from a movie called Australia starring Hugh Jackman and Nicole Kidman. It was a very good movie too. I highly suggest watching it.

Kurama: Lady A, what of the story?

Lady A: You're absolutely right, Kurama. On to Chapter 17: Foxtrot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other TV shows, movies, and/or books I make references to, so go bother someone else, you stupid lawyers!

Hiei: You do realize that she avoided the question entirely, fox.

Kurama: It would seem so.

Chapter Seventeen: Foxtrot

While Artimes and her demon companion, Jaken, were on their journey, the miko thought about what Takia had said about her home. In Tinzo's village, she had friends, family, and, of course, her sakura tree, the place where she has always been the most comfortable, but if her riddle speaking grandfather had meant the village, he would have said as much or at least hinted that that was where she needed to go. No, Takia had hinted that it was someplace else. Which meant that there was another home for her somewhere, but where could it be?

They were currently walking in a rather dense forest. The trees were massive and very tall, their leaves made a thick canopy, blocking most of the sun's harsh rays. Sunlight filtered through the leaves here and there giving the ground below a very peaceful and serene beauty. The birds sang like a chorus and the wind blew through the trees, making the entire scene one of the most beautiful and tranquil sights she had ever witnessed.

It never ceased to amaze Artimes just how beautiful the Feudal Era was and it saddened her heart a bit that humans had destroyed so much of the Earth's natural beauty. Ever since she became a Celestial Miko, Artimes had felt more connected to the Earth than to her fellow humans. Maybe that was the reason why she felt so comfortable around demons; creatures born of the land, sea, and sky.

She chuckled inwardly at the irony. Mikos by their very existence were created to destroy demons, and yet she, a Celestial Miko, often sought comfort from said demons; though Artimes had to admit that there were exceptions to every rule. Case and point: Kagome, the Shikon Miko, befriended humans, demons, and hanyous and bore little to no discrimination against anyone; no matter their race, species, or birth.

Artimes's eyes widened as she was hit with a sudden realization. Kagome was her sister, Inuyasha, her brother, and they were family. There was, in fact, one other place that Artimes had felt truly comfortable and at peace, the Goshinboku, the God tree that spanned the ages.

*Flashback*

Artimes sat on one of the higher branches of her sakura tree reading a book about the legendary warrior miko, Midorico. The chapter she was currently reading was about two very unique blades that the miko possessed. They were called the Star Blades and were a part of a four piece set called the Blades of Heaven.

These two blades were sai swords and were about the same length as short swords. Also they seemed to share a connection with a twin set of bracelets also in Midorico's possession. These bracelets were said to absorb energy directly from the soul as well as the energy from the Star Blades and were bound directly to the warrior miko's soul. There is no information on the current whereabouts of the fore-mentioned bracelets.

It was also said that the Star Blades could transcend the confines of time and space and even the fabric of reality itself; thus Artimes's keen interest in this particular book. Their true power could only be revealed when a single individual claimed all four of the Blades of Heaven.

Uraj, the blade of the mind and Khalis, the blade of the body were two of the four and were hidden in different regions in Japan by the warrior miko. No one knows what became of the blades of the heart and soul and were believed to be lost in the sea of time. No historical records hold any information as to the whereabouts of any of the Star Blades.

Artimes felt the tree branch she was reclining on shift slightly and she looked up from her book. She smiled widely as her eyes fell upon her best friend from the Feudal Era, Inuyasha.

"Well if it isn't my favorite hanyou. What brings you to my local hangout branch?" She asked grinning while she put her book away into her beige shoulder bag.

He scowled at her and she raised an eyebrow. Something was clearly upsetting her half demon friend.

"You spend all your time reading, researching, and studying. When was the last time you went outside the walls of your self-made prison cell and had some fun?" He asked agitated.

'At least it's a nice prison.' She thought wryly.

Personally, Artimes hated going out into the city. There were too many people and everything seemed so close and boxed in. It made her feel claustrophobic. Not to mention that she didn't get along with a vast majority of the human race and she was considered to be an outcast and a walking death magnet by her fellow classmates. Yeah, leaving her very comfy, self-made prison cell was not high on her things to do list.

"Well at least I am outside now rather than in my study. After all, it was you who said I didn't get enough sunlight." She answered crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

Inuyasha swiftly picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder then leapt from the tree.

"Inuyasha, put me down this instant!" She yelled hitting his back.

If there was something Artimes truly hated, it was being man handled and Inuyasha had a tendency to do it frequently. His answer to her command was to swing her around until she was resting comfortably on his back, his arms braced under her legs to prevent her from falling. He then jumped from tree to tree and over the garden wall and onto a nearby building.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" She asked her anger dissipating as it was replaced by the calming effect she always felt when he ran while carrying her on his back.

"Sunset Shrine." He answered.

"Does this mean you are finally going to reveal the knowledge of our friendship to Kagome?" She asked astonished.

He nodded as he landed on another building.

"I figured it was about time for the two of you to be properly introduced. After all, you and Kagome are the most important people in my life. Besides, since you live on this side of the well, it will give Kagome someone to talk to about the jewel shards and stuff." Inuyasha answered scaring away a flock of birds that had been lazing about on the roof they were running across.

Artimes's eyes grew sad. 'This side of the well.' It was a phrase that tore through her heart every time it was spoken. Her greatest wish was that she could travel through the well and see Inuyasha's world, to see him whenever _she_ wanted to. It was a selfish desire in her mind, but damn it if she didn't pray every night for it to become true.

"That's quite thoughtful of you, Inuyasha." She commented shoving her feelings aside quickly as to avoid her friend's keen senses.

"Kagome may think I'm an unobservant, insensitive jerk, but the truth is, I see how much she stresses about the Shikon and Naraku. Her scent and aura give her away. If the two of you were to become friends then it would not only help Kagome, but it would help you as well." Inuyasha replied quickly hopping onto a moving semi.

Okay, that surprised her.

"Help me? What do I need help with?" She asked confused.

"Artimes, when I'm on the other side of the well, you're left all alone and I worry about how that loneliness affects you. Believe me, I know what it's like to be alone and I don't want you to be. I wish I could be in both worlds at the same time, so that you never have to be alone again, but I can't and you have no idea how much it hurts me to constantly leave you behind. When I look up at the stars at night, I can't help but wonder how you're doing, if you're okay and safe.

If I could just find some way to bring you back with me, I would protect you and keep you safe. You would have loads of friends who accept you like Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Kaede, Jininji, and hell, even that flea bag, Koga and his pack of mangy wolves. One of my greatest desires is for you to be happy and have the family you deserve." He answered jumping from the semi and into the large forest that bordered the shrine.

"Inuyasha." She whispered her eyes beginning to water.

Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. She had never heard Inuyasha talk like this before and she knew deep within her heart that he truly cared for her.

"It's my greatest wish to see your world, big brother." She said quietly, not even realizing she had spoken aloud.

"Big brother?" Inuyasha echoed.

Artimes stiffened. She hadn't meant to say that out loud and even though he cared for her, she doubted that he would reciprocate her feelings and so she waited for his rejection.

"Hm. Maybe one day you will see my world, baby sister. I would really like that." He said smiling over his shoulder.

Artimes felt as if her heart would burst from the amount of happiness and joy she felt. He accepted her. Inuyasha had accepted her as family, as a member of his pack and she was simply overjoyed.

"I'm not a baby, Inuyasha." She retorted grinning like an idiot.

"In comparison to me, you are." He replied as they neared the shrine.

Artimes looked ahead and saw a faint shimmering. It looked almost like a bubble and she put two and two together and realized that it was the shrine's barrier. Inuyasha jumped through the barrier effortlessly and almost instantly, she felt the shrine's peaceful atmosphere settle over her, nestling into her very bones.

Inuyasha landed into the shrine's outer courtyard and Artimes slid off his back. Once her feet touched the ground, she closed her eyes to allow herself to feel the full effect of the shrine's peaceful atmosphere. It was warm, welcoming, soothing, and comforting all at the same time. It was like being in the gentle of embrace of someone who loved her very much. Not even her own sakura tree back home was this comforting. She loved it and she had the feeling that she would visit the shrine often just to feel this sensation over and over again.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked worry evident in his voice.

She opened her eyes and looked at her favorite hanyou.

"Can't you feel that? The peaceful atmosphere of the shrine, it's so warm and welcoming. I felt it the moment we passed through the shrine's barrier." She answered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly.

"What you're feeling is the shrine's aura and the barrier is created by the energy flowing from the Goshinboku." He commented.

"The tree you were pinned to?" She asked.

He nodded and pointed off to her right. She turned and looked in the direction he was pointing in. Her eyes widened as they fell onto the God tree. Something deep within Artimes pulsed in response as the tree's energy reached out to her.

She began walking towards the Goshinboku, with every step she took the pulsing within her became stronger and faster. She stepped over the tiny fence surrounding the tree and came to stand directly in front of it. The scar where her half demon brother had been pinned five hundred and fifty years ago was clearly etched into the tree.

She raised her hand slowly as if in a daze, the pulsing inside her becoming an almost steady hum. The energy of the Goshinboku weaved in and around her hand drawing it closer to itself as if longing for her to touch it. The moment her fingers grazed the bark, images began flowing through her mind, all of them from past visions she had had.

She could feel the heat of the flames as the village burned and she heard Kikyo's voice.

'Inuyasha!' Kikyo's voice echoed in her mind.

She heard the twang of the bow string as she released the arrow, the very same arrow that had pierced the heart of her beloved hanyou. She heard the thump of the arrow as it made contact with the tree and the subsequent splintering of wood as it broke through the bark of the Goshinboku, pinning Inuyasha to the tree's coarse surface for fifty years.

'I choose to live!' Kagome's voice rang out in her mind.

She heard the grating sounds of the centipede demon that was trying to crush Kagome and Inuyasha. It was soon followed by the surge of power as the spell binding Inuyasha to the Goshinboku was released. The shattering of bones echoed through her mind as her best friend and brother started his assault on the Shikon Miko, grinding the remains of Mistress Centipede to dust in the process. Lastly, the sounds of the bridge breaking and subsequent splash signifying that her brother had taken an impromptu bath in the river drifted through her mind.

This tree carried so many memories, some good and some bad. No one would know just how much the Goshinboku had been witness to. Suddenly, the energy of the tree swelled again and the pulsing within Artimes grew even stronger, almost painful. Was there something that the Goshinboku wanted her to see?

Artimes frowned slightly as new images began floating through her mind, ones she had never seen before. They were images of the opposite side of the Goshinboku. Well to be more precise it was just one image and it left the young woman slightly stunned. The opposite side of the tree was covered in blood and seemed to smear the lower it went like something had slid down the tree as it bled to death.

The image went lower and her eyes grew wide with shock. There at the base of the tree was a slumped figure. It was a woman, a miko if her clothes were any indication. Her hair, skin, and clothes were covered in blood and she was completely covered in multiple stab wounds ranging from what appeared to be her head, her arms, her chest, and even her legs. This woman had died very painfully.

Artimes couldn't tell who the woman was because her face was looking downward and her hair blocked what little view there was, but the woman did have crimson red hair like hers which was an exotic color in Japan even in the Modern Era.

She removed her hand from the tree as the image faded. The pulsing slowed and eventually stilled. Why would the Goshinboku show her the image of a murdered priestess? Was she supposed to somehow prevent it from occurring? She wondered who the miko was and she said a silent prayer for the miko's soul.

Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him and saw the worry in his eyes. He always looked like that after one of her visions, so she figured she had zoned out again. She smiled softly and he relaxed almost instantly. She had told him nonverbally that everything was fine.

Upon his insistence, the pair had created nonverbal tells to communicate the severity and time frame of her visions. A smile meant that the vision was not life threatening or pertained to the past. A frown or confused look meant that the precise timing was unclear or if she needed to figure out what the vision was trying to tell her.

Much to Inuyasha's displeasure and chagrin, pulling on one of his ears meant that there was danger, but that it was not imminent. Grabbing his hand and dragging him away from prying eyes meant that something horrible was happening at that very moment and she needed to tell him in private. At this point in time, she had not had a vision that required the last tell.

"Inuyasha." A woman's voice said breaking Artimes out of her thoughts.

She felt Inuyasha stiffen at her side and she knew it could only be one person. She turned around took notice of Kagome, who was wearing her school uniform and seemed to be caught between fury and panic. Most likely furious with Inuyasha for being seen without his ears covered and panicked that Artimes had seen him in said state.

Artimes smiled at Kagome, stepped over the tiny fence, and walked up to her, hand outstretched in greeting.

"Hey Kagome, I'm Artimes Okuda. We go to school together and I'm a friend of Inuyasha's on this side of the well. It's a pleasure to properly make your acquaintance." She said smiling.

Kagome blinked owlishly at Artimes, who was trying very hard not to laugh at Kagome's stunned expression. In one sentence, she had revealed her knowledge of not only Inuyasha but of Kagome's time travels as well. The stunned miko took her hand, almost robotically, and shook it. Inuyasha came to stand next to Artimes as she released Kagome's hand and crossed her arms. Finally, the Shikon Miko came to her senses and focused her fiery blue eyes on the red clad hanyou.

"You told her?!" Kagome yelled angry.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but Artimes took that moment to interject on her brother's behalf.

"He didn't have to. The exotic hair and eye colors were a pretty big give away that he wasn't normal. His strange clothing was like something straight out of Japanese history and his dog ears meant that he was definitely not human, well completely human anyways. He simply filled in the blanks by telling me his story. To put it simply, I figured out a vast majority of it on my own." She stated smirking slightly as she watched Kagome's mouth fall open in shock.

"Seriously?" Kagome asked finding her voice.

Artimes smiled and nodded.

"My grandfather had a very extensive library so I learned things that even the average college professor wouldn't know about. Basically a hanyou from Feudal Japan using a mystical well to travel through time to protect the reincarnation of the previous Shikon Miko is not really that hard to believe when presented with dog boy over here." She commented pointing at Inuyasha.

"Wow…um…wow." Kagome said slightly dazed.

It wasn't every day that someone would believe a completely fantastic and totally insane story like Kagome's and said miko was still trying to get her brain wrapped around the concept that there was at least one person from her era that she didn't have to lie to. Artimes chuckled softly and decided that she was going to have some fun at her dear brother's expense.

"I told Inuyasha that I wanted to become friends with you, so you could have someone to talk to about all the crazy things that happen in the past, so this idiot decides to scoop me up, race across rooftops, and even jumped onto a moving semi in the middle of rush hour traffic to get me here." Artimes commented her lips quirking slightly as she tried hard not to smile.

She pretty much said what Inuyasha had told her, but made it from her point of view so the hanyou could save face. But there was a price for her generosity and call it just desserts for his man handling of her earlier. If Kagome's clenched fists were any indication then she needed to move away from her favorite hanyou.

"Inuyasha, why didn't you just walk her over to the shrine like a normal person?" Kagome asked through clenched teeth.

Artimes took a few steps back, crossing over the fence again, and rested her back against the Goshinboku. It seemed to hum with happiness the moment she came into contact with the tree. The only conclusion that her mind came up with was that the God tree was an actual sentient being with feelings of its own.

"Feh. My way was faster." He answered placing his hands in his sleeves.

'Here it comes.' She thought her eyes glinting with mischief and amusement.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a firm voice as her eye twitched in agitation.

"Well it was, stupid." He replied.

'Baka.' Artimes thought.

"Sit boy!" Kagome commanded.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed as he planted face first into the ground.

"Kagome." He whined.

Artimes bit her lip as her body shuddered from her silent laughter.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep average humans from finding out about the well, about demons, and about the stupid jewel?! You racing across rooftops and…" Kagome started.

Unfortunately, Artimes did not get to hear the rest of Kagome's rant because she was drawn into a vision of the village. Hordes of demons were attacking Edo at that very moment and the other members of the Inu tachi were having difficulties protecting the villagers. Even the fox child, Shippo was using his foxfire and illusions to fight the weaker demons and keep them away from the children of the village. Miroku and Sango were battling back-to-back, but were quickly tiring and Kilala was already injured and doing her best to combat the demons in the sky.

When the vision ended, she saw Kagome storming off towards the house and her brother was twitching on the ground, apparently having been sat half a dozen times. She helped the hanyou to his feet, made certain Kagome was in the house, grabbed his hand, dragged him into the well house, and down the stairs.

"Artimes, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked instantly worried.

"I had a vision. You need to get to the village right now. It's being attacked by hordes of demons at this very moment." She informed.

He glanced towards the open door of the well house. Reading his mind, she spoke again.

"I'll take care of Kagome. Now go!" She ordered.

He embraced her for a moment.

"I'll be back." He promised.

She pulled back and smiled at him.

"And I'll be waiting." She replied.

He nodded and jumped into the well. The swirling blue light that was the time magic of the well engulfed Inuyasha and just like that it was gone. Artimes looked down into the now empty depths of the Bone Eater's well, a great sense of sadness weighing heavily on her heart.

Artimes knew that one day, she would have to say goodbye to Inuyasha, her best friend and elder brother, and it broke her heart just thinking about it. On a rather impulsive gesture on her part and not thinking of the possible danger of such an action, she jumped over the side of the well, but as she fell there was no ancient temporal magic and she landed hard on the unrelenting earth that was the bottom of the well.

She stayed there on her knees, tears flowing down her face. Deep down some part of her knew that the well would not allow her to pass through the gates of time. Was her only purpose in the Shikon legacy, to guide Inuyasha with her visions? Was that the only part she was meant to play? If so, why didn't she just tell Kagome about her visions? Why did she meet Inuyasha at all? There had to be a reason why she met him.

Artimes refused to believe that she was only meant to be vision girl. No, she wouldn't accept that. She sat back on her legs and dried her tears. She made a silent vow to herself. She would find a way to travel through time and she wouldn't give up until she was by Inuyasha's side in the Feudal Era. She owed him that much and she owed it to herself too.

The Goshinboku pulsed in response to her thoughts and the shrine's peaceful aura increased to calm the heart of the young woman sitting at the bottom of the dry well.

*End Flashback*

At this point, the Celestial Miko felt pretty stupid. She should have remembered the Goshinboku and when her dreams returned, she needed to go to Edo. Unfortunately for her, it also meant seeing her adopted siblings, telling them that she had made it to the past, and more importantly, telling them that she has been here for months.

Things had been so hectic since her arrival in the Feudal Era that she kind of forgot that Inuyasha and Kagome still believed her to be five hundred years away in the Modern Era. Inuyasha was going to kill her and Kagome was going to subjugate her to the other side of the planet and back again. She hung her head in dejection. She was in so much trouble.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" Jaken asked.

"Yes and no. I just realized that Inuyasha and Kagome don't know that I'm in this era, let alone that I have been here for months. I'm going to be in so much trouble when I finally visit Edo." Artimes answered chuckling nervously.

"Perhaps you should wait to visit them until after the merger, my lady. I doubt the hanyou would respond very well to Lady Night." Jaken suggested.

Artimes face palmed while Night chuckled within her mind. The last thing she needed was her other half duking it out with her older brother. That simply would not end well…for Inuyasha that is.

"You make a very good point, my friend. Merger first then I will face the wrath of my adopted siblings." Artimes replied cringing slightly at the idea of having to explain all the crazy shit she has gone through.

Her demon companion nodded in agreement. Thinking about it, Artimes had, subconsciously, been putting off going to Edo, given her recent encounter with the Shadow. She really didn't want to get her brother and his friends involved in her war. They had only just defeated Naraku a few years ago.

There was no need for them to get involved in yet another quest to defeat yet another enemy. No, the Shadow was her nemesis, not theirs. She had to protect her family at all costs. They never need know of the Shadow and his nefarious deeds. This battle belonged to the Western Lord and herself. She will not risk her family's happiness.

They continued their journey in silence. After about an hour of walking, Artimes sensed a soul that was familiar to her. The soul belonged to Sayo, a young woman with a good heart though a tad clumsy. She lived in Tinzo's village, but what was she doing so far away from said village?

It was then that the miko picked up on several more souls, many of them were female. She stopped and growled slightly when she felt the souls of several male demons in close proximity to Sayo and the other women. She could tell from the young woman's soul that she was absolutely terrified. Tinzo's village was under her protection and thus it was her responsibility to rescue Sayo.

"Jaken, I want you to wait here until I return." Artimes ordered her voice holding a similar cold edge like that of the Western Lord.

"Yes, my lady, but may I ask why?" Jaken asked timidly.

"It seems that Sayo has been captured by a group of demons. I'm going to save her, but to do so, I need to go alone. Do you understand, Jaken?" Artimes answered.

"Very well, my lady. I shall wait here for your return." Jaken replied bowing to her.

Before leaving, Artimes placed a concealment spell on her bag, Taizunga, and its sheath. No one would know that they were there and she didn't need to be separated from her valuables. She set off towards where she sensed Sayo and the demons.

On the way there, she formulated a plan. The miko knew her strange clothing would catch their interest and that the exotic coloring of her hair and eyes would guarantee that she would be taken to their hideout and placed with the other women. She had to admit this was a gamble, but in doing it this way, she would be in a better position to protect the women by being in the same location as them; though a part of her was not looking forward to being lusted after by strange demons.

As she got closer, she finally came into a close enough range to use her soul whisper. She reached out with her mind and gently touched Sayo's soul.

'Sayo, do not react to this. Stay calm. I'm coming to get you, but you must act as though you don't know me, understand?' Artimes ordered.

'Yes, miko-sama.' Sayo thought in response.

Artimes smiled slightly. Now that Sayo knew that the cavalry was coming, she had calmed down considerably. She was still scared, yes, but she was no longer about to have a heart attack from her previous terror.

Once Artimes was certain that the demons would be able to see her, she stumbled out of the shrubbery like a clumsy fool. For a brief moment, she felt like Sayo and had to keep herself from laughing.

"Ah man, I'm totally lost. Wasn't there a village around here somewhere?" She said just loud enough to get the demons' attention.

She turned and saw four rather unattractive demons with an assortment of claws, fangs, and one even had wings. Mostly they looked stupid and more than likely were nothing more than grunts. She smiled and made her way over to them.

"Excuse me, but could you direct me to a nearby village. I've seemed to have gotten a bit turned around." She asked innocently, appearing to be completely oblivious to the fact that they were demons.

She could practically taste the lust pouring off of them as they eyed her up like candy. One of the demons ran behind her and pinned her arms behind her back while another tied them together with rope.

"You're quite the looker. Our leader will reward us handsomely for your acquisition." The one with wings said grasping her chin roughly.

She gave him a rather bored look.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough, bitch." He said before slinging her over his shoulder.

Her eyebrow twitched slightly at being called a bitch. She may have had intimate relations with an inu, but that did not mean she was a female dog in heat. He and his lackeys took off in a run in the direction where she sensed Sayo and the others. For the most part of the run, Artimes was rather bored.

She had slipped out of her bonds and was becoming extremely agitated with the demon carrying her. He had spent the vast majority of the trip stroking her bottom. She made a personal note to cut off his hands and Night whole heartedly agreed; though she wanted to add castration to it as well.

As they got closer to the hideout, Artimes got a better read of the souls she had sensed before. There were nineteen women including Sayo and only three demons aside from the four that was with her. Out of the seven demons, only one had any semblance of power. He wasn't nearly as strong as Sesshou, not even one third of the taiyoukai's normal level of power. All in all, it was a bit of a letdown. She hadn't had a chance to truly test the limits of her power.

'Stupid, weak demons. Is it too much to ask for a challenge?' Artimes whined internally, resisting the urge to pout.

Night chuckled softly in her mind.

'Careful, dear. You're beginning to sound like me.' She commented.

'Forgive me. I'm bored.' Artimes replied inwardly rolling her eyes.

Her other half started laughing and continued laughing until the demons reached a cave. The winged demon set her on her feet and began pushing her towards the cave.

'They call this a hideout? It's nothing but a stinking cave. These fools have no class.' Night complained.

Artimes's lips twitched slightly as she fought the urge to smile at Night's antics. Finally they entered the cave. Sayo and the other women were all huddled together, hands tied, on the other side of the cave. There was a demon on either side, supposedly guarding them, but they looked like they were trying to stave off boredom.

"Hey Yomi, lookey what we found out in the woods." The winged demon stated.

A demon, who she swore looked something akin to a six eared goat, turned and faced them. She had to admit that he was kind of handsome and those piercing green eyes would make any woman melt into a puddle of goo…except for her. She was pretty much spoken for by a certain inu taiyoukai and her older brother would murder anyone who even looked at her funny.

"And who might this be?" Yomi asked smiling slightly.

"We found this bitch…" The winged demon started only to be stopped by her foot colliding with his face.

The demon backed away holding his now bloody and broken nose.

"Who I am is one seriously pissed off woman, so please, call me bitch one more time and I'll rip out your precious voice box." Artimes threatened giving the winged demon a death glare that rivaled the taiyoukai's.

Said demon instantly shut up and went so far as to back away from the hostile little woman.

Something seemed off about this entire situation. Sure, Yomi had some power, but he seemed…over confidant, cocky even. She would even go so far as to say reckless. No, someone else was pulling the strings of this little operation, someone who wasn't here and judging by the set up, she wagered that the women were going to be sold to brothels, given their physical beauty. It was sickening.

"You have a fiery spirit. I look forward to breaking that spirit." Yomi replied his eyes glinting with an evil lust.

Artimes did a very unladylike snort and rolled her eyes at the pathetic demon.

"Sorry, but you don't have the balls, stamina, or mental fortitude to break my spirit, goat boy." Artimes retorted crossing her arms.

"Hey when did you get loose?" One of her demon escorts asked.

"About five seconds after the winged moron over there tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes." Artimes answered smirking.

Now Artimes was always a very candid person and usually spoke what was on her mind. She couldn't help it if she came across as comical. To the naked eyed or the dull senses of these dimwits, Sayo appeared to be trembling in fear, thanks to Artimes's soul whisper, she knew Sayo was trembling from the sheer amount of effort it took to contain her silent laughter.

Apparently Yomi didn't share in their amusement. He walked towards Artimes and grabbed her by the hair. He threw her down on the ground and pinned her hands above her head. Several of the women gasped in surprise, but Sayo seemed unaffected. She seemed to have faith in the Celestial Miko. Yomi slashed open the front of Artimes's shirt, revealing her bra and the gem Sanji gave to her.

Artimes was no fool. She knew exactly what the goat demon intended to do, especially since he grabbed one of her breasts roughly, but she was slightly distracted. She was sensing the presence of two new souls, both male and both demonic. They were approaching very quickly, but the thing that surprised her most was the power she was sensing from them. One was just shy of Sesshou's level while the other was on par with the taiyoukai while he was at ninety percent of his full power.

Yomi growled as his dull senses finally picked up on their soon-to-be guests. He yanked her up by the throat until she was back on her feet.

Finally the two demons slowed and entered the cave. Artimes had to blink a few times to make certain she wasn't hallucinating. Both of the new arrivals were absolutely gorgeous, possessing an almost ethereal kind of beauty.

The one to the left had pitch black hair and dark violet eyes. His clothing reminded her of Van from GunXSword. His bare arms had black ribbons crisscrossing from his wrists to his shoulders and he was wearing a very stylish black hat. He was well muscled but it did nothing to subtract from his beauty. A set of black leathery wings adorned his back and if she was a betting woman, she'd wager he was a bat youkai. A large scythe was fastened in between his wings, the blade curving at his knees, and he had a katana holstered on each side of his waist.

The demon to the right could have been mistaken for Sesshoumaru, himself, had it not been for the silver fox ears and tail. Plus, his eyes were a cold and glacial citrine as where the taiyoukai's eyes were a molten gold. He wore a white toga like shirt, white fighting pants, and white shoes similar to those found in India. There were no visible weapons, but considering he was a silver kitsune, it meant that he was a master of plant manipulation and had no need for crafted weapons.

Yomi wrapped his right arm around her stomach and brought her flush against him, her back to his front. This action caused the fox's eyes to narrow dangerously and his tail swished in agitation. Kitsunes were known to be possessive creatures and to so blatantly state a claim while in his presence was like demanding him to steal her from the idiotic goat.

Artimes simply rolled her eyes and looked bored. The fox tilted his head slightly and a brief flicker of amusement flashed through his eyes. At least she now knew who the true leaders were, because she could kick their butts all over the place and put an end to this little charade.

"Who might this delicious looking morsel be?" The bat asked his voice silky and smooth.

Artimes had to concentrate a little to keep herself from blushing. Great face, hot body, and an absolutely sinful voice, she was going to regret hurting such a beautiful creature.

"She's mine." Yomi claimed his grip tightening around her.

It was official, Yomi was a moron. She could already see the fox accepting the challenge and she highly doubted the bat would allow the goat's claim to stand. Geez, she's never been this popular before.

"Is that so?" The bat asked a slight smile on his face.

The bat walked forward and pulled Artimes from Yomi's grasp effortlessly. Yomi growled slightly, but one look from the fox and the goat settled down. The bat wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair. The miko blushed slightly from being in such close proximity to such a gorgeous creature.

"Kuronue." The fox spoke his voice just as silky as the bat's but also had a slightly rough edge to it.

It took all of her strength not to melt at the sound of his voice. Something that sexy sounding should be illegal.

"Don't worry, Youko. We can share her." Kuronue stated smiling at the fox.

Kuronue? Youko? Wait, as in Youko Kurama, the greatest thief in all of history and his equally notorious thieving partner, Kuronue? Those two pulled off more heists than any other thieves in the whole of recorded history as well some of the most difficult as well, but why in the name of all that is good and holy would they sink so low as to kidnapping defenseless human women and selling them to brothels? Why were they not planning their next great heist or applying their trade to the greatest of challenges? It didn't make any sense.

"No offense to the two incredibly gorgeous guys, but I am not some object that can be possessed or owned. I belong to no one but myself." Artimes commented pushing away from Kuronue and out of his arms completely.

At this, Youko ran up to her. If she had been anyone else, she would have flinched. Instead she crossed her arms and gave the fox a heated glare. Just like Sesshoumaru before him, she felt a strange urge to push all of his demonic buttons. It was insane but oddly exhilarating at the same time.

"You are ours, human, and you will learn your place." Youko replied his voice as hard as stone.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her firmly against his chest, forcing her to drop her arms to the sides. His citrine eyes began to glow gold with power and Artimes could feel the threads of his fox magic beginning to weave some sort of spell. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized what he was trying to do. He was using a technique called the kitsune seduction and just as the name suggests, he was trying to seduce her into submission with his fox magic.

His left hand slid up her back, causing her to shiver slightly, until it cradled her neck gently. His right hand slid along her left hip until it cupped her bottom. He leaned her back slightly and tilted her head upwards. He began to lower his head, the distance between their lips decreasing.

He was so close that she could smell the sweetness of his breath on her face and there was the faint scent of roses. His lips ghosted over hers for a moment, never making true contact, before he pulled back slightly. He looked deep into her eyes, his own glowing brighter, pulsing a few times, before he lowered his head once more.

Author's Rant

Lady A: And a cliffy. Oh yes, I know you hate me. Leave me a review about how much you hate me. *maniacal laughter*

Hiei: Woman, there was no dancing in this chapter.

Lady A: *giggles* I never said there was going to be dancing, my little spitfire.

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: *smiles slightly* I see. Your plan was to introduce my demon form and lay the ground work for future installments. Very clever, my lady.

Lady A: Why thank you, Foxy. Now my lovely readers, review, review, review and be prepared for Chapter 18: Guardian Beast because I am already working on it.

Hiei: Baka Onna.

Lady A: *scowls at her favorite hybrid*


	18. Chapter 18: Guardian Beast

Author's Rant

Lady A: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 18: Guardian Beast! Last time, we left off with our miko in the arms of one very sexy kitsune. Let's found out what happens next, shall we?

Kurama: Well that certainly wasn't one of your normal introductions.

Lady A: Yeah well, I need to shake things up every now and again to keep things interesting so the readers will want to come back and read the next chapter.

Hiei: I don't see why they continue to read such ridiculous nonsense. It only proves the idiocy of your race, woman.

Lady A: *growls deeply as her hands clench into fists* Hiei.

Kurama: You must forgive him, Lady A. He is simply agitated that you employed the cliff hanger technique of writing and he is impatient to discover what transpires next.

Hiei: Fox, be silent before I rip out your precious voice box.

Lady A: *blinks owlishly* Is that all? Oh well I should get to the story then. Don't want to keep me favorite hybrid waiting, now do I?

Hiei: *glares at the kitsune*

Kurama: *chuckles nervously*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any shows, books, and/or movies that I make references to. Otherwise it would not be called _**Fan**_ fiction.

Chapter Eighteen: Guardian Beast

Artimes smirked as her eyes took on a mischievous gleam. Youko's eyes widened as he realized that his fox magic wasn't working on her. She kneed him in the stomach, pushed him away, and kicked him in the chest, sending him skidding to a halt near the cave entrance. She crossed her arms and she smiled a wicked smile.

"Did you really think that I could be so easily seduced by your kitsune magic, my dear fox? Shame on you and here I expected so much more from the Legendary Bandit Thief, Youko Kurama." She commented her right hip jutting out a bit as she shifted her weight to her right foot.

"How did you resist the kitsune seduction, human?" He demanded returning to his feet and brushing off his clothes.

'He still thinks he is so superior. The nerve of demons nowadays.' Night commented with a huff.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Artimes stated smirking.

Her answer would not only ignite his curiosity, but also issue a challenge that he could not refuse. In regards to her ability to resist or should she say flat out ignore the kitsune seduction was all thanks to her beloved chef back home in the Modern Era. He had trained her for months to either resist or be completely immune to most varieties of fox magic including illusions and the kitsune seduction.

The Celestial Miko felt the idiotic goat demon shift towards her, undoubtedly trying to reassert his claim on her, but she was not going to allow that evil little cretin to touch her again. She spun on her right foot and used her left in a round house kick. Her foot slammed into his face and sent him flying into the cave wall on her left. Said wall cracked and buckled under the sudden impact and Yomi slumped to the floor unconscious.

She crossed her arms once more and returned her attention to the kitsune, but it did not remain there for very long. Kuronue, scythe in hand, rushed towards her. He raised the scythe above his head to perform a downwards vertical strike, but Artimes caught the blade with the flats of her hands holding the blade in place, the weapon's point directly above her head.

The miko smirked at the bat's stunned expression as she shifted the blade to the side, easily overcoming his demonic strength. Her left foot shot up and collided squarely with his jaw making him lose his grip on his weapon. He landed with a thud a few feet from his kitsune partner near the entrance of the cave.

Artimes maneuvered the scythe so that the staff of the weapon rested in between her shoulder blades, the blade curling around her left hip. She quickly fastened the straps across her chest to leave her hands free for the next assault.

* * *

It was as the woman was fastening the straps of the scythe that Youko noticed the black and silver jagged gem hanging from a silver chain around her neck. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized its significance. That gem meant that the tiny female was under the protection of the kitsunes of the South, to be more precise, the current Lady of the Southern Lands.

Youko, himself, swore loyalty to only one of the Cardinal Lords and that was the current ruler of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru of the House of the Crescent Moon and son of the great Inu no Taisho, Toga. If this human were to report that she had been accosted in the West, it would undoubtedly cause a war between the kitsunes of the South and the inus of the West.

Now Youko was not an overly caring demon by any means, but he detested the very concept of war. He, himself, was orphaned after his entire clan had been butchered in the last Great War between the East and West. His life had been spared because his father, the leader of his clan, had asked the Inu no Taisho to watch over him.

He and Sesshoumaru had grown up together and was the closest thing to a friend that the stoic inu taiyoukai had. He will not allow such an atrocity as another Great War to occur because of Yomi's idiocy. He had to kill her quickly and leave no evidence of her death. Luckily, he knew exactly how to accomplish his goal.

* * *

Artimes watched in mild fascination as the silver kitsune pulled four seeds from his hair. She was well aware that he was summoning plants for his assault, but she had never seen a silver in action before and the curiosity bubbled up in her chest and threatened to overflow her entire being as the anticipation set in.

She studied his methods with a critical eye, watching how he infused his youki into each individual seed. The seeds began to morph and change at his command while growing into their respective plant forms. Each plant had several vine like arms and two smaller bulbs on either side of one larger bulb.

The plant to the far left was a deep rose red, the one to the middle left a brilliant blue, the one to the middle right was a shiny black, and the last plant to the far right was a stunning silver. All the bulbs had a set of pointy and most likely, sharp teeth. The larger bulb of the red one had shiny green eyes, the blue one had gold eyes, the black one had silver eyes, and the silver one had deep crimson eyes. Acid dripped from their opened mouths and it sizzled as it made contact with the ground.

All in all, the plants were rather deadly looking, but Artimes wasn't overly concerned.

"These are my death plants and they will rip you apart. Their acidic saliva will sear into your flesh making every moment you remain alive an eternity of agony and pain. Before they are through, you will be begging for death, little human." Youko informed a sadistic gleam in his cold eyes.

'Talk about overkill and could he get anymore smug about it?' Night asked unimpressed.

Artimes sighed heavily as the plants began creeping along in her general direction, their vine like arms reaching out towards her.

'Your turn, Night.' She stated thoroughly bored.

'With pleasure, dear. Now to wipe that arrogant look off his face once and for all.' Night replied with a sadistic chuckle.

The miko's eyes shifted to midnight blue causing the fox to raise a brow in a questioning manner. She raised her hands in front of her, a small smile on her lips.

"If I were anyone else, I might actually be worried, but since I'm me, not so much. For you see, I am no ordinary human, foxy." Night commented as her hands began glowing in a bluish silver light.

Youko's eye widened slightly as his death plants became enveloped in the same light as the miko's hands.

"Did you know that every plant has a name? If spoken aloud by someone like me, I can do this. Hiro, Yuki, Saito, and Taki, submit to my will and become mine." Night stated naming each plant from left to right.

The plants stopped their approach and began to glow brighter. The light grew to such heights that everyone, with the exception of the Celestial Miko, had to cover their eyes. When the light faded, the plants were completely gone, but if one were to look closely at the Celestial Bracelets, they would discover where the plants had gone.

On either side of the dark sapphires were four different colored seeds. The red one was on the left side of the left bracelet while the blue seed was on the right side of the same bracelet. The black seed was on the left side of the right bracelet while the silver seed was on the right side of the same bracelet. The silver bands had also changed and now sported vine like engravings on their once plain surfaces.

The miko's eyes shifted back to their normal sapphire state as she gazed at the shocked kitsune. Said kitsune's eyes narrowed dangerously at the Celestial Miko.

"What are you?" He demanded his hands clenched into fists.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She answered amusement dancing in her eyes.

Her answer once again issued an unsaid challenge to the kitsune. She unfastened the scythe and had it perching on her shoulder. The legendary thief looked to be a few seconds shy of ripping her throat out. After all, she had just successfully stolen from the Legendary Bandit Thief and it was, no doubt, a major blow to his already battered ego.

Artimes's eyes widened as she heard Sayo scream. She glanced quickly to her left and saw that vile goat demon holding Sayo in front of him, a knife to her throat. The miko's anger reached an all time high and she let out a deep growl that was highly impressive for a human. She threw the scythe at Kuronue, the weapon spinning in a horizontal circular motion. The slightly confused bat caught the staff of his scythe easily as the miko's eyes began to glow blue with power.

The thieving partners watched in astonishment as the miko vanished instantly, only to reappear behind a very disoriented Yomi. She yanked the goat away from the frightened young woman and broke the wrist holding the blade, the weapon dropping to the floor. She then threw the startled Yomi into the opposite wall with so much force that the resulting crack of his head hitting the hard surface ricocheted off the walls at a deafening volume.

The furious Celestial Miko picked up the dropped knife, cut Sayo's bonds, handed the woman the knife, and escorted her back to the other women. Artimes reached behind her and took hold of Taizunga's hilt, both the blade and its sheath now visible. She drew the sword and slammed the point into the hardened earth. The black blade glowed softly as a barrier formed around the women, shielding them from any further harm.

Artimes walked out of the barrier and focused her glowing eyes on the kitsune, her aura flaring in rage.

"You are a vile and loathsome creature for allowing those under your command to use a defenseless woman as a living shield. You are not the Legendary Bandit Thief. You are nothing more than his shadow, an echo of his greatness. When the Western Lord spoke of the greatest thief in all of recorded history, he had said that you possessed the heart and soul of a true thief, one worthy of honor and respect, but I see now that his belief and my own were sadly misplaced.

I will end your pathetic excuse of an existence and prevent you from tarnishing the name of Youko Kurama any further. Pray to Inari for the salvation of your soul, kitsune, for you are a fox with no honor and a disgrace to the kitsune legacy." She declared raising her hand, palm forward, and summoning a fire ball.

Anger, rage, and fury were triggers for summoning fire, but in order to control the flames, one must control their anger through the sheer power of their will, lest they be consumed by the fire they are attempting to wield. The Celestial Miko, in her anger, had inadvertently tapped into a new level of control and was putting it to excellent use.

"How do you know of the Western Lord and why do you speak of him in such an informal manner?" Youko asked his eyes narrowing to slits.

"As your life is about to end, I have no qualms in telling you. I am his intended." She answered coldly.

It's true. She could finally admit to herself. She was Sesshoumaru's intended mate; though she still had no clue how she truly felt about the taiyoukai, but that was a matter best dealt with later.

"You lie! He would never take a human mate, especially not one under the protection of the Southern Lady!" The fox bit out, growling fiercely.

What? What was he talking about?

"You dare to question me and dishonor me by calling me a liar! Hear this, you wretched fox, I have never before met the Lady of the South and know not of what you speak." She replied her fireball becoming larger as her anger rose.

"You wear her gem around your neck and yet you say you have never met her? That gem means you are under the protection of the kitsunes of the South, of the Southern Lady. Do not think you can deceive me, little human." He snapped flexing his claws.

Artimes raised an eyebrow as the new information sank in. The gem was given to her by Sanji, so could he somehow be related to the current ruler of the Southern Lands? That certainly threw a wrench into things. Could it be possible that he attempted to kill her as the result of a misunderstanding?

Sesshou had once told her that Youko was fiercely loyal to the West and would seek retribution against those deemed as threats against the House of the Crescent Moon. Because of the gem, Youko viewed her as a threat to the safety and stability of the Western Lands. She needed him to understand that she, too, sought to protect the West and its people.

"This gem was given to me by a dear friend. He said I would need it one day, but he did not specify the reasons to why that was. I had no knowledge of the gem's meaning and my only loyalties are to the current ruler of the Western Lands and my future mate, Lord Sesshoumaru." She replied letting her aura expand and concealing nothing from the kitsune.

She had to make him see reason. She had no desire to kill him.

* * *

Could he have been mistaken this whole time? He detected no deceit in her aura and there was no deception in her pure scent. All of his senses were telling him that she spoke the truth. He felt something pulse within him as he stared into her glowing eyes. His soul was calling out, trying to connect to her. His eyes widened slightly as he remembered when the taiyoukai had spoken of a recurring dream.

Though her eyes were glowing, he knew them to be blue and she had crimson red hair. In the inu's recurring dream, he saw a woman with crimson red hair and eyes like the bluest of sapphires. The Western Lord had said that if he ever met the woman, he would make her his mate. Could it be that she was the one the taiyoukai spoke of? If so, he had made a grievous error that needed to be rectified immediately.

* * *

Artimes's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the silver kitsune prostrated himself before her.

"Please forgive my behavior, Lady of the West, and that of my associates. We were unaware that you did not know of the gem's significance and assumed you to be an ally of the South. I sought to avoid a war by killing you, my lady. I see now that I was mistaken and I submit myself to any punishment you deem worthy for such a transgression." He stated from his bowed position.

'I don't like it. That was way too easy.' Night commented suspicion in her voice.

'Peace, Night. Kitsunes have very keen senses like inus. By not concealing anything from him, he was able to see that we weren't lying.' Artimes replied.

'On your own head, be it.' Night stated going quiet.

"Youko?!" Kuronue exclaimed in disbelief.

The bat has probably never seen his partner being so submissive before. Her glowing eyes cut over to the bat youkai and said bat shivered slightly. The tiny woman was rather intimidating with those eyes and her aura flaring wildly. The fox raised his head slightly and looked over at his thieving partner.

"You will show respect to the Western Lady unless you wish your premature destruction, Kuronue." The fox snapped before returning his head to a bowed position.

The other demons were already bowing. A bead of sweat rolled down the bat's cheek as he glanced over at the fallen Yomi then back to the tiny woman who had wreaked such devastation. He gritted his teeth slightly before lowering to his knees and bowing as well.

Seeing them all bowed before her, not out of respect or love but from fear, it tore up her heart. She didn't want it to be this way. She didn't want others to fear her. Back in the Modern Era, people had been afraid of her because she was walking death magnet. She hated it. She hated being feared and she wouldn't stand for it any longer. The fire ball went out with a puff as her hand dropped to her side numbly.

She was going to change the way people viewed her, starting with these demons. She dropped the concealment spell from her bag and pulled out a cream colored kimono like top. She took advantage of their bowed heads to quickly change from the shredded crimson top and into the kimono.

She was still wearing her dark red shorts and brown boots, so she looked very similar to the whole Modern day miko comment Sesshou had said back at the village. She then walked with great purpose and knelt down in front of the prostrated kitsune. She placed her hands on either side of his face and brought him up to a similar kneeling position as her own.

"Do not fear me, Youko Kurama. That is not what I wish. What I offer instead of fear is friendship. Will you accept my friendship, my dear fox?" She asked her eyes sad and filled with pain.

* * *

Youko once again felt the pulsing within him as his soul called out to her. Looking into those pain filled eyes ignited a new and powerful desire within him, the desire to protect her and seek vengeance on those responsible for causing her pain. He had no explanation as to why he was feeling this way, but he was somehow connected to her. He just didn't know how.

Moreover, she was an enigma. She was human and yet she possessed a strength and power that demons of the highest caliber could only dream of. He could see her kind and compassionate heart reflecting in those deep blue pools yet he could also see the fierceness of her warrior's fighting spirit. She had such a deep sense of honor and nobility and she possessed a truly valiant soul. Such a fascinating and intriguing woman, she was the ideal puzzle. His kitsune nature demanded that he rise to the challenge of solving the incredible challenge she presented.

"As a token of my acceptance for your generous offer of friendship, Kuronue and I will cease our dealings in the flesh trade, our men will escort the women to the village, and we will return to the ways of thieving. Never again will I disgrace myself by following the advice of my former third in command, Yomi." Youko answered not even sparing a glance towards the soon to be dead goat demon that still lay unconscious after the Western Lady's brutal assault.

* * *

Artimes's eyes shined with happiness as she threw her arms around the startled kitsune.

"Thank you very much and in return for your friendship, I will neglect to mention this little encounter to a certain inu taiyoukai. I'd like to keep my new found friends in one piece and breathing." She stated winking at Kuronue who had switched to a kneeling position to follow the conversation.

"That is probably for the best, my lady." Youko concurred humor dancing in his eyes.

"I do, however, ask for two favors." Artimes continued.

"What sort of favors?" The bat asked curious.

"The first being that you call me by name rather than by title. My name is Artimes Okuda. No formalities amongst friends, kay?" She commented smiling.

Youko smiled slightly.

"And the second, Artimes?" He asked using her name for the first time.

The Celestial Miko felt like swooning when her name passed through the kistune's lips, his voice like a sensual purr. Damn, he was sexy as hell. Though he had nothing on her Sesshoumaru.

"I ask that you do not kill Yomi. I can see it in your eyes, Youko. You have no intention of letting him live, so I ask that you and anyone you command, namely Kuronue and the members of your band of thieves, to not kill Yomi. Let him run for his life like the overly ambitious and cowardly fool that he is." She requested.

Artimes watched as Youko's eyes hardened for a moment before softening once more.

"Very well, I will do as you ask." He replied begrudgingly.

The miko smiled softly at the kitsune.

"Thank you." She stated rising to her feet.

Shortly after, Youko instructed his men to escort Sayo and the other women to the village. He threatened that if they attempted to harm the women in any way that their lives would be forfeit. Artimes gave a meaningful glare to the winged demon who had groped her on the way to the cave. He simply nodded and made a quick exit.

Artimes, Youko, and Kuronue made their way to nearby stream outside of the cave and talked at length about her travels, the Shadow, and her other half. She did neglect to mention that she was from the future though. She wasn't quite certain if they would actually believe that she was a time traveling miko.

"So when your eyes changed colors before that was Night taking control." Youko mused.

Artimes nodded in affirmation.

"This Shadow guy sounds pretty dangerous. Are you certain you can handle him?" Kuronue asked.

She sighed.

"It is my destiny to destroy him. It is up to me to discover the means to accomplish it." She answered.

"To have taken control of Sesshoumaru, even while he was in a weakened state, proves that he is not to be taken lightly. Tread carefully, Artimes." Youko commented his eyes serious.

"I will. I know that have much to learn about him before our final battle, but I seriously doubt that he will leave me alone while I gather information on how to destroy him." She replied.

"Indeed. Kuronue and myself will seek out information while continuing to apply our trade. I will not allow you to face this adversary without doing all in my power to prepare you first." Youko informed.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't get involved in this battle, Youko. So far his only objective is me. I will not allow my friends to suffer as well." She replied moving to stroke his cheek gently.

His hand covered hers and he stared deeply into her eyes.

"Sorry, darling, but you're just going to have to deal with it. Once Youko makes up his mind, there is no changing it. As for me, I'm not about to let such a beautiful goddess such as yourself take on this guy alone. I've got your back whether you want me to or not." Kuronue piped up, winking at her.

Artimes blushed at the praise and blushed even more when Youko pulled her into his lap. The fox let his fingers stroke the flower in her hair gently.

"Did Sesshoumaru give you this?" He asked brushing the petals.

"The Immortal Rose? Um…yes he did." She answered her heartbeat quickening as Youko's right arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

She was hyper aware of his touch and was wondering what the heck was the matter with her.

"It seems that the taiyoukai is truly serious in mating you, to allow such a personal link to his emotional state." Youko mused his hand stroking her side.

The blush on her face deepened turning her cheeks bright red. What was goin on with her? Why was she reacting like this to Youko? It's true that she doesn't have much experience in the physical love department, but this was just plain ridiculous. She looked deep into his eyes trying to figure what she was feeling.

* * *

*Citrusy*

Youko could hear her ever quickening heartbeat and realized that she must not have had much contact with people, let alone the opposite gender. He slid his hand from the rose, to her cheek, then down to the hem of her kimono. Her breathing accelerated as he slipped his hand inside and fondled her breast. Her eyes slipped closed and the scent of her increasing arousal reached his sensitive nose. He fondled one breast then the other before retracting his hand. Her eyes opened slightly, her beautiful sapphires hazed over. He slipped his hand down and into her bottoms. He quickly found her slick womanhood and allowed his fingers to glide inside of her folds.

Her eyes closed once as he started a slow but steady rhythm, using his thumb to caress the tiny pearl of flesh causing the young woman in his arms to moan. He began to slowly increase his speed, allowing his fingers to pump deeper inside of her. Her moans were coming more frequent and although she was a novice, he still found great pleasure in pleasing her.

He felt something pulse within him, his soul calling out once more. He increased both the speed and thrust of his fingers bringing her to the edge of ecstasy. The pulsing became faster until finally the connection was made and she climaxed at the same time.

*End Citrusy*

The vision of her being physically sated by his ministrations fade from his sight and was replaced with the image of her confused eyes.

"Are you okay, Youko? You seemed to have lost your train of thought. You were talking about the rose and then nothing." She stated her head tilted to the side in confusion and worry.

Did all of that transpire in the confines of his mind alone and what was that strange pulsing? That was when he felt very strange sensations inside himself. Where it was once cold like ice, it was now warm and pleasant. Where logic and facts was reigned supremely, there was now kindness and gentleness. What had this tiny female done to him?

* * *

Artimes removed herself from Youko's arms and walked over to the stream. She cupped her hands and filled them with water. She sipped the water enjoying the pleasant feel of the crisp cool water as she drank. The strange pull she felt towards Youko had stopped, but it was odd. She felt more grounded than she did before. She have to ask Jaken about this later. Her eyes widened and she dropped the remaining water.

"Ah shit." She stated.

"Such language. Wouldn't expect that from the Lady of the West, hm?" Kuronue jabbed smiling.

She turned and faced him.

"I just remembered that I have to get back to Jaken. I left him on his own a few miles from the village." She informed hastily getting to her feet.

"We can escort you to him." Youko stated.

"No, it's fine." She said as she headed towards where she sense Jaken.

"Oi! When you and Fluffy pants perform the official mating ceremony, I want an invitation!" Kuronue called.

"Sesshou would cheerfully beat you to death if he heard you call him Fluffy pants, but I'll make certain that you and Youko get an invite. See you later!" She replied racing off, leaving a chuckling bat and an introspective fox in her wake.

* * *

Jaken waited as patiently as he could for his lady's return, but it had been several hours since she left and he was becoming increasingly worried.

"What if she couldn't handle those demons? What if they are doing unspeakable things to her? Lord Sesshoumaru will certainly strike me down if anything has happened to her. Oh my lady, please forgive me, I have failed you!" Jaken wailed crying into the sleeve of his kimono.

"Your confidence in me is staggering, Master Jaken." Artimes stated walking into the clearing.

The little demon looked up to see his lady. Though she was wearing a more traditional miko kimono, he was incredibly happy to see her. He ran up to her and bowed swiftly.

"I am so very happy that you have returned, my lady. Did you succeed in your mission to rescue Sayo?" He asked.

"Indeed. Sayo and the other women have returned to the village and the demons have been dealt with." She answered.

"That is excellent news, my lady. I knew you could do it all along." He replied puffing out his chest.

The miko raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Is that so? So what you were saying before was just you rambling off nonsense to pass the time until my return?" She asked in a tone that said 'Why do I not believe you?'

"Well…uh, you see, my lady…um…" Jaken stuttered trying to come up with an explanation for his disparity.

Artimes started giggling causing the confused imp to look up at her.

"Relax, Master Jaken, and lighten up. I'm sorry for worrying you and I'll try not to do it again." She stated smiling warmly at her demonic companion.

Jaken breathed a sigh of relief as the Celestial Miko turned and began walking away.

"Wait for me, my lady! Ooomph!" He exclaimed tripping and swallowing a bit of dirt as he fell.

She giggled and said, "Hurry up now, Master Jaken. You don't want to be left behind, now do you?"

The little imp was back on his feet and quickly caught up to her. He snuck a glance at her and she was smiling, her eyes sparkling with happiness. It brought a smile to his own face. He suddenly detected an unusual scent on his lady; it was the scent of roses.

"My lady, why do you smell of roses?" He asked innocently.

"I ran across a friend of Sesshou's while rescuing Sayo. He helped me take care of the problem." She answered.

"What was his name?" He asked curious.

Artimes smiled.

"Kurama, Youko Kurama." She answered.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful with the exception of meeting a young monk named Minoru. He had attempted to purify the little demon and that didn't sit well with the Celestial Miko.

*Flashback*

"You baka! Not all demons are bad! Think before you attempt to purify!" Artimes chastised using the monk's own staff to hit the poor man's head.

"I humbly apologize, Celestial Miko-sama. I swear I will never do something so foolish again." Minoru replied rubbing his black hair where a small lump protruded.

His violet eyes winced as he grazed the sore spot on his throbbing head.

While the good monk was nursing a goose egg, Artimes couldn't help but think about Miroku. The good natured monk could have easily been mistaken for Miroku's brother. Thankfully, Minoru did not suffer from the same afflictions as the wayward monk; lechery, womanizing, and a supposedly cursed hand that groped women's bottoms.

The young monk had a good heart and a very pure soul; though he was lacking in the common sense department. After her spiritually gifted companion agreed to not purify the little demon, they traveled together for several hours. They talked about many things and he began teaching her about a variety of topics. He started off by teaching her the finer points of making herbal remedies.

After she had somewhat mastered it, he moved on to how to make sutras and showed her how to infuse them with either her spirit energy or Celestial energy. Though he was not very knowledgeable of shikigami, he was still able to teach her the basics.

At one point in their journey, they stopped by a river so he could train her in meditation. The first two hours were catastrophic because she was restless and fidgety which caused her elemental powers to act out in odd and erratic ways. Finally, he told her to imagine a place where she had been the most comfortable and relaxed. She decided to go with the Goshinboku and that seemed to do the trick. After their meditation, Artimes felt much more refreshed then she had earlier.

They continued their journey together until they came to a forked path. This was where they had to part ways. Artimes wore a crestfallen expression on her face. Minoru saw this and gave her a quick and slightly awkward hug.

"Do not worry, Artimes-sama. I have a feeling that we will meet again." He stated smiling.

"What makes you so confidant in such an assumption?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because you are an incredibly unique individual and there is still so much more I need to learn from you, so this not a goodbye, but an 'I will see you later.'" He answered rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Artimes couldn't help but smile at the good natured monk. She was going to miss his company, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to leave him without giving him something to think about. Call it an incentive for a much sooner reunion; it was also slightly manipulative considering his shyness and politeness towards those of the female gender. Perhaps she was becoming more like her darker half than she cared to admit.

She leaned up on her toes, considering he was about a foot taller than her, and kissed Minoru's cheek. The young monk blushed brightly at the intimate show of affection and she smiled at her flustered friend.

"Thank you for your company, Minoru-kun. I looked forward to our next encounter with great anticipation." She said sweetly, her eyes glancing up through her lashes and holding an almost smoldering look.

The monk blushed even more and swallowed hard. It took him a moment to remember how to breathe, but when he did, he said his goodbyes and quickly sped down the path as fast as etiquette would allow. Artimes and Jaken glanced at each other and both erupted into laughter. They laughed for a good ten minutes before they continued their journey.

*End Flashback*

The sun was beginning to set and they were traveling through yet another forest. Artimes knew that she would need to find a suitable camp site for the evening, preferably with fresh water and plenty of firewood. Not to mention, her demonic companion was practically dead on his feet and shuffling along slowly several meters behind her.

His strange lack of energy started about an hour ago, shortly after they had entered the forest. She hadn't taken notice of it right away so they had continued deeper into the forest. After a while his movements became sluggish and he was doing the Feudal Era version of what the miko called the 'Drunken Tango.' Now he was barely walking at all. If she didn't find a suitable camp site soon, she was going to have to carry him.

Artimes heard a thump and the clattering of wood. She turned around and saw Jaken lying face down on the ground and he wasn't moving, the staff of two heads lay a short distance away.

"Jaken!" She cried out rushing to his side.

She turned him over and was greeted by his light snores. He had fallen asleep while walking and she was surprised that he didn't wake up from the impact. She sighed heavily and picked up the little demon. She cradled his head into the crook of her right arm, making certain that he rested comfortably. She then reached over and collected the staff of two heads with her left hand and tucked it under his arm before moving her hand to better carry the little demon. She continued their journey deeper into the forest carrying her demonic companion like an infant.

She really needed to figure out what was going on. Jaken's impromptu trip to dream land was not natural by any definition. She didn't sense any demons in the area so she knew that it was not demonic in origin. In fact, the forest was very peaceful in comparison to the ones she had travelled through before. It had very calm and tranquil atmosphere, presenting an almost tangible feeling of security and safety.

After a while, her skin began to tingle. It wasn't unpleasant, just unexpected. She continued walking deeper into the forest; Jaken's light snores were the only sounds besides her own footsteps. Suddenly, sparks began flying around her and seemed to concentrate on her sleeping companion. It took her a few minutes to figure out what was happening. She had apparently run into some sort of barrier and it was trying to reject her because she was carrying her demonic companion.

The Celestial Miko refused to let some stupid barrier get the best of her and she was not about to abandon Jaken. Her eyes glowed blue with power and she erected a barrier around herself and Jaken. The barrier seemed to recognize her Celestial energy and bowed to her will, allowing her entrance. Without the barrier's resistance, she fell forward and nearly collided with a large crystal shooting up from the ground. She righted herself as her eyes stopped glowing.

She looked around and a small gasp escaped her lips. There were crystals everywhere. There were all different shapes, sizes, colors, and densities. Amongst the crystals was a beautiful lake, its calm waters shining with the reds, oranges, purples, and blues from the setting sun and falling night. It was a breath taking sight.

In the center of the lake was a small island. On this island, seemed to be some sort of shrine. There was the large primary platform and then a slightly smaller platform further back and slightly elevated. A large vertical stone slab set at the back of the smaller platform with a large crystal formation jutting out and framing it from behind. On the stone slab was a large engraving of a joined sun and crescent moon.

Artimes set her sleeping companion gently against one of the smaller crystal formations, placing the staff of two heads near him. She returned to her feet and made her way over to the lake shore. She frowned when she saw that there was no means of crossing the lake to get to the shrine. She was about to consider the idea of swimming across the lake when crystals began rising up from under the lake's surface. These crystals fitted themselves together and created a crystal bridge.

She stared at the bridge for a few minutes before stretching out her foot and testing it. She walked forward a few steps very slowly. The bridge did not crack or buckle under her weight so she made her way across to the shrine. She walked up a small set of stairs to the primary platform. It had nine stone pedestals littered about on the edges of the platform in a starburst pattern.

She looked down at the stone flooring and saw a different kind of engraving. It looked like some sort of circular seal. In the center of the seal was a starburst, stretching to the very edges of the circle. On the left side and on top of the starburst's left point was an engraving of the sun. On the right and on top of the starburst's right point was an engraving of a crescent moon.

Her face was scrunched up in confusion and deep thought. She had no idea what was going on and she had no idea what this all meant. This place exuded an air of security and safety, similar to the forest, but it was so much stronger. Also this place seemed so familiar to her like she had been there before, but she knew she had never seen anything like this in her life.

Moreover, why did the barrier respond to her Celestial powers? Why did it try to reject Jaken? Why was it so peaceful and calm here and why did it feel so familiar? She had so many questions and not nearly enough answers for her liking.

She was going to get answers, one way or another. She walked into the circular seal, fully intent on going up the second set of stairs to the smaller platform to examine the engraving of the joined sun and crescent moon further, but when she reached the middle of the starburst, the seal began to glow with a golden light. She looked up at the stone slab and saw the sun portion of the joined sun and moon engraving was glowing in the same golden light as the seal beneath her feet.

The glow became brighter and brighter. The light was so intense that the young Celestial Miko had to raise her right hand to shield her eyes. The sounds of padded feet and the shifting of wings reached her ears. The light eventually faded and Artimes lowered her hand to her side once more.

Her eyes widened as they fell on a large cat with golden fur and light golden wings. Some sort of silver metal framed his face and there was a red jewel centered just below the center of his forehead. He stood on the secondary platform, his golden eyes glowing slightly. He looked down at her and his eyes softened.

"Greetings, Celestial Miko. I am Keroberos, the Guardian Beast of the Seal and I am ruled by the power of the sun. Welcome to the Crystal Sanctuary." He introduced as his wings fanned out dramatically behind him, showing the true length of his wings as they sparkled in the waning light of the sun's rays.

Author's Rant

Lady A: That was totally epic! *coughs* Sorry, I thoroughly enjoyed writing the last scene of this chapter. I hope I was able to describe the Crystal Sanctuary to your satisfaction.

Hiei: Hn. What of the fox?

Lady A: *blinks* Huh? What about him?

Kurama: I believe Hiei is referring to the supposed connection between the Celestial Miko and Youko Kurama.

Hiei: Hn.

Lady A: Oh that, there is a reason for that. Trust me, it comes into play later as we learn more about the Celestial Order.

Hiei: Celestial Order?

Artimes: Yeah, the Order is a group of monks and mikos who possess Celestial powers. It was sort of explained in Training with Taizunga after I used the Amakakeru Ryo no Hirameki.

Lady A: Precisely. Youko's connection, the Celestial Order, Keroberos: The Guardian Beast of the Seal, Yue, and our favorite Celestial Miko are all tied together, you have to figure out how and why that is on your own.

Hiei: Hn. I don't have to do anything, woman. You will do all the explanations later as the story progresses.

Lady A: True. You know, for someone who isn't interested in this story, you sure do say a lot.

Kurama: She's right, Hiei. You have often asked questions that only a true reader of the story would ask.

Hiei: *glares at the kitsune* Perhaps you assume too much, Fox.

Lady A: *mumbles under her breath 'I think he assumes the right amount'*

Hiei: *glares at the authoress slightly before turning to walk away, a slight hint of redness dusting his cheeks*

Lady A: *giggles* Anyways, moving along. Review, my lovely readers. The more reviews, the faster the chapters will be posted. You can leave hate reviews because I used another cliff hanger.

Kurama: Please leave a review below. Our beautiful and talented authoress is working very hard on the upcoming chapters and reviews make her that much more productive.

Lady A: Are you saying that I'm not productive if I don't have reviews?

Kurama: *smiles slightly* I believed you just did, my lady.

Lady A: *gives the fox a heated glare before storming off to write Chapter 19*


	19. Chapter 19: Sanctuary

Author's Rant

Lady A: Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 19: Sanctuary! Last time, we just met Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal, so what will happen to our beloved Celestial Miko now that the Guardian Beast has appeared? Let's find out!

Hiei: Woman, stop this foolishness.

Lady A: What foolishness?

Hiei: The bubbly recaps from the previous chapter. Your over cheerfulness is beginning to irritate me.

Kurama: Come now, Hiei. There is no need for such hostility. She is simply excited to be continuing the story and since she used a mild cliff hanger, she wanted to be certain that her readers remembered what happened in the previous chapter.

Lady A: Not really, Foxy. I just wanted to piss off Hiei.

Hiei: *glares at the authoress*

Kurama: Then you have succeeded in your goal. What now?

Lady A: *evil gleam in her eyes* You'll see. Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other TV shows/movies/books or manga that I make references to, so tough luck lawyers. Go find someone else to sue.

Hiei: What are you planning, woman?

Lady A: *giggles*

Kurama: *chuckles nervously*

Chapter Nineteen: Sanctuary

The Celestial Miko's eyes shifted to midnight blue as she pointed at the Guardian Beast, sparks flying around her as her anger rose.

"What the hell?! You're the winged fur ball that kidnapped me during the vision! I should kick your ass on principle, you hair brained pussy!" Night yelled clearly angry.

Kero rose onto his back paws and placed his front paws flat against the stone slab behind him, a clear sign of his fear. Oh yes, the great and powerful Guardian Beast of the Seal was very much afraid of the Celestial Miko's dark side. She was one mean little spitfire.

"Hey now, no need to be hasty." He said sweating profusely.

The young miko's eyes returned to their normal sapphire state as she crossed her arms across her chest. The move was so reminiscent of Yue that it was startling. The miko's eyes widened a fraction before returning to normal.

"I apologize, Keroberos. I am well aware that you were doing what had to be done." Artimes stated her voice even but with a slight cold edge to it.

Why did he get the impression that he was better off with her temperamental other half? A slight smirk appeared on her face. He lowered himself back onto all four paws. The tiny little woman was even more intimidating than his silver haired friend. Then again, Yue was a reflection of the Celestial Order and since she was the only surviving member, he reflected her. He was ruled by the sun and he could come and go as he pleased, but Yue was not so lucky. He needed someone else if he was going to be able to return to Earth.

"Oh I see, so that's the reason why you can manifest physically on Earth while Yue can't. You are ruled by the sun and produce your own energy to sustain your physical form without needing assistance, but in science, the moon reflects the sun's light. In this case, Yue reflects those with Celestial powers and thus needs someone to help him manifest physically on Earth." Artimes mused aloud.

Kero's eyes widened in surprise. He had not spoken aloud, so how did she even know Yue's name or that he needs someone to help him return to Earth? The Celestial Miko smirked as she chuckled softly.

"It's called the Soul Whisper and I am not only able to read your thoughts, Keroberos, but communicate telepathically with another's soul. The range is lacking a bit, so I can only do it within twenty miles, give or take a mile or two." She informed.

Kero immediately created a barrier around his soul, shielding his thoughts from her power.

"Spoil sport." Artimes commented looking away.

The Guardian Beast was quite surprised by this turn of events. He had not expected her to gain mastery over such an advance technique so quickly. She has yet to complete the merger of her soul nor has she achieved emergence. She was proving to be far more powerful than any other Celestial monk or miko that came before her. She truly could be the one, the one destined to help Yue return to Earth.

"You undoubtedly have questions; otherwise the seal of the Crystal Sanctuary would not have summoned me here." He stated steering the conversation away from his silver haired friend.

She could not learn anymore about Yue at this time. It could prevent her from completing her destiny and stranding Yue in the heavens forever.

"Sanctuary?" She echoed.

"There are nine Great Celestial Sanctuaries, one for each of the elements of Earth." Kero stated, "This is the Crystal Sanctuary and it is dedicated to the element of crystal…obviously."

Artimes frowned, her brow furrowed in deep thought.

"Does that mean that there are…lesser sanctuaries?" She asked.

Kero had to admit that the young woman before him was very intelligent and quite perceptive. She picks up on the subtle nuances of a conversation and in other words, reads between the lines.

"Yes. The lesser sanctuaries are poison, acid, light, darkness, temporal, spatial, sun, moon, and spirit." He answered.

"So there are nine Great Sanctuaries and nine lesser sanctuaries, giving us eighteen in all. What are the purposes of these sanctuaries?" She asked her hand coming up to her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"As I said before, each sanctuary is devoted to an element or lesser element, but they are also safe havens for the members of the Celestial Order. They are places where one can seek guidance from the heavens or consult the sanctuary library that is housed in the underground complex beneath each sanctuary.

Each sanctuary has a different layout and holds different forms of knowledge, often pertaining to that particular element. All sanctuaries are interconnected, but since the destruction of the Order, they are currently inactive. By activating the seal, you restored life to the Crystal Sanctuary and connected it to the heavens once more." He answered walking down the steps and onto the primary platform.

"Thus bringing you here and what exactly is your purpose, Keroberos?" She asked her hand returning to her side.

"I am called the Guardian Beast of the Seal. My purpose is to offer advice and guidance to the members of the Celestial Order and when the time is right, choose a candidate to pledge my loyalty to." He answered coming up beside her.

"A candidate for what?" She asked confused.

A candidate to help his friend and counterpart, Yue, in his return to Earth, but he couldn't tell her that.

"That is something you will have to figure out on your own." He answered.

Artimes's eyes narrowed at the Guardian Beast and he immediately stiffened. She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes.

"Very well, how do I gain access to the underground complex?" She asked her eyes opening once more.

He relaxed and walked past her.

"Follow me." He ordered.

Artimes made to follow Keroberos, but instead she ran across the bridge and picked up her demonic companion and his staff. She then made her way back to Kero, who had crossed the bridge and was waiting near a group of crystals a short distance away. When she reached him, she noticed a square stone slab lying on the ground amidst the group of crystals. On its surface was an engraving of a crystal formation.

"This is the entrance to the Crystal Complex. In order to gain access, you must have first mastered that element." Kero informed.

The young miko growled slightly.

"I don't even know the emotional trigger to summon crystal, let alone control it." She replied slightly annoyed.

Kero chuckled softly and she scowled at him.

'So she summoned and controlled crystal without even realizing it. Remarkable." He thought.

"You have done it once before, little one." Kero stated smiling slightly.

Artimes blinked owlishly at him.

"When did I do that?" She asked dumbfounded.

The Guardian Beast chuckled softly.

"When you summoned the crystal bridge. The trigger is intense curiosity, but to control it, you must have the determination and will to find the answers you seek. The sanctuary responded to you because of the lengths you were willing to go through to find those answers." Kero answered.

"Oh, so when I was considering swimming across the lake to examine the shrine, I summoned the crystals to form the bridge." She concluded.

"Now, use that power again to open the path to the complex." He instructed.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Her body began to glow in a soft bluish silver light. The engraving on the stone slab resonated with her power before sliding back to reveal a set of stairs leading downwards. The glow faded and she opened her eyes. A smile spread across her lips and her eyes sparkled in happiness at her achievement. In that moment, she looked rather cute and adorable in the Guardian Beast's eyes. Kero realized where his thoughts were leading him and quickly put a stop to it. He had to remain objective about this, no favoritism.

"Well done, little one." Kero stated as he headed down the stairs.

She quickly followed him, careful not to step on his tail. As they walked, Artimes took note of the crystals embedded in the walls. They were glowing softly and provided more than ample light to see by. After a while, they entered a corridor. It branched off in three different directions; left, right, and straight ahead.

"The passageway to the left leads to the sleeping quarters, kitchen, and the underground hot spring. The right leads to this sanctuary's extensive library. The path ahead leads to several training rooms, a commons room, a conference room, and the leyline." Kero explained turning down the left passageway.

"Leyline?" Artimes echoed confused.

"The leyline is what connects the sanctuaries, both great and lesser, to each other, but to use it, more than one sanctuary must be active and the Spatial Sanctuary as well." Kero explained continuing down the hallway.

"Why the Spatial Sanctuary?" Artimes asked.

"The Spatial Sanctuary is the sanctuary devoted to the dimension of space. It regulates the leyline to allow travel between the sanctuaries without having to traverse the distance physically. Call it a shortcut." Kero answered as they stopped in front of set of double doors.

The last person to attempt travel between sanctuaries was never seen or heard from again, so Kero was a little hesitant to allow her to try. He was already fighting his feelings in regards to her, but he didn't wish her death.

He rose up on his back paws and used his front ones to open the doors. It was a bedroom, a nicely furnished one at that. It had a king sized canopy bed, its coloring similar to her usual crimson attire. To the right, was a very cozy, dark red couch against the right wall. On either side of the bed were side tables. To the left was a large table and desk, both made of a beautiful redwood. The stone flooring was smooth and polished, holding intricate designs that only nature could create.

All-in-all, it was a rather modern looking room. The two exceptions were the crystals embedded in the walls acting as lamps and the medium sized crystal formation descending from the ceiling as a natural chandelier.

"You may leave your companion here." Kero stated glancing at her.

The miko's eyes shifted to midnight blue as she glared at the Guardian Beast. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he chuckled nervously.

'Or not.' He thought.

"I assure you, he will be safe here. No one but those of the Celestial Order can enter the barrier of the Crystal Sanctuary." He commented in hopes of calming the volatile miko.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and his heart leaped into his throat. Finally, her eyes returned to normal and she walked over to the couch. Kero let a silent sigh of relief. The Celestial Miko was a force to be reckoned with. At this rate, he was going to have a heart attack.

The young woman laid her sleeping companion on the plush cushions of the couch. She set the staff of two heads by the little demon's side and she brushed the back of her hand against the imp's cheek gently.

"Why did he fall asleep as we approached the sanctuary?" She asked her voice soft and her eyes full of warmth as she gazed at the sleeping demon.

For a moment, Kero felt a twinge of jealously towards the little imp.

"It's the defense mechanism of the Crystal Sanctuary. He'll be fine once you leave the sanctuary and its radius of influence." He answered.

"Is it the same at the other sanctuaries too?" She asked rising to her feet.

"Not always. The Crystal Sanctuary is far more benign than its sister sanctuaries. For example, the Flame Sanctuary incinerates all invaders, the Earth Sanctuary drives those unfortunate enough to enter its influence into madness by torturing them with their fears and doubts, and the Wind Sanctuary usually just blows them away, but if they persist then they are sliced to ribbons." He answered.

"So the defense mechanism reflects the element of the sanctuary that it represents?" She asked walking over to him.

"Correct. Now, our next destination is the leyline. Get on." He answered lying down on his paws and shifting his wings out of the way to allow her access to his back.

Artimes blinked a few times.

"What's the matter, little one?" Kero asked.

"I've never ridden on anything besides Inuyasha's back before." She admitted quietly, looking down at the floor.

There she goes being all cute again. She was hard to resist and he wondered if she knew the kind of effect she had on people.

"It's a time of new discoveries, little one." He replied softly.

She swallowed hard and just stared at his back a minute more. Kero became nervous when her eyes shifted from sapphire to midnight to royal blue and back to sapphire again. Artimes smirked slightly, her eyes holding a mischievous gleam.

He had the strangest feeling that he should be very afraid of whatever the young Celestial Miko and her dark side was scheming. Her darker half was well known for her sadistic streak and he tried very hard to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat.

Finally, the young red head mounted his back, firmly nestled behind his shoulder blades. He lowered his wings so that they framed her on either side.

"Make certain to hold on, but with all due respect, please do not pull out any clumps of fur or feathers." Kero requested.

"Spoil sport." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms gently around his neck.

A warmth spread through him like fire. It was not unpleasant, but rather soothing and he knew that it was coming from her. He took off at a run and her grip tightened slightly. Kero could feel the instinct to protect welling up inside of him.

Damn it, how was he supposed to stay objective when his own instincts were sided so firmly with the young miko? Artimes squeaked in surprise as he skidded around a corner, heading towards the leyline. They passed door after door, corridor after corridor. They ran through a small shrine and down another corridor.

"What was that, a shrine?" Artimes asked.

"It was the leyline." Kero answered.

"So why didn't we stop?" She asked slightly irritated.

"We need to activate the Spatial Sanctuary first." He answered.

"And how do we do that?" She asked.

"We go there of course." He answered.

Artimes looked ahead and her eyes widened.

"Kero, this corridor is a dead end." She stated.

Kero smirked slightly.

"That's right." He replied increasing speed.

"Then why are we running at a break neck speed towards a very solid wall?!" She snapped her irritation melting into full blown annoyance.

The Guardian Beast simply chuckled as he increased his speed once more.

"Hold on!" Kero ordered as a swirling vortex appeared in front of the wall.

"Kero!" She yelled as he jumped into the vortex.

* * *

Artimes felt her body become a live wire as they entered the swirling vortex, short circuiting her senses. She looked around saw pin points of light in the distance along with the night blue color she had seen in her vision. Everything seemed to be in a swirling fog. She caught sight of a pair of silver wings, but no sooner had she seen it, it was gone. At this point, she was having a hard time breathing and her lungs felt like they were on fire. Her body felt heavy and hard to move.

"Kero?" She called out weakly.

"Just hold on a little longer, little one. We're almost there." He said doubling his speed.

Her vision faded in and out of darkness and she was starting to feel numb. She looked ahead and saw what she believed to be another swirling vortex. Kero jumped through and it felt like she was hit with a massive wrecking ball. The vortex closed as Artimes fell backwards onto the hard stone of the secondary platform. Her vision was hazy and a very blurry Kero came into view. It looked like he was saying something, but she couldn't quite figure it out, it was like he was underwater or on the other side of a very long tunnel.

"…rtimes, breathe. Take slow, deep breaths." His voice said finally becoming semi-coherent.

She took a deep breath and she started coughing. She rolled onto her side, clutching her chest as she attempted to control her coughing and regulate her breathing.

"What…happened?" She asked as her coughing spell subsided.

"That was a trans-dimensional rift. It was the only way to reach the Spatial Sanctuary without having to travel months to get there physically. Unfortunately, dimension hopping using the rift was not designed for humans and you were slowly suffocating." He answered.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he helped her to a sitting position. Her breathing finally returned to normal and the meaning of his words sunk in.

"What?! That means I left Jaken all alone! How am I supposed to find the Crystal Sanctuary again when I found it by accident the first time?!" She yelled as she leapt to her feet, grabbed a bit of Kero's fur, and was shaking him like a rag doll.

"Once you activate the Spatial Sanctuary, you can use the seal or the leyline to return to the Crystal Sanctuary." He replied his eyes spinning.

Artimes dropped him like a lead weight and he collapsed into a heap, his face slightly green.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" She chastised crossing her arms.

Kero shook himself and stood up on his paws once more.

"I was too busy being treated like a maraca." He said walking down the steps and onto the primary platform.

Artimes blushed slightly from embarrassment. She had jumped the gun on that one, but she blamed it on her oxygen deprived brain. She took a moment to examine her surroundings. The shrine, itself, was pretty much the same as the Crystal Sanctuary, but beyond the shrine was nothing but darkness, like a void. It was lacking in any real substance. Noticing what the miko was looking at, the Guardian Beast explained what she was seeing.

"The void acts as a blank slate and once you gain mastery over space, it will become what your mind can imagine it to be." Kero explained.

She walked down the steps and onto the primary platform. She made her way to the center of the sanctuary's seal. Problem was, she had no idea what to do.

"What do I do now, Kero?" She asked confused.

"The Spatial Sanctuary is the realm of the mind. Imagine the seal within your mind then picture your Celestial energy flowing into the seal." He instructed.

Artimes did as she was told and the seal beneath her feet began to glow a light violet color then faded.

"Well done, little one. You have excellent control over your energy. It's very impressive." Kero praised walking around to sit in front of her.

"I'm a master of energy manipulation, both Celestial and spiritual, but I lack control over my elemental powers." She replied as sadness and shame filtered into her voice, her eyes lowering to the floor.

Kero snorted and she looked up at him.

"You have better control than any monk or miko I have ever seen. You've had your elemental powers a little less than a month and yet you are more advanced than your predecessors could ever hope to be. Most members of the Order, if they completed the merger, could barely summon one element, let alone control it. You have done both and have done it with several elements. Once the two halves of your soul merge, you will have complete mastery over your elemental powers." Kero stated confidently.

So she was doing more than the Order ever did, but she still wasn't strong enough to help Yue manifest on Earth. She'll have to fix that; though she has no idea how to accomplish such a feat, but certainly, one of the sanctuaries has the knowledge she seeks?

"So now that the Spatial Sanctuary is activated, how do I use it to return to the Crystal Sanctuary?" Artimes asked looking expectantly at the Guardian Beast.

* * *

Kero hesitated in answering her. None of the other members had even come close to mastering the dimension of space and he was worried that if she attempted to use the leyline that it would destroy her.

'Have faith in her, Keroberos. She will succeed.' Yue stated telepathically.

'I am not so certain, old friend.' He replied inwardly.

'Set aside your doubts, Keroberos, and believe in her. She will not fail you.' Yue countered.

Kero wanted to believe in her, but he was trying to stay of objective. Could she really do it, even when all others have failed?

"Kero?" She called her eyes shining with worry.

She was worried…about him. The Guardian Beast felt the all-encompassing warmth flow through him. He could feel it, her exceptionally pure heart. She cared for him even though she had only known him for a short time. In that moment, he came to a decision. Throwing objectivity out the window, he placed his faith in her and he felt his doubts slip away and vanish.

"Picture the Crystal Sanctuary in your mind; how it feels and how it looks. Focus your mind completely on that image then allow your energy to connect with that of the Spatial Sanctuary." He instructed.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Within moments, she was surrounded by a bluish silver light. The seal beneath her feet began to glow in the light violet color from before and soon it surrounded her. Kero's eyes widened as the space around her began to ripple and pulse. With a flash of light and a zapping sound, she vanished. He quickly created a portal and returned to the Crystal Sanctuary.

* * *

Artimes was on her hands and knees, sweat pouring from her face. She was breathing hard and her body felt like rubber. Her stint through space had completely drained her and she was exhausted.

"Incredible. You actually did it." Kero stated awe and wonder evident in his voice.

'Does that mean that there was a possibility of it not working?' Night asked slightly annoyed.

"Kero, what would have happened if I had failed?" She asked her voice barely audible.

Kero sat down next to her and she leaned against him heavily, her entire body sagging from fatigue.

"The dimensional riptides would have ripped your body apart and scattered it like confetti across hundreds of dimensions." He answered truthfully.

She wanted so very badly to hit him, but her body refused to obey. She had just used a power that could have been the end of her.

"It nearly killed me." She whispered her voice holding a tinge of anger.

"No, it merely drained you of your energy. After all, you activated two sanctuaries and called upon a sanctuary's power for the first time. Don't worry, after you complete the merger and achieve emergence, it will no longer drain you." Kero replied helping her onto his back.

Emergence? She had never heard of that before.

"What's emergence?" She asked resting her body against his as he walked towards the entrance to the complex.

"I can't tell you that. It's one of the things you need to figure out on your own." He answered heading down the stairs.

It was like her life was one giant puzzle and it was becoming extremely irritating.

"Chavtastic." She mumbled her face semi-buried in his fur.

* * *

The young woman on his back was trying very hard to stay awake. He still couldn't believe that she had successfully traversed space and did it so effortlessly to boot. It was almost natural the way she connected to the Spatial Sanctuary.

'It is no surprise, Keroberos. She possesses photographic memory. She remembers all that she sees, hears, feels, and senses with perfect clarity.' Yue informed.

'Even so, Yue, she has mastered space before the completion of the merger _and_ pre-emergence as well. It is simply astonishing how powerful she is. Why did you not tell me that she possessed such incredible power?' Kero asked as he turned down the left corridor heading for her bedroom.

'I thought you were intelligent enough to come to that conclusion yourself, but I see now that I was mistaken.' Yue answered his tone slightly smug.

Kero let out a soft growl of annoyance.

"Is everything alright, Kero?" Artimes asked weakly.

"Everything is fine, little one." He answered entering the chamber where they had left her demonic companion.

Artimes slid off his back and sat on the bed. She swayed slightly, but managed to pull off her boots and socks before flopping backwards onto the bed. Kero turned towards the door, intent on letting her rest when her soft voice stopped him.

"Kero?" She called out quietly.

"Yes, little one?" He answered turning to face her.

She seemed so small and vulnerable in his eyes.

"Could you stay with me…if only for tonight?" She requested her voice tinged in loneliness.

Her sapphire eyes were practically begging him to stay and he couldn't refuse her. His eyes softened as he realized that he could never deny her anything she wished for. The tiny woman had effectively wrapped the Guardian Beast around her little finger and he didn't mind in the slightest.

"Of course." He answered climbing onto the bed and lying next to her.

She curled into him, her head resting on his right front paw. Her hands grasped gently into his fur, almost like he was going to disappear. She let out a content sigh as her eyes fluttered close.

"Kero, you smell like sunflowers and honeysuckle." She murmured before drifting off to sleep.

Kero felt his heart melt as he gazed at the young miko that clung to him. He raised his right wing and draped it over her like a blanket. He rested his head against hers as his body began to glow in a soft golden light.

"I, Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal, hereby swear loyalty and allegiance to the Celestial Miko, Artimes. I vow to guide and protect her always and forever. I bestow the blessing of the sun on this Celestial Maiden and submit her to the heavens' judgment. May she be deemed worthy of the power of the moon." He vowed as the glow surrounded the young woman for a moment as the vow took effect.

The glow faded and a small smile appeared on her face.

'Thank you, Keroberos.' Yue said his voice kind and filled with gratitude.

'I see why you love her, old friend. She really is the impossible girl.' He replied as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, the miko by his side.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter 19: Sanctuary is complete. We learned quite a bit in this chapter. I certainly hope you all paid attention, because some of the things mentioned in this chapter will show up in later chapters.

Hiei: What is the power of the moon?

Lady A: Well the power of the moon is…a secret. *winks at Hiei*

Hiei: *growls slightly*

Kurama: *chuckles softly* This chapter was very informative and enlightening. It would seem that Artimes is exceeding the expectations of just about everyone she meets.

Lady A: Rightly so, but she still falls short of her own high standards and it's doing a number on her self-confidence.

Hiei: Hn. If she did not wallow in her pathetic human emotions then she would be an excellent fighter.

Kurama: Now Hiei, her emotions is what makes her unique. It is her human heart that makes her strong and gives hope to all those that meet her.

Hiei: It's nothing more than frivolous nonsense.

Lady A: *sighs heavily* And on that bomb shell, review, my lovely readers and keep a look out for Chapter 20: Soul Reader. Yes, Inufan155687, the next one will be Soul Reader. I know, I know. I pushed it back like five chapters, but hey it was so totally worth it, right?

Hiei: Review or be struck down by my blade.

Lady A: Will you stop that?! I'll never have any more reviews if you keep threatening to kill them all.

Hiei: *smirks* Precisely.

Lady A: Geez, no wonder I haven't gotten more reviews. You're killing off my readers except for Inu and you know as well as I that she would so kick your ass all over the realms if you tried to off her.

Hiei: Hn. I find her amusing…for now.

Lady A: I give up.

Hiei: *smirks*

Lady A: *scowls*


	20. Chapter 20: Soul Reader

Author's Rant

Lady A: Da tata ta! Welcome to Chapter 20: Soul Reader! I know, I have been whipping out these chapters left, right, and center, but my muse was like write this chapter and this one and that one too. So here we are again trying to appease my overly energetic muse.

Hiei: Hn. Quite speaking nonsense, woman.

Lady A: *pulls out a remote and points it at Hiei* Okay, enough from the peanut gallery. *presses the mute button*

Hiei: *opens his mouth to speak but discovers his voice isn't working*

Lady A: *smiles wickedly* Don't even think about breaking it, Hiei. Otherwise, you'll be without a voice permanently. *snickers*

Hiei: *glares at her for a moment before smirking*

Lady A: What are you smirking about, you temperamental hybrid?

Hiei: *his Jagan eye begins to glow* 'You forget that I am telepathic, woman.'

Lady A: *sighs heavily* I just can't win. On to the story. *walks off to sulk*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other shows/books/manga/movies that I make references to, so just leave me alone. *mumbles about stupid short demons with glowing third eyes*

Chapter Twenty: Soul Reader

The next morning, Artimes and Keroberos talked at length about the different sanctuaries and the young miko now had a general idea of what to expect, should she ever run across another one. Finally, the pair, including the sleeping Jaken being carried by Artimes, made their way to the opposite side of the lake. It was time to say their goodbyes, but the crimson haired woman was reluctant to continue on her journey.

Artimes had grown very fond of the Guardian Beast and he was insisting that she needed to leave the Crystal Sanctuary and save the miko. Said miko had the ability to help her complete the merger, but it felt so wrong just to leave Keroberos. She felt like she was never going to see him again and in all honesty that scared her more than even the Shadow did.

She stood looking out into the forest, her mind and heart in shambles. The young miko set her sleeping companion and his staff down gently then turned, fell to her knees, and flung her arms around the winged cat. Said feline purred in her ear, rubbing his head against hers.

"I don't want to go. I feel like I'm never going to see you again and that terrifies me." Artimes admitted softly.

"Fear not, little one. We will see each other again. I guarantee it, but you must be patient." He stated.

She buried her face into his golden fur, her grip around his neck tightening.

"I'll miss you, Kero." She whispered.

His purring grew louder and it helped to settle her a bit.

"And I you, my sweet miko." He replied.

Artimes's eyes flashed to midnight blue and she stood up quickly, her left hand attaching to his right wing, tugging on it slightly.

"Who are you calling sweet, fur ball?" Night asked sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I'll miss you as well, you mean little spitfire." Kero answered rubbing his head against her leg in a soothing manner.

Night's eyes widened slightly. She released his wing and crossed her arms.

"I'll…" She started then mumbled, "…miss you too."

Kero tilted his head to the side and gave her a curious look.

"I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat what you said?" He asked smiling slightly.

"I said I'll miss you too!" Night snapped looking away, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

Kero chuckled softly and she glared at him with pure venom. With a huff, her eyes shifted back to their normal sapphire hue. She walked slowly over to Jaken and knelt down. She lifted him and his staff into her arms, her eyes sad.

"Your friend will awaken after you have cleared the forest that surrounds the Crystal Sanctuary. That is the distance the defense mechanism operates. There will be no negative side effects either. In fact, he should feel very refreshed and full of energy." Kero informed as she turned to face the trees.

She stared at the trees, her body unwilling to move. No matter how hard she tried, her feet refused to obey her. Something told her that if she left the Sanctuary that something bad was going to happen and soon. The winged cat behind her chuckled softly and moved closer to her. Kero's close proximity seemed to loosen her muscles, but that nagging feeling of danger prevented her from moving towards the barrier of the Sanctuary.

Kero sighed heavily and pressed his head against her back. Her feet, rather begrudgingly, began to move forward. Her movements were jerky and stiff and the closer she got to the barrier, the more her hesitation grew. He continued pushing her forward till she reached the edge of the Crystal Sanctuary's barrier. She could feel the hum of its energy as it tingled along her skin.

The pressure against her back disappeared as Kero stepped back a few paces. She glanced back at the Guardian Beast, her hesitation and uncertainty swirling in her eyes.

"Good luck, little one." He stated his eyes full of warmth and trust.

Artimes nodded and faced the barrier once more. She took a deep breath and stepped through the barrier with ease, none of the sanctuary's former resistance ever making an appearance.

* * *

Once the young miko had disappeared through the barrier, Kero's shoulders slumped.

"You're going to need it." He said his eyes downcast.

He had tried to be strong for her and make it seem that everything was going to be just fine, but he knew what was to come and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

He created a portal and returned to the heavens. Once there, he made his way to the viewing crystal, his movements slow and almost forlorn. Parting with the Celestial Miko had nearly been his undoing. After spending the last fifteen hours with her, he had grown accustomed to her presence and the gentle warmth that seemed to encompass every fiber of his being. Without it, he seemed hollow, cold, and incomplete. Was this what it meant to love someone more than one's self?

Yue, as always, stood in front of the viewing crystal. He rarely moved from that position, if at all. He kept a constant vigil over the woman he loved more than his own existence. Kero sat down next to him, his wings drooping to the floor. His silver haired friend glanced over at him, a knowing look in his silver blue eyes.

"You have grown attached rather quickly, Keroberos." Yue commented his eyes sliding back to the crystal before him.

"How could I not, Yue? She's intoxicating and she doesn't even know that she's doing it in the first place." Kero replied.

"She is our impossible girl, old friend." Yue stated an underlying tone of gentleness in his voice.

"Is it truly necessary for her to go to Edo?" He asked suddenly.

"It is." Yue answered closing his eyes.

Kero growled deeply and rose onto his paws. His golden eyes glowed from the intensity of his anger as he faced the Celestial Judge.

"You know as well as I, what she will do. You know she will not stand by and let an innocent suffer. She will endure great pain both physical and emotional, and yet you stand there being cold, calm, and emotionless! It's like you don't even care about the future at all!" Kero yelled his emotions getting the better of him.

Yue crossed his arms before replying.

"You are mistaken, Keroberos, if you think I am unaffected by what the future will bring, what it will do to her. Words cannot express the emotions I feel, but I must have faith in her or all is lost. It will be our darkest hour, my friend." Yue said opening his eyes and revealing the great pain and grief in those silver blue depths.

Kero hung his head as he sat down his back paws once more; his eyes clenched shut to stop the tears that threatened to flow.

"It isn't right, Yue. Why do the heavens have to put her through so much just to gain your power? It's cruel." He whispered his voice layered in pain as he fought against his deeper emotions.

"We do not make the rules, Keroberos, but we must obey them. However, it does not mean that we cannot do all within our power to help her. We will push our powers to the brink and test the limits of our strength. We must…because we love her." Yue stated placing his right hand on top of Kero's head, "Have faith in her…Kero."

Kero's eyes snapped open. Yue rarely called him by his nickname and his friend only did so when his request came from the heart.

"It will not be easy…for any of us." Kero replied.

"It never is, old friend." Yue concurred his eyes returning to the crystal to keep watch over their beloved miko.

* * *

Artimes exited the forest and into a large grassy meadow. She scowled slightly. She was still unable to shake the feeling of danger and it only made her uneasiness grow. She started walking into the meadow as her demonic companion began to stir. She stopped and looked down at the little demon as his eyes fluttered open.

"My lady?" Jaken said confused.

"You fell asleep while we were in the forest." She explained setting the demon on his feet.

"I don't know why I was so exhausted." He commented taking on a thoughtful look.

"I do. We were in range of one of the Great Celestial Sanctuaries, the Crystal Sanctuary to be precise." She informed her eyes distant.

"Sanctuary?" He echoed puzzlement and confusion etched on his face.

Artimes sighed heavily and gave him a brief overview of what transpired after his impromptu trip to the shores of sleep. She told him of the barrier, the sanctuary, Keroberos, Yue, the underground complex, the Spatial Sanctuary, and her brief but exhausting adventure through space. The little imp's mouth hung open in surprise and shock.

"Incredible. I had heard of such places, but none have ever been found." He commented.

"Until now." She replied slightly irritated.

Jaken noticed her disgruntled state and became curious as to the cause of such irritation.

"My lady, is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

Artimes's eyebrow twitched slightly, but she said nothing. She started walking through the meadow at a brisk pace.

"Wait for me, my lady!" Jaken squawked as he rushed after.

* * *

Several days passed as they continued their journey and the young miko's mood became fouler with every passing hour. She was restless, fidgety, and slightly paranoid. She had been unable to calm herself since she left the Crystal Sanctuary, since she had left Keroberos. Her jaw clenched tightly at the memory; it left a very sour taste in her mouth.

She had tried to meditate like Minoru had taught her, but that only seemed to make her even more irritated. Her darker half was becoming very worried about her light. While her light became angrier and angrier, Night herself was becoming calmer and calmer, but even she had her limits. After the ninth time her light snapped at their demonic companion, she had finally had enough. She needed to do something to get her light out of the funk she was in.

They were currently traveling alongside a very steep cliff, trying to find a way down to continue their journey to save the miko. Thus far, they had had no luck in finding a way down and were currently at an impasse. Jaken was chattering nonsense and Night could feel her light getting ready to murder the little imp.

'That's it. Stop, we're doing some elemental training.' Night said suddenly, circumventing her light's thoughts of murder.

'We don't have time, Night.' Artimes shot back annoyed.

'Look, we have to get down this cliff, right? Now is the perfect time to use the power of wind.' Night countered logically.

'If you don't recall, I have no fricking idea how to use wind yet.' Artimes snapped.

'Exactly. The cliff will help you with that.' Night replied.

Artimes stopped walking and sighed heavily. She could feel a headache coming on.

'And how, exactly, is a _cliff_ supposed to help me with the element of _wind_?' She asked her inner voice laced with sarcasm.

'Simple, jump off it.' Night answered matter-of-factly.

Artimes baulked at the idea. She still had a thing about heights.

'Are you mad?! We'll die!' She exclaimed in outrage.

'No, we won't. Just do it.' Night ordered.

Artimes walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Her heartbeat accelerated when she noticed how high up they were.

'Un uh, no way. That's got to be a half a mile or more down. I don't feel like being a pancake.' She replied shivering slightly.

"My lady?" Jaken called, "Is something the matter?"

The young miko glanced back at her demonic companion and for the first time since she left the Sanctuary, she wasn't irritated.

"Night wants me to jump off this cliff." She answered bluntly.

'Subtle, real subtle.' Night commented within her mind.

Jaken blanched while his jaw dropped to the ground in astonishment.

"What?! Whatever for, my lady?!" He cried out.

Artimes shrugged nonchalantly.

"She says that it will, finally, allow me to use the power of wind." Artimes answered crossing her arms.

The little demon appeared thoughtful for a moment before swallowing hard and puffing out his chest.

"Then I will jump with you!" The imp declared bravely.

'Wow, I so did not see that coming.' Night stated slightly shocked.

Artimes raised an eyebrow. She wondered what had gotten into Jaken all of a sudden. He was acting so courageously that it was out of character for him. She let out an exasperated sigh as she knelt down in front of him, her back to him. She had a feeling that she was going to regret this.

"Get on, don't scream, and keep your eyes shut." She ordered.

The little demon climbed onto her back and held on tightly. Artimes walked over to the edge of the cliff. A rock chipped off the cliff and fell; the thud from its impact was heard a few minutes later. This was such a bad idea.

'You better be right about this, Night.' Artimes stated.

'Everything will be fine. Trust yourself.' Night replied.

The young miko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She dived off the cliff, making certain that she completely cleared the cliff face. She could feel Jaken's grip tighten, but he did not utter a peep. The only sound was the air rushing by; a steady and consistent hum as she fell through the air.

Something pulsed within her and in that moment of reckless abandonment, she realized for a brief moment, true peace. All the irritation, paranoia, and restlessness gave way to the ever growing sensation of absolute freedom.

She gasped as she realized what the trigger was for the element of wind. To summon wind, it was this sense of freedom. To control it, all one had to do was simply remember this sensation of total and complete freedom.

Her eyes snapped open as they flashed to royal blue. The ground was fast approaching, but she no longer feared impact. She knew exactly what to do. She flattened herself out into a horizontal position. No more than three feet from the ground, she used the wind to propel herself forward at great speed. A dust cloud formed in her wake as she dodged trees and boulders effortlessly.

It was the most fun she had had in her entire life. She felt truly happy as she flew over a lake. She leaned slightly and stretched her hand out towards the surface, her fingers skimming the water. Her demonic companion finally unburied his face and squawked in surprise and awe.

"You did it, my lady! This is amazing!" He exclaimed as he raised his hands into the air and practically sitting on her back.

Unfortunately for the little demon, the Celestial Miko had flown past the lake and into a dense forest. Due to his raised position, he was unable to dodge a fast approaching tree branch. He collided with the branch with a loud whack and stayed there. The red head sighed as she turned around and flew back to retrieve the imp.

She found him still stuck to the same tree branch and a small chuckle escaped her lips. She used the wind to float a few feet above the ground and directly under said branch. Finally, he slid off the branch and into the miko's waiting arms. His eyes were spinning and he was rambling nonsense which would be considered normal if he actually got his words put together in the right places.

"What a fine food it is? I hope our day is tasty. Could I have more rocks? I left my staff by the apples. I think I'll take a nappie poo." He rambled as he lost consciousness.

Artimes couldn't help giggling as she flew above the trees. Holding the little demon in her arms, she looked around. The view from the sky was breath taking. There were trees, lakes, meadows and in the distance was snow covered mountains. It was truly amazing.

* * *

Two days had passed since she had mastered the element of wind. She had used it quite a bit in those two days and really covered some ground. They had wasted a lot of time trying to find a way down from the cliff. Jaken had woken up a few hours later and mumbled apologies for interrupting her elemental training. She had simply waved it off and said it was fine.

They were currently on one of the main paths that merchants and travelers used. It was only a matter of time before they ran into the miko from Night's vision.

"My lady, are we getting close?" Jaken asked walking by her side.

"This is the path from Night's vision, so it should be soon." Artimes answered continuing down the path at a leisurely stroll.

"Perhaps we missed the miko already." The imp mused.

The young woman shook her head in disagreement.

"No, I don't think so. We are probably just early. We did cut down on our travel time by flying rather than walking." She replied.

After several hours, the pair was considering finding a camp site when Artimes's head snapped up. She was sensing a major surge of holy energy a few miles away. She grabbed Jaken and ran at a demonic speed in the energy's direction.

She crested a hill just as there was a bright flash of pink miko ki. The Celestial Miko quickly scanned the area. There, amidst a large group of demons, was an ebony haired woman. The flashes of energy were the miko firing her arrows in a vain attempt to purify her opponents, but there were far too many for her to handle. She would run out of arrows before she even vanquished a third of the demons.

Artimes ran down the hill, drawing Taizunga from its sheath, and sliced through a demon that had ventured behind the ebony haired miko. Both mikos battled the demons back-to-back, covering each other in both close and ranged combat. The occasional blast of fire from Jaken's staff of two heads would cover the mid range combat. The battle raged for a good ten minutes before one of the larger and more powerful demons fired a blast of demonic energy at the mikos.

Artimes spun around the ebony haired miko, getting in front of her. She slammed Taizunga into the ground, point first. The black blade glowed as a bluish silver barrier formed around them, deflecting the energy blast and destroying a group of lesser demons. The Celestial Miko released Taizunga's hilt and stood up. She placed her right hand outside the barrier as her eyes flashed to royal blue.

"Celestial Fire!" She yelled as dark orange and red flames appeared and shot out from her outstretched hand, incinerating the remaining demons to ash.

Her eyes faded back to sapphire blue as she lowered her hand.

"Well done, my lady! You taught those demons their place!" Jaken said excitedly, swinging his staff in victory.

"Thank you, Jaken. You weren't half bad yourself." Artimes complimented causing the little demon to blush.

She retrieved Taizunga, its barrier vanishing, and returning it to its sheath. Artimes turned towards the ebony haired miko.

"Hi, my name is…" She started but was interrupted by the miko's lips pressing against hers.

The Celestial Miko blushed profusely at such intimate contact with another woman. Artimes's eyes widened as the miko's tongue slid into her mouth and her arms slid around her, holding her close and deepening the kiss.

Author's Rant

Lady A: *gasps* Total shocker, right? Yes, I am evil. *maniacal laughter*

Kurama: That was quite the turn of events, my lady.

Lady A: *smiles wickedly* I know.

Hiei: *slightly stunned* Hn, I didn't know that you favored such actions, woman.

Lady A: *blinks* How did you get your voice back without the…? *looks down at her empty hand then at him*

Hiei: *smirks and holds up a broken remote* It would seem that it was not permanent after all.

Lady A: *huffs and crosses her arms* Okay, so it wasn't permanent, but I have other ways of shutting you up and keeping you away from my readers.

Hiei: Unlikely.

Lady A: *walks over to a draw string hanging from the ceiling*

Kurama: Lady A, what are you doing?

Lady A: *smirks and pulls on the draw string* This.

Hiei: *trap door opens under his feet and he falls in. Trap door closes*

Kurama: *chuckles nervously* I certainly hope that you will not do the same to me, my lady.

Lady A: Of course not, Foxy. Now my lovely readers please review. More reviews, faster chapter postings.

Hiei: *muffled swearing as the trap door rattles slightly, but stays intact.*

Lady A: Oh no, you are not getting out. I will not have you trying to kill my readers again.


	21. Chapter 21: Lady of the West

Author's Rant

Lady A: Voila! Chapter 21: Lady of the West has arrived! Last time, our favorite Celestial Miko received a rather unexpected kiss from the miko she was sent to save. You're all dying to know why, right? Well tough, because this chapter is Sesshou's POV, so suck it up.

Hiei: Woman…

Lady A: Man!

Hiei: *growls*

Lady A: *glares*

Hiei: *draws his sword, preparing to strike*

Lady A: *smirks and pulls out a remote and points it at Hiei*

Hiei: The same thing won't work on me twice, woman.

Lady A: What makes you think the outcome will be the same as last time? *presses the off button and Hiei vanishes*

Kurama: Lady A, what have you done?!

Lady A: *smiles evilly, points the remote at Kurama, and presses the off button. Kurama vanishes* Now on to Chapter 21: Lady of the West. *chuckles darkly*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else I make references to, so leave me alone, you stupid lawyers or suffer the wrath of my remote! *maniacal laughter*

Chapter Twenty One: Lady of the West

Several weeks prior, shortly after the bandits' attack, Sesshoumaru sat in Tinzo's study reviewing the scroll the young lord had mentioned. The scroll, itself, was not as informative as he would have liked, but it did mention his miko's longevity, her elemental powers, and the rare cases of dual personalities when something interferes with the merging process.

There was also mention of a term called emergence and it was said to be the physical representation of the Celestial Monk's or Miko's soul. Each emergence was unique to the individual. More often than not, the emergence took the form of a familiar, but there were quite a few cases where the emergence took on the form of an addition to their physical form; such as claws, tails, and in some cases, wings.

Wings were very rare and only those with exceptional purity and power would have them as their personal emergence. In fact, there were only three cases where such a thing had occurred in the whole recorded history of the Celestial Order. The founder of the Order, known as Lelanie of the Light, had stunning gold angelic like wings and was said to be the purest of all the members of the Order.

Roughly forty five hundred years ago was a young woman named Kisara, who had achieved emergence at the age of five. She was called the white dragon and thus follows that her personal emergence was white dragon wings. She had the unique ability to summon not only her wings, but a mighty blue eyed, white dragon to defend herself which caused her a great deal of trouble and was shunned by other humans for such a gift.

The last Celestial Miko who bore wings as their emergence was a little over two thousand years ago and she was known as Nelfina of the Darkness, so named because her dragon wings were as dark as night. This miko also possessed a unique ability. She held power over a hellfire dragon named Kageryu, its black flames capable of destroying everything in its path. Ancient texts reveal that the dark winged miko had been corrupted by a being of darkness and was completely devoured; mind, body, heart, and soul.

Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sorted through everything he had learned. He knew the Order had been destroyed a little over a century ago, making his little miko the only surviving member of the Order. Then there was their nemesis, the Shadow, a being who had power over the shadows. After reading the scroll, the inu taiyoukai came to only one conclusion…the Shadow was quite likely the same being of darkness that corrupted the dark winged miko and devoured her.

It stood to reason that the Shadow wanted to do the same thing to his miko, but what was the purpose in doing so? What would he gain if he corrupted his miko? What did he achieve when the Order was destroyed? Was he behind the Order's destruction in the first place? Did he gain some sort of power from Nelfina of the Darkness? If so, what power did he steal from the dark winged miko? What was the Shadow's next move? What was his end game? What was all of this leading to?

Sesshoumaru growled deeply at his own ignorance. He had learned more about his miko and her people, but now even more questions had been raised and he had no answers to these new found questions. How was he supposed to protect her when he had so little information to work with?

He rose from his chair, slipped the scroll into his haori, and walked out of the study. His mind continued to mull over everything as he walked aimlessly and without direction. There was a chance that there was more information to be found in the library at the Western Palace, but he was hesitant to leave his miko. Since Night's awakening, the Immortal Rose had all but ceased functioning. He could no longer see through her eyes and hear what she hears.

Occasionally, he would feel an intense emotion, but that was pretty much it. There was, however, a gentle and steady warmth that flowed through the connection made by the rose. He attributed the unusual warmth to the presence of his miko's soul, meaning he was still connected to her in some fashion.

His feet, unknowingly, carried him to the garden. He glanced through the branches of the sakura tree and quickly located his miko. She was reclining leisurely on one of the higher branches, the leaves blocking the sun from her eyes. She seemed to be very content in that tree and he wondered if it was truly possible for him to leave the village _and_ keep her out of trouble.

She certainly did have a knack for getting into dangerous situations, much like her adopted sister, the Shikon Miko. He knew that she was capable of taking care of herself, but he also knew just how fragile her heart was. If he were to leave the village for any length of time then she, without question and quite possibly without hesitation, would begin to doubt herself and moreover, doubt his intentions.

It was his desire to mate her, but she held herself in such a low standing that she would feel inadequate to be his mate and unworthy of her rightful position as Lady of the West. Because of her fragile nature, she needed a constant reminder that she was, indeed, important and worthwhile. She needed someone to, in a sense, 'sing her praises' and be a constant ego and confidence booster…much like Jaken was for him.

A slight smirk appeared on the taiyoukai's face as an idea formed in his mind. Perhaps he had finally found a fitting role for the annoying little imp that was his servant. It helped matters greatly that the little demon seemed to favor his Celestial Miko and was constantly in her presence.

He walked into the garden and used his demonic abilities; he jumped across the pond with a grace that would make a ballerina weep and landed near the sakura tree.

"Little miko?" He called looking up at her branch which was partially concealed from this angle.

At his call, her head appeared over the side of the branch blocking his view, a smile on her lips. She hopped from limb to limb until she landed in front of him. It never ceased to amaze him just how graceful his miko was.

"What's up, Sesshy?" She asked her eyes sparkling with happiness.

She seemed very happy to see him and his pride swelled knowing his presence alone caused her such joy.

"I must journey to the Western Palace." He informed.

Her face went blank for a moment and then her eyes became very sad. He tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion.

"We're leaving already?" She asked her voice slightly pained, "I wanted to help out more with the reconstruction and spend more time with Mimi, but if you need to go to the palace then we should head out now." She said her eyes watering slightly but not a single tear was shed.

He sighed inwardly. He would never stop her from doing what she wanted, but it was nice to know that she wanted to stay by his side; even if it was to go to a palace full of demons who would probably try to kill her because she was a miko.

"You misunderstand, little miko. I knew it was your wish to remain longer here in the village and I refuse to contest that desire. That is why Jaken will be remaining with you while I attend to matters quickly at the palace. I will be gone a few days at most then I will return to you." He explained.

"But I'm distracting you from your duties as a lord. It's not right of me to take up all your time and make your people suffer because of an extended absence just because I want you to stay with me." She stated an apologetic look in her eyes.

He wondered how many times a person could sigh inwardly in a single day, because he was doing a lot of it lately. He had told her before that she was his Alpha. Being his Alpha meant she could do whatever it was that brought her happiness. If that meant she most happy with him by her side then he would gladly do so.

All she had to do was ask, but because of her kind nature, she never acted as a proper Alpha. She was always taking his feelings into account which usually ended up with her apologizing…frequently. At times, this fact was somewhat irritating because of his inu nature, but to him, personally, he found it to be an endearing quality of hers.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Gently at first, but as like many times before, their instincts went into overdrive. The kiss became highly passionate and the heat from it felt like it was searing into his very soul. He desired her so much that it felt like his blood was aflame and yet at the same time, this feeling was confusing and held no rational sense whatsoever. How he wished he could understand what he was feeling for his little miko.

He pulled away, rather reluctantly, and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were the bluest of sapphires and he would never tire of looking at them.

"I welcome the distraction, my little miko." He said huskily causing her to blush prettily.

She moved back a step and cleared her throat. She then gave him a pointed look as her eyes shifted to midnight blue. He was starting to enjoy how her eyes changed colors so easily.

"If that's the case, my dear puppy, then hurry up and go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can return and the sooner you can enjoy the full intensity of your personal distraction." She replied smiling seductively.

Night, his miko's other and darker half, was even more prone to trouble than his miko and seemed to thrive off the chaos such trouble brings.

"Hush, Night." Artimes reprimanded her eyes shifting back to sapphire.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. The two sides of his miko were constantly at odds with one another and it proved to be quite entertaining for him. He had to admit that those two certainly kept him quick minded.

"Stay out of trouble." He stated knowing full well what both of their reactions would be.

"I do stay out of trouble, but it finds me." She replied crossing her arms with a huff of indignity.

Her eyes flashed to midnight blue as Night took control once more.

"Now where is the fun in playing it safe?" Night asked smirking.

The two halves of his miko debated back and forth for several minutes before he raised a hand to signal them to stop. If he did not, they would go at it all day with no clear victor.

"I shall take my leave now, little miko." He informed.

"Come back soon, Sesshoumaru. I'll be waiting." Artimes stated smiling warmly at him.

He nodded with a slight smile of his own and left.

* * *

A few hours later while he was riding on his youki cloud, he decided to make a quick detour. He needed to get the Western Palace ready for their new lady, but he also required a mating gift. It was traditional in the demon culture to present one's intended mate with a gift prior to the official mating ceremony.

This gift would show other demons that the woman in question had already been claimed and was due to mated. The quality of the gift reflected what level of importance the intended mate had, but also the level of commitment to said mate as well. For Sesshoumaru, Artimes was his; his mate, his lady, his miko, and his world.

Thus the gift he would present her with must be made of the highest quality and there was only one forge smith who had the skill and expertise to craft such a gift; the forger of his father's fangs and creator of the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga, Master Totosai. There was an added bonus to visiting the old fire demon. Sesshoumaru intended to share with the blacksmith, alone, who his mate was; her humanity and her Celestial powers. It should both shocking to the forger and entertaining for himself.

He arrived at Totosai's home a mere hour later.

"Totosai?" He called.

"Well if it isn't Sesshoumaru. What can I do for you, young pup?" The old blacksmith bellowed as he came outside, his long handled hammer resting on his shoulder.

"I have come seeking your skills, Master Totosai." He answered.

"I will not forge you another sword, Sesshoumaru. Isn't Bakusaiga powerful enough for you already?" Totosai asked.

"I have not come for a sword, blacksmith, rather…a mating gift." The taiyoukai answered.

"Oh ho! The young pup has found himself a worthy mate, has he? So does this demoness have a name?" The old demon exclaimed immediately fishing for answers.

"She is not a demon, old man. She is human, a Celestial Miko to be precise." The taiyoukai revealed amusement flickering in his eyes.

"A human?! I thought you said you'd never be your father, young pup." The blacksmith commented.

"Hn. I am not my father. I will not die a senseless death and leave my mate to fend for herself as he did." Sesshoumaru stated his voice taking on a dangerous edge.

"Well out of all the humans to choose from, you certainly did pick a powerful one, if she truly is a Celestial Miko as you say." The fire demon commented rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

The inu taiyoukai growled slightly as his eyes narrowed at the old blacksmith. Said blacksmith jumped at the sound.

"I am not mating her for her power, old man." He snapped coldly, his usual control waning when in regards to his miko.

"Then why are you mating her? Don't tell me that the Lord of the West has fallen in love with a human woman?" The fire demon asked clearly astonished.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but his mind was still deliberating that very puzzle. His inner beast stirred and began stating the obvious.

'**She is ours**.' His beast stated.

'Yes, she is.' He replied.

'**She is our mate and will be the mother of our pups**.' It continued.

'Yes, she is our mate and will one day bear our pups.' He answered wondering where this was going.

'**We love her**.' His inner beast stated with absolute certainty.

His eyes widened a fraction. He was not expecting his inner beast to say such a thing.

'I don't know.' He replied his inner voice filled with uncertainty.

His beast snorted before returning to the recesses of his mind, leaving Sesshoumaru baffled. He had no answer because he knew nothing of that kind of love. Physical love, the love of friends, and the love he held for Rin was all he knew. As for familial love, his father never had time for him because he had his duties as a lord, his mother cared only for herself and practically ignored his existence, and his brother…well…they had an understanding, one he was hoping to reevaluate with him later.

"Very well, I will make the mating gift, but first her name." Totosai stated breaking into his thoughts.

"Artimes." He answered his usual cold voice filled with such gentleness as he spoke her name.

The old blacksmith nodded.

"Tell me about her." The old fire demon demanded.

Sesshoumaru explained her personality, her powers, and her other half. Totosai listened intently and made several sounds of surprise along the way.

"I will need two fangs, a strand of your hair, and a strand of hers." The blacksmith informed.

He handed over the required items having been prepared for such a venture. The forger examined the strand of her hair closely and gasped in surprise.

"You sure she's not a demon? I've never seen a human with such an exotic coloring of hair." He commented.

The taiyoukai smiled slightly.

'Neither have I until I met her.' He thought with amusement.

"She is, indeed, human, Master Totosai." The taiyoukai confirmed.

The old fire demon nodded and took the items inside.

"Come back for it in three days!" He yelled.

The Western Lord summoned his youki cloud and flew off towards the Western Palace without another word. He knew that once he arrived at the palace he would have to take care of any pressing affairs before he could draft up the documents for his miko's ascension to the status of the Lady of the West and the official mating ceremony as well.

He sighed inwardly. There were two other things he needed to take care of, but he wished to return to his miko's side quickly and so they would have to wait until his next departure. He also needed to inform his mother of her soon-to-be dismissal from her status as the Western Lady and that was not a conversation he was looking forward to.

Sesshoumaru was well aware of his mother's distaste and hatred for humans, none more so than the mikos. She would never accept a human, miko or not, as Lady of the West. She will, undoubtedly, challenge his miko, as is her right to do so, but he remembered the pain of the last challenge his miko received. When she became his Alpha, it had hurt her very deeply.

If his mother issued the challenge then he knew, without a shadow of doubt, that Artimes would rise and accept the challenge, but he also knew the cost. His miko had a kind and gentle nature and it would break her heart if she were forced to kill his mother, the woman who gave birth to him. For now, it would be best to keep his intended's identity and his future mating a secret, for his miko's sake.

* * *

Several hours later, Sesshoumaru landed in front of the main gates to the Western Palace. The city behind him bustled with activity, but he paid it no heed. Now was not the time.

"The Lord has returned! Open the gates!" One of the soldiers yelled.

The gates swung open and the taiyoukai strode forward, an air of absolute authority swirling about him. He could see and taste the fear of the soldiers bowed on either side as he passed and for some reason, it disturbed him. His miko's smiling face flashed through his mind. His miko had told him how the humans in her time had treated her. They were afraid of her and avoided her like she was some kind of disease. Simply telling him about it had made her cry, the pain in her eyes unlike anything he had ever witnessed. It had caused such rage to see her hurting so badly.

She had said that she would rather have their friendship rather than their fear. She said true loyalty and respect came from love and devotion. Perhaps he should be less cold towards the soldiers and servants. To open up and show true emotions, though he was not entirely sure how to accomplish it.

General Zhao, a powerful boar demon and his most trusted general, and his lieutenant, a black inu named Takashi and the younger brother of Sage, the greatest shadow assassin who ever lived, waited for him in the main foyer of the castle. They both bowed low in respect as he approached.

"Welcome home, Lord Sesshoumaru." Zhao welcomed once upright.

"Are there any matters I need to attend to?" Sesshoumaru asked refusing to use the third person.

The usage of the third person was how nobles and dignitaries spoke, but it had annoyed his miko greatly and he refused to revert back to such a habit simply because she was not there. Zhao and Takashi exchanged glances before the young inu answered.

"No, my lord. There was a skirmish on the Southern border, but it was taken care of some time ago and no further incidents have occurred or been reported since that time." Takashi explained.

The taiyoukai nodded and left the room, the general and lieutenant quickly falling in behind him.

"What of Edo and Rin?" He asked walking down the hallway towards his personal study.

"All is peaceful in and around Edo, my lord. Lady Rin is safe." Zhao answered.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He was relieved to know that Rin was alright. She was, after all, one of the two most important people in his life.

"Lady Rin said to tell you that she misses you and awaits your next visit with great impatience." Takashi informed a slight smile on his face, his ocean blue eyes sparkling in amusement as he recalled his previous encounter with his lord's ward.

The inu taiyoukai chuckled softly causing the two men behind him to freeze instantly. The Western Lord never showed amusement unless someone was about to die a very gruesome death at his claws. The taiyoukai glanced back, his eyes filled with humor, but not of the massacre variety. To the two startled demons, he looked honestly amused.

"Something the matter, gentlemen?" Sesshoumaru asked a ghost of a smile on his lips.

It was truly amusing to the taiyoukai how a simple chuckle caused two battle hardened warriors to freeze in shock. The young black inu found his voice first.

"No, my lord, but we are not used to such displays of emotion from you." Takashi spoke bravely.

Zhao inched away from the soon-to-be dead lieutenant or so he thought. The Western Lord simply nodded his head in understanding.

"There will be many changes occurring very soon in the West. Most of them will be very pleasant and extremely beneficial to my lands; though there will be one change that might prove to be somewhat entertaining to watch." Sesshoumaru stated as he turned and began walking down the corridor once more.

Zhao and Takashi exchanged glances once again. They had never seen their lord so…light hearted and forgiving. They quickly caught up to their lord.

"If I may be so bold, my lord, but what will these changes entail…exactly?" The boar demon asked cautiously, not wishing to end his lord's apparent good mood.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly.

"Everything will be revealed in due time, my friends." He stated stopping in front of the door to his study.

Both the general's and the lieutenant's eyes widened slightly. Never before had the Western Lord _ever_ referred to them as friends and it shocked the hell out of them. The taiyoukai inwardly chuckled at their stunned expressions. Perhaps he should be more emotional all the time. It was truly an entertaining show to observe.

He slid the door of his study open and a growl rose deep from within his chest. Zhao and Takashi both took that as a sign to leave and departed hastily down the corridor. Sesshoumaru walked into his study and closed the door with more force than necessary, his claws digging into the door's frame slightly leaving shallow indentations in the wood.

There, sitting in _his_ chair, was his mother and current Lady of the West, Mizuki. She smiled at her son, her eyes dancing with a cold and almost wicked amusement.

"Hello, my dear Sesshoumaru…" She started as she rose from the chair and moved around to the front of the desk.

"Why are you here, Mother?" He asked coldly.

"Come now. Is that anyway to greet your mother, Sesshoumaru?" She chided with mock hurt.

The inu taiyoukai crossed the study, ignoring his mother's open arms, and sat behind his desk. He stared at her coldly before replying.

"You do not act without cause, Mother, so I will ask again. Why are you here?" He asked.

"Does a mother need a reason to visit her son?" She countered her eyes taking on a knowing look.

"Mother." He stated his voice colder than death itself.

"Very well. I have heard rumors that you have been traveling with a _miko_ bitch as of late." She informed her voice laced with pure venom and contempt when she said the word 'miko.'

"I advise you not to speak of her in such a manner, Mother, lest you lose your head." He threatened.

"Ha! You would kill me, your own mother, over a human whore?!" She asked her tone incredulous and extremely mocking.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly.

"No, but she would." He answered as he resisted the urge to smile.

"Hmph. As if some filthy human tramp could best me, miko or not. I would kill her faster than she could blink." She boasted sticking her nose into the air with disdain.

The taiyoukai chuckled softly as his eyes took on a dangerous gleam.

"She is no ordinary miko, Mother." He retorted lacing his fingers together and resting his head on his hands.

"Oh?" Mizuki prompted.

"She is a member of the Celestial Order; a Celestial Miko, Mother." He informed smirking.

The inu demoness growled fiercely as her eyes slowly began bleeding red. He wasn't quite expecting that reaction.

"You would sink so low as to associate yourself with that abomination! Her very existence is an insult to the Kamis! She is more worthless than a forbidden child! She deserves a death of the greatest agony imaginable! I'll kill that disgusting excuse of a bitch myself!" Mizuki screeched in outrage, her demonic energy rising as her face began to transform, taking on more of its animalistic like features.

Sesshoumaru jumped across the desk, grabbed his mother's throat, and pinned her to the wall. Her demon energy dissipated upon impact, her face and eyes returning to normal.

"Listen well, Mother. I will not allow you to insult her honor any further and if you do so again, you will not live to see another moonrise." He replied coldly, applying great pressure to her neck for emphasis.

The Lady of the West winced in pain as her son's claws pierced her skin, blood trickling down from the shallow wounds on her neck.

"As you wish." She bit out, her eyes shining with anger and disgust.

"Good, now go." He ordered dropping her unceremoniously to the floor.

Her left hand covered her neck as she threw open the door of the study and fled. Once she was completely gone from his senses, he sighed heavily and returned to his seat. He had acted rashly, but he could not allow his mother to speak such vile and repulsive things about his miko. It would seem that Artimes would have to fight Mizuki after all and that saddened him greatly.

* * *

Three days later, Sesshoumaru returned to Master Totosai's and he was not disappointed. The old blacksmith had applied his skills and experience very well. His mating gift was simple yet elegant and would suit his miko well. Hanging from a long delicate looking silver chain was a black medallion. On the medallion was a silver crescent moon, royal blue rose petals framed the moon making it shine and sparkle. Yes, his miko would love the gift, no questions asked. He was very pleased.

"You must be serious about this girl. When I added her hair to the gift, it transformed into those petals on their own accord. It's hard to believe that you gave her the Immortal Rose, but the petals are proof of that." Totosai commented scratching his head.

"She is my little miko." Sesshoumaru stated wrapping the necklace into a dark crimson cloth and placing it in his haori.

"Well whatever she has done to win you over, I'm glad you found someone; though I have to admit that, if her hair is any indication, she is more powerful than your father." The old fire demon replied his last statement more of an afterthought.

The taiyoukai smiled slightly. He was well aware of just how powerful she was. He had been on the receiving end of that power once, an event he never wished a repeat performance of for the rest of his life…ever.

"Thank you, Master Totosai." Sesshoumaru stated bowing his head slightly in respect and gratitude.

This action being done by Sesshoumaru, of all people, left the old fire demon speechless. The inu taiyoukai summoned his youki cloud and lifted into the air. He sailed off in the direction of the village where his miko was waiting for him, leaving a very stunned blacksmith in his wake. He needed to return to the village quickly, he needed to see her again, to see her smiling face.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter 21: Lady of the West is complete! Wasn't expecting such a violent reaction from Mizuki, eh? Neither was Sesshoumaru. *giggles*

Hiei: Woman, what happened with the ebony haired miko?

Lady A: *chuckles* Wouldn't you like to know, but you'll have to wait. There is one more chapter from Sesshoumaru's point of view.

Hiei: *growls*

Lady A: *pulls out the remote, points it at him, and hits the off button. Hiei vanishes* There we go. We nipped that in the bud before it got out of hand.

Kurama: He did pose an excellent question, my lady.

Lady A: I know, but we still have to get through Chapter 22: Brothers before we found out what happened with Artimes and the ebony haired miko. Got a problem with that? *points the remote at Kurama*

Kurama: *a bead of sweat rolls down his face as he raises his hands in defeat* No, not at all, my lady.

Lady A: *smiles and puts the remote away* Good. Now, you absolutely fabulous people, who are reading this, please leave a review. More reviews, faster chapter postings.


	22. Chapter 22: Brothers

Author's Rant

Lady A: Welcome to Chapter 22: Brothers. Now I know I said that after this chapter we would get back to Artimes and the ebony haired miko but…

Hiei: Woman, what have you done?

Lady A: *chuckles nervously* Well you see, Chapter 22 was running kind of long, so I may have…split the chapters again.

Hiei: *growls*

Kurama: Is there just cause for such a split or are you toying with your readers? *eyes narrow dangerously*

Lady A: *ducks behind the couch* I had to! I swear! Chapter 23 takes on a different tone than Chapter 22! I had to split them! I'm sorry, please don't kill me!

Hiei: Hn. Get on with the story, woman.

Lady A: *peeks cautiously from her hiding place* So you're not going to kill me?

Hiei: *smirks slightly* I will postpone your execution for now.

Lady A: *a bead of sweat rolls down her face* You heard the hybrid. On to Chapter 22: Brothers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else I make references to, so please stop glaring at me through my windows, you creepy lawyers.

Hiei: Now, woman.

Lady A: *waves her hands in front of her face* Okay, okay.

Chapter Twenty Two: Brothers

Sesshoumaru had returned to the village and had been immediately pounced upon by his miko. She spent the next several hours chatting away about her recent successes with plants and lightning. Her face fell when she told him about what happened with the village blacksmith, Touju.

"He didn't yell at me or anything after I healed him. He just smiled and said to keep trying. He said he had faith me." She said her tone dejected and filled with guilt.

The pair was currently sitting under the sakura tree and night was just beginning to fall.

"Then he is very kind, little miko, and a true friend." He replied.

His eyes shifted to her as she leaned against his left shoulder. He could not see her eyes for her hair was hiding them, but he could smell the faint hint of salt. She was on the verge of crying again. His miko did this frequently when she did not live up to her exceptionally high standards and began to doubt herself and her abilities.

He wrapped his left arm gently around her waist and lifted her chin with his right hand until their eyes met. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You will succeed, my little miko. I have absolute faith in you." He stated softly, his eyes full of warmth and certainty.

A small smile appeared on her face as her eyes began to shine with the new light of determination. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers threading into his hair effortlessly.

"I will succeed…for you, Sesshoumaru." She replied kissing him deeply.

When they parted, her eyes were sparkling with a new found strength. She crawled into his lap and snuggled into his mokomoko. Together, they watched as the stars began to appear in the sky. After a few hours of stargazing, Artimes drifted off to sleep, perfectly content in his arms.

When he noticed this, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He was beginning to see a pattern to her recent behavior. She was spending less time inside the castle and more time outdoors and in the open air. She seemed to prefer nature over manmade comforts.

Also beyond a select few, Artimes avoided most contact with other humans. He wondered if by traveling in the company of demons for an extended period of time, had somehow effected which race she was more susceptible and comfortable with.

Sesshoumaru laid her gently on the bed as to not wake her. She grunted slightly before turning onto her side.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." She mumbled a small smile appearing on her lips as she dreamed.

His eyes softened as he covered her with the blanket. She undoubtedly missed his younger brother and would eventually express her desire to visit him. He needed to speak to Inuyasha before that happened. He wanted to make things right with his brother, for his miko's sake and perhaps have a true family for the first time in his life.

Sesshoumaru exited her room and made his way back out to the sakura tree. He placed his hand on the bark of the trunk. Pin points of light formed on the leaves here and there then bounced off the water of the pond. This tree had the same kind and loving nature as his miko. It welcomed and accepted all without prejudice or bias. It was time that he adopted a similar philosophy.

* * *

A little over a week and several elemental blunders later, Sesshoumaru was preparing to depart the village once more. Artimes stood in front of him, her eyes sad and an almost lost expression on her face.

"You're leaving again?" She asked her tone slightly strained.

"Yes, I have some business to attend to. I am not certain how long it will take, but I will return once it is completed." He answered.

He wanted Inuyasha's soon-to-be new status as a Western Lord to be a surprise, a gift for his miko, but the shadows of pain in her eyes was nearly his undoing. She smiled widely, but it did not reach her eyes and his heart clenched painfully.

"Have fun and come back soon." She said with false cheerfulness before running off.

The inu taiyoukai almost delayed his departure in favor of searching for her. She was hurting and he was the one responsible for that pain. Jaken came up beside him and looked at him expectantly. His servant was not aware of what he was planning, but knew that whatever it was, it was important.

"Do not let her lose hope, Jaken. Keep her faith strong." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Aye milord, I will do as you command." The little demon replied bowing before dashing off in search of the Celestial Miko.

The Western Lord summoned his youki cloud, lifted into the air, and set off towards Edo. It was time to set his new philosophy into action.

* * *

Several hours later, Sesshoumaru descended from the sky, his cloud dissipating, and landed gracefully on the ground in front of the Goshinboku. He turned and faced the ancient tree. This was a fitting place for new beginnings. His miko had told him of the days she had spent at the Sunset Shrine.

This place was connected to his miko and thus to his new philosophy. He would accept his younger brother as family, just as she had, and this would be the place that it would happen. The Goshinboku, the God Tree, the Tree of Ages, and now, it was the Tree of New Beginnings.

His raised his demonic energy slightly, alerting those in the nearby village of Edo. He didn't have to wait long. He could already hear his brother's approach with his demonic hearing. He truly wondered if his brother would ever learn the meaning of stealth. Mere moments later, Inuyasha burst into the clearing, Tetsusaiga already drawn. Sesshoumaru turned and faced him.

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru. I thought we were under attack." Inuyasha stated sheathing his sword.

"I apologize for causing such alarm. It was not my intent." The taiyoukai replied.

His brother blinked a few times in a state of confusion.

"Are you feeling okay? You're not acting normal." He said slightly suspicious, his hand twitching towards the Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"I am fine, little brother, but I have come with a proposition." The Western Lord informed.

"What sort of proposition? What the hell are you going on about?" Inuyasha asked growling slightly in annoyance.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly as he closed his eyes. His brother's growl grew louder as he opened his eyes once more. How did his miko phrase it? Ah yes, he was about to throw his dear younger brother a curve ball.

"I wish to acknowledge you as my brother and as a Western Lord, to induct both you and your mate, Kagome, into the House of the Crescent Moon." Sesshoumaru informed.

Inuyasha's face went blank for a moment in shock, but was soon replaced by anger.

"What? After all this time, after you spent years trying to kill me and trying to kill my friends, now you want to be a family?! I'm not buying it, you bastard! I don't know what sick, perverted game you're playing at, but I won't let you hurt me or my friends!" Inuyasha exclaimed his hand wrapping around Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Sesshoumaru had known that it would be difficult to convince his younger brother that his intentions were, indeed, honorable.

"My offer is genuine, Inuyasha. Allow me to prove it." The taiyoukai stated.

"How?" He countered straightening up slightly from his attack posture, but still ready to draw his sword at a moment's notice.

"By receiving our family's mark." The Western Lord answered gesturing to the crescent moon on his forehead.

"You're serious?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

The inu taiyoukai nodded.

"Yes and in doing so, you will gain the life span of full blooded demon as will your mate." The lord continued.

His younger brother swallowed hard and approached him cautiously.

"One wrong move and I'll show you what I'm really capable of." Inuyasha threatened stopping within arm's length of the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru nodded and raised his right hand slowly, pointing his index finger at Inuyasha's forehead.

"I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, hereby claim Inuyasha as my brother, as a Western Lord, and as a member of the House of the Crescent Moon. May he bear our family crest with the pride and honor that is his birthright." The taiyoukai vowed as a crescent moon began to form on his brother's forehead.

When the crest had fully appeared, the Western Lord lowered his hand, a small smile on his lips.

"It is done, my brother." Sesshoumaru stated his usual cold voice holding a gentle tone.

Inuyasha reached up and touched the crescent moon for a moment, his eyes wide with surprise.

"You actually did it. Why? After all this time, all the fighting…why did you change your mind?" He asked clearly stunned as he lowered his hand.

"It was not a change of mind, little brother, but a change of heart. You now bear our crest which means your mate does as well. She will no doubt be confused by what has just occurred. Go to her, tell her what has happened, but we will need to go to the Western Palace for it to truly be official and I must speak to Rin." The inu taiyoukai answered.

"Do we have to go right away?" He asked.

"The sooner, the better. There is someone very special that is waiting for my return." Sesshoumaru answered smiling slightly at the thought of seeing his miko once again.

"Someone special? Hey wait, did you finally get yourself a girl? Or is it a guy since people commonly mistake you for a woman?" Inuyasha joked smirking slightly.

Sesshoumaru's fist came down hard on the hanyou's head, sending him to the ground very quickly. The inu taiyoukai walked away gracefully, his younger brother twitching on the ground and muttering profanities about the lord not knowing how to take a joke.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked through the village, the humans, as always, giving him a wide berth. Many of them glanced his way, nervousness and fear assaulting his sensitive nose. He sighed inwardly. He had made many trips to the village to visit Rin and yet the villagers still feared him. He had done them no harm, nor has he caused any destruction. Before, he had not been bothered by such displays of terror, but ever since the memory of his miko's pain filled eyes as she spoke of how others feared her, he no longer desired to be feared in such a manner.

The monk, who aided his brother in the destruction of the spider hanyou, watched him closely, not out of fear like the others, but out of curiosity. The taiyoukai wondered if the change his miko had brought about in him was physically evident or saturated into his very aura.

Some of the village's children ran in front of him and a young boy stumbled and fell in front of the Western Lord. Some of the villagers gasped, freezing in fear at what the demon lord would do to the child. The boy looked up at him, his eyes filled with tears, and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction as his miko's face flashed through his mind. The taiyoukai knelt down and helped the boy to his feet.

"Why do we fall, little one?" Sesshoumaru found himself saying.

The boy shook his head, not knowing the answer to his question.

"So we may learn to pick ourselves up and try again." The taiyoukai continued a slight smile on his face.

The boy wiped away his tears as determination filled his eyes. Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh at how reminiscent it was of his miko, but refrained. In a rather bold move, the young boy hugged the stunned inu taiyoukai briefly before dashing away to find his friends. The demon lord stood and began walking towards the home of Lady Kaede, the elderly miko who cared for Rin. He was soon joined by the monk, Miroku, who had a knowing look in his violet eyes.

"I must say, Sesshoumaru, such displays of emotion and forgiveness are very uncharacteristic of you. Has something happened recently…to bring about this sudden change of personality, I mean?" Miroku asked his staff jangling as he walked next to the Western Lord.

"Hn, perhaps." He answered smirking slightly.

The monk's eyes took on a mischievous gleam.

"There wouldn't be a lady involved by any chance, would there?" The young monk asked.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. He was well aware of the monk's lecherous mind and supposed cursed and wandering hand.

"If you value your life, my friend, then you will exercise restraint when you make her acquaintance." The taiyoukai warned.

There were several reasons for such a warning. The first was that Artimes was his, but the second was to keep his miko's darker half from killing the monk, openly flirting and bedding the monk, or just flat out incurring the wrath of the monk's wife, the demon slayer named Sango.

Miroku raised an eyebrow when the demon lord referred to him as a friend, but said nothing.

"Of course, Sesshoumaru. I'm a happily married man and but a humble monk. I would never do something so impure and lecherous." Miroku answered smiling at his inu companion.

"I have heard otherwise from the taijiya." He countered smiling slightly.

The monk chuckled nervously.

"Well I only do such things to my Sango now." Miroku replied.

"I certainly hope that is true, my friend, because it is not I, you should fear, but my companion." He commented smirking.

"I doubt she hits harder than Sango." Miroku disagreed.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly.

"There are worse things than death, Miroku, and to incite the wrath of my female companion would undoubtedly lead to such an end." The taiyoukai countered.

The monk froze, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. He chuckled nervously once more.

"Then perhaps it's best that I do not anger her." Miroku concluded coughing into his hand to regain his composure.

The demon lord smiled slightly. He found the monk to be rather amusing. Perhaps he should rethink his stance on friendships; it was not entirely unpleasant having such conversations with others.

"That would be a wise course of action, my friend." He concurred turning to face the monk.

"Well I'm certain you're in a hurry to see Rin, so I will take my leave now." Miroku said suddenly.

"Send my regards and wishes of good fortune to your wife." Sesshoumaru replied.

Miroku nodded and left. The inu taiyoukai continued on to the elderly miko's dwelling. His mind went over many things namely the changes his miko had inspired in him. He was treating others differently, having actual conversations, and forming friendships with his allies. Could it be his miko had truly altered him to such an extent? Their souls had touched briefly when he saved her life and they still had the constant connection that was formed by the Immortal Rose. These changes were not of the negative variety, but were quite positive and beneficial.

Since attempting to be more open with his emotions, he had fared far better than he ever thought possible. He did not feel as angry as he once was, but was calmer, more peaceful, and more like himself. Perhaps following his mother's example of being cold hearted and emotionally distant had not been the best course of action for him to take when he was younger.

When he was a child, he was open and friendly to everyone. He enjoyed talking to others and learning new things, but after his father fell in love with the human princess, Izayoi, he had become very angry and felt like his life held no meaning. He once believed that his birth was nothing more than a ploy to appease his father's political advisors, who had wanted a full blooded demon to be the heir to the West.

When his father had died to protect his human mate and his hanyou child, the taiyoukai became very bitter and hated his father and the memories he had of him. His mother, Mizuki, groomed him to be the perfect Western Lord and instilled her hatred of humans into him. He mirrored his mother's glacial persona and his reputation for being ruthless and uncaring grew until he became known as the Aristocratic Assassin and the Killing Perfection.

Though he was cold as ice, he could never truly bring himself to kill his younger brother. Looking back, he could safely say that he was jealous of Inuyasha's ability to express his emotions, to have friends, and seek out his own happiness, where as Sesshoumaru could not. He had to remain emotionless lest his father's enemies took advantage of his weakness and destroy the West.

It was not until he met Rin, a little girl rendered mute by the death of her family, that everything changed. Rin did not fear him, but instead she embraced him, followed him everywhere, and brought light back into his dark and glacial existence. During his training with the Tenseiga to make the Meido Zanghetsua more powerful, he realized that nothing was worth the cost of Rin's life. Not power, not wealth, not land, not respect, not even his own life could ever compare to the life of the little girl that melted his heart.

Then he met his miko, his Artimes, and the woman from his dreams. Life seemed to explode around him as she began reawakening feelings long since buried. Where Rin brought him hope, Artimes brought him peace. Where Rin brought warmth, Artimes brought fire. They were the two most important people in his life and he wanted to give back the same happiness and joy that they gave to him. These feelings were strong and wild, and yet confusing and unsettling.

He was about to traverse some of the most dangerous and unpredictable territory he had ever been in. He would make his miko his mate and his Lady of the West, but he was also going to make Rin a part of his family. He was going to perform the adoption ceremony and adopt Rin as his daughter, transforming her into an inu hanyou in the process. He hoped beyond all reason that the little girl he cherished so much would accept him as her father.

Rin and the elderly miko, Kaede, emerged from the hut and caught sight of him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, this is quite the surprise." Kaede stated shifting her basket of herbs to bow slightly in respect.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled happily as a bright smile appeared on her face.

She ran over to him and bowed for a moment.

"I am very happy to see you again, my lord!" She said excitedly, her face practically glowing with glee.

The elderly miko chuckled softly at the young girl's antics before excusing herself to tend to some ill villagers. Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of the little girl. His mouth ran dry as his mind inwardly struggled to find the correct words to phrase his request.

'She's your daughter, Sesshoumaru. I don't have to meet her to know that she loves you as her father. Perhaps you should ask her if there is something else she wants to call you. Who knows, you might be surprised by her answer.' His miko's voice filtered through his chaotic mind.

Artimes had said that just a few days prior during one of their discussions about family. He did not doubt her then so he will not doubt her now.

"Rin, you do not have to refer to me as your lord. Is there another title you wish to call me by?" He asked his mind automatically phrasing the question similarly to his miko.

The little girl looked down at the ground, her black hair covering her eyes.

"There is." She answered timidly, almost like she was afraid to answer.

"What is it you wish to call me?" He asked his stomach in knots.

Rin kicked at the dirt a little before answering.

"Daddy." She answered softly, barely above a whisper.

Warmth bloomed in his chest as all the uneasiness he was feeling melted away. Once again, his miko had been correct. She was indeed wise for someone so young.

"You may call me as such." He replied smiling slightly.

The girl looked up, her eyes wide with shock. Her face then transformed from shock to pure joy as she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his little girl. It was time to take the next step.

"I love you, Daddy." Rin whispered in his ear.

The lord's eyes grew wide and became lit with a purity of joy he had never before felt.

"Rin, I would like to perform the adoption ceremony. Would you come with me now to the Western Palace?" He asked lifting her into his arms and standing.

Rin nodded vigorously and he chuckled softly.

"When the ceremony is completed, you will be a half demon. Is that acceptable?" He asked making certain that she still wished to proceed.

"Like Inuyasha?" She asked.

He nodded and she smiled.

"Of course, Daddy. Does this mean that I will be the Western Lady when I grow up?" She asked innocently as he walked through the village.

"Perhaps one day, but you will have to ask my intended first." He answered keeping his voice low as to not reveal his future mating.

The little girl's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"I'm going to have a mommy too?" Rin asked in awe.

"When she says yes, little one. When she says yes." Sesshoumaru answered smiling at his daughter.

Rin smiled happily in return and snuggled closer to the inu taiyoukai.

"She will. I don't have to meet her to know that." Rin commented.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. Perhaps his miko and his daughter were more alike than he previously thought. He quickly made his way through the village and towards where he sensed Inuyasha and his mate, the Shikon Miko, Kagome. They had a long journey ahead of them, their next destination, the Western Palace.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Ta da! Chapter 22: Brothers is complete. Now if everything goes according to plan, then after Chapter 23: Western Lord, we will finally get back to Artimes and the ebony haired miko.

Hiei: We had better, woman. Otherwise I will use you to hone my swordplay.

Lady A: *chuckles nervously* You do realize that what you just said could be taken on a whole different meaning, right?

Hiei: Hn. You wish.

Lady A: Yeah right, spitfire. If anyone was wishing for that then it would be you.

Hiei: *pulls Lady A against his chest* If it will motivate you to continue this ridiculous nonsense then perhaps I should explore you more in depth. *his lips skimming along her neck*

Lady A: *blushes profusely* Um…Hiei, are you in your mating season?

Hiei: *smirks against her neck before raising his head and kissing her* Wouldn't you like to know.

Kero: *pulls Hiei away from Lady A, slams him to the floor then places his paws on the hybrid's chest, keeping him pinned to the floor* That is quite enough of that.

Lady A: *breathes a sigh of relief while fanning herself* On that bombshell…

Hiei: Get off me, fur ball!

Lady A: *sighs heavily* Please review…

Kero: You've caused enough trouble, so just stay put like a good little boy.

Lady A: More reviews, faster chapter postings.

Hiei: You'll regret this, you demented beast.

Lady A: *walks away in search of Kurama for a rematch in chess*

Kero: I am not demented, you pathetic excuse of a pyro pixie!

Genkai: *sips her tea, amusement dancing in her eyes* The temperamental hybrid defeated by an over grown pussy. *snickers*

Hiei: Shut up, you old hag!


	23. Chapter 23: Western Lord

Author's Rant

Lady A: Sorry for the incredibly long wait. I have been working on four others along with this one so it's been a little hectic. Now onwards to Chapter 23: Western Lord!

Inuyasha: It's about time, wench.

Lady A: Sit.

Inuyasha: *wham* Ouch.

Artimes: Lady A, the readers want to know when Inuyasha will be making an appearance.

Lady A: It will be soon. Once Sesshou and you are reunited, things will be put into motion.

Artimes: *eyes narrow* What sort of things?

Lady A: You'll find out soon enough, little miko.

Artimes: Only Sesshy can call me that.

Lady A: *sighs* If you're going to be difficult then I will simply have to add a new twist.

Artimes: What sort of twist?

Lady A: Wouldn't you like to know. *smirks*

Miroku: While the ladies are discussing matters, enjoy Chapter 23 of Destiny of a Dream.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot so put a sock in it, stupid lawyers.

Chapter Twenty Three: Western Lord

It had taken much longer than Sesshoumaru had anticipated to reach the Western Palace. The brothers and their human companions ran into several groups of demons, two sets of bandits, a large horde of demons, and a rather cocky general and his army. Each encounter had taken longer than the last and it had delayed them significantly.

All in all, the trip had taken almost twelve days. The demon lord was very annoyed with all the delays. It was keeping him from his miko and he was impatient to see her again. They had parted in a very stressful way and he wanted to make things right again.

When they reached the edge of the city, Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back and walked next to him on his right side. Sesshoumaru set Rin on her feet and she took his right hand. The four walked through the city with pride and purpose, many of the shop owners, who were closing down for the evening, stopped in their actions and simply stared. The inu taiyoukai smiled inwardly.

If his people were this surprised by just seeing the brothers together and not at each other's throats, what will their reaction be when the demon lord announces his younger brother's new status? They continued walking until they reached the main gate that led to the outer courtyard of the Western Palace.

Kagome and Rin tried desperately to keep the look of awe off their faces, but were failing miserably. The gate had double doors that swung inward, but was almost four times the size of an average gate. The walls of the palace were easily twice as tall as Sesshoumaru. Two guards stood as sentries and both bowed in respect to the demon lord.

"The Lord has returned! Open the gates!" One of the sentries shouted as a gong was struck, announcing their arrival.

The doors swung open and the four walked inside. Soldiers were lining the path on either side, prostrating themselves before their lord, their faces practically in the dirt. Sesshoumaru was slightly irritated by such a display, but remained stoic. The small group continued forward until they reached the doors of the main foyer for the castle. These doors were elegantly carved; a large inu howling at the moon was engraved in each.

The doors opened and revealed General Zhao and his lieutenant, Takashi. The boar bowed low in respect, but the black inu simply crossed his arms and nodded his head. Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly at the inu's informality. The taiyoukai had left instructions that he was to be treated less formally by his advisors, but Zhao was a traditionalist.

"Takashi." Zhao growled slightly, annoyed with his subordinate's actions.

Takashi glanced at his superior before shifting his attention to Rin.

"Well it's certainly a delight to see you again, little princess." The inu stated smiling widely at the young girl.

"Uncle Takashi!" The little girl squealed before jumping into the black inu's now open arms.

Takashi glanced over at Sesshoumaru who was smiling slightly at his daughter's display of affection towards the black inu. The demon lord nodded and Takashi walked away, carrying Rin with him.

"I have a surprise for you, little princess, so why don't we leave them to talk about boring stuff, eh?" He suggested.

"Okay. See you later!" Rin replied waving goodbye as they left the room.

Once gone, the boar demon stood to his proper height, a frown etched deeply on his face.

"My lord, I must protest about Takashi's blatant disrespect…" Zhao started.

"It is fine, my friend. I did request that we dismiss the formalities. I have learned recently that it is best to be true to one's self rather than conceal one's heart with falseness and insincerity." Sesshoumaru interjected.

"But my lord, that is dishonoring tradition!" The general exclaimed shocked.

"Then perhaps it is time to create new traditions. Times are changing, Zhao, and if we remain rigid and inflexible then our traditions and ancient ideals will shatter us." The lord countered sternly.

The general sighed heavily.

"Very well, my lord. I will attempt to be less stubborn on these matters." Zhao conceded his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Inuyasha snorted.

"Feh. That's not going to happen. Boar demons are notorious for their stubbornness." Inuyasha commented drawing Zhao's attention to him for the first time.

Zhao sneered at the red clad hanyou. Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. He will simply stay out of it for the time being.

"And what would a half demon know of such things?" The boar asked his tone venomous.

"Obviously more than you." Inuyasha countered flexing his claws a bit.

"Learn your place, half breed." The general spat taking an attack posture.

Well that deteriorated quickly.

"Enough." Sesshoumaru stated firmly.

"But my lord?" Zhao asked stunned.

Inuyasha groaned.

"Don't interrupt us now, big brother. I was just getting started." Inuyasha whined.

"I am aware, little brother, but if it is a fight that you seek, I will accommodate your wishes later this evening. Right now, we have important matters to discuss." Sesshoumaru countered.

Inuyasha straightened up and crossed his arms. The movement was reminiscent of his miko, for she often took a pose like that and he wondered if Inuyasha was the origin of the pose. It was highly likely, given his miko's obvious affection for his younger brother.

"You better. Those demons we ran into on the way here didn't give me a good fight." He replied slightly miffed.

Sesshoumaru returned his attention to his general.

"Zhao, I suggest you do not provoke my brother again. He is now a Lord of the West and you will show him respect." The taiyoukai stated.

The general's jaw dropped in shock. After a few moments, he pulled himself together and bowed to Inuyasha.

"Forgive my impotence, my lord." Zhao apologized still bowed.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. Tell you what; we'll settle our differences in a sparring match." Inuyasha answered smirking slightly.

The boar stood upright, a slight smile on his face.

"It would be an honor, Lord Inuyasha, but do not think that I will go easy on you simply because you are my lord's brother." Zhao warned.

Inuyasha scoffed.

"It wouldn't be any fun if you pulled your punches. I want a good fight and I'm pretty damn certain you can give it to me." Inuyasha replied cracking his knuckles.

Both men chuckled. The inu taiyoukai sighed inwardly as the Shikon Miko shook her head at the idiocy before her. After a few more minutes of playful banter, Zhao and Inuyasha disappeared to one of the dojos, important matters completely forgotten.

"You really have changed, haven't you, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked looking at the lord in confusion.

Sesshoumaru motioned for her to walk with him as they left the foyer and down one of the hallways.

"It would seem so and far more than I once perceived." He answered turning down another hallway.

Kagome quickly followed him.

"Rin mentioned something about a woman you have been traveling with. Is she the reason?" The miko asked as they exited the castle and into one of the gardens.

"Yes." He answered walking over to a small pond.

"Could you tell me about her?" Kagome asked stopping a few feet behind him.

Night had fallen while they had been in the castle and the taiyoukai looked up at the stars.

"Where to begin?" He asked quietly, almost to himself.

There was so much he could say about his miko that it could fill an entire library.

"How about her name? What she looks like? What her personality is like? How old she is? What does she like to do? Her favorite color? Her favorite flower? What sort of adventures the two of you have had? Uh…sorry. I didn't mean to ramble on like that." Kagome answered slightly embarrassed by her intense curiosity.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly.

"It is quite alright, little sister. I used to hate such things, but now I enjoy them. When she is excited or very happy, she will speak at length, barely pausing for breath. She has a kind and gentle soul and a smile that melts the iciest of hearts." He replied his tone gentle and warm.

"Tell me more." Kagome demanded her eyes blazing with curiosity and anticipation.

The inu taiyoukai chuckled once more.

"She enjoys nature and has a deep fascination for flowers, similar to Rin. Recently, she has been shying away from artificial creations and rarely socializes with humans. I fear that she may be spending too much time with demons and is slowly losing touch with her humanity." He continued.

"So she's human, but I don't think that conclusion is accurate." The young miko countered.

"What are your thoughts on this matter, little sister?" He asked glancing back at her.

"Tell me. Was she hurt or treated badly by other humans?" She asked.

"Indeed. They treated her as an undesirable and feared her greatly. She was shunned by almost all she had known." He answered.

"Then you have your answer. She's weary of humans because a vast majority of the human race is selfish, devious, vindictive, and fear what they do not understand. From the sounds of things, it doesn't stop her from attempting to befriend them, but she is also hesitant of doing so in the first place, in fear of being rejected like in the past. She is most likely more comfortable with demons because for the most part, demons are true to their nature and she can predict their actions better." Kagome explained.

His sister's explanation made sense and it would certainly explain his miko's recent behavior. Artimes had been betrayed by her own people. It took a hanyou and a miko to repair some of the damage that humanity had inflicted upon his miko. He was beginning to understand what it must have been like for Inuyasha.

After the death of his mother, Izayoi, his younger brother had grown up alone, was chased by other demons, shunned like a monster, and he trusted not a living soul. Then Inuyasha met the previous Shikon Miko, Kikyo, and then later her reincarnation, Kagome, and they had healed his brother's heart.

"Thank you, Kagome. I believe you are correct." He replied.

He turned around to face the miko and his eyes widened. Standing behind the Shikon Miko, was his mother, Mizuki, posed to strike down his brother's mate with her claws. Before he could react, Kagome smirked as her eyes glowed lavender, her miko powers elevating rapidly. A lavender barrier shot out of Kagome's body, expanding outwards quickly, and blasting the inu demoness into the wall of the castle.

The Shikon Miko turned and faced her would be assassin, her eyes fierce as they stopped glowing, her barrier dissipating. Mizuki managed to free herself from the rubble and stood up.

"Did you really think that it would be so easy to kill me?" The miko asked her voice calm yet firm.

"Stupid miko bitch. Are you the one who travels with my son, tainting him with your filth?" Mizuki asked her tone acerbic.

"No, I am not. I am Kagome, the Shikon no Tama Miko and mate to Sesshoumaru's younger brother, Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

"Why would you bring that mongrel's whore to the Western Palace? Remove her immediately. Her mere presence pollutes these noble lands." Mizuki commanded staring pointedly at her son, expecting to be obeyed.

"I will not." He replied moving to Kagome's side.

A noise above and behind Mizuki drew their attention the roof of the castle.

"Who are you calling a mongrel, you old hag?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped down from the roof and next to his mate, "And Kagome isn't a whore, so show some respect."

The Western Lady's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What is the meaning of this, Sesshoumaru? Why is that bitch's spawn here?" She demanded her tone deadly.

Inuyasha growled slightly, his hand twitching towards Tetsusaiga's hilt. Kagome placed her hand over his and he stilled, but he was very pissed off. Sesshoumaru would not allow his mother to continue to degrade the memory of the woman Father loved, for he, too, now understood what Father was trying to tell him all those years ago. He found someone to protect, just as his father had with Izayoi.

"You would do well to not speak of Father's mate so disrespectfully, Mizuki. It was Izayoi that Father chose to mark as his mate, not you. Also, you will show respect to both my brother and his mate for they are now members of the House of the Crescent Moon." Sesshoumaru interceded defending his younger brother and his mortal mother.

"You dare dishonor me by accepting this half breed and his slut into _our_ family!" Mizuki cried out in outrage.

"I accepted them into _my_ family, not _yours_. From this point on, I no longer consider you my mother." He stated.

It was much sooner than he had intended and his miko had yet to agree to mating him, but now was as good a time as any for the truth to be revealed.

"How can you do this to me?!" Mizuki asked.

"I am not done yet, Mizuki. You are hereby stripped of your title as Lady of the West and banished from the Western Palace." He continued.

She balked at his statement.

"You can't. It is not within your power to do so unless…" She started.

"Unless I am to be mated. That is correct." He finished smirking slightly.

"It's her, that Celestial bitch, that monster! You are mating that abomination! I will not allow it!" The inu demoness screeched as she charged at Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped up onto one of the other buildings to get out of the way of the crazed demoness. The taiyoukai jumped into the air, avoiding her initial blow. His mokomoko whipped out and wrapped itself around Mizuki tightly. She struggled at first but then all struggling ceased when Sesshoumaru slammed her into the ground with enough force to render her unconscious. He landed gracefully, summoned the guards, and had her carried to the dungeons and placed in a cell.

"Now I know why you were always picking a fight with me." Inuyasha commented as he and Kagome returned to the ground.

"Indeed." The lord replied.

"What will happen to her now?" Kagome asked worried.

Her blue eyes were shining with concern. Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. His brother's mate was far too kind hearted for her own good.

"Her fate is not for me to decide, but my intended's. My miko will choose her punishment as is her right as the future Lady of the West." Sesshoumaru answered looking up at the stars.

"So she's a miko?" Kagome asked.

"A Celestial Miko, a very rare and powerful human." He answered.

"Not to change the subject, but that bitch of an inu needs to die." Inuyasha stated bluntly, returning to their previous line of conversation.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome ordered.

The beads around his neck glowed as he fell to the earth below with a loud thud.

"I can't believe you would be so callous! It's his mother!" Kagome exclaimed angrily.

"You heard him. He doesn't consider her his mother anymore!" He retorted climbing out of his crater.

"Sit!" She yelled and her mate crashed into the ground a second time, "It's still wrong, Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled inwardly and left his brother and his mate to their debate, walking towards his chambers.

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome were in one of the gardens. The hanyou sat against a tree, his sword propped against his shoulder while his mate stood a short distance away by a small pond. Her eyes were sad and distant like she was in an entirely different world.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked though he had a pretty good idea.

It was usually the same thing running through his own mind on a daily, if not hourly basis.

"It's nothing." She answered her eyes following the movements of a dragonfly as it skimmed across the surface of the pond.

"I know that look, Kagome. It's the look you get when you're thinking about her." He countered.

Kagome lowered her head until her hair hid her eyes.

"The well was open and she was right there. She knew it would be and she came to see me off. I could have brought her with me, but I didn't. Now she is alone with no one to be there for her. I should have brought her with me." She admitted her voice barely above a whisper, revealing the great pain she was feeling.

Inuyasha sighed and stood to his feet. He placed Tetsusaiga in its rightful place and walked over to his distressed mate. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You know she would kick your butt all over the place if she knew you were trying to blame yourself. Then she would scold you for a good two hours about how much of an idiot you're being." He commented.

Tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks.

"I know, but I spent three years with her, Inuyasha and all that time, she kept my hope alive. She wouldn't let me give up, no matter how bad things got. I feel like I failed her somehow." Kagome replied.

"There was a reason why she wouldn't let you give up, Kagome. She knew that the well would reopen and that you would return. The day the well was sealed and we were separated, she said 'Be patient, Inuyasha, for you will see her again.'" He stated.

Kagome gasped.

"Her visions! She had a vision about the well. She knew all that time and yet she didn't tell me. Why didn't she say anything?!" Kagome asked turning around in his arms and looking up at him.

"The well responded to your feelings, Kagome. If she had told you then it could have made it impossible for you to return." He answered cupping her face with his hands.

"Three years…she spent three years holding her tongue, biding her time, and sitting on this humongous secret and all of it was to give me a chance at happiness. Where she found the strength to accomplish, it is beyond me." She replied slightly awed.

"She's our Artimes. The impossible girl capable of doing impossible things. I also know that if anyone can find a way to outsmart time itself and come to this era then it's her. Just have faith in her, Kagome." Inuyasha commented placing a gentle kiss to his mate's lips.

Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha.

"I will, because you're right. Artimes is far too stubborn to throw in the towel. She'll find a way, I just know it." Kagome replied.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had listened intently to their conversation and he was inwardly torn. It was his miko's desire to stay away from Edo, at least until they had more information on their nemesis, the Shadow. She didn't want to involve her family in another extended conflict. It had taken over a year to bring about the spider hanyou's ultimate demise and his miko wished to protect her family from the Shadow for as long as possible.

The opposite side of the coin was that her continued absence from Inuyasha's and Kagome's lives was beginning to take its toll on his miko's adopted siblings. His Artimes did not know the true extent of her influence in other people's lives. It left him with a very difficult choice. He was to either reveal his intended's identity to his brother and his mate or continue this charade of omission and half truths.

He decided on a third course of action. He would simply convince his miko to journey to Edo or simply lead her there without her knowledge. It was a risky maneuver, but it was the only plausible and viable solution at his disposal.

* * *

Four days later, Rin's transformation, the adoption ceremony, and the announcement of Inuyasha's new status were complete. Takashi, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin set off to Edo, leaving Sesshoumaru to finish matters at the Western Palace.

The inu taiyoukai was currently in the palace's extensive library trying to uncover information about either the Celestial Order or the Shadow. Thus far, his labors have been less than fruitful. Many documents were damaged or nonexistent. It was highly possible that when the Celestial Order fell, much of the knowledge pertaining to it had been destroyed as well.

He was currently sifting through yet another pile of scrolls when his eyes widened. He felt empty, cold, and off balance. He could no longer feel the constant presence and warmth of his miko's soul. It was simply gone like something or someone had cut through their shared bond like a string. Could it be possible for someone to sever a connection made by the Immortal Rose? The only way he knew of with the power to break it was…death.

Sesshoumaru ran out of the library and into the outer courtyard. He wrapped himself in his demonic energy and formed his light sphere. The sphere shot into the air, scaring a few nearby servants, and zoomed towards Tinzo's village. With this method of travel, he would arrive in a little over three days and yet it still wasn't fast enough. He needed to go faster; his miko was in danger…or worse. She could be…no, he dare not even think of such a horrific possibility.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter 23: Western Lord is complete! Rather exciting wasn't it?

Hiei: *snorts* What of the miko, woman?

Lady A: That's in the next chapter and trust me, you're going to be surprised.

Hiei: Doubtful.

Lady A: Well we will just find out in Chapter 24: Twilight and no, that is not a Twilight Saga reference, so just shush.

Hiei: News Flash: Vampires Sparkle.

Lady A: That's actually the name of one of my threads in my forum on Fan Fiction.

Hiei: What's this forum called?

Lady A: Dreams, Destinies and A Whole Lot of Awesome!

Hiei: How original.

Lady A: *scowls* Party pooper.

Hiei: Hn.

Lady A: *sighs* Anyways, review my lovely readers.

Hiei: Review or die by my blade.

Lady A: Will you stop that? You're scaring them!

Hiei: *smirks* Precisely.

Lady A: *deadpans* You're just the life of the party, aren't you?

Hiei: Hn.


	24. Chapter 24: Twilight

Author's Rant

Lady A: Tada! Chapter 24: Twilight has arrived! Brief recap from Chapter 20: Soul Reader: Our favorite Celestial Miko, Artimes, has been acting very strangely since leaving the Crystal Sanctuary. She and Jaken finally rescue the miko from Night's vision and oh, she was kissed by the very same miko. Now it's time to find out why!

Hiei: Get on with it, woman.

Lady A: I would if someone didn't have to put in his two cents worth every time there is a new chapter.

Hiei: Hn.

Lady A: Admit it! You like the attention, don't you?

Hiei: Stop your ridiculous nonsense, woman. Your voice is beginning to grate on my nerves.

Lady A: Uh huh. *gives him a dry look*

Kurama: While those two are bickering, please enjoy Chapter 24.

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or anything I make references too, but I do own my own sonic screwdriver.

Chapter Twenty Four: Twilight

The Celestial Miko's initial shock of being kissed by a woman wore off as she felt a gentle cooling sensation run through her body. The heat that she hadn't realized was coursing inside her, cooled and vanished. She felt calmer and more stable than she had been since she left the Crystal Sanctuary.

Suddenly her mind was flooded with images of the ebony haired miko, each one from a different point in the young woman's life. She saw her as a child running through a field of flowers, the village she grew up in, the monk that was her mentor and father figure, her training as a miko, the discovery of her unique talent, and the many battles she had fought.

Artimes finally realized that she was seeing the memories of the miko's soul. Somehow her soul and the miko's had connected, activating her Soul Whisper in the process and showing her those images. The images faded when the ebony haired miko released her and took a step back.

"I apologize for such an intimate action, but…" The miko started.

"You're a soul reader, capable of connecting to another person's soul, but it requires intimate physical contact to initiate your powers." Artimes interrupted.

"How did you know that?" The miko asked slightly stunned.

"Because a door once opened, can be walked through in either direction." She answered smiling slightly.

"Impressive. You're full of surprises; though I should expect nothing less from a Celestial Miko, who hails from the city of Tokyo, is from five hundred years in the future, traveled to the past via bracelets, and holds power over five elements thus far. Did I leave anything out, Artimes?" The miko asked a smile appearing on her face.

Jaken's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"As overviews go, it covers the basics. As for you, you are an exceptionally gifted miko trained by an elderly monk in a village on the West's Eastern border. Your soul reading ability has gotten you into trouble more times than you can count and trouble seeks you out as often as it does me. That about sum it up, Sakura?" Artimes countered crossing her arms.

Jaken's mouth dropped to the ground all the way.

"My lady, how did you know all that?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Her soul and mine connected, activating not only her soul reading ability, but my Soul Whisper as well. It allowed us to see each other's lives." Artimes explained.

"Night is quickly approaching, Artimes. We need to find a suitable camp site and there are matters we need to discuss." Sakura stated.

"What sort of matters?" Jaken asked getting in front of Artimes.

"The merger." Both answered at the same time.

"Jaken, we were sent to save her, because she is going to help me with the merger." Artimes continued.

"Precisely, but the mechanics of it need to be discussed." Sakura elaborated.

"I will allow no harm to come to my lady!" He squawked.

"No harm will come to her, little demon." Sakura replied.

"My name is Jaken!" He shot back.

Artimes sighed heavily and walked off, leaving the two to squabble like idiots.

'There's something oddly familiar about that miko. I feel like we have met her before.' Night mused within her mind.

Artimes inwardly shrugged.

'We'll figure it out later. I'm beat.' She replied.

Night chuckled softly in her mind. The demon and the miko finally realized her absence and quickly followed her.

* * *

They set up camp near a small lake and Jaken was already sprawled out near the fire. He had eaten his fair share of the meal Artimes had prepared and was now snoring peacefully. Artimes, herself, left the camp to gather firewood. After about ten minutes, Sakura joined her.

"It's time to begin the merger." She stated.

Artimes glanced over at her for a moment. She set the firewood down on the ground and crossed her arms.

"How long will it take and what will it entail?" The red head asked.

"How long it takes will depend on how receptive your soul is to my powers and how much you resist me." She answered.

"Why would I resist you?" Artimes asked confused.

"To aid you in the merging process…it will require an unusual approach. Possibly one you will not be comfortable with." Sakura answered begrudgingly.

"Okay, but first we have to reform the connection. It was severed a while ago." Artimes informed turning her back to the miko to find a place to sit down.

She had been on her feet a while and she was dog tired.

"The connection has already been reformed between the two halves of your soul. From what I can tell, you did it yourself and about three weeks ago, I believe." Sakura countered coming closer to her.

'It must have happened when we accepted each other.' Night concluded.

'Agreed. It would fit the time frame.' Artimes concurred.

*Citrusy*

The Celestial Miko gasped, her inner dialogue scattered, as Sakura's arms snaked around her waist, her hand reaching up and fondling her left breast.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Artimes asked both stunned and slightly turned on.

"I told you the method was unusual and you already know that my gift requires intimate physical contact." The miko answered bring up her other hand to fondle Artimes's right breast.

The red head swallowed hard and tried to remember how to breathe. She had never done anything like this with another woman before and she was freaking out slightly. Sakura slipped Artimes's kimono off her shoulders and began kissing her neck and shoulders. The ebony haired miko opened the garment the rest of the way, lifted Artimes's bra up, and grabbed the Celestial Miko's breasts gently.

Artimes didn't know whether she should be enjoying herself or trying to run away, but her body was already reacting to Sakura's ministrations. Heat was pooling in between her legs and she was becoming very wet. The miko pinched and tugged on the red head's nipples causing Artimes to moan, her head falling back slightly and resting on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura's right hand moved from Artimes's breast and down to the edge of her shorts. Her eyes snapped open and with lightning speed, she stopped the miko's hand from going any further. She was breathing heavily and she was slightly terrified.

"Don't fight it, Artimes. The more you struggle, the harder it will be for you to complete the merger. Relax, I will not harm you, I promise." Sakura whispered in her ear.

'No, I can't do this.' Artimes thought frantically.

'Calm down. You'll be fine. Breathing might help.' Night replied.

After a few moments, Artimes released her vice grip on Sakura's hand. Said hand slipped into her shorts and quickly found its way in between her legs. She whimpered slightly when the miko's fingers brushed along her clitoris, making her squirm with desire. Finally Sakura's fingers slid inside her and started thrusting at a gentle rhythm. The miko's left hand continued to tease the red head's left breast.

The Celestial Miko turned her head to the right as a moan escaped her lips. Said lips became very busy when Sakura pressed her lips against hers, kissing her passionately. The miko's fingers began pumping deeper and faster while her thumb rubbed against the sensitive pearl of flesh. Their lips broke apart as Artimes moaned loudly.

"Come, Artimes. Don't fight it, release it." The miko ordered her brown eyes flashing silver for a moment, her power surging for a split second.

Artimes's entire body shuddered as the power of her climax took over her. Her knees buckled and she crumpled to the ground. She panting heavily, her face flushed. Her eyes were slightly hazed over, but if one looked closely they were neither sapphire blue nor midnight blue, but a beautiful royal blue. Her eyes returned to their normal sapphire state, only slightly darker than before.

"You did very well. We shall continue the merger tomorrow evening." Sakura informed returning to camp and allowing the exhausted red head to gather her thoughts in peace.

*End Citrusy*

* * *

Artimes floated in the lake staring up at the stars. The cool, crisp water felt almost glacial to her heated skin. Her mind was running over what happened with Sakura earlier. She had never been so intimate with a woman before and she was feeling very confused and off balance. She guessed that it was natural to feel like this, but she hadn't really expected it be such a mind blowing experience. It was truly incredible and exceptionally powerful and potent. She wondered if all experiences could be like that or was it more powerful because their souls were connected at the time.

Currently, she was caught between two emotions; nervousness and anticipation. A part of her was almost ecstatic about her next session while another part of her was completely freaking out. It was so beyond Artimes's comfort zone and knowledge base that she honestly didn't know what to expect. That was saying a lot considering she was the girl who had visions of the past, present, and future.

She sank a little deeper into the water. The crescent moon above reminded her of a certain inu taiyoukai. She missed him terribly and thought about him often. She felt really empty without him around. Funny how in two months, she was practically inseparable from him, with the exceptions of his lordly duties. She had tried several times to reach him through the Immortal Rose, sending large spikes of energy to get his attention, but nothing happened. The energy just returned to her like he wasn't even there.

She could no longer feel any of his emotions or even the constant presence of his soul. It was like he was just gone; poof, vanished, disappeared…like he never existed. She hoped he wasn't doing anything dangerous. She knew he was a powerful demon lord and more than capable of taking care of himself, but even he can be injured badly; like the time he took almost the full force of the Wind Scar.

She shook her head clear of those thoughts. She didn't have time to worry about Sesshoumaru. She needed to complete the merger as fast as she could. Until she did, she was a danger to everyone. Moreover, completing the merger will bring her that much closer to fulfilling her destiny and helping Yue return to Earth. With those thoughts in mind, Artimes continued her bath, determination burning in her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, two mikos and a little demon began their return trip to Tinzo's village. Unfortunately, they couldn't fly the distance because Artimes couldn't carry them both. Though she held mastery over wind, she would have to wait until after the merger was complete to have that kind of skill and power. It required a great deal of effort and concentration just to navigate one person through the many obstacles in their path. Doing it with three was almost impossible.

They were currently walking along a worn and well traveled trail. Artimes was out in front while Jaken and Sakura tagged along behind her. Without her knowledge, the Celestial Miko had taken up the position of being the alpha of the pack, their leader. It seemed almost natural to do so.

For the first few hours, everything was peaceful and they hadn't run across any demons. There was some chit chat and small talk every now and again. It wasn't until Jaken and Sakura struck up a conversation that everything went to hell in a hand basket. Their so called conversation quickly deteriorated into the two hurling insults and snide comments at one another. It morphed into a full blown yelling match after an hour and the now the trio was currently standing in the middle of a field. Artimes had finally had enough.

"Enough!" Artimes stated her voice as cold as ice.

Both stopped immediately and stared at her. The Celestial Miko's eyes were neither sapphire nor midnight, but royal blue. Miniature ice crystals formed and floated around her as the ground beneath her feet began to ice over. The temperature dropped drastically as she stared frostily at her two companions. Both were now shivering and their breaths came out as thick, white puffs.

Suddenly, Artimes's eyes returned to their normal sapphire hue and the ice vanished. The red head staggered slightly and fell forward. She was quickly caught by the ebony haired miko.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired. Can we stop for a break?" Artimes asked barely able to stand up.

"Of course." Sakura answered as the red head collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Artimes was resting against a tree, sound asleep. Sakura stood next to a small river, located by the little imp, Jaken. Her eyes were directed at the river's churning surface, but she wasn't really seeing it. She was turned inward; thinking over what she had learned about the unusual red head, what had transpired before her collapse, and the drastic course of action she was about to entertain.

Artimes and Night had not only reformed the connection themselves, but had already started to merge and quickly. The imp had told her of Artimes's agitated state before their first meeting. That was a clear sign of the merger accelerating on its own accord. At the pace it was going, the Celestial Miko would achieve completion in a few weeks if left to her own devices, but there was a drawback to such an accelerated merger. The closer Artimes and Night get to becoming one, the more painful it would become. Thus the reason for her involvement at all.

Her powers would ease that pain, if not block it entirely, but do to events earlier that day; Sakura would have to up the intensity of their sessions. The red head was progressing far too quickly into the merger. At the rate she was going, she would merge the two halves of her soul, not in weeks, but in days. That kind of speed could kill her…or worse destroy her soul.

Only one option was open to the ebony haired miko and it left a sour taste in her mouth. It was drastic and reckless, but it was the only option she had. She would have to accelerate the merger even further and take in some of the pain in the process. It was a risk with a hefty price. If she took in too much of the Celestial Miko's pain, she could destroy herself, but she was willing to take that chance for Artimes.

Sakura could feel the level of purity emanating from both halves of the miko's soul. When both halves are merged into one, Artimes will be a force to reckon with. The sheer amount of raw power inside of her could switch off the sun. Sakura thanked the Kamis that the red head had an exceptionally pure heart. Anyone else with that kind of power would be a god, a vengeful one at that.

Sakura's eyes shifted to skies above, clouds rolling by lazily. When night falls once more, she will have to put her plan into action. She had wanted to coax Artimes gently into the process, soothe her fears, and make her more comfortable, but alas it was not meant to be. She will have to be more forceful and incredibly blunt, but there simply no way around it. She would not allow Artimes to suffer the immense agony of a hyper accelerated merger. She had to prevent that from happening, but she was fairly certain that her skills would not be enough. She was a woman after all and there was only so much she could do on her own.

* * *

A short time later, Artimes had awoken and was now wandering through the woods a short distance from camp. Her energy was flowing around her, occasionally reaching out to gently caress the plants. The plants responded to her and spoke of many things. Plants and trees spoke with a language all their own and was inaudible to most humans and demons. Kitsunes like Youko could feel this language being spoken but could not truly understand it. Artimes, however, could and it was very pleasant for her. It made her feel like she wasn't alone. It gave her a sense of balance while she was separated from her favorite demon lord.

Sakura walked slowly into the clearing where Artimes was standing, her eyes swirling with a heavy burden.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're about to say something I'm not going to like?" Artimes asked turning to face the ebony haired miko.

"Your merging has accelerated significantly." Sakura answered.

"And that's a bad thing, how exactly?" The red head asked crossing her arms.

Faster was better, was it not? In her mind, the faster the merger was completed, the faster she could be with Sesshoumaru.

"It means that I will have to intensify our activities and be a great deal more direct." The miko answered.

"What do you mean 'direct'?" Artimes asked her eyes narrowing.

She wasn't liking the sounds of this.

*Citrusy*

"Strip." Sakura ordered.

"What?!" The red head asked shocked.

"The faster the acceleration, the more I must do. Now get undressed." She answered moving towards the Celestial Miko.

Artimes back up a few steps.

"Do not be afraid, Artimes. The more you fight it, the more strain it will put on you. Please." Sakura stated her tone pleading.

Artimes didn't know what to do. Things were moving too fast for her.

'She didn't hurt us before and everything was fine. You can do it.' Night encouraged.

She heard the plants whispering to her, easing her fear. Artimes swallowed hard and removed her clothing. Her hands immediately covered her naked body.

"Lay down." Sakura ordered.

Artimes looked down at the ground. It didn't look very comfortable and she didn't feel like being covered in dirt. Sensing her distress, the plants around her began to grow creating a thick, soft moss. She laid down slowly, her breathing already rapid. Sakura approached her, knelt down, moved the red head's hands out of the way, and bent down.

She gave the nervous red head a long, passionate kiss. She then moved lower and began licking and suckling Artimes's breasts. Artimes's eyes slipped close as her entire body began to heat up, every nerve tingling. The ebony haired miko slipped a hand in between the red head's legs and allowed her fingers to work their magic. The Celestial Miko moaned as Sakura continued to suckle her breasts.

The heat inside of Artimes's body began to intensify, but this heat was different. It was becoming uncomfortable, almost painful. Artimes's face scrunched up in pain as the fire continued to build.

"H-hot." She mumbled through clenched teeth.

* * *

Sakura raised her head when she heard Artimes's voice and saw her charge's pain. She swore a long list of curses inside her mind. The Celestial Miko had progressed much farther than she ever thought possible in such a short amount of time. Sakura immediately changed tactics and shifted downwards. She brought the red head's legs over her shoulders, and used her tongue to attack her womanhood.

* * *

The fire inside her began to subside as pleasure took its place. She couldn't stop her moaning as her hips moved in time with the miko's ministrations. For a supposedly pure being, Sakura had one wicked tongue and knew exactly how to use it. She was close now, so very close.

The ebony haired miko used her tongue to plunge deeper inside her. Artimes's eyes flew open as she climaxed, a deep royal blue before lightening slightly. Her breathing was heavy and she was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Are we…done now?" She asked between breaths.

Sakura lifted her head to see her face.

"Hardly." She answered before lowering her head and beginning her ministrations again.

Artimes climaxed several times over the next three hours. When the young miko had finally passed out from exhaustion, Sakura ceased her actions.

*End Citrusy*

* * *

Two days later, the trio was back at the cliff that had given Artimes and Jaken a great deal of trouble. This time, the Celestial Miko knew exactly what to do.

"You don't have the strength to fly me to the top, Artimes." Sakura pointed out.

"I don't need to." The red head answered smirking.

"Then how will we proceed, my lady?" Jaken asked.

Artimes turned and faced the cliff.

"Like this." She answered before clapping her hands together once.

She placed her hands on the cliff face and the rock began to glow. It grew so bright that Sakura and Jaken had to cover their eyes. When the light faded, they both gasped in surprise and awe. There before them, as if it had always been there, was a set of stairs cutting through the cliff and right up to the top.

"Incredible, my lady." Jaken stated still flabbergasted.

"Impressive." Sakura commented.

"Well come on, guys. We're burning daylight." She replied happily and practically skipping up the stairs.

Jaken quickly followed her, tripping a few times, but Sakura continued at a slower pace. She was worried. The merger was accelerating so quickly that it was scaring her. Artimes was gaining mastery over the elements at a break neck pace, but the closer she came to the final stage, the more her power will falter and be in a state of flux, rendering her almost helpless.

She now knew with absolute certainty that her skills alone would not be enough to help her charge through the final stage. She also knew that her soul would not be strong enough to absorb the pain of the final stage. She needed help, but there wasn't any to be had. By Artimes's own mouth, she knew that the demon lord her charge cared for was currently at the Western Palace. Artimes would have completed the merger before they even reach the village and Sesshoumaru was too far away to help.

"Hurry up, Sakura!" Artimes called from the top of the stairs.

"Quicken your pace, you insufferable excuse of a human! We don't have all day for you to be lazing about like a sloth!" Jaken squawked.

"Coming!" Sakura replied walking up the stairs a little faster.

She was going to kill that little imp one of these days. In the back of her mind, she sent up a silent prayer to the Kamis, asking them to give the young Celestial Miko the strength to endure the final stage.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter 24: Twilight is complete! Hope it was worth the wait. Hmmm…wonder where everybody got off to.

Hiei: They went to bed, woman. It's 2 am.

Lady A: Oops.

Hiei: How do you expect to keep writing if you have not had adequate sleep?

Lady A: If I didn't know any better, I would actually think that you cared about me.

Hiei: You are sleep deprived so I will forgive that brief moment of insanity.

Lady A: *hugs him* You're so cute sometimes.

Hiei: Get off me, woman.

Lady A: No, you're very warm and it's freezing in here.

Hiei: *growls before removing his cloak and wrapping it around her* Go to bed, woman.

Lady A: *kisses his cheek* Thank you. Do the wrap up for me?

Hiei: *blushes slightly and looks away.* Hn. Just go.

Lady A: Okay. *smiles warmly at him before leaving*

Hiei: Leave a review if you wish to continue breathing. Flamers will suffer a fate worse than death by my hand.


	25. Chapter 25: Marked by Heaven

Author's Rant

Lady A: Sorry for the wait, but the transitions on this one gave me some serious issues. Now I am proud to present Chapter 25: Marked by Heaven! Last time: Artimes and company began their trek back to Tinzo's village and on the way, our Celestial Miko begins to master elements left, right, and center. However, Artimes is progressing too quickly and Sakura is very worried. Time to find out why.

Hiei: Stop talking, woman, and get to the chapter.

Lady A: I would if a certain little hybrid didn't constantly interrupt.

Hiei: If I didn't, you would become distracted.

Lady A: *huffs* You are the distraction.

Kurama: While those two are arguing, please enjoy Chapter 25 of Destiny of a Dream.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else I make references to.

Chapter Twenty Five: Marked by Heaven

Sesshoumaru quickly returned to Tinzo's village. He landed in the inner courtyard of the castle with a flurry of dust as the young lord and the boy, Taiki, walked outside.

"Where is she?" The taiyoukai asked.

Taiki spoke up quickly, weary of the Western Lord's disgruntled appearance.

"Her ladyship has left the village. She received a vision of someone in danger and left to save them." The boy answered.

Sesshoumaru growled inwardly. He should have factored in his miko's gift of sight into his calculations. Originally, he had hoped that she would not set out on her own, given that she was not very knowledgeable of the area and didn't know the terrain very well. She was, however, very stubborn and extremely determined. She would not risk the life of an innocent simply because she didn't where she was going or what she would encounter along the way. He had to find her, but he had no idea where to begin looking.

"She left this letter for you, just in case you returned before she did." Taiki continued holding out said letter.

The demon lord took the letter and quickly read through its contents. He smiled slightly. His miko had left him a detailed report of her vision, including definable terrain markers, and a set of instructions to find her if she had not returned to the village by the time he arrived.

Moreover, the person that required saving to begin with was a soul reader. If that person made contact with his miko's soul then it would explain the sudden disconnection. Judging from the date on the letter, she had left some time ago and that only served to worry him further.

"Thank you, Taiki." Sesshoumaru stated turning to leave.

He left the castle in search of her, knowing he needed to find her quickly. He had already spent far too much time away from her side and without the rose, his entire body was screaming to be in her presence.

* * *

Artimes and the others were camped out near a small lake. Sakura and Jaken were bickering as usual. Those two only seemed truly happy when trying to make the other miserable or pissed off. The red head, herself, was standing by the lake, her eyes concentrating on the water's rippling surface.

She rubbed the center of her chest in a vain attempt to soothe the indescribable heat that was building up inside of her. This strange heat had appeared around the time she had left the Crystal Sanctuary and hadn't really noticed it until she was in contact with the soul reader. During the course of the last few days, the heat had been intensifying and was becoming extremely uncomfortable.

Trying to deal with it was taking all her strength and power of will. She wondered if it was a side effect of the accelerated merger or the physical manifestation of the merger itself. If it were either, wouldn't Sakura have said something by now?

Artimes shook her head slightly. No, Sakura wouldn't mention it for fear of making it worse. Perhaps that was the reason for their sessions. The only logical reason she could come up with was that the heat was caused by the merging process and her sessions with the soul reader were a means to distract her from that pain. Sakura must have been sent to shield or block the heat, but what happens when the miko's techniques are no longer effective?

The crimson haired woman turned around and walked briskly back to camp. Her attention focused solely on the ebony haired miko.

"Sakura, we need to talk." Artimes stated her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Alright." The miko replied rising to her feet.

The pair walked into the forest a ways and out of Jaken's hearing range.

"I know the truth." Artimes informed.

"I knew it would not be long before you worked it out on your own." Sakura admitted.

"Your…_skills_ will not be enough, will they?" Artimes asked.

The miko lowered her eyes to the ground.

"I am simply a woman and as such, there are some things I cannot do." She answered quietly.

"Alright, so we will need assistance of the male variety to complete the merger." Artimes concluded.

"Yes." The miko replied.

"No problem. Sesshoumaru will be returning to the village soon and he'll get the letter I left for him. He'll find us." Artimes stated confidently.

"It will have to be soon. The merger will be complete in a few days. We will need his help for the final stage." Sakura informed.

Artimes smiled brightly at the ebony haired miko.

"Don't worry so much, Sakura. I have faith in him. He will come." She replied.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was running at top speed towards the location his miko had described in her letter. He could not risk using his energy orb because the countryside would fly by too quickly and he could miss the location he was looking for. He was becoming increasingly worried about the strange heat that had made itself known not too long ago. It was steadily increasing and he wondered if it had some connection to his miko. Did the uncomfortable heat mean that he was somehow reconnecting to his miko or was the heat overriding the soul reader's abilities?

His head snapped up as an unusual scent reached his nose. It was the scent of cinnamon and charcoal; a very odd mix yet perfectly blended. Though he could detect this scent, it was also accompanied by the strong scent of blood and lots of it. Unknowingly, his feet altered course slightly, following the scent back to its original source.

Within moments, he came across a small clearing filled with bodies. Judging by their apparel, they were bandits, quite possibly the remnants of the small army that had attacked Tinzo's village, or what was left of them. Small movements to his left made him divert his attention away from the rotting corpses.

His eyes came to rest on a young boy with spiky black hair. He was attempting to get up, but his injuries were severe and life threatening. The boy was close to death and yet something inside him was telling him to save the child. The child was demon, a hybrid judging by the scents. He walked over to the boy and knelt down next to him.

"What is your name?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The boy's garnet eyes looked up at him in confusion, almost as though he did not expect to be spoken to.

"Hiei." He answered coughing up blood as his body collapsed back onto the ground.

"You are mortally wounded." The demon lord said stating the obvious.

The boy let out a raspy bark of laughter before descending into another coughing spell.

"What do you care? I am a forbidden child, cursed to be hunted down like an animal. Death would be considered mercy by someone like you." Hiei stated fighting to breathe.

'Just because someone is different, doesn't make them forbidden. To me, there is no such thing as a cursed child because who am I to judge? I'm just as different as they are if not more so. If I ever came across one of these so called cursed children then I would befriend them, take care of them, and give them of a home with me. No one should be left all alone, Sesshoumaru, believing that they are unwanted and unloved. You of all people should understand what that feels like. We know loneliness and because of that knowledge, it makes us kind.' His miko's voice drifted through his mind.

Artimes had stated her feelings quite strongly in regards to those who were different, particularly hanyous and imikos. She had spoken the truth when she had said that he knew what it was like to be unwanted and unloved. It was how he felt when his father fell in love with a mortal woman and he felt like he was nothing more than a pawn in a game of political chess. The only kindness he had known came from her and Rin. Perhaps he, too, could be kind.

Tenseiga pulsed at his side, responding to his feelings. Sesshoumaru realized that he _wanted_ to save this child, to be the man that his miko believed him to be. He looked down at boy and without any shadow of doubt in his mind, he knew what he needed to do.

"If I save your life, will you live with honor and respect?" The taiyoukai asked.

Hiei stared at him, surprise on his face and shock in his eyes.

"Yes, I vow to live with honor and respect." He answered as the light began to fade from his eyes.

Sesshoumaru stood and drew Tenseiga from its sheath.

"This is the Sword of Heaven, Tenseiga, and it can restore life to those who have recently perished, but it can only do so once. Do you understand?" The demon lord asked.

The boy nodded weakly as he breathed his last breath. Within moments, the servants of the underworld appeared, seeking to claim the boy's soul. Sesshoumaru would not allow them to claim their prize and quickly sliced through them. Once its task was complete, he returned Tenseiga to its sheath.

Mere seconds later, Hiei gasped for air, his injuries completely healed. He slowly rose to his feet and took in the stated of his body. He then looked up at the inu taiyoukai that had saved his life, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why do this for me?" The boy asked.

"The woman I cherish holds no malice or contempt towards imikos and seeks to protect those who are unique from the simple minded fools who want to destroy them. It is she that you should thank for your life." The Western Lord informed turning to leave.

"And the name of this woman?" Hiei asked.

"Artimes." Sesshoumaru answered, "Remember your vow, Hiei."

With that, the Lord of the West resumed his search for the Celestial Miko, but not before hearing the boy's final words.

"I will live with honor for her, for Artimes." The boy's quiet voice whispered.

Sesshoumaru thought of bringing the imiko with him, knowing that his miko would give the child a home, but he also knew that since the child was a demon, it would best to leave him to his own devices and let him discover the path he was meant to walk. Perhaps fate would allow the two to cross paths in the future.

* * *

Artimes was once again by the lake, her eyes tired and hazy. She was exhausted, but her body refused to sleep. The heat was becoming too much for her and she could barely stand, but she was not going to allow it stop her from ding what needed to be done. The sun was beginning to set and she knew that she needed to go back and start dinner, but she couldn't bring herself to move. If she budged even an inch, she would collapse for certain.

The young miko was vaguely aware that something was approaching their campsite very quickly. It didn't feel hostile, but her senses were distorted and could be giving her false readings. Even her soul whisper had stopped working, so she had no idea what could be coming. It was only when she caught a brief flash of silver and white that she realized just how frazzled her senses were.

Before her mind could comprehend what she was seeing, it was in front of her. The presence was one she knew. It was her Sesshoumaru. She looked up to see his face, the world beginning to spin from the simple motion, but she saw the relief flooding into his eyes. She smiled softly at her mate to be and allowed the darkness to claim her, knowing she was perfectly safe.

* * *

Sesshoumaru caught her before fell to the ground and lifted her into his arms. He did not know what had caused her to collapse, but he was just relieved to see her alive. Once that emotion began to settle, he quickly became aware of another's scent. It was all over his miko and was deeply saturated into her very skin.

He bit back a growl as he continued to analyze the scent. Upon further inspection, the scent was female, but to be so deeply intermingled with the Celestial Miko's meant that said female had been extremely intimate with the red head and quite recently too.

His attention shifted from the sleeping beauty in his arms to the trees that bordered the small lake. An ebony haired woman walked out of the shadows and if her clothes were any indication, she was a miko. The woman bowed respectfully to him, but all he wanted was to find out why she had been so close to his future mate.

"You must be Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Artimes has spoken often about you. I am Sakura, a soul reader." She introduced standing upright.

"Explain why your scent is so deeply mingled with my miko's." He ordered coldly, his eyes like ice.

"A necessary evil, I'm afraid. I was sent by the Celestial being known as Keroberos to help Artimes complete the merger. My gift requires intimate physical contact to be properly utilized and Artimes gave her consent. I do, however, apologize for this breech in conduct, but time was of the essence and it still is." She answered.

So his miko was alright with how the merger was to be completed and he could not contest it because she had consented to it.

"Explain." He stated curtly.

The miko's eyes lowered to the ground and an almost helpless expression appeared on her face.

"Artimes is going through a hyper accelerated merger. The speed of this merger is causing extensive pain in the form of heat. My gift allows me, in a sense, to distract her from that pain by shielding her conscious mind, but my skills alone will not be enough to protect her during the final stage and if I don't the pain will rip apart soul in the most painful way possible. To stop this from happening, I need your help." Sakura answered.

To save his miko, he would do whatever was necessary to help her, even if that meant working with a miko he did not know or trust.

"You have my cooperation, Miko." He replied.

"Then let us begin." The miko agreed.

The pair roused the exhausted Celestial Miko and started their work.

* * *

The next morning, the group had begun their journey towards Tinzo's village anew. Artimes was in a constant state of extreme fatigue and they had to stop many times for her to rest. Their efforts to complete the merger the previous night had fallen a bit short.

With the presence of the demon lord, Artimes had been more comfortable and far more receptive to Sakura's powers and advances, but the ebony haired miko had miscalculated the intensity of the pain that the red head had been enduring. Sakura had to step in quickly to absorb a large amount of heat into her own soul and not only was she substantially weakened, but her powers had been pushed to the brink and were now inactive.

When the taiyoukai learned that the soul reader had reached her limit and was no longer able to assist with the merger, the two began discussing alternatives. Thus far, they had come up with absolutely nothing. Sesshoumaru broke down internally and did something he thought he would never do…pray. He prayed to any and every kami and deity that might be listening to give his miko the strength she would need to endure the final stage and complete the merger.

The small group was currently travelling through a large field when Artimes's legs gave out. Sesshoumaru was by her side instantly and knelt next to her. He took in her current appearance: her face was ashen, there were dark circles under her eyes, her skin held a slight shine from yet another cold sweat, her breathing was ragged and heavy, and her eyes were a shade lighter than royal blue. All in all, she looked like a complete mess.

"You require rest, Artimes." Sakura stated kneeling next to the red head as well.

The Celestial Miko shook her head stubbornly.

"No, we keep going. We'll reach the village by nightfall and I'll rest there." She replied struggling to a standing position.

"Please, my lady. I beg you to reconsider." Jaken pleaded.

The demon lord felt the air begin to heat up around them as her anger grew. He knew that he needed to diffuse the situation immediately before the red head turned into a living flame. He rose to his feet and began to walk in the direction of the village.

"Come, Jaken." He ordered glancing back at his miko.

She smiled softly at the Western Lord, her eyes expressing her gratitude.

"Aye, milord." The imp replied as he and the hesitant soul reader followed after the taiyoukai.

Artimes was about to follow after her companions when her senses went berserk. She jumped backwards just as an energy blast collided with the spot where she once stood. Sesshoumaru raced to her side to help her land easier. They were suddenly surrounded by demons and the inu did his best to keep them at bay.

Artimes drew Taizunga from its sheath, swaying slightly from the amount of effort it took to do such a simple action. Once she regained her balance, she jumped into the fight. Pushing her exhaustion away, she jumped from one demon to the next, killing them as she went.

During the course of the battle, Artimes jumped from the back of a demon to avoid an attack and she heard Sakura scream. She quickly located the ebony haired miko. She was clutching her left upper arm which was bleeding quite badly. Jaken was doing his best to keep the demons away from the injured priestess.

Without thinking of the consequences for such an action, Artimes threw Taizunga towards them, the blade embedding in the ground. The sword pulsed as its barrier formed, shielding the miko and little demon from further injury. Unfortunately, this meant that the Celestial Miko was now without a weapon and was completely defenseless.

Artimes cried out as strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her higher into the sky. She knew instantly that it was not Sesshoumaru that was holding her. For starters, the barrier that was currently around them was her biggest clue. The taiyoukai couldn't create barriers of this nature. Secondly, her captor reeked of blood and sweat. It took a lot of effort to keep herself from gagging from the stench.

* * *

"Bakusaiga!" Sesshoumaru yelled unleashing his sword's ultimate attack, obliterating the remaining demons.

His eyes narrowed at the loathsome creature that had the nerve to hold his miko hostage. The demon hovered within a barrier and had a pike on his back. He had tanned skin, grey eyes, and dark brown hair. His armor was that of a reclusive lightning tribe that lived on the Southern border of the Western Lands.

"So you must be the great Lord Sesshoumaru of the West. It certainly is an honor to meet the son of that human loving Inu no Taisho." The demon stated smirking.

"Release her and I will grant you a swift death." The demon lord ordered barely holding back a growl.

The demon frowned.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now does it? You're not exactly in a position to be barking orders, puppy, and how rude of you to not ask my name, shame on you." The demon replied.

"Let me go, you pompous, good for nothing, arrogant piece of shit!" Artimes snapped her eyes flashing in anger.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the swell up pride he felt while watching her display of defiance.

"My, my, such a filthy mouth. Let me clean it out for you." The demon countered shifting his attention to her.

He squeezed her waist tightly which caused her to gasp in pain. Seizing the moment, the demon covered her mouth with his, shoving his tongue in her mouth. The taiyoukai gripped his sword tighter as he tried to keep his inner beast under control.

'**Kill him.**' His beast ordered its thoughts of the murderous variety.

Even if he could break through the barrier, the risk of harming his miko was too great. She was too weak in her current condition to put up much in the way resistance and it was making his blood boil. He was breaking his promise again and yet there was nothing he could do.

The demon finally stopped taking advantage of her mouth so she could breathe.

"The name's Toshiro of the Southern Lightning tribe and it really is a shame that you haven't marked this bitch as your own." Toshiro commented.

He was going to continue, but Artimes snapped her head back and hit him square in the nose.

"Call me bitch again and I will show you no mercy." The red head bit out.

"Stupid little bitch. So damn feisty, but don't worry, I'll soon fix that." He stated jerking her head to the side and lowering his fangs towards the junction between her neck and shoulder.

* * *

"NO!" Yue shouted his eyes wide with horror.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" Kero asked while rushing to his side.

"He's going to mark." Yue exclaimed showing more emotion than he has in centuries.

"If she is marked now while being so close to completing the merger, her soul will shatter from the strain." The winged cat stated.

"I must save her!" Yue replied as the crest on his forehead began to glow.

"No, Yue! If you give her your mark before the blessing of the moon then it will bind her to the heavens for the rest of her life! She will be bound forever, unable to attain true happiness unless the heavens wish it. Are you really going to do that without her consent?!" Kero countered trying to get his friend to think.

Yue's energy was going crazy while his revealed the level of conflict he was feeling.

"I can't let her be destroyed, Kero. I love her." Yue answered quietly.

"If you love her then ask her. Let her be the one to determine her own fate." The guardian beast replied his tone pleading.

* * *

The moment Toshiro's fangs pierced her skin, it felt like her entire body was burning from the inside out. The burning was even hotter and more painful than the heat from the merger. The pain increased to such heights that it blinded her vision making everything go stark white.

'Artimes!' A voice called out in her mind.

The voice was deep, sensual even, and seemed so very familiar. It cut through the pain and gave her something to focus on.

'Wh-who's there?' She asked her mind barely clinging to conscious thought.

'You know who I am. You have for some time.' The voice answered.

'Yue.' She replied her inner voice barely above a whisper.

'Yes. Do you know what's happening to you?' He asked.

'The demon…he bit me. It feels like I'm on fire. Please help me, Yue, what do I do?' She pleaded.

'The demon is attempting to forcibly mate you. The fire is his demonic energy trying to force you into submission.' Yue explained.

'No, he's not the right one. How can I stop him?' She asked.

'You can't, but I can.' Yue answered.

'Then why haven't you?' Artimes spat angrily.

'There are consequences for going against the heavens' design. If I save you now, you will bear my mark on your skin, but in doing so, you will never bear the mark of another.' He explained.

'I won't be able to mate Sesshoumaru.' She concluded.

'I'm sorry, but it is much more than that. Receiving my mark before you are ready will bind you to the will of the heavens. Your life will no longer be your own. If the heavens command it then you must obey. Do you understand?' He asked.

'What's the alternative?' She countered.

'The demon's mark will shatter your soul. Everything that makes you who you are will die.' He answered.

So her only options were the death of her soul or to be the heavens' bitch? That was one hell of a choice. Wait…choice. That was it. Her life was her own and even if she was tied to the heavens, she could still find happiness. The kamis gave humanity the freedom of choice and have no control over the human heart. It was all about free will.

This wasn't a choice between death and servitude. This was a choice about her destiny; would she run from her destiny and allow herself to be destroyed or would she embrace her destiny and become what the heavens want her to be. She certainly hoped she could convince Sesshoumaru about this, but she would worry about that later.

'Do it.' She stated.

'Are you certain? There is no going back once it has begun.' Yue warned.

This would be the one and only time she would ever be submissive. She certainly hoped fate and destiny were happy.

'I submit myself to the will of the heavens and accept your mark, Yue.' She answered her tone final.

'As you wish, but I warn you now, this is going to hurt.' He replied, 'Forgive me.'

'Always and thank you for letting me decide.' She said softly.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watch in horror as his miko was marked by another. He knew there was no way to undo a mating mark. Not even death would remove it. He had lost her forever because he was too weak to protect her. His inner beast howled in rage and despair.

"What's that light?" Jaken asked.

The little imp's voice and tone were enough to temporarily pull the taiyoukai away from his inner turmoil. His eyes widened as he saw a soft silver light emitting from Artimes's forehead. The light became brighter as she screamed agony. Her screams rose in volume and pitch and his heart screamed along with her like it was being ripped apart.

Toshiro raised his head and gasped. His mating mark was glowing an angry red and was sizzling. The mark then vanished entirely and she still continued to scream. Her eyes were rapidly shifting colors from sapphire to royal blue to midnight to royal blue, only to repeat the cycle again and again. The silver light on her forehead faded leaving a silver crescent moon, lying on its back, in its place. With one final scream, Artimes's eyes locked to royal blue and stayed there.

Her eyes began to glow with power and the wind flowed around her. Within seconds, the lightning demon was blasted away from her as the air continued to swirl around her. A small tornado formed around her as her energy settled down. Once completely free from her captor and his barrier, the wind died down leaving the young woman floating midair. She turned and faced the bewildered Toshiro.

"You're a Celestial Miko, but that can't be! Dacharon destroyed every last member of the Order! You can't exist!" Toshiro exclaimed putting some distance between them.

Her eyes narrowed at the new information that the lightning demon had so ignorantly provided.

"I am the champion of the heavens and you will pay for your transgressions." She replied her voice vibrating with power and authority.

"Y-you can't br-break through my b-barrier." Toshiro stuttered his entire body quaking in fear.

The level of power Artimes was giving off would scare even the most battle hardened demons completely shitless. She smirked as she held out her right hand towards Sakura and Jaken. Taizunga left the ground, its barrier disappearing, and flew into her hand.

"Care to wager on that?" She asked her tone sadistic and slightly cruel.

She flew at the terrified lightning demon and slashed through his barrier like it didn't even exist. It shattered, leaving him wide open to attack.

"You were saying?" She commented before she started beating the crap out of him.

For the next twenty minutes she pummeled him to within an inch of his sanity, all while never letting him touch the ground or drawing his pike. She soon grew bored and hit him so hard that he went careening into the ground with such speed that his impact created a small crater. She landed in front of him and yanked him up by his hair so she could see into his eyes.

"Tell me what you know of Dacharon." She commanded.

"He's said to be a being of great power. Something to do with darkness…like he controls it somehow." The demon stated.

"The Order?" She prompted.

"Rumor has it that Dacharon feared the Celestial Order. It had to do with a prophecy he was told." The demon continued.

"What prophecy?" she asked.

"I don't know…" He started but ended up screaming as Artimes cut off his left arm at the shoulder.

"Try again." She stated softly.

"Alright! It was something about how a human with Celestial powers would bring about his death! That's the reason why he hunted down the Order, killing every last member and destroying their souls so that they could never be reincarnated!" The demon confessed.

So Dacharon was afraid of her kind because of some stupid prophecy? The only reason why her soul survived was because a vast majority of it was sealed inside the Shikon no Tama at the time of the slaughter and the other fragment had already been reincarnated in the future. She was no relatively certain that the Shadow and this Dacharon were one in the same.

She dropped the pathetic excuse of a demon like a sack of potatoes. She turned around and began walking away.

"I've told you all I know, so please spare my life. You believe in mercy, don't you?" He pleaded practically groveling.

She turned back and saw the wretched sight he presented. He was sickening and was without honor or dignity. She raised her left hand, palm forward, towards the lightning demon.

"No." She answered simply as a sphere of silver energy appeared in front of her palm.

She released her energy and blasted the demon into nothingness. All that was left was a scorch mark on the ground. She sheathed Taizunga as she casually walked over to Jaken and Sakura. She then knelt down in front of the injured priestess, who was staring at her in awe. She raised her hands as they glowed with her power. Within moments, the wound on Sakura's arm was completely healed.

"Jaken." She stated standing up.

"Y-yes, my lady?" Jaken asked unnerved by the amount of power emanating from his lady.

It was a miracle who could speak at all.

"Are you injured?" She asked her tone soft and kind.

"No, my lady. I am unharmed." He answered.

She nodded in response and walked over to Sesshoumaru. Noting his rigidity, she lowered the amount of power to a more tolerable level and he visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but I cannot be your mate." She stated.

Pain, hurt, and not so healthy dose of despair flickered in his golden orbs.

"the demon forced my hand and I am now bound to the heavens forever. I am their warrior, their champion, their judge and I am no longer able to bear the mating mark of another on my skin. Please forgive me for not giving you a choice in this matter, but this is my destiny…" She continued.

Artimes was going to say more, to help Sesshoumaru understand that she wasn't giving up on their relationship, but it seemed her body had other more pressing matters to attend to. Her eyes stopped glowing as the darkness chased away the words she was going to say.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Ah, a brand new fresh chapter for readers old and new has now been completed. Chapter 26: Piercing Shadows will be coming soon and will hopefully be out before the end of next week.

Hiei: So is Dacharon, the Shadow?

Kurama: I believe that is a fair assumption at this point.

Lady A: *sighs* You'll simply have to wait to find out. All will be revealed in due time.

Hiei: How mystical. *rolls his eyes*

Lady A: *glares at Hiei*

Kurama: Come now, there is no reason for such hostility. After all, a new chapter is coming soon and perhaps we will get more information then, hm?

Hiei and Lady A: Hn.

Miroku: While they are bickering, please leave a review. Lady A certainly does enjoy them and she will respond to each one as they are received so please don't hesitate to leave a comment or any suggestions you may have. *whispers* You never know what will spark her imagination into a frenzy.


	26. Chapter 26: Piercing Shadows

Author's Rant

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome to Chapter 26: Piercing Shadows! Sorry for the delay but had to rework about half of this chapter because I put some of it in Chapter 25. XD

Sanosuke: Not to mention that it took her forever to come up with an Author's Rant.

Lady A: Shut up, Sano and go back to your installment!

Tea: Is this guy bothering you, Lady A?

Lady A: Not you too, Tea? You're supposed to be in Memories of a Dream Forgotten and Sano is meant to be in Timeless. Go away, shoo shoo.

Merle: But you let other people roam around during the other Author's Rants and they are from different installments.

Lady A: Merle! You belong in Fighting Fate! Van is going to kill me when he finds out you're missing!

Roy: I'll take care of this. *snaps his fingers and sends a stream of fire at everyone making them run away*

Lady A: *pulls out a fire extinguisher and puts out the remaining embers* Thanks Flame Boy, now get back to The Mathematics of Tears.

Kurama: While she is cleaning up the mess, please enjoy Chapter 26 of Destiny of a Dream.

Disclaimer: *See the first 25 chapters*

Lady A: You're not off the hook, fox boy. Get over here and help me!

Kurama: *sighs and assists her*

Chapter Twenty Six: Piercing Shadows

In the darkened throne room of a hidden castle in an unknown location, lavender eyes narrow dangerously. The surge of power flowing across the land was unmistakable. It seemed that the Celestial Judge had at least revealed his favoritism towards the crimson beauty.

"What has happened, master?" A deep rumbling voice asked.

His eyes flickered towards his right. Lying peacefully on the floor was a mighty, Eastern style black dragon. Black flames danced in its eyes and its body held a soft black glow.

"It would seem that Yue has finally made his opening move." He answered.

The dragon cocked his head to the side and perused its master in a curious yet bored expression.

"What will be your counter play, Master Dacharon?" The dragon asked.

Dacharon frowned as he thought through his options. The Celestial Judge sought his destruction for eliminating his precious Order and now, by some miracle, a Celestial Miko seeks to release Yue from his heavenly prison. This he could not allow.

The last miko to attempt such a feat was Nelfina and he made certain that she could never accomplish her goal. He tainted her mind, body, heart, and soul and he knew that if he wanted victory over the Judge, he would have to do it again, but there were complications.

He could not attack Artimes directly, given her display of power at their last encounter and that was before she had discovered her powers. No, a frontal assault was out of the question, but she was not without vulnerability. Her greatest strength was also her greatest weakness. She was human and possessed a human heart.

He would focus his attention on the Western Lord. He had only been able to take control of him briefly because of the miko's foolish actions, and such an opportunity had not presented itself again. He could not take over the taiyoukai while he was at full strength. The Lord of the West was quite powerful in his own right and the fact that he was always under the watchful eye of the Celestial Miko, it certainly did make things a bit more difficult.

An evil smirk made its way onto his face as an idea formed in his mind.

"I will attack the heart of her beloved demon lord and destroy the thing he cherishes most." He answered.

"And that is, my master?" The dragon asked.

Dacharon chuckled darkly, his eyes holding a sadistic gleam.

"His daughter." He answered.

* * *

*Dreamscape*

A little girl ran through the forest near her home, her child like laughter bouncing off the trees. She had silver dog ears adorning the top of her head. There were silver streaks intermingled in her ebony locks, both in front and on the sides.

Her warm brown eyes danced with happiness, but if one looked closely, they could see the gold flecks in them. Such uniqueness in one's eyes, meant that she was not a natural hanyou. The pale crescent moon on her forehead gave rise to the conclusion that she was adopted by the Lord of the Western Territory.

The girl smiled as she leapt into the trees, bounding from one branch to another. She made her way to a very familiar tree, the ancient and powerful Goshinboku. She jumped from her branch and was about to zoom past it when several tendrils of black energy caught her attention. They flew towards her with a speed that made it impossible to dodge.

The tendrils pierced her arms and legs and pinned her to the coarse surface of the tree. She tried to scream as more tendrils pierced her shoulders and stomach, but she was quickly silenced when she was stabbed in the throat. She continued to struggle, her blood flowing down the bark of the tree and pooling on the ground.

The terror and helplessness faded from her eyes as her forehead and heart were pierced, her life slipping away as her once vibrant eyes dimmed into nothingness. All was quiet for several moments until the sickly sound of the tendrils being removed echoed through the small clearing. It was soon followed by the sounds of scraping as the girl's body slid down the bark of the trunk and landed on the ground with a small thud.

The sound of chuckling reverberated through the trees. It grew in volume and intensity as it morphed into a dark and maniacal laughter. It was evil, it was cruel, and it was full of victory.

*End Dreamscape*

* * *

Artimes bolted upright, her breathing heavy and ragged. The dream was horrible, so much so that she was trembling. It took several moments for her to calm down. Takia had said that when the dreams returned, she needed to go home. Now she saw why.

She looked around her, taking in the details of her surroundings. She was currently sitting on Sesshoumaru's mokomoko, but the demon lord was not anywhere to be seen. Her bag was next to her and Taizunga was in its sheath. She couldn't help the small smile when she finally took notice of Jaken. He was snoring lightly nearby, his head propped up by the Staff of Two Heads.

Artimes remembered what happened before and realized that her memories and Night's were now merged together and no longer separate. It was slightly disconcerting to have two sets of memories for the same event. She was going to miss having Night in her head. She liked having someone to talk to and Taizunga only talked when it wanted to, which was not very often.

She recounted the time before she had collapsed. She was silently cursing the fact that she had passed out before she could explain the situation to Sesshoumaru. The poor guy probably thought she had rejected him and didn't want have anything to do with him. Life was so damn complicated that it was freaking annoying.

Artimes had concluded that the heavens wanted her with Sesshoumaru. After all, it was her dreams that led her to him. She was certain that with time, they would get together, start a family, and find some happiness for a little while.

She wasn't a fool. The Modern Era had no demons or very few at least, so that meant something happened to either separate the demons from humans or they were killed off. The latter was highly unlikely. Even with the invention and utilization of guns, she highly doubted that humans could wipe out all the demons and that's with the help of the monks and mikos.

Putting that train of thought aside, she refocused on what had transpired with Yue. Yue seemed to be under the impression that bearing his mark would make her a slave to the heavens' will, but she knew differently. Her visions were shown to her, but that didn't mean she had to do anything about them. It was all about choice, because the kamis gave humanity and youkai the freedom of will. They choose their own paths and their lives are molded by their choices.

That is why Artimes chose to become the Champion of the Heavens, not because they wanted her to, but because _she_ wanted to. Just like she was not going to give up on her relationship with the Western Lord. He was hers, damn it, so she couldn't mate him, big deal. She'll just marry him and any damn demon that has a problem with it will be met with extreme violence from her very own hand.

After her mental tirade, her mind shifted back to the dream. She really needed to get to Edo. She had to stop that little girl from dying, but there was something about her, something familiar. She wracked her brain from several minutes trying to figure out why that little girl reminded her so much of Rin. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her face.

The girl was Rin, it had to be. It would explain everything. Sesshoumaru must have performed the youkai adoption ceremony on one of his trips when he left Tinzo's village. Moreover, it would explain why she was being targeted for execution. The Shadow was after Artimes, but he couldn't take her on directly for some reason. Because of this fact, he was targeting those close to her or to be more precise, those close to Sesshoumaru.

Artimes stood up quickly, putting her bag and Taizunga in their proper places, and kicked a pebble towards Jaken to wake him. He awoke with a start and rubbed his head while the taiyoukai's mokomoko wrapped around her.

"Jaken." She stated gaining the little demon's attention.

Jaken looked up and his annoyed expression morphed into relief and happiness.

"Milady! How are you feeling?" The imp asked.

It was only then that Artimes noticed that Sakura was nowhere to be found. Odd, she had expected the soul reader to stick around to make certain the merger had been completed.

"I'm fine, Jaken, but I've noticed that two of our group are noticeably absent." She answered.

"Lady Sakura left us four days ago after she explained what happened and Lord Sesshoumaru…well…he…" The imp started then stopped, his gaze shifting to the ground.

Jaken didn't have to tell her that Sesshoumaru was probably trying sort out what he should do now, considering he believed that she didn't want him. As for Sakura, she'll track her down later and give her a piece of her mind for leaving without saying goodbye; it was bad form.

Artimes flexed her energy a bit, slowly expanding it until her energy touched his. She let her power recede as she felt him moving towards their location. Moments later, he was at the edge of the clearing, staring at her. His eyes were cold, colder than she had ever seen them and it was pissing her off that he seemed to deal with possible rejection so badly.

"Hey Sesshy." She stated smiling despite her irritation.

He didn't respond, but his eyes shifted slightly to confusion, but barely warmed. It went from glacial to just about extremely frigid. She sighed.

"What did Sakura tell you?" She asked crossing her arms.

"She said you were marked by the heavens, by the Celestial Judge, Yue, and are now forced to be their champion. She said that you could never mate a demon and therefore cannot mate Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken informed.

Artimes rolled her eyes. She was so going to kick Sakura's ass and probably Kero's too.

"Yes, no, yes, and sort of. Yes, I bear Yue's mark. No, I was not forced into being their champion. I _chose_ to be their champion. It wasn't much of choice; the death of my soul or to become their champion, but it was still a choice, and no harping on Yue. He had the dignity to at least give me the choice rather than simply doing it.

Yes, I cannot mate a demon, meaning I cannot bear their mark on my skin and therefore I cannot mate Sesshoumaru; _however_, no one said anything about marriage. I can marry Sesshoumaru and as long as he presents me with a mating gift prior to the ceremony then it will be just as binding as a mating." Artimes explained smirking as Jaken's jaw drop in astonishment.

"You still desire this Sesshoumaru?" The taiyoukai asked taking a few steps towards.

His golden orbs were slowly melting as hope began to fill his eyes.

"Just because I am marked by heaven, doesn't mean that I don't want you. It just means that we have to get a bit more creative is all." She answered smiling softly.

He closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Artimes knew what she wanted and knew that he would have no qualms in giving it to her. She pushed him back until he was against a tree. She pulled away from his sinful lips long enough to talk.

"Jaken, make yourself scarce…Now!" She ordered.

The little imp jumped and ran off. She was going to show the Lord of the West just how much she desired him, but even as she kissed him again, her mind could not forget the dream. She was going to save Rin _and_ keep her inu lord away from the Shadow.

* * *

The next day, the trio headed towards Edo. Jaken rode on his lord's mokomoko while said lord was on his youki cloud. Artimes, herself, was skimming along the air currents like an ice skater/snowboarder. (A/N: Kazuma, Kaze no Stigma reference)

Though her face held a happy expression, her mind was working out her dream. The Shadow was targeting Rin, no doubt as a means to weaken Sesshoumaru and thereby, in turn, weaken her. She wanted to know why the Shadow kept targeting those around her instead of just coming after her. Was he really that afraid of confronting her head on?

It made sense really. During their last encounter, she had managed to injure him without even knowing what she was doing. Then take into account that the Western Lord was always with her and it was definitely no secret that the taiyoukai and the Celestial Miko had feelings for each other. It was blaringly obvious to even the most casual observer.

She growled inwardly. She wanted to protect Sesshoumaru, but she wasn't about to leave him just because some holier than thou jackass of a shadow creature wanted to bang her and do Kami knows what else to her. She would not allow him to rule her life.

Her life was her own, she does what she wants (with only slight interference from the heavens), and she never runs from a fight. If the Shadow wanted to play then she would beat him at his own game. With Yue and Keroberos on her side, she would not lose. She will destroy the Shadow, protect her family, and sort out her relationship with the silver haired sex god named Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong with his miko. She seemed happy skimming along the clouds. Her scent and aura confirmed that conclusion yet her eyes seemed so fierce. They were hardened with resolve and yet burning with determination. Her eyes were always very expressive; though perhaps not as pensive and prone to shifts as the Shikon Miko.

He had been surprised by her sudden desire to journey to Edo and though he did not contest it or seek out the reason for it, he still wondered what had caused her to change her mind. That was not the only thing that had surprised him either. Her power had intensified by a hundred fold and the shift in her personality was like a mix of Artimes and Night which had become apparent with their activities from the previous day.

Moreover, he was in awe of the continuous displays of her elemental powers. She was completely in control and showed no signs of fatigue or strain. He had been extremely worried after the ebony haired miko had told him that Artimes would be very different from the way she used to be.

In some regards, she would not change in the slightest, but in others, everything would become shades of grey. Conventional, traditional, and normally ethical would be terms that would no longer apply to the now fully merged Celestial Miko.

The most troublesome change would be her views on love, intimacy, and sex. There was one person she would love most and this person would be the man or demon she would marry, but she would not belong solely to one individual. Celestial beings such as Artimes would love freely and give themselves to those whom they have deemed worthy of their love, both emotionally and physically.

The demon lord realized that there would come a time when he would have to share his beloved miko with another or given her personality, several, but for now he had her all to himself. He was going to reiterate that little fact when they made camp tonight. He wanted to enjoy her a few more times before reaching Edo. He knew that upon arriving, there would not be a single moment of peace.

* * *

Later that night, Artimes removed herself from the sleeping taiyoukai and headed towards the lake. She stopped momentarily to place a barrier around her companions. They deserved a decent night sleep for once. She walked over to the shore and knelt down. She placed her hand in the water and sent her power rippling through the lake.

She was using her energy to check for demons and she found one alright. It was a very old and very powerful serpent dragon and in the back of her mind, she doubted the Western Lord would be too happy about having such a powerful dragon in the West. They were not exactly on the friendliest of terms.

She rose to her feet as the dragon's head lifted from the water. Its ice blue eyes flickered with curiosity as it stared at her. Artimes bowed respectfully.

"Dragon-sama, may I have permission to bathe in your lake?" She asked politely.

* * *

The dragon was oddly amused by the human's politeness. He sensed the level of her power and knew she could destroy him easily yet she chose peace over war. How fascinating?

"What a strange human you are and you may call me Seiryu." He replied its voice rumbling from deep within.

"Like the Eastern beast deity of China?" Artimes asked.

The dragon's eyes widened in surprise. He was unaccustomed to humans holding such knowledge, particularly of distant lands and cultures.

"You are well educated, little human, and I was named after that Kami." The dragon answered.

Seiryu studied the little human further. Speaking of Kamis, she was involved with them. She bore the Mark of the Judge, held the blessing of the sun, and yet there was the residual energy of another…one he had not felt for over a century, one he had hoped he would never have to sense again.

"Tell me child. What are you?" He asked.

She smiled at him as though she was waiting for him to ask that particular question.

"I am a Celestial Miko, Seiryu-sama." She answered.

So that was why that filth had resurfaced, to claim this little human like he had with the dark one, but did she know of the danger she was in?

"You have had dealings with Dacharon." The dragon stated.

Artimes's eyes widened.

"What do you know of Dacharon?" She asked more like demanded.

So the little human was aware of him and was seeking answers. He saw the fire burning in her eyes and it was not from passion but from anger. It was clear that Dacharon had invoked the wrath of the young miko.

"Dacharon is a lesser Kami. His power rests within the realm of shadows and darkness. He is both clever and cunning, but also extremely patient. He is manipulative, sadistic and selfish. If he is singling you out then there must be a reason." Seiryu answered.

He knew that there something more than the prophecy that was driving the lesser Kami, but as to what it was, he did not know.

"There is. I am the one destined to destroy him and he's trying to stop me from helping Yue." She replied.

Or perhaps Dacharon sought a way to circumvent the Judge's power. Such a feat would be nearly impossible and he didn't know if there was a way to do it in the first place and if there was one then it was highly possible that the solution would reside with Yue's chosen one.

"Yue is the Celestial Judge and has the power to not only destroy immortal flesh, but also destroy an immortal's soul. That is the power of the moon." The dragon commented.

"Are you saying that I can't destroy Dacharon until I release Yue?" She asked.

"On the contrary, Dacharon's body can be destroyed since he is a lesser Kami, but his soul cannot; however, it would take him several centuries to find a compatible vessel that he can control and that can also contain his power. To truly destroy him in his entirety, you will need the Judge's powers." The dragon answered.

* * *

Artimes nodded at the information she was given. She would have to kill Dacharon's body to give her the time she needed to figure out how release Yue from the heavens. It was fortunate that she had stumbled across the serpent dragon. The information he had provided was invaluable.

"Little one, do you believe in your destiny?" The dragon asked suddenly, breaking through her thoughts.

"Of course, Seiryu-sama. My grandfather told me that that the first part of my destiny was to destroy the Shadow. I now know that the Shadow is Dacharon. Like me, my grandfather had the gift of sight and has seen it. I didn't doubt him then and I certainly don't doubt him now." She answered conviction ringing in every word.

"You show great courage, miko-sama, and your faith is strong. For exhibiting such a stalwart heart, I grant you a gift to aid you on your journey. "He replied leaning down towards her, "Raise your left hand."

She raised her left hand obediently, the sleeve dropping down to reveal her bare arm. She giggled slightly when his head brushed against her hand, tickling her. His eyes glowed as her left arm shined with a prism like light. The light soon faded to reveal an eastern style dragon imprinted on her skin like it was coiling around her arm.

It started at the back of her hand and it went all the way up to just a few inches shy of her shoulder. It sported several different colors like blue, yellow, green, pink, and a few others. All the colors blended from one into the next and they shined and sparkled in the moonlight.

"What you now possess is the Dragon of the Prism Fire. It will be up to you to figure out how to use it." Seiryu explained as she lowered her hand.

"Thank you." Artimes answered her voice filled with awe and delight.

She smiled happily at her dragon companion which caused said dragon to chuckle.

"Now I believe I will leave you to your bath, miko-sama." Seiryu stated beginning to retract back into the lake.

"The name's Artimes by the way and thanks again, Seiryu-sama!" She called waving.

Once her dragon companion had returned the bottom of the lake, Artimes started her bathing ritual. Tomorrow was going to be a long day because she was going to face off against her most difficult opponents yet, her adopted siblings.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Tada! Chapter 26: Piercing Shadows is complete! Quite a bit of information was revealed or sort of revealed, so I hope you paid close attention. Next chapter coming up is Chapter 27: Homecoming. You know what that means right?!

Hiei: That you are returning to your former idiocy?

Lady A: *glares at her favorite hybrid* No you fool. It means that the Inu-tachi will be making their debut and it's the reintroduction of Inuyasha and Kagome!

Hiei: Ah, so you are returning to where all this idiocy began.

Lady A: *is starting to get really pissed off* No, you stupid hybrid.

Kurama: Hiei, why must you torment Lady A so much?

Hiei: Because she is my entertainment, fox. Coruba is the only reviewer to this nonsense and seems to have a brain. The lawyers have fled which only leaves the authoress to amuse me.

Lady A: *sniffles*

Kurama: Hiei, please find amusement elsewhere. Lady A deals with enough already.

Lady A: *walks off before they see her crying*

Hiei: Give me one good reason, Kurama.

Kurama: *eyes flash gold* When you seek to anger her, you simply leave her in tears.

Hiei: What are you talking about, fox?

Artimes: *sighs* Lady A is very kind person, Hiei. You're her friend and when you say that she is only there for your amusement, you really hurt her feelings. She does everything she can to balance stories and temperamental casts. Cut her some slack, will ya?

Hiei: *disappears*

Artimes: *pouts*

Kurama: Don't worry, Artimes. Hiei probably left to get Lady A to stop crying. He hates it when she cries.

Artimes: *sighs again* Readers, please leave a review to cheer up our authoress since I highly doubt that the pyro pixie has it in him. Please save our authoress!


End file.
